


Power Over Me

by rubyrox24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Dom Alex Danvers, Dom Lena Luthor, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femme Lena, Fetish Club, Flashbacks, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, I wanted to practice smut, Intersex, Jealous Alex Danvers, Light Dom/sub, Maxwell Lord Being an Asshole, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Sex, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Praise Kink, Punishment, Riding Crops, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Service Top, Sex Toys, Shibari, Smut, So here we are, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Alex Danvers, Sub Lena Luthor, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Drop, Trans Alex Danvers, Trans Male Character, Tribbing, Vibrators, inflatable gag, ruined orgasm, soft butch Alex, some unusual sex toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 113,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrox24/pseuds/rubyrox24
Summary: This will be a collection of one shots, mostly smut and fluff, so I can practice my smut skills.I love Agentcorp, so that will be heavily featured among other ships.





	1. Agentcorp Dipping Their Toes into Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love feedback and if you have prompts I can try to fulfil those. I'm open to lots of different pairings. 
> 
> I wanted a space to work on smut, so I don't potentially ruin my longer stories. Here we are! 
> 
> And anyone reading American Beauty - American Psycho, I'm working on an update, and I may update the smut chapter after some practice. 
> 
> Love to hear your thoughts enjoy!

It’s her eyes. The dark pupils surrounded by bright green and flecks of gold. Alight like the fire within her chest, all encompassing and burning deep in her veins. The moment their eyes had locked for the first time, Alex felt that fire start to burn within her. Those bright eyes, piercing in their gaze for but a moment before they’re gone. 

***

It’s not until much later that those eyes lock once again on her own soft brown ones. That same fire continues to build within Alex, and she can’t help but be drawn into the green gaze of one Lena Luthor. If Lena notices her gaze she doesn’t mention anything, but Alex does notice the slight smirk adorning her face. 

***

It’s a club she’s vaguely heard of; although she’s not sure from who. One Alex hoped she wouldn’t run into anyone she knows. Oh how wrong she was. 

***

Over the haziness of the club air Lena can see a thin woman make her way into the club. Her leather jacket just slightly too big in a way that’s still charming. She runs her hands through her short auburn hair, and Lena catches the profile of someone she knows well. Alex Danvers. Although what she’s doing in a place like Fet is still unknown to Lena, but she watches her movements intrigued while relaxing against the back of her round booth.

She can see Alex order something, whiskey perhaps, and settle herself at the bar. It takes but a few moments for an older woman to walk up to her, settling herself next to Alex. Lena can’t make out what they’re discussing, but she has a pretty good idea considering the context of where they are. If the look on Alex’s face is any clue she has no idea what kind of club she stumbled into. 

Alex quickly schools her features and gives the woman a polite smile and motions to her drink, as if to say that’s all she’s here for. The woman leaves with a few whispered words into Alex’s ear, making the woman blush slightly. A few more women, and one ballsy guy give it a shot before Lena thinks to intervene. 

She snaps at a passing server, “That woman at the bar, send her here.” A quick nod and they’re off towards Alex. She can see Alex getting frustrated at being interrupted again, but quickly looks to where the server is pointing.

***

This is the 5th person to talk to her in as many minutes. Alex is starting to get frustrated, but schools her features when she realizes it's just a server. She looks up and locks eyes with a pair of green ones that have been haunting her dreams, both waking and sleeping. As if her eyes were a magnet, Alex immediately begins walking towards Lena.

“Hi.” If Alex says it a little breathlessly, well that can be blamed completely on the alcohol. 

“Hi yourself.” Lena smirks up at Alex, and the blackness of her eyes seem to grow. Alex can still see the green around the rim, and feels herself falling into them. So much so that she’s missed whatever Lena said. She is shaken out of her gaze when Lena chuckles.

“I’m sorry, what?” Alex shakes her head.

“I said, won’t you sit down?” Lena’s eyes, full of mirth, are locked on Alex as she sits.

“Thanks.” Alex says, and clears her throat when it comes out a tad rougher.

Lena just looks at the woman across from her as Alex nervously sips at her drink, looking everywhere but at Lena. 

“What are you doing here Alex?” At her voice Alex’s gaze snaps back to Lena, and she rubs the back of her neck in a gesture Lena is familiar with. Although that was a different Danvers all together. 

“Funny enough,” Alex laughs, “I was looking to get away. Somewhere where nobody knows me, and I don’t know anybody.” 

Lena smirks at her, “I see that plan worked really well.”

“Hah,” Alex laughs dryly. “So what are you doing here?”

Lena takes the question in, and looks at Alex. Her soft, open, brown eyes. Her hair that frames her face perfectly, but Lena wants to pull it back. Wants to see all of Alex’s face. So she does just that. She reaches across and tucks Alex’s hair behind her ear, and she can hear the faint hitch in Alex’s voice.

“You don’t know where you are, do you?” Lena says when she pulls her hand back, but not before running it lightly along Alex’s jaw. It isn’t said with any kind of condescending tone, but instead wonder at the wide eyed look before her.

“... A bar?” It’s said with such innocence, that Lena can barely stifle the laugh that wants to burst forward. She smiles at her, and hums.

“It’s a different sort of bar. One that caters towards… certain clientele… who enjoy… certain types of extracurriculars.” Lena says vaguely with a low tone. Alex seems to think about that for a second, a crinkle forming in her brow. She starts to look around, and finally she seems to realize what Lena means. Alex’s eyes widen, and Lena lets the laugh through.

“There it is.”

“Oh my god.” Alex looks mortified, and she puts her hands over her face. “I’m in a fetish bar aren’t I? This makes so much sense now!”

Lena continues to laugh until Alex sends her a glare. Although it isn’t as scary when her face is almost beet red.

“Wait,” Alex stops as if just realizing something. “What are you doing here?” It’s said with confusion and if Lena’s suspects right a husky note of wanting.

“Oh darling.” Lena smile is almost condescending. “I may not make my personal life public, but I would at least thought your background check on me would have brought up company ownerships.”

Alex blinks at her like she doesn’t quite understand, and Lena wonders not for the first time how both Danvers sisters could be this dense when they are both so smart.

“I own this club.”

“You… you own a … fetish club.” The last two words are spoken in a whisper, as if they would be overheard by the masses. Lena can’t stop the smile from appearing on her face.

“You don’t have to whisper Alex. The entire point of owning the club is I get to play while ensuring discretion.”

“Pla-playing?” 

“Yes, playing.” 

“So,” Alex looks as if she’s still trying to process all of this, “Is this like a 50 shades thing? Do all CEOs do this?”

Lena looks so insulted, that Alex nearly trips over herself trying to move closer to Lena and apologize. 

“I didn’t mean… I just don’t know a lot about…” Her hands wave in the air, “this. I didn’t mean to insult you Lena.”

Lena ponders for a moment about whether she’s going to cut the ramble off, but luckily doesn’t have to when a waiter approaches with more drinks. Alex downs hers like its her last life line, making Lena raise an eyebrow. Alex sets the glass down and nervously fidgets.

“Alex,” Lena’s voice like silk, pulls her out of her fidgeting. Lena sets her hand on Alex’s forearm with a smile. “It’s ok. You didn’t know any better. But to answer your question. No, not all CEOs do this, and 50 shades is nothing but an abusive man, who gives my lifestyle a bad name.”

“I’m really sorry.” 

Alex continues to apologize, until Lena firmly grasps her arm with an authoritative, “Stop.” Her green eyes aflame and staring directly into Alex’s own brown ones. She can she the other woman’s pupils dilate, and hear her swallow harshly. She can see Alex’s eyes tick down to her mouth for just a beat, and Lena decides to take the leap. 

She crashes their mouths together, startling Alex for a moment. Alex quickly recovers and pulls Lena closer to her by her hips. It takes a moment for the two of them to find a rhythm, but eventually Alex relents and let’s Lena take the lead. 

Lena for her part doesn’t dive right in. She slowly works Alex up until she’s begging for more. When Alex starts to push, Lena delivers a small nip to Alex’s bottom lip, pulling a gasp out of the woman. Alex relents once again, and Lena soothes the bite with her tongue. Soon she is pushing for entrance, and Alex allows herself to melt under the other woman’s control. 

Too soon for either of them, they are pulling apart. The need to breathe has become important, and they both suck in deep breaths. Lena can see the marks her lipstick has left on Alex’s face, and suspects her mouth doesn’t look much better.

“Wow.” Alex looks hazy and stunned. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” Her eyes widen when she realizes she said that part out loud. “I… mean… I... “ 

Lena kisses her, much more chastely than before, before pulling back with a smile. “I’ve been wanting to for a long time also.”

“Really?” The pure joy that lights up in Alex’s eyes is probably the sweetest thing Lena thinks she’s ever seen.

“Yes.” Lena smiles at Alex, but stops her when she leans in for another kiss. “As much fun as its been, I don’t think it wise to keep going in the middle of my club.”

Alex startles back like she’s just remembering where they are, and Lena laughs at the blush that grows on Alex’s cheeks.

“Don’t worry darling, discretion is key remember.” 

“Right, right.” Alex looks around a bit, and back to Lena who had been watching her intently. “So do you want to get out of here?” Alex cringes at the lame line, but Lena just chuckles dryly. 

“I’d love to darling.” She stands up reaching for Alex’s hand, and pulling her in for a short kiss. “My car is in the back.” She says against Alex’s lips, pulling her from the main area and into a waiting car.

It takes no time at all for Lena to pull Alex back into an earth-shattering kiss. Alex easily gives over control this time, and Lena feels a surge of power. She moves her hand into Alex’s hair and lightly tugs, causing the other woman to gasp against her lips. 

“Do you know the traffic lights?” Lena gasps out in between kisses and nips along Alex’s throat.

“Um… you mean the lights that stop cars? Why are we talking road safety right now?” Alex pulls Lena up to kiss her again, but can only feel Lena chuckle against her lips.

“Wow, you are new to this.” Lena pulls back with a small laugh, and an adoring look at the pout on Alex’s face. She shakes herself out of it, and stops Alex with a hand to her sternum when she attempts to kiss her again.

“Maybe we should slow down, and talk for a minute.” Lena says with a serious tone, making Alex’s pupils inch back from where they had threatened to overtake her eyes.

“Talk about what?” Alex says, attempting to suck in air.

“I’m worried you don’t know what you are getting into with me.”

“I know I want to be with you Lena.” Alex says earnestly, an open look on her face. 

“Alex…”

“Look, I might not of known what kind of club I stumbled into, but that doesn’t mean I’m not interested in that side of it.” Alex bites her lip, a husky quality to her voice. “And if it’s with you, I’m… definitely interested.”

Lena takes in the open look on her face; the honesty; the trust. Beneath it she can see it. Beyond the open brown eyes, dark lust. 

“We really should have a proper conversation about limits and likes.” Lena hedges, one last ditch attempt to stop this careening train.

“Let’s just have it in the morning.” It’s the last thing Alex says before she’s attacking Lena’s mouth with a renewed sense of action. She kisses and nips at Lena before the dark haired heiress takes the lead once again with a strong grip in Alex’s hair. She pulls her back, causing Alex to gasp and shiver at the new sensation.

“Alex.” Lena says in a serious tone once again, making Alex’s eyes snap open to gaze at Lena’s green ones. If asked later, Alex would have said it was in this moment that she lost all power to refuse the woman before her. Sucked in by the green gaze that trapped her; mind, body, and soul.

“Alex…” Lena loosens her hold on the woman’s hair and snaps her fingers in front of Alex’s face. “Focus.” Alex nods, attempting to shake the fuzziness from her brain long enough to hear what Lena is saying.

“Remember when I asked earlier about traffic lights? Well they are safewords.” Lena searches for understanding in Alex’s brown gaze, and is really happy when she finds it. “Green means you are good, yellow means you want to slow down, and red means you want to stop. Makes sense?”

Alex nods, but at Lena’s raised eyebrow answers her outloud. “Yes, I get it.”

Lena has a smirk on her face, and can feel the excitement already. “Good. I want you to be safe, so when I ask for a color?”

“Green, yellow, or red. Got it.”

Just then the car pulls up to Lena’s apartment building. She easily exits with Alex in tow, pulling her past the main door and into a waiting elevator. Alex can feel the anticipation flowing through her veins and can barely contain her excitement. If the dark look in Lena’s eyes is any indication, she’s in a similar state.

***

“I’d give you a tour, but I don’t think I can wait that long.” Lena says as she pulls Alex into her. Their lips crashing together, Alex’s body going limp under her touch. Lena wastes no time dragging Alex by her lips and belt loops towards the bedroom. 

With strength Alex didn’t realize Lena possessed she grabs her thighs and flips Alex onto her back atop the bed; Lena wastes no time coming down on top of her. Alex groans and can’t help the buck of her hips, and she swears Lena is moving away from her, never letting her get the friction she desperately wants; no, needs. 

“Lena…” Alex was hoping for at least a neutral tone, but if the chuckle on her lips is any indication it came out as more of a whine.

“Yes?” Lena pulls back with an air of innocence, the only thing giving her away is the dark look in her eyes. 

“Please don’t tease, I want you.” Alex grabs onto Lena’s hips grinding firmly against them for a minute making the other woman gasp. Lena regains composure quickly and grabs Alex’s hands pinning them above her head. 

“Do you promise to do what I say?” Alex nods rapidly. “Good girl. Color?” 

“Green.”

Lena can feel the hitch in Alex’s breath when she leans down for a soft kiss. At this point Lena has lost almost all of her lipstick. The evidence of which is all over Alex’s face. It feels like a claim.

“Scoot up and grab the headboard with your hands.” Alex complies easily. “Don’t let go, or I’ll stop.” Alex whimpers at the threat. Lena kisses Alex’s neck softly. Nipping lightly, and soothing with her tongue. She works her way down to Alex’s collar bone; pulling her shirt slightly back for more access. She can feel Alex’s heavy breaths under her lips, and it makes Lena excited. 

She lightly tugs her hand on the top of Alex’s shirt, and gets a nod in response. Her nimble fingers make quick work of the buttons, and teasingly slow, for Lena, she pulls the shirt off Alex’s body. The amount of skin revealed making Lena lick her lips, and her eyes zero in on the fact that Alex didn’t wear a bra. The cold air making her nipples harden instantly.

Lena is tempted to dive right in and fulfil her desire, but instead licks a broad stripe in between Alex’s breasts. Goosebumps and a moan follow her tongue. Alex is gripping the headboard as tightly as humanly possible, nearly kryptonianly possible. Lena follows her path around Alex’s left breast. Slowly circling it. Getting closer and closer to her goal, before finally sucking Alex’s nipple into her mouth. Her tongue flicking over the hardened tip. 

It’s that overwhelming sensation that finally breaks Alex. Her hands release the slats she had been holding onto before, and quickly grip Lena’s hair holding her in place. As much as Alex tries to hold her there, Lena releases her nipple with a resounding pop and pulls back to look at Alex. She raises an eyebrow, and Alex swallows harshly, a slight blush coloring her features. She untangles her fingers from Lena’s hair and sheepishly puts them back on the headboard. It isn’t until they are secure and Alex shoots her a look of innocence that Lena resumes her work, only switching breasts. She looks up at Alex before touching her lips back to heated skin, an open and questioning gaze.

“Green.” She licks a broad stripe over Alex’s hardened nipple. This time Alex doesn’t move her hands from the headboard, but swears she hears a crack. Although it could be the last of her resolve crumbling around her as her hips buck up into Lena.

“Someone is eager,” Lena teases after sucking an impressive hickey on Alex’s right breast. She goes over to put a matching one on Alex’s left breast. Leaning back to admire her work she can feel Alex continue to buck into her. Alex for her part doesn’t care how desperate she looks, because she feels about 100 times more desperate. 

“Please.” Lena runs her hands down Alex’s abs, feeling them jump under her. She stops at the waistband of Alex’s jeans and tugs in question. 

“Yes, yes, green, please take them off.” 

Teasingly slow Lena pops the button on Alex’s jeans and pulls down the zipper. That’s as far as Lena gets before Alex gets impatient and practically rips her jeans off. She whips them to the side of the bed, nearly taking out a lamp, and quickly puts her hands back on the slats like Lena wouldn’t have noticed. At Lena’s unimpressed look, Alex gives her a cheeky smile. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Lena admonishes lightly. Since Alex is clearly impatient, and can’t be trusted to keep her hands in place, Lena wastes no time in pulling Alex’s boyshorts down and throwing them to the side. She kisses and nips up Alex’s inner thighs, feeling the quivering steadily grow. At the first swipe of her tongue, it’s hard to tell whose moan is louder. 

Lena is surprised and impressed that Alex managed to keep her hands on the headboard, and continues working between her legs. She licks broad swipes up Alex’s center, lightly flicking her clit with every swipe. Eventually she teases at her entrance with her tongue, and can feel Alex’s legs tighten around her head. She looks upwards to see Alex’s dark eyes locked on her. Alex nods slightly, and Lena plunges her tongue into Alex, making her gasp and arch. Lena pistons her tongue in and out, and wraps her arm around Alex’s leg to reach her clit. Softly stroking it in time with her thrusts has Alex near the edge. 

“Lena. Lena!” Alex is gasping out her name, and Lena pulls back to reassure the woman beneath her.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Lena reassures before getting back to her task. A few more thrusts and a well timed pinch of her fingers on Alex’s clit has Alex’s back bowing off the bed as her orgasm washes over her. Lena continues to lick her through her orgasm until her back once again touches the bed. She never let go of the headboard. 

“Oh my god.” Alex gasps out, and Lena chuckles moving up Alex’s body. Her dress that she never bothered to take off rests against Alex’s sweat soaked skin. Alex’s body is attempting to recover, but she has gained mobility of her arms and is trying to pull down the zipper of Lena’s dress. The angle isn’t quite right, but she still manages. Lena pulls back to let the dress drop, undoing her bra right after, letting it fall to where her designer dress is crumpled in a heap. 

All at once Alex looks energized, like the last 40 minutes didn’t even happen. She starts to move towards Lena, but gets stopped by a hand to her chest. She follows the push of Lena’s hand and settle back against the pillows again. She can see Lena shuck out of her panties. Her pussy soaked with arousal and glistening in the light. It makes Alex want to lick her lips, so she does just that as Lena straddles Alex’s chest. She starts to move towards Alex’s head, but stops to check in.

“Is this okay Alex?” Alex doesn’t bother to answer, instead grabs Lena by the hips and pulls her towards her waiting mouth. She licks a broad stripe across Lena’s pussy before the woman even realizes what’s happening. It pulls a low groan from her, and she grabs Alex’s hands to put them on her ass. Alex squeezes her harder and pulls her closer, licking and sucking everything she can get her mouth on. 

Lena comes surprisingly fast; grinding her pussy on Alex, who flattens her tongue for a better surface. After licking Lena through her aftershocks, Alex’s face gets dismounted. Lena flops down on the bed next to her, breathing deeply. She looks over at Alex who looks content to clean her face off with her tongue and fingers, and Lena pulls her into a hungry kiss, tasting herself on Alex’s lips and tongue. Eventually it slows down into lazy presses of their lips and strokes of their tongues. 

“So,” Lena pulls back looking at Alex’s eyes, that have begun to droop. “You’re staying the night right?” Alex gets a huge smile on her face and kisses Lena softly. Humming a yes against her lips. To Alex’s annoyance Lena doesn’t allow her to just flop against the sheets right then and there. 

Telling her, “Alex we can’t sleep in sweat and cum soaked sheets all night.” 

Alex just pouts, but relents and helps Lena clean up. It goes by faster than she expected and they are quickly back in bed together. Although without the prospect of sex Alex isn’t sure what to do, until Lena opens her arms and Alex quickly settles in them, her head against Lena’s chest.

“Alex?” 

“Hmmm.” Clearly sleep is about to take her.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“...Absolutely.”

  
  


***

“So you just ran into Lena?” Kara asks with her arms crossed with skepticism. 

“Yep.” Alex says staring at the screen as they try to hunt down the latest alien. 

“At a bar.”

“Yep.” If Alex leaves out what kind of bar and what happened after said bar, well she’s just protecting Kara.

“And she asked you out.”

Alex sighs looking away from the screen and at the skeptical alien next to her. “Why is this so hard to believe?”

“It’s not… I just didn’t know you liked her? Or that she liked girls.” From behind them they hear a guffaw, and turn to see none other than Vasquez pretending like they weren’t listening.

“Something to say agent?” Alex asks in her stern grumpy voice, as Kara likes to call it.

“Nothing Ma’am, only Lena Luthor is the poster child for LGBTQ rights, so the leap to her being something isn’t that hard.” They say it with such a serious face, that it has Kara pouting. Vasquez shoots her a small smile before continuing what they had been doing.

“Anyways…” Alex turns back to Kara. “We have a date tonight.” What Alex expects is more questions. She expects a joyful Kara. What she doesn’t expect is to be lifted into the air by an excited kryptonian puppy and spun around while everyone in the control center watches.

“Kara! Put me down!”

“Nope!!” Kara yells and spins her around a few more times before putting a wobbly Alex back on the ground. Even unsteady the glare she levels at everyone watching has them jumping back into work. She can hear Vasquez whisper to Kara that they’ll send her the video.

“No! No video!”

The video is circulating by the end of the hour.


	2. Angetcorp: Alex as a top, in a suit, playing with a strapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from AgentDanversFBI
> 
> I would like to put a request in for Alex taking the lead, wearing a suit too. Also toys can be fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by the comments and kudos, so I wrote this. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> It's not as long as the one before, but almost all smut, so.

The first time Lena saw Alex in a suit she swore she may have cum right then and there; in any case her panties were definitely ruined. And it’s not like the suit was anything special. Just Alex’s black and white “FBI” suit she wore when she needed to look official official, instead of black ops official. 

By the time they were dating, well, lets just say sometimes suits were used for more than just special occasions. 

***

Alex came to her office wearing a suit one Friday afternoon. She strutted right into Lena’s conference room, bravado for days, to finalize Lena’s contract with the “FBI”. It was that moment Lena seriously considered changing her no sex in the office policy. The way Alex commanded a room, every eye on her, it nearly caused a few people to walk into something. And if Lena was one of those people, well no one has to know.

She couldn’t stop looking. She should be focusing on the meeting and the contract, but all she can see is the flex of Alex’s arms and the smirk on her face. The suit accentuated her strong shoulders, the way her shirt smoothed along the flat plane of her stomach when she unbuttoned the jacket. When Alex caught her eye, the twinkle there meant she knew exactly what she was doing to Lena. Ever the tease.

***

Lena managed to make it through the entire meeting without making a complete fool out of herself; although, she has no idea what’s in her contract. Before Alex leaves she sneaks a kiss and grabs at Lena’s hips simultaneously pulling her close and pushing her against the edge of her glass desk. Now that action in itself shouldn’t have garnered any special type of reaction, Alex likes to be dominant in any number of situations, but it’s what Lena feels between them that has her gasping and moaning into Alex’s mouth.

Alex Danvers was packing.

“Oh my god Alex.” Lena groaned out, and can’t help the desperate buck of her hips into Alex’s, making the other woman chuckle. Alex pulls back and swipes at Lena’s mouth, attempting to fix what she could of the other woman’s lipstick. And instead of finishing what she started Alex walks towards the door throwing Lena a smirk over her shoulder. Lena hasn’t moved from her spot leaned against the desk, and is in a daze watching Alex leave. 

“See you tonight babe,” is the last thing Lena hears before the door to her office is closing, leaving Lena soaked and wound up tight. She knows she isn’t going to be able to focus, and sighs looking at the paper crumpled tightly in one hand.

“Well,” Lena says to the empty office, “maybe I should read that contract I just signed.”

***

By the time Lena makes it home, she could swear arousal is running down her legs. She just couldn’t stop thinking of Alex; more importantly what was strapped to her under that suit all day; the way it felt rubbing against her. At one point she couldn’t stop the montage of different positions running through her mind, and weirdly it had theme music.

She feels so desperate she can’t get her key into the lock. Lucky for her Alex decides to open it with a smirk at the clear desperation on Lena’s face. Lena’s eyes roam over Alex’s body noticing she’s shucked her shirt, but kept the jacket on. The cut just barely covering her breasts. As Lena’s eyes venture further down, she can’t stop the whimper that comes out at seeing the bulge in Alex’s compression shorts; the suit pants tossed with the shirt it seems.

Lena wastes no time crashing their lips together. She can faintly hear the door slam shut behind her, before Alex is roughly pushing her into it. The bulge in her underwear rubbing deliciously against Lena’s center. Alex swallows her moans before nipping and sucking her way down Lena’s neck. 

Lena throws her head back to give Alex more room, not caring that she hits the door behind her. Alex doesn’t bother unzipping Lena’s dress. Instead she just pushes it up over her soft hips, and cups Lena’s center. Lena groans and rubs into Alex’s hand, panting out pleas.

“Please Alex. Don’t tease me. I want all of you.” Lena is desperately grabbing at the hem of Alex’s underwear and thrusting into her hand. Alex takes her hand back, ignoring the whimper that comes from Lena’s lips, and pushes her shorts off. 

“Yessss,” Lena moans when Alex starts to rub the strap-on over her still clothed center. Her underwear is wet enough that it’s coating the dildo, making is slick and shiny in the low light. 

“More Alex. More.” Lena begs pulling at Alex’s hips. Alex grabs her wrists with one hand and pins them above her head. Then uses her other hand to push Lena’s panties aside and push the tip of the strap into her soaked pussy. 

The groan Lena lets out is nearly pornographic. Alex starts slowly, thrusting in a few inches at a time, until finally their hps meet once again. Now the moan Lena lets out is definitely made for porn, if not for the truth behind it. Her breaths already coming out labored, and her legs already quivering. It only takes a few thrusts, and a well timed bite on her neck for Lena to come undone.

Alex works her through her orgasm, but never slows her hips. Snapping them with renewed vigor once Lena starts to meet her thrusts. Alex lets go of Lena’s hands to gain a grip on Lena’s hips, slamming into her, and making her back hit the door behind her on every thrust.

Lena finds purchase on Alex’s shoulders, gripping the fabric of her suit jacket tightly. She can see Alex breathing heavily, the base of the strapon hitting her clit on every pass, and she can feel the stutter of her hips. She moves one hand down from her shoulder to stroke and pinch at Alex’s nipples. A rough twist has Alex falling over the edge, Lena not far behind. Both of them breathing deeply and leaving sloppy kisses on each other’s mouths.

Lena groans when Alex pulls out slowly. Her pussy feeling entirely too empty now. Alex gives her a quick kiss before she’s flipping Lena around and pressing her into the door. The strapon rubbing against her ass, and Alex’s hands kneading Lena’s breasts. Alex quickly decides there are too many layers between them and pulls the zipper on Lena’s dress down, nearly ripping it in her haste. Once down she quickly pulls it off of Lena, throwing it somewhere to be found later.

Lena flips herself back around pulling Alex into a deep kiss, feeling the suit jacket rub against her aching nipples. Alex’s hands find the hem of her underwear and pull down quickly. Lena can hear the rip they make, and Alex pulls back looking down at the torn cloth in her hands with confusion. 

“I don’t care, just kiss me.” Lena says grasping Alex’s hair and pulling her back in. Alex lets the ruined material drop and scoops Lena up by her thighs. Lena wraps her legs tightly around Alex as she is carried towards the massive bed Alex made them keep when they got an apartment together. Alex’s shins hit the bed, but she doesn’t lower them down. Instead she stands there for a few minutes feeling Lena’s lips on hers, and the desperate buck of her hips. With nothing to push against, Lena can’t get the friction she desperately needs. 

Lena finally starts to whine and beg into Alex’s mouth when the frustration becomes too much. Alex bends over, ungracefully flopping them both onto the bed. Lena starts to grind up in earnest then, clawing at Alex’s jacket covered back, but Alex doesn’t let her get the friction she needs. One hand leaves Lena’s thigh to deliver a well placed smack on her ass, causing Lena to moan and throw her head back. A few more smacks, and Lena is bucking up into her even more desperately than before, if that was possible.

“Flip over,” Alex husks against Lena’s kiss swollen lips, licking a broad stripe across her bottom lip. Lena complies after grabbing a pillow to place her head onto; her knees on the bed; her ass in the air; and her pussy glistening in the light.

Alex lightly traces a finger through her wetness, teasingly light, making Lena push her hips back. A smack on her butt has her stilling immediately. Alex follows the path of her finger with her tongue, moaning at the taste of her girlfriend. She starts teasingly slow, broad swipes through her wetness, but quickly builds up a fast pace. Her tongue circling Lena’s clit almost every time, and Lena grinding down on it, searching for release. 

Just when it looks like Lena’s going to beg again, Alex pulls back. Lena nearly sobs into the pillows, but chokes on a gasp instead when the tip of the strap is pushing against her entrance. With one long hard thrust, Alex bottoms out and triggers Lena’s orgasm. Alex can feel her walls clamping onto the dildo and making it difficult to move. As soon as they loosen up, Alex starts to piston her hips working Lena up and over the edge of another orgasm in as many minutes. 

They say three’s a charm, so Alex doesn’t stop, merely slows down. As soon as Lena starts to come off of her high again, Alex snaps her hips lightly, testing to see if Lena is up for another. She can see the woman nod against her pillow and mumble something incomprehensible. Alex starts to move a little faster, and when Lena again starts to thrust her hips backwards Alex takes that as her green light. 

Alex’s hips snap forward at a brutal pace, making Lena gasp out and moan loudly. The woman nearly ripping the pillow she has been clutching. She’s finding it increasingly difficult to stay on her knees when her body just wants to slump forward and let Alex have her way. So she does just that. The momentum of Alex’s hips hitting hers and hers hitting the bed allows Alex a particularly deep thrust. Both women moan at the feeling, and Alex checks in without stopping her brutal pace.

“You okay babe?” She’s breathing heavily at this point. If it’s her impending orgasm or the cardio of this brutal pace, well it’s anyone's guess.

“Knees tired, keep goinndsklg.”

Alex can’t help at chuckle at her usually eloquent girlfriend losing the ability to make full sentences and even words. She doesn’t stop, but does slow her pace to deeper slower thrusts. Grinding herself against the base and Lena’s ass at every thrust. It doesn’t take long for the quiver in Alex’s legs to start up again. Alex really wants them to come together this time.

“Babe, what do you need?”

“Don’t… know… if I can.”

“I bet you can.” Alex punctuates her opinion with a well angled thrust making Lena moan out. 

“Ni-nip-nipp” Lena doesn’t have to finish her thought for Alex to get the idea. She rests one arm next to Lena’s chest, the other wrapping around and finding her hardened sensitive nipples. Sometimes Lena can cum just from her nipples being played with. 

“I’m c-close.” Lena stutters out, and Alex picks up the pace slightly, feeling Lena stiffen beneath her, and finally lets herself go over the edge. Both women groan out their orgasms together, and collapse in a sweaty heap.

Alex leaves a kiss on Lena’s shoulder, before carefully pulling out of her. Lena whimpers at the loss of Alex’s body weight, but she just shushes her. 

“I’ll be right back, let me just throw this in the sink.” Alex is gone less than five minutes, and comes back with a warm wash cloth. She wipes at Lena’s skin between her legs. She had already cleaned herself, but assumed Lena wouldn't want to move, even if she could. 

Alex shucks her suit jacket off, leaving it on a chair, before crawling into bed. She pulls Lena up to her, and rests her on her chest. Their warmth nearly lulling them both to sleep, until Lena speaks up.

“You look good in a suit.”

“Thanks.” Alex chuckles.

“... I may have bought you another while I was at work.” Alex looks down to the overly innocent look Lena is giving her. That makes her narrow her eyes.

“Lena…” Alex says in warning, but Lena just kisses her and rests her head back on her chest. They settle back down and Alex is nearly asleep again until Lena finally blurts out,

“It may have been a whole store.”

“Lena!”


	3. Agentcorp: An Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1 from something-unknown on tumblr:
> 
> Lena creates a super strap for Alex with vibratory levels, retractable extension that may or may not glow like a light saber and may or may not change the temperature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 of 2 prompts. I'll hopefully get to the second one sooner than later. Thank you to everyone for showing so much support!
> 
> And to those reading AB-AP yes I am still working on the update. My mind is hard to focus right now.
> 
> And I'm guessing most of these prompts will be around 2000 words to 3000 if I had to guess. It just depends on how it flows.

“So let me get this straight.” Alex says staring down into the box Lena just gave her. Lena for her part is looking on biting her lip in a mix of nerves and excitement. 

“You made this for me?”

Lena nods once. 

“For me to wear… while we have…” Alex blushes bright red and can’t bring herself to say the word sex. Even after everything Lena and her had done together, she still blushes. Lena just chuckles at the adorableness of her girlfriend.

“Yes darling.” Lena wraps her hands around Alex’s waist looking down to the box in her hands. “Don’t get me wrong, I love what you do by yourself... and with regular toys, I just thought I’d give it an upgrade.”

“An upgrade.” 

“Yep.” Lena kisses Alex’s neck, nuzzling into her. She watches Alex stare down into the box for a few more minutes before kissing her again just under the ear.

“Are you ok darling?” Lena asks softly, “If you don’t want to use it…”

“How does it work?” Alex interrupts abruptly causing Lena to smile wickedly. 

“I’ll show you.” Lena says in a husky tone. She pulls the box out of Alex’s hands setting it on the bed, and pulls Alex in by her t-shirt, licking into her mouth. She feels more than hears the moan that Alex stutters out, muffled against Lena’s lips. Softening the kiss on Alex’s mouth, she runs her hands around Alex’s back pulling at her t-shirt, and running her hands over the muscles she finds there.

Alex pulls back and rips her shirt off. Lena wasting no time sucking on Alex’s bare chest, and putting her hands in Alex’s pockets squeezing at her ass making them both moan from the dual sensations. Alex arches into her touch as Lena sucks a nipple into her mouth. 

“Can these come off?” Lena asks after releasing Alex’s nipple with a pop, pulling at the belt loops of her pants. Alex nods quickly and unbuttons them before Lena even gets the pleasure, pushing them down along with her boxers. She kicks them off her feet whipping them somewhere behind them. Lena pulls her back in by her strong bare hips, tracing her fingers towards Alex’s center.

“Mmm…” Lena swipes her fingers through Alex’s wetness gathering enough before lifting her hand away from Alex’s center and holding it up between them. “You’re dripping.” It comes out barely louder than a husk as Lena sucks the fingers into her mouth, moaning at the taste. Alex is left whimpering at the sight, and reaches around for the zipper to Lena’s dress. Lena shimmies out of it and throws it towards Alex’s pants, taking out a lamp in the process.

Neither can be bothered to care at this point, especially when Alex drops down to her knees in front of Lena. Licking a long stroke over the top of Lena’s panties, she can feel her clit hardening and sticking out through the thin material. Lena groans above her, fisting her hand in Alex’s short hair, while Alex’s hands have wondered up to grab at her ass, pulling her closer.

Alex’s hands skim just under Lena’s panties as her tongue continues to tease over the top of them. Lena pulls Alex’s hair harder, causing the woman to moan and grind her face harder into Lena’s soaked center. Her nose bumping her clit with every pass. Alex grasps the panties with her teeth and tugs them down to her thighs, her hands pulling them the rest of the way off. 

Alex begins to go back in when Lena stops her with a hand to her forehead. Alex looks up in question, and Lena swears she could cum right then and there; Alex on her knees with an eager look on her face.

“I want to try the upgrade.” Lena is breathing heavily at this point and watches Alex’s eyes darken at the thought.

“Show me how it works.” Alex grabs the box nearly spilling the device out of it in her haste. She carefully removes it and sets the box back down. Holding it in her hands she gets a feel for it. The material almost liquid in it's softness, yet impossibly stiff. There’s a short curved shaped end that’s clearly supposed to go into the wearer of the device, and an even shorter end that’s fatter and without a curve to it. Alex looks at it in both awe and confusion. 

“I don’t get it.” Lena chuckles and takes the device from Alex’s hands. 

“Well you see it’s like a super charged feeldoe. This end goes into you…” Lena rubs the end of it against Alex’s clit making the woman buck into it and clench around nothing. Alex whimpers and Lena slowly inserts it; Alex moaning and clenching at the new intrusion. 

“And this end…” Lena taps a button the device and all of a sudden there’s a beam of light jutting out from Alex’s hips.

“Holy shit!” Alex exclaims looking down. “This makes so much more sense now. Well, I feel like I have a sex-saber now, but still that base didn’t look comfortable to have inside of anyone.” Alex shifts her hips back and forth testing out how it feels. She starts to make light saber sounds and laughs when Lena just raises an eyebrow at her with an unimpressed look on her face.

“Come on, I had to at least once.” Alex shoots her a cheeky grin and she just rolls her eyes. Lena reaches forward and pushes the feeldoe more into Alex making the cheeky grin fall with a gasp. Lena just gives her a wicked grin, and a kiss on the lips.

“Done playing?” Alex nods and pulls Lena in for a kiss, dropping them both on the bed. Lena moves herself up and settles against the pillows, motioning for Alex to come closer. She crawls up Lena’s body, dropping kisses every so often. She settles herself on her knees between Lena’s legs, spreading them wide as she does. She can see her girlfriend's glistening pussy and aches to be inside of her. Looking down at what’s between her legs she frowns.

“Um Lena… How does this work?” 

“Line the tip up like it was a normal strap on and push forward. It’ll do the rest.” Lena says breathless and wanting. Alex nods with a look of determination on her face that Lena finds just too cute. She does what Lena says and lines the tip up. As she pushes forward she notices the light bend and fill the space. The moan Lena let’s out as she’s slowly being filled nearly makes Alex’s hips jerk, but ever the gentlewoman she moves slowly. The beam continues to bend until Alex is at the base.

“Oh my god, that feels even better than I imagined it would.” Lena moans out. 

“Wait you never tested this before?!” Alex asks somewhat alarmed, and Lena just chuckles.

“I made sure it wouldn’t kill me, relax.” Alex doesn’t look convinced but at the first movement of Lena’s hips she gasps as the motion pushes the other end further into her. Alex gives a few cursory thrusts, and when she finds a rhythm she likes, speeds up.

“Yes Alex! Yes!” One hand on Lena’s hip, the other snakes up and pulls the cups of her bra down. She slowly switches between breasts, never letting the snap of her hips slow down. Alex can’t help watching the light move in and out of her. The bend and widening as it goes in, the stiffness as it comes out. It’s like it has a mind of its own. As she’s looking down Alex notices a few more buttons on the base. Figuring it’s worth a shot she taps one of them, disappointed when nothing happens, but then Lena’s back arches hard and she cums instantly. 

“Holy Fuck!” Lena screams as she reaches her peak, as she comes back down she taps the button Alex just pressed off. She breathes heavily as Alex watches with wide eyes, hoping she hadn’t screwed something up or hurt Lena in any way. 

“Um, what did the button do?” Lena just shakes her head in exasperation. Leave it to Alex Danvers to just push a button without know what it did.

“It changed the temperature.” Lena is still breathing heavily, attempting to catch her breath for round two.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, the beam is set to be at a temperature typical of a human. That button made it feel like ice.” Alex looks sheepish and rubs the back of her neck.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. That was one hell of an orgasm.” Lena chuckles then raises an eyebrow. “Ready for round two.”

“Absolutely.” Alex has already started to move her hips when Lena grabs ahold of her and easily flips them.

“Well I see Jiu Jitsu training is paying off.” Alex chuckles beneath Lena, who silences her with a grind of her hips. Lena reaches behind her back and finally unclasps her bra, dropping it off the side of the bed. Immediately Alex reaches up, holding and massaging Lena’s breaths. Lena’s nipples harden into Alex’s palms. 

“You want to see what else this can do?” Lena motions to the upgrade still between them. Alex nods, pinching at Lena’s nipples when she starts ride the upgrade. Lena works up a fast pace, nearly sending herself and Alex over the edge. Alex is mesmerized by the movement of her body. The way Lena slams into her hips causing the upgrade to move inside her; the way she grinds down causing Alex to gasp out; the way her soft breasts and thighs jiggle teasingly at every thrust. 

“You ready?” Lena has slowed her pace just slightly. Enough to allow her easier access to the base of the upgrade. At Alex’s nod she pushes and holds down a button. She seems to know the exact seconds to hold down because soon after she lets go they hear a resounding three beeps. Lena starts to move her hips again, and all too soon they can both feel a powerful vibration start up between their legs. More powerful than any standard vibrator, but somehow not too much as it continues to build between them.

It only takes a few more minutes for Alex to shout out Lena’s name. She came hard, as evidenced by the liquid leaking out around the upgrade. Lena is not far behind and hits her peak as the vibrations also hit their peak. She comes with a shout; Alex talking her through her orgasm, telling her how good she is, how hot she is. The vibrations bring them both back down from their high. 

“Fuck.” Alex says breathless when there are just a few soft vibrations pulsing out; although, it could just be the aftershocks, she can’t tell. Her mind has melted and Lena doesn’t seem to be faring much better. Her head is resting on Alex’s chest and they sit there in silence for a long time, just trying to catch their breaths. 

“You need to spend more time in the lab.” Alex says after a while, making Lena snort a laugh.

“Noted.” Lena leaves a soft kiss on Alex’s sternum, and pulls herself off of the upgrade. The beam of light going back straight and thin now that it has nothing to conform to. She eases the other end out of Alex, who whimpers in sensitivity. 

“Sorry darling. I’m just going to drop the upgrade in the sink and grab us some waters and be right back.” Lena does just that, tapping the button for the beam to go back in, and grabbing water for her and Alex. They both take long sips and settle back against each other, basking in their post-orgasmic glow. 

“You know we need a better name than upgrade.”

“We aren’t calling it sex-saber.” Lena deadpans.

“Oh come on!”


	4. Agentcorp: Soft Butch Alex With Some New Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was for two prompts, one of which is the second part of the prompt before:
> 
> something-unknown: Alex gets powers from the Harun El instead of James and one of them is the freezing breath and she surprises Lena with it during sex.
> 
> lenasafemmefightme: Would you ever consider doing a femme Lena and soft (gentlewoman) butch alex with some after care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone's continued support. I have to say that I'm having a lot of fun doing these. And I feel like there was some confusion last time, I was given two prompts at once, but they don't relate to each other. I can certainly do a follow up to upgrade if someone wants, but this one isn't exactly a direct follow up.
> 
> Warning for some mild angst at the beginning. Don't worry it's over fast.

It was a mission that should have been easy. Just in and out, that’s what Alex had said. Instead Lena rushes in the hospital, nearly ripping her tight dress in her haste, to find her girlfriend half-dead on an operating table. Kara looks like she may kill someone at any moment, and the rest of the superfriends don’t look much better.

Lena walks right up into Kara’s space, blocking her path. Kara looks startled and sad when she realizes who is standing in front of her. She shakes her head as tears well up in her eyes, and can’t bring herself to tell Lena the chances of Alex making it out of this one. 

“I can save her.” Lena says with determination, and Kara gives her a watery, pitying smile. “No Kara.” She reaches in her purse for the vile of Harun El she had spent months working on to perfection. She finished it just this morning; the universe had funny timing. 

“I CAN SAVE HER.” Without another word she pushes past the emotionally distraught superhero, and walks into Alex’s operating room.

“Miss you can’t be in here.” A nurse says attempting to corral her out.

“I’m about to do something highly illegal, so anyone who doesn’t want to be associated with a crime get out.” Everyone stands there unsure of how to respond. “NOW!” They all start to trickle out, and Lena takes a look at Alex’s body laying there. The blood all over her body, seeping out from the wound on her chest, and the gauntness to her cheeks.

“Don’t worry darling. We’ll relax at home with some netflix after this, and you can even get that horrendous monstrosity ice cream that you and Kara like.” Lena laughs wetly at the picture she conjured up in her mind. Alex’s machines start to beep rapidly, and the last thing she does before plunging a needle into her girlfriends chest is kiss her, softly.

***

That was last week. 

A bit of a crazy week for everyone. 

This week however, has Alex’s cheeky smile and teasing words back as she tests her strength against her sister. The first time Alex hugged Kara at full strength and Kara did the same they both nearly burst into tears all over again. Kara never having felt that with someone she truly considers blood family since leaving Krypton. Sure she could hug Kal El, but he seemed more like a distant cousin, especially as of late.

They spent a long time at the DEO testing out what powers Alex now posses, so far she has strength, speed, and invulnerability to almost everything. It’s that last factor that really makes everyone breathe easier, especially Lena. They continue to test and discover that she can’t fly and can’t breathe under water. Those two were especially hilarious to watch.

***

Alex has been spending every night with Lena this past week, wrapped in her arms. She spends the days with her sister, and goes home to the love of her life. So when Lena makes a snap decision after dinner one night, that they should get away for the weekend, or week, or month, Alex is a bit surprised. However, Lena easily makes her point by proving that after everything they’ve been through both together and separate, they deserve some time to recuperate together. Alex agrees and as soon as Lena books her jet for tomorrow they both start working on packing.

Now Alex and Lena have... well let’s just say very different style, and that becomes apparent when they both pull out their clothing choices for the trip. Where Lena prefers dresses and skirts over pants and shirts, Alex prefers skin tight jeans and button ups, usually with a leather jacket on top like a delicious cherry. 

Lena has always been more feminine in her choices; her makeup; her hair; her clothes. That’s just who she is. Whereas Alex has always landed on the more masculine side of things, especially since cutting her hair short. Lena loves Alex no matter what she style she chooses, but she can’t help the way that haircut made heat pool low in her gut. Lucy even commented on it, and the soft butch yumminess she had going on. Alex of course blushed profusely and punched Lucy in the arm.

“We’re a straight couple!” Alex yells, out of nowhere, to Lena, who had been in their bathroom getting some toiletries. She comes back into the bedroom with a look of confusion watching Alex stare down at the clothes strewn across the bed.

“What was that?” Lena asks making her way over to where Alex is still standing looking at the clothes. Alex waves her hands across the bed as if that was an answer in itself. 

“Yeah, I’m going to need more than that darling.” Lena says with a chuckle.

“Look at our clothes.”

“Yeah?”

“We look like a straight couple.” Lena squints her eyes at Alex wondering if her brain is still water logged from the swim test she did earlier. Kara was very put out when she lost their race.

“I’m still confused.”

“You wear mostly dresses, skirts, lingerie.” Lena nodded, unsure why Alex is pointing this out since she never seemed bothered by Lena’s style choices before. 

“And I wear mostly jeans, button ups, t-shirts, and boxers.” Alex states, and Lena is starting to see what she’s getting at. 

“Darling you know I love your style right?” Lena wraps her arms around Alex, fingering the buttons on her current black button up. She can feel Alex nod, and she lays a soft kiss on her neck. 

“Do you think you are feeling some stress over this huge change and maybe taking it out on your poor clothes?” Alex just shrugs feeling silly. There’s been so much going on between almost dying and getting powers, and somehow her brain decided to fixate on all of her clothes like they were the enemy.

“You know the best part about not being a straight couple right?” Alex looks back at Lena with a crinkle in her forehead, not understanding where she’s going with this. Lena slips her hand inside Alex’s dark jeans and under her boxers. Once her fingertips make contact with their goal Lena can feel the hitch in Alex’s breath. A few swipes across her clit has Alex moaning out. 

“You’re right, this is the best part.” Alex says in a husky whisper. “But you know what’s even better.” In one move she quickly pulls Lena’s hand out, spins around, and grabs Lena’s ass. She picks her up and shoves her dress up all in one move, Lena’s legs automatically wrapping around Alex’s waist. Lena lets out an undignified squeak at the change of position, but starts to rub herself wantonly against Alex’s abs. 

Alex finds the nearest wall to push Lena against, barely remembering to control her strength, lest they go through the wall. She still hits fairly hard and the impact has Lena moaning and bucking against Alex’s abs. Lena reaches down and pulls Alex’s shirt open, ripping a few buttons off, just to feel her skin beneath her. 

Alex pulls back just slightly, ignoring the pleading sounds Lena is making, and thrusting two fingers into her center without warning. The intrusion makes Lena yelp, but she quickly starts meeting Alex thrust for thrust. Alex bites down on Lena’s throat marking her, then soothing it with her tongue. She repeats the action a few times until she is satisfied with herself and her work. 

This entire time she has been pumping her fingers in and out of Lena’s pussy, who has been clenching on every pull out trying to prevent the fingers from leaving. Alex knows this won’t push Lena over the edge, so she pulls her fingers out and reinserts with three. She starts slow, letting Lena adjust before she starts pounding her again. She’s using her leg for leverage to make her thrusts stronger, not like she needs to anymore with her newfound strength, but old habits die hard. 

Lena is teetering on the edge for what feels like hours, but is probably only a full minute if that. Alex knows she’s close by her desperate grabbing at her shoulders and hair. A few quick swipes and a well placed thrust has Lena coming undone, shouting Alex’s name like a prayer. Alex works her through her aftershocks and helps ease Lena’s feet back to the floor. After making sure she can stand on her own, Alex lifts her fingers to her mouth to lick Lena’s cum off. She moans at the taste, and Alex can see Lena’s eyes darken once again.

“Bed?” Lena asks desperately, already pulling Alex towards the large bed in the center of the room.

“What about the clothes?” Alex laughs. Lena answers her by pushing some of the clothes off and pulling Alex down on top of her after the woman shucks her pants and shirt. It makes Alex chuckle; a sound that is quickly swallowed up by Lena’s hot mouth on hers. Alex’s hands work their way over Lena’s body; every curve, every soft spot, every hard spot. Alex’s hands eventually make their way to Lena’s back, and she fiddles with the zipper trying to strip Lena of her dress.

“Lena.” Alex says into Lena’s lips who is just ignoring her in favor of licking into Alex’s mouth. 

“Lena.” Alex says again, pulling back with a laugh.

“What?” Lena says impatient.

“I need you to sit up so I can get your dress off.” Lena barely lets her finish before she’s pulling Alex back into a kiss, who can’t help but chuckle against her lips. 

“Lena.” Alex admonishes. 

“Just rip it.” That has Alex’s eyebrows raising, and she leans back to look at Lena, who’s lipstick is completely smeared over her kiss bruised lips and her hair like a halo around her head, utterly gorgeous. 

“Come again?”

“Well I’m trying now aren’t I?” Lena says with snark and Alex just shakes her head chuckling. “I don’t care about the dress darling, and you see displays of strength make me even wetter.”

That makes Alex truly consider it for a moment, but she still seems skeptical.

“I don’t know Lena, you spent like a thousand dollars on this dress.”

“See it’s cheap, so just rip it.” Alex chooses to ignore the first part of that sentence, stamping down on the eye roll that wants to burst forward, and just get on with it. The fabric starts to tear where she has grasped it on the top, and with a smirk towards Lena she rips the entire thing in one smooth movement. It makes Lena moan and buck up into her. Since she’s already started ripping things, the next thing to go is Lena’s soaked and ruined underwear. She decides not to rip Lena’s bra if only because the clasp is in the front.

Alex wastes no time diving in; nipping and suckking at Lena’s collar bone. She can feel Lena’s nails scratch lightly at her scalp driving her crazy. She eventually moves down to the top of Lena’s breasts and smirks with an idea. She may have left out one specific power they had discovered earlier. With soft kisses to the top of Lena’s breasts, she makes her way towards a nipple. She swipes her tongue slowly across it and the sensation makes Lena arch hard at the unexpected coolness. 

“Whoa…” Lena breathes out. “When did you get ice cubes?”

“I didn’t.” Lena looks on as Alex’s freeze breath blows over her sensitive breasts causing goosebumps to rise up in its wake. Lena’s back arches under Alex.

“Oh my god. Alex!” Lena cries out as she blows another breathe across her nipples. 

“Is this okay?” Alex asks. She can assume from Lena’s reaction that she’s enjoying it, but always the gentlewoman she has to check in.

“Shut up and put your mouth back on me.” Lena growls out and pulls Alex back in by her hair. Alex makes her tongue cold as ice, swiping it across Lena’s nipples making her shudder at every pass. Alex can feel Lena tremble beneath her, and push on her head, wanting her to move lower. 

Alex lays soft kisses down the swell of belly, stopping to dip her cold tongue into Lena’s belly-button causing the woman to shriek and smack Alex on the head. Alex laughs and continues her descent downwards, she skips right over where Lena wants her most, sucking a bruise onto Lena’s inner thigh. Lena can feel Alex’s hair tickle her center and the light tease is driving her insane.

“Alex.” Lena means for it to be a demand, but who is she kidding, it’s definitely a whine. Alex chuckles from her place between Lena’s soft thighs and lifts her head towards her center. She gives a teasing swipe, her tongue no longer cold, and Lena groan at the touch that isn’t quite enough. Alex gets to work between her legs, licking and sucking everything she can get her tongue on. She teasingly circles Lena’s entrance before plunging her tongue into her warm heat. 

Lena’s back starts to arch at the sensation, but it’s not enough. She starts to grasp at Alex’s hair, bucking her hips into her face. She can’t make any full sentences to ask for what she wants, but she hopes Alex will just understand. When Alex pulls back, Lena nearly sobs at the loss. She can see Alex’s mouth closed for a few seconds and when she pushes her tongue back in it’s ice cold. 

That is what pushes Lena over the edge. She cums with a shout of Alex’s name, her back arching, and her hand fisting Alex’s hair hard. Alex lets her tongue warm up, licking her softly through her aftershocks. Lena’s body is still shuddering when Alex pulls her into her chest, cooing softly at her.

“How about I draw us a bath?” Lena just nods against Alex’s chest, but still whines when Alex leaves the warm bed. Lena can hear the water running and makes her way towards the bathroom where she can see Alex pouring bubble bath in. The woman claims she doesn’t like it and only does it for Lena’s sake, but they both know she’s lying.

“Can I do anything for you?” Lena asks snaking her hands around Alex’s waist fiddling with the top of her boxers. Alex just shakes her head, and pulls Lena around so they are face to face.

“I just want to take care of you tonight.” Alex whispers against her lips, kissing her softly and soundly. She strips off the rest of her clothes and helps Lena into the warm bath. She situates herself behind Lena, pulling the woman backwards to rest on her chest. She grabs the lavender body wash, the one they use when they need to relax, and rubs it into Lena’s back and shoulders. Lena moans softly, pushing back into Alex’s hands, who massages them lightly.

“I love you.” Alex says softly into Lena’s hair, once she pulls her back into her arms.

“I love you too darling.” Lena says with a sigh settling into her favorite place to be, Alex’s arms. They settle for a while, content in the silence, basking in the feel of each other.

“You know we are going to have to wash all of those clothes before we go now.”

“I’ll just buy us more when we get there.”

The exasperated eye roll can clearly be heard even if Lena can’t see it.

“Sure dear, whatever you say.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the part about breathing underwater is directly because of this comic:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B1qxAqrAB2o/


	5. Agentcorp: Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from AlexdanversFBI: I don't wanna be greedy but how about an outdoor scene. Watching the sunset together and things get steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was sort of outdoor/indoor watching outdoor. Also this got a smidge exhibition-ey but not a ton. Thanks for all the continued support and comments. It means a lot!!

The best thing about their brand new penthouse apartment was the floor to ceiling windows along one of their bedroom walls. Lena claims the walk in closet is the best part of the new penthouse, but they can both agree the windows have truly captured their focus. Past the bullet proof glass, that Alex insisted on, is all of National City.

They’ve spent most of the day working around the house on separate projects. Lena on a new prototype for robotic arms; Alex on a training protocol for new recruits. They’ve spent most of the day in the same space, but separated all the same. The hours start to creep closer to nightfall, and Alex throws in the towel, lounging on the bed reading a new scientific journal.

It doesn’t take long for Lena to set down her new project also and go looking for Alex. Since being together, both women have gotten much better at not overworking themselves, or putting themselves into an early grave as Kara exaggeratedly claims. Alex is stretched out, her reading glasses perched on her nose. She doesn’t even move when Lena crawls across the bed to nestle herself into Alex’s chest. She just lifts her arms allowing Lena to settle on her and wrap her arms around Alex’s torso.

Alex continues to flip through her magazine, engrossed in a new article about stem cell research, while Lena listens to the heartbeat beneath her, the steady drum soothing and relaxing every muscle in her body. Alex shifts slightly making Lena whine when she’s tousled from her comfortable position.

“Sorry baby, my back was getting sore.” She settles back down, Lena resting her hand on Alex’s sternum, tucked into her side. They continue just like that, Alex reading, Lena watching the sun begin to set and stroking along the exposed skin of Alex’s chest. She doesn’t realize the effect she’s having on Alex until she stops and hears a petulant whine come from above her.

Looking up she can see Alex’s focus still on the magazine in her hands. Lena watches her for a few minutes, while starting the stroke of her fingers again. She watches how Alex’s eyes continue to darken, how her breath becomes shallow, and she isn’t surprised when Alex throws the magazine down off the bed to be forgotten. She grabs Lena by the arms and pulls her into a bruising kiss. Lena just chuckles against her lips, and grinds her hips firmly into Alex’s abs. The woman below her moans at the action, and pulls her even closer, flexing to create a better grinding surface.

“You know we are going to miss one hell of a sunset.” Lena husks, nipping down Alex’s throat.

“Somehow I think I’ll just survive missing this one.” Alex says, sarcasm clear in her voice. She’s already breathing heavily from the ministrations to her neck, and can feel Lena’s chuckle into in.

“I don’t know Alex, it could be,” a bite to her neck, “spectacular.” Lena pulls back with a smirk, looking at Alex’s eyes darken. 

“In fact, I’ve had this… fantasy… since we moved here.” Lena bites her lip looking deep into Alex’s eyes. She bends down nuzzling her nose against Alex’s. 

“Yeah?” Alex husks against Lena’s lips, surging up for a small peck. Lena hums and bends down to whisper in Alex’s ear, making the woman visibly swallow. Lena pulls back to look down at Alex, the woman below her nodding intently. Lena moves to slip off of Alex, but doesn’t get the chance. Instead Alex grabs her hips pulling her in tightly while reaching up and pulling Lena’s shirt off.

Alex drags her nails down Lena’s back, making the woman moan and arch into her. Alex’s mouth drags teasingly across Lena’s chest, sucking and nipping as she goes. Lena fists her hands into Alex’s hair tugging her closer. She yelps in surprise when Alex stands, her hands holding under her thighs, and moans when she feels her back hit the glass.

Lena’s feet touch the ground, and she can feel Alex’s hands softly running over her curves towards the sweats hanging off her hips. Alex pulls softly at the hem in question, Lena mumbling an affirmative against her lips. Alex slowly slides her sweats down groaning when she realizes Lena didn’t bother to wear any panties today.

“Something you like?” Lena teases after stepping out of her pants. Alex backs up a few paces, leaving Lena stark naked leaning against a wall of windows with a sun setting behind her. A truly amazing sight Alex only wishes she could capture to film, but shakes that thought and can’t help tease Lena back.

“Yeah…” Alex husks, tilting her head. “You’re right that sunset is stunning.”

“You ass.” Alex chuckles, taking a fast two steps towards Lena, putting herself right into her space. Lena’s breath catches at the dark look in Alex’s eyes, her body trapped between the glass and Alex’s unrelenting form. 

“Do you want to see what I see?” Alex says against Lena’s lips, biting the plump lower lip. Lena nods bucking up into Alex when she slots a leg between her own. She rubs a few times, her eyes fluttering shut, which is why she doesn’t see the smirk on Alex’s lips before she’s being flipped around. Lena’s hands and forearms land on the glass window, and she can feel Alex on her back, her hands grabbing at her hips. Alex pulls her in tight feeling Lena moan at the change of position.

Alex pushes against Lena’s back, forcing most of her front to hit the cool glass. The temperature change makes Lena’s nipples harden instantly, pulling a moan from her throat and making her push back into Alex’s still clothed center. Alex has been littering kisses across Lena’s shoulder and neck, finding a sensitive spot under her jaw making her shudder. 

Alex slips her hands between Lena and the glass, running her fingers teasingly around Lena’s breasts and nipples. Lena arches and attempts to chase Alex’s fingers, while grinding her ass back. Alex thrusts forward trapping Lena’s hips against the glass, pulling her torso back towards her by her chest. Lena’s hands are still on the glass, but she’s leaned back against Alex with her head on her shoulder and her eyes shut tightly.

“Look at the sunset Lena.” Alex husks into her ear. Lena’s right hand following a path back to slot in Alex’s hair, holding her as if Alex would ever let her go.

“You wanted to see it.” Lena’s eyes flutter open when she feels Alex nibble on her ear. The bright reds and oranges streaking across the sky as she feels Alex’s nimble fingers tweaking and pulling on her sensitive nipples. One hand continues to play with the hardened buds, as the other scratches down Lena’s soft stomach. Alex pulls her hips back slightly, allowing her hand to dip lower into the wetness she finds there. 

“Aren’t the colors just beautiful.” Lena moans when Alex teasingly sweeps through her soaked folds, gathering wetness and spreading it over her clit in broad teasing circles.

“The reds and oranges, bright over the sky.” Alex mumbles into Lena’s neck, pinching a nipple between her fingers, and rubbing tight circles over the hardened bud between her legs. She can feel the quiver of Lena’s legs as she rubs her harder, and the hand tighten in her hair. 

“Hold out baby, it’s almost over.” Alex says pulling her hand back from Lena’s soaked center, ignoring the cry she lets out at the loss. Alex gathers more wetness and teases around her entrance, slowly pushing into her. Lena groans and sets her forehead on the glass. Alex thrusts in and out, slowly building up speed as Lena’s moans got louder and louder.

“Almost there baby.” Alex is starting to breathe hard, her other hand going down to swipe at Lena’s clit. And just as the last rays of the day trickle out, Alex pinches Lena’s clit sending her over the edge. She can feel Lena’s walls clamp down around her fingers, and continually works her through her orgasm. Lena can feel the last aftershocks shutter through her when Alex pulls slowly out of her. She can feel Alex wipe her hands on her lower back, and press a kiss to her shoulder sweetly. Lena’s eyes are still closed as she breathes hard against the glass. Alex laying a few more kisses in comfort, before letting the lust take over once again.

“Stay right there. Don’t move a muscle.” Alex growls into Lena’s ear, making her whine, but she does what she’s told. She can hear shuffling behind her; a drawer opening and closing. After a few minutes of dead silence, that felt like hours to Lena, she feels Alex behind her; the heat wafting off of her. Alex runs a single finger down Lena’s spine making her shudder in anticipation. Lena attempts to turn around, but Alex brackets her with her long arms, pushing against her. Lena can feel two things mainly: Alex has stripped out of her clothes; she’s attached something fun to play with between her legs. And from the feel of it against her ass, Lena would guess one of their bigger toys. One Alex knows Lena likes to take from behind.

“Stay. Look out at the city.” The lights of National city have started to glow, the streets below as busy as ever, and in the distance the glow of stars. Alex leaves one hand on the glass, the other scratches down Lena’s back to cup her ass. Lena pushes back into the hand softly squeezing her ass, while Alex snakes the other one around to start circling her clit. To Lena’s annoyance, Alex is back to teasingly broad strokes.

“You good baby?” Lena shakily nods as Alex circles her clit a few more times. Pulling back and ignoring Lena’s pleas to keep going, she grasps the strapon that had become sandwiched between them. She rubs the length across Lena’s soaking pussy, making sure it’s plenty wet. Lena attempts to grind down and get some friction, but before she can Alex is teasing her entrance. She can feel Lena push back against her, attempting to take more faster, but Alex slowly thrusts the first few inches into her. Even soaked Alex wants to give Lena time to adjust, so she gives a few shallow thrusts moving the strapon slowly into Lena’s center until Alex’s hips meet Lena’s ass. The two let out a guttural groan at the feeling, and Alex wraps one arm around Lena’s stomach for support.

“Look at all those lights around us.” Alex starts to move her hips, Lena moaning at the sensation of finally being fucked the way she’s been wanting all night. “All those people out there in their homes… what do you think they’d say if they saw Lena Luthor bent over taking seven inches.” The moan Lena lets out at Alex’s words reverberates across the glass. Alex starts to speed up her thrusts, slamming into Lena and feeling the base rub against her clit.

“Do you think if I turned the lights on, they could see us like this. See you gripping the glass with all your strength, as I pound you from behind.” Alex speeds up her thrusts to near breaking point, while Lena’s arousal has begun to drip down her thighs. At this point there is a small puddle of dual arousal beneath them, and some arousal smeared all over the window. Lena is sure if she had been wearing makeup that it would be all over it too.

“Does that turn you on?” Alex taunts, “Thinking of someone catching us. Catching you, the all powerful Lena Luthor taking it from behind and cumming hard on my strap.”

That’s what does it, that’s what sends Lena over the edge. Cumming hard around Alex’s strap, like she had just taunted, she screams and moans in pleasure. Alex cums soon after Lena, pumping her hips a few more times to work them both through it. The only thing keeping Lena upright is Alex’s arm around her torso. Alex slows her hips, working Lena through her aftershocks. She pulls the strapon out of Lena, soothing her whimpers with soft kisses on her neck and words of love. 

Alex places Lena on her knees while she strips off the strapon, throwing it off to the side to be cleaned later. Alex bends down, kissing Lena’s cheek, and scooping her up to bring her to bed. They snuggle under the covers, Lena the little spoon in Alex’s arms, while Alex showers her with continued words of love and adoration.

“Was that okay?” Alex asks softly into Lena’s hair.

“Yes, perfect.” Lena mumbles into the skin under her lips. The two snuggle tighter; the only place they’d want to be; the place that feels like home.

“You were right.” Alex murmurs after a while.

“Hmmm?”

“That sunset was worth seeing.”


	6. Agentcorp: A fight and Make-up sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked on Tumblr: Hey I love your agentcorp fics they are awesome if you can write Alex and Lena mad at each other and how they make peace and when i say peace I mean sex, thanksss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fits into the same "Universe" as the first chapter. There are definitely Dom/Sub elements, so if that isn't your thing I would skip. 
> 
> Also a note:
> 
> Consent is always important, as well as communication within scenes. After care after an intense scene is also extremely important, so you don't risk a sub drop. And so the sub always feels loved and cared for. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Alex! What happened to the inside of our microwave!” Lena yells from the kitchen to Alex who up until this very moment had been comfortably sitting on the couch with her beer. Unfortunately for her, she does know exactly what happened to their microwave, and how she definitely forgot to clean it up.

“Alex! You better not just be ignoring me!” Lena hollars, and Alex winces at how mad she sounds. She decides it’s better to face the music now then have Lena come looking for her and be even more angry.

“Yes, love my life, my sun and stars?” Alex gives her the most innocent look she can muster, while Lena stands there: arms crossed, eyebrow up, thinned lips. It’s her CEO face, and Alex would be lying if she said it didn’t turn her on and also scare the crap out of her.

“You want to explain why there is butter literally hardened on the entirety of the microwave.” Lena honest to god taps her foot, and Alex feels like this smaller woman shouldn’t intimidate her as much as she does. Then she thinks of all the times she had 6 foot 3 guys cowering before her and understands the appeal. 

“It wasn’t my fault.” Alex starts, but sees thats the wrong move the instant Lena tips her head. “Kara was making popcorn, and she was melting butter.” Alex bites her lip and fidgets like a school girl brought before the principal. 

“I meant to clean it up, but we started watching a musical. And then one musical spiralled into three, and now we all have tickets to wicked.” Alex gives her a sheepish smile, and she can almost swear Lena’s lips twitch, but she figures its just hope.

“So the moral of the story is, the butter is Kara’s fault, and I’ll call her to come clean it.” Alex makes a show of pulling out her phone, but Lena just shakes her head.

“What’t the rule Alex?”

“All Kara messes in the kitchen are my responsibility.”

“Why?”

“Because Kara can’t be trusted around food.”

“Mmhmm.” Lena steps toward Alex leaving a small kiss on her cheek. She wipes the lipstick away, and saunters off, leaving Alex to clean her mess.

***

It takes Alex about 20 minutes to get the entire thing clean, and she leaves the kitchen looking for Lena. She spots the couch, empty of all sheets and pillows, so that’s a good sign that Lena isn’t too mad. She starts to wonder where she went, when she hears a moan come from the bedroom. Her feet practically fly to the door, and when she gets there she can see Lena, naked and leaning against the pillows. As good of a sight as that is, Alex focuses in on the hand moving between her legs. Alex can feel heat pool in her stomach and her mouth run dry.

She quickly sheds her clothes, biting her lip at the sight of Lena’s fingers pistoning inside herself. Alex sits on the bed, and starts to crawl towards Lena only to be stopped by a firm no. Alex looks up desperate for a taste and bewildered about why she is being denied.

“You’re going to sit there like a good girl, and watch me pleasure myself.” Alex whimpers. “And if you are a good girl and don’t move, maybe you’ll be allowed a taste.” Alex can’t help the petulant whine and soft plea that comes out of her when she looks back down to Lena’s soaked pussy.

“What was that?” Lena asks, and Alex snaps her mouth shut. “Color darling.” Lena’s voice softens. Sure she’s punishing Alex for the microwave incident, but it’s a punishment as long as Alex wants it to be.

“Green.” Alex’s voice has dropped an octave, and the sound is sending Lena higher and higher. She thrusts into herself with three fingers, using the other hand to play with her nipples. A few more thrusts and a well timed pinch of her clit has her hips bucking into the orgasm.

Lena moans removing her fingers. She brings them in front of her face, and starts to suck them off one by one. The pain of restraining herself is clear on Alex’s face, and Lena is so proud that she hasn’t moved. She looks down and can see the bed spread gripped tightly in between her fists. 

“Come lie down next to me.” Lena says patting the bedspread. Alex wastes no time getting into position, and can only hope she may get a taste. Her hopes are grown when Lena straddles her torso. Alex knows better than to reach for her though, not until told. Lena looks darkly down at Alex, and nearly feels bad for the look of hope on her face. 

“You know I’ve always loved your abs.” Lena muses tracing a finger lightly along them, watching them dance under her. Alex doesn’t answer, knowing Lena isn’t looking for one.

“How long can you plank for now?” Alex looks confused at where this is going, but answers the direct question anyways.

“10 minutes.” Lena hums at that.

“Pinch your nipples.” Alex obeys, whimpering at her own sensitivity. Lena knows how much she can take there, and won’t accept anything less that her limit.

“Good girl.” Lena husks, watching the way Alex’s eyes darken, and feeling the slight twitch of her hips. Her girl’s praise kink is a mile wide, and Lena wouldn’t have it any other way.

“So do you want to hear how you can make up your mess to me?” It’s a rhetorical question, but Alex answers with a yes anyways. 

“I want you to flex your abs, and if I can grind myself to orgasm on them before you relax them, well maybe you’ll get a reward.” Alex’s breath stutters out shakily, and her mouth has gone completely dry. This is something new. Something they haven’t done before, and Alex can’t wait to get started, biting her lip in anticipation.

“Color?”

“Green, green, green.” Alex says it so quickly that it makes Lena chuckle darkly. 

“Keep your fingers around your nipples, and if I see them move or your abs relax you may not get a chance to cum tonight.” Alex whimpers at that but nods in understanding.

“Go ahead and flex whenever you are ready.” Lena offers Alex a moment to breath. Alex take a few deep breaths mentally preparing herself like she was at the gym working out. As soon as Lena feels the abs harden under her she starts to slowly move her hips. Alex can feel the wetness streaking across her skin, and it makes her moan out. Lena doesn’t mind if she moans freely, in fact hearing how she affects Alex is such an ego boost.

“Such a good girl Alex. So strong.” Alex whimpers, but holds steady. Lena has started to speed up her hips. Rubbing against her abs, has honestly been a fantasy of hers since the first time she saw her topless. Lena continues to grind, loving the feeling, and vowing to use this punishment more. 

At the 5 minute mark, Lena can see the strain in Alex’s features, as well as the sweat that as started to develop along her brow and collar bone. Lena is considering making Alex wait until the full ten minutes, but decides to be generous tonight. After all Kara truly caused the mess.

Lena rubs herself harder on Alex, making them both moan in tandem. Her hips start to stutter, but she needs a little more to push her over the edge. She grabs Alex’s hand and places it on her breast. Alex, understanding without having to be told, immediately starts pinching and teasing her nipples. She’s left the other one on her own nipple, knowing Lena will move it if she wants it. 

They are closing in on the 8 minute mark, and Alex is really starting to struggle. Luckily for her, Lena starts to grind down even harder. Between that and Alex’s ministrations on her breasts Lena cums with an arch to her back. Her arousal spilling all over Alex’s still flexed stomach as she rides out her orgasm. 

Alex lets go of Lena’s breast when she flops to the side breathing hard. She’s attempting to still flex her abs, while pinching her one nipple because Lena never said for her to stop. She doesn’t want to risk losing out on an orgasms over something stupid. She can feel the strain in her back start to develop, and decides she needs to say something before she hurts herself.

“Yellow.” Immediately, like she hadn’t just had an earth shattering orgasm, Lena is flipped around taking Alex’s face in her hands. 

“What’s wrong darling?”

“My back is starting to strain.” Alex stutters out, nearly out of breath herself.

“Relax everything.” Alex practically melts into the bed, Lena still cradling her head. She leans down to kiss her softly.

“I’m sorry darling.” Lena says leaning her forehead against Alex’s own; her breath washing over Alex’s face.

“You could have relaxed right after my orgasm. I’m sorry I wasn’t more clear. I promise to be clearer in the future.” Lena says softly, comforting.

“I just didn’t want to disappoint you.” Alex says in a small voice, her mind still a bit fuzzy from their scene.

“No never Alex. Even if you hadn’t made it, I would still have been proud because you tried your hardest.” Lena lays down next to Alex, pulling her body into her like a little spoon. 

“Promise?”

“I promise.” They stay like that for a few moments before Alex seems to come back to herself.

“I’m good to keep going if you want?” 

“Are you sure?” Lena checks in with Alex, who just nods her head with a smile.

“Of course. I earned that orgasm. I’m not missing out on that.” Alex says with a cheeky smile, making Lena shake her head fondly. 

“That you did. Lay back, and I’ll make you feel good.” Lena starts with another kiss to Alex’s lips. She doesn’t want to rush this. Alex earned it after all. She starts sucking down Alex’s neck, finding a sensitive spot right under her jaw, and another at the crook of her neck. She sucks a bruise on her collarbone, before moving further down. She can sense that Alex doesn’t want to be teased, so she immediately bites onto her left nipple. Alex moans and bucks beneath her, before she moves to do the same to the other.

She bites and nips her way down Alex’s body, dipping her tongue into her bellybutton teasingly. She can see the strain in Alex’s arms, keeping them from reaching out. Lena leaves a few kisses on her belly, and those delicious abs covered in her own cum, before she’s looking up to Alex’s face.

“Color?”

“Green.”

“You can touch me.” Lena continues her path downward, only this time Alex’s hands are gripping her shoulder and her hair for support. Her nails dig in when Lena breathes over Alex’s drenched center. She sticks out her tongue, licking a broad swipe through her wetness and around her clit. Lena wastes no time when she feels Alex grip her tightly. She licks at her like she’s the last ice cream cone she may ever have. And Lena can honestly say she thinks Alex tastes better than any ice cream she’s ever had.

Soon she is circling her entrance, and thrusting in when she hears a whimpered green above her. Thrusting her tongue in and out, it doesn’t take long for Alex to cum screaming out Lena’s name. Lena licks her through the aftershocks, until Alex is once again boneless beneath her. She kisses up her body, before leaving a soft kiss on Alex’s lips.

“Flip over.” Alex groans, but does what she is told. Lena reaches over to their bedside table, grabbing some massage oils before pouring some on her hands. She starts on Alex’s upper back, working out the knots she got earlier, and continues down to the knots and strain in Alex’s lower back. Once Alex is official goo, Lena rolls her back over, doing the same to Alex’s abs. Seeing the oils mix with her own arousal is not something Lena thought she’d find arousing, but here she is getting wet again. She shakes the feeling off, instead focusing on her girlfriend. 

“How are you feeling darling?” Lena asks after she puts the oil away, crawling up to hold Alex in her arms.

“Boneless.” Alex mumbles into Lena’s chest, feeling her chuckle under her.

“How about your feelings about what we did?”

“Good. Let’s do it again sometime.” Lena pulls her closer, laying a kiss on her hair.

“Well you’re usually my good girl, but if you need to be punished again. I also enjoyed this.” Alex hums in agreement, then remembers something making her body tense slightly. 

“What?” Lena asks concerned at the tension that has returned to her lovers body.

“Well.. let’s just say I forgot Kara also used the oven.”


	7. Agentcorp: Back at the sex club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a third chapter in the same universe as "Dipping their toes into Kink" 
> 
> Prompt from bellawarrior: How about a chapter where they revisit the club they met in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for everyone who is still reading and prompting I love it! And for those reading my AB-AP I did update with two new chapters.

“What do you think about going back to Fet tonight?” Lena is focused on her salad as she says it, making her miss Alex’s head snap up and eyes darken.

“Like...um...like as in…” Lena looks up with a smirk at Alex’s stuttering. The woman could be so confident in one moment and so completely flustered the next.

“Like we discussed.” Alex gulps at that and nods her head quickly up and down.

“Ye-es.” Alex manages to stutter out. She knows Lena requires verbal confirmation, especially in play.

“Great.” Lena’s smile is wicked and Alex’s isn’t sure exactly what she signed up for anymore, but she can’t wait.

***

This is the first time Alex is out in public during a play session and she’s a little nervous if the fiddling of her fingers is any indication. Lena lays out a few clothing options for her, before giving her a kiss and leaving her to get dressed. Alex looks over the options and chooses the low-cut leather top with the black skinny jeans. It’s just enough exposure for Alex today, and she appreciates Lena’s thoughtfulness over her nerves. She knows there’s a back part of Fet, where more advanced sessions happen, but Lena respects that Alex isn’t ready for that.

Lena comes in when Alex is just finishing pulling her jeans up. She buttons them and turns to look at Lena, her jaw dropping. Lena is in a tight leather dress, that hugs and accentuates every curve the woman has. Alex can’t stop staring at her body, until she hears Lena chuckle. Alex blushes when she looks at Lena and the mirth in her green eyes.

“I see you like my outfit choice… and I’m so glad we match darling.” Lena runs a finger between Alex’s breasts, pulling on her top to bring Alex closer. She spins her finger in the air, telling her to turn around and Alex easily complies. Lena drapes a beautiful necklace around Alex’s throat. A dragonfly with LL etched into the wings, and red stones down the body.

“Lena… it’s beautiful.” Alex says in awe at the piece resting between her collarbones.

“I had it made for occasions like this. It’s to express my love, and claims you as mine.” Lena says stroking the piece and looking at Alex’s hazel eyes in the mirror. Lena bites her lip anxiously, “Is that okay?”

Alex doesn’t answer, just turns around in Lena’s arms and kisses her. “I’m so proud to be yours.”

“As I am proud to be yours.” Lena husks against Alex’s lips. She knows how independent Alex is, and she would never ever claim her as property. She just wants Alex to know how much she loves her, and wants to protect her.

“You know I don’t mean this as a claim claim right?” Lena’s hand waves in the air self-consciously. “I don’t think you are something to be owned.”

Alex smiles at her adoringly. “I know. And you already own my heart, so.” She leans in giving Lena a small kiss.

“Shall we go?” Lena asks as she hands Alex her jacket.

***

It doesn’t take them long to get to the club, and Lena gets her usual secluded booth. Being the owner has some perks, and a table where she can see everything and no one can see her, that’s a perk. She and Alex take off their coats, and she has Alex slide in first. The necklace shines in the light, and catches Lena’s gaze. When she looks up Alex is smiling softly at her, and Lena can’t resist kissing her softly.

“Ready?” Lena asks when she breaks the kiss.

“Yes.”

“What are your colors?” Lena is stroking Alex’s arm, watching goosebumps appear in the wake.

“Green to keep going, yellow to slow down, red to stop.”

“Good girl, now will you go get us some waters?”

It was agreed upon early in their relationship that both parties must be sober in order to play. Alex goes to get water, and Lena can see two different women already attempt to approach her in the short time she’s gone to the bar. Both times Alex sends them away, and Lena can see her touch the necklace in comfort. She brings back the waters scooting back around so she’s inside the booth, with Lena blocking her.

“What did you tell those two women?” Lena husks into Alex’s ear, pulling slightly on her top.

“That I was flattered, but not interested.” Lena hums. 

“Did you want to start, or do another lap to add a few more?” Lena can see Alex bite her lip, trying to decide. Lena gives her all the time in the world, since this is a completely new experience.

“I think I just want to start.” Lena nods her head, taking a sip of water.

“Then bring yourself to the edge.” Lena says with authority in her voice and a pointed look at Alex’s crotch. Alex unbuttons her pants, and slides her hand in. She starts to stroke herself softly, while looking into Lena’s dark green eyes.

The game was Lena’s idea. After noticing how many people came up to Alex the first time she was in Fet, Lena thought she’d put a fun spin on it the next time they were there. For every woman, or man, that came up to Alex tonight she had to edge herself. It was a way for Alex to make it up to Lena, and show her she was hers alone. Alex was anxious when Lena first suggested it, but they agreed that Alex would do it herself, while Lena blocked and protected her. Besides Lena can’t complain about the view.

Alex is stroking herself faster, her hips jumping at every pass. Her breath has become labored and Lena knows she’s close. Her hips start to shake, and Lena calmly grips Alex’s wrist, pulling her hand out. Lena can see the arousal on her fingers, and she leans in to suck them off. Alex swears that nearly makes her cum, but she holds off.

“Drink.” Lena hands her the glass of water, Alex happily chugging it down. Lena gives her a small kiss to her cheek, and nuzzles her nose.

“You did so good darling. Are you ready for the second one?”

“Yes.” Alex is still breathing heavily, and Lena’s sure this one won’t take as long to build up.

“Color?”

“Green.” Lena, who had still been gripping Alex’s wrist, pushes it back under Alex’s pants. Alex begins to rub at her hardened and sensitive clit, and barely stifling the groan that wants to burst forward. She doesn’t waste time building slowly, but instead rubs small fast circles over her clit. All too soon the familiar shake of her thighs starts up again.

“Stop.” Lena whispers in Alex’s ear, before softly nibbling on an ear lobe. Lena pulls Alex’s hand out of her pants again, but this times leaves them sticky.

“Why don’t you go clean up in the bathroom.” Lena says with a pointed eyebrow raise. Alex rebuttons her pants, and scoots out of the booth once again. She beelines it to the bathroom, aroused and embarrassed that her hand is covered in her own arousal. She’s finishing washing up when two women, clearly a couple, walk in.

“Hey,” The taller, clearly dominate one says to Alex. “You’re pretty cute. We saw you earlier, and wanted to see if you’d join us tonight for some play time.” The woman steps closer to Alex, and her eyes flit down to the necklace. All at once understanding take over her features.

“Bring her.” The woman tells Alex before leaving the bathroom, the other woman in tow. Alex doesn’t even get a word out before she’s left standing alone once again. She makes her way out of the bathroom, and is stopped by a man coming out of the other bathroom. She quickly declines his offer and makes her way back to Lena. She scoots in the both, and sits for a few moments before turning to Lena with a small frown on her face.

“I’m not sure.” Lena just tilts her head, and let’s Alex come to her own conclusions about whatever it is that confuses her. After all, Alex is truly the one controlling this game.

“The guy is an easy one more. But I was asked out by a couple, is that one or two then?” Lena just shrugs.

“I’ll leave it up to your comfort zone love.” Lena says with a proud smile on her face.

“Well they actually propositioned you too.”

“Really?” That peaks Lena’s interest. Never before has she propositioned through a sub like this. “I guess that means I’ve got one too.” Alex snaps her head up, and watches the pupils in Lena’s eyes dilate as her face forms into a smirk. 

“Three total.” Alex decides, unbuttoning her pants once again, and Lena smirks at that answer.

“Such a good girl.” She husks, and takes Alex’s fingers to wet in her mouth. She sucks them a few times before giving them back to Alex. Alex rubs herself slowly once again. Alex can hear the bar get more crowded and it just turns her own more. Alex’s eyes tick down to Lena’s lips, and Lena gives her permission by leaning in herself to seal them.

Lena can feel Alex’s breath start to stutter against her lips, and she gives Alex a whispered stop against them. A whine breaks free from Alex’s throat and she nearly begs. 

“Color?”

A few heavy breaths, “green.”

“Start again.” 

Lena doesn’t give Alex any time to breathe this time around. She doesn’t even take her hand out of her pants. Alex just groans and starts rubbing again. She rests her head on Lena’s shoulder breathing hard, as she strokes faster and faster. Lena is running her fingers through her hair, while running her nails across Alex’s chest. 

Alex whines pathetically into Lena’s shoulder when Lena grabs her wrist, and stutters out a green before Lena even asks.

“Always my good girl.” Lena soothes into Alex’s hair, letting her breathe for but a few moments. “Start again, and I want to see how fast you can edge yourself.”

Alex moans deep and low, and begins to stroke at her throbbing clit again. She rubs faster than she ever has, and it only takes her 30 seconds before she’s on the edge again. She pulls her hand out of her pants and grips onto Lena tightly. The woman above her pulling her in for a kiss, telling her how good she is, how proud she is of her, and Alex melts into the touch.

“Are you up for getting us more water, or do you want me to do it?” Alex knows what she’s asking. Is Alex done playing? Does she just want to go home and finally get to cum. It take Alex a few moments to decide. She checks in with her body and sees how she’s feeling.

“I’ll get us some waters.” Alex’s voice has taken on a deep husky quality, and it makes Lena want to eat her right up. Instead she settles for a kiss, and a smack on the ass when Alex makes it out of the booth.

When Alex makes it to the bar, she doesn’t notice the two women from the bathroom standing there. The taller one has a grip on the back of the shorter one’s neck, and is stroking under what appears to be a thin collar.

“So what did she say?” Alex hadn’t even noticed them, and visibly jumps when her voice echoes around her.

“I’m sorry?”

“Your dom. What did she say?” The woman touches Alex’s necklace.

“Oh um… no?” The taller woman hums, and hands Alex a business card.

“In case you two change your mind.” She husks and walks away just as the bartender sets down Alex’s water. She puts the business card in her back pocket, and makes her way back to the booth, waters in hand. Lena is looking pointedly at her as she slides into the booth.

“Two more.” Alex pulls out the business card and gives it to Lena.

“What’s this?” Lena says, although she already knows.

“The women from the bathroom gave it to me, incase we want to play with them?” She isn’t sure why it comes out as a question, but Lena gives her an adoring look and a soft laugh.

“I saw, but why are you giving it to me?” Alex isn’t entirely sure really, it just felt right.

“It felt right.” Alex shrugs, biting her lip. Lena leans forward and nuzzles her nose against Alex’s own.

“You are perfect you know that.” A kiss. “And I love you, but you still owe me two more.”

Alex leans back and unbuttons her pants. She looks out to the crowded room, but at this angle, with Lena in front of her, no one could see a thing. She looks at Lena’s green eyes, almost taken over by black, and bites her lip.

“What baby?” Lena asks stroking Alex’s cheek.

“I was wondering if… instead of rubbing myself, I could… um… finger myself this time?” Lena’s eyes go impossibly darker, and she leans forward for a crushing kiss. 

“You are so good to ask, and yes you may.” Alex pushes her pants down a little, along with her underwear. She’s never been so exposed in public before, and she gets wetter at the thought. She starts out with one finger, slowly inserting it and clenching around it. She starts to thrust softly in and out before she adds a second finger. She stares straight at Lena’s eyes. The green of them, the fire it does something to Alex she can’t explain. It’s likes there’s this power over her, that draws her in. 

She gets so drawn in that she almost cums without stopping herself. Luckily for her she manages to hold it in, but if the look on Lena’s face is any indication she caught that almost slip up.

“That was close love, but I’m so proud of you for stopping.” Lena kisses her cheek. “One more.”

Alex starts to move her fingers again, still staring at Lena’s eyes. She almost can’t see the green with how dilated her pupils are. It’s because she’s staring at her eyes that it takes her so long to see that Lena is also stroking herself. That knowledge makes Alex nearly cum right then and there, and she has to pull her fingers out quickly before that happens.

Lena doesn’t stop her fingers, even after Alex pulls hers out. She rubs tight circles around her clit until she is at the absolute edge. She is breathing hard, but still pulls Alex in for a crushing kiss.

“What?”

“I told you I owe one since they asked me too. Fair is fair.” Lena smirks wickedly, knowing exactly how her actions had affected Alex. She helps Alex shimmy her pants back up, and grabs her hand, leading her out of the club and into the cool night air. They make their way to Lena’s sleek black car, and Lena holds the door open for Alex.

As soon as the door is shut, Lena is pulling Alex’s pants down and thrusting two fingers into her.

“You are allowed to cum whenever you can, but no touching.” Alex grips the seat and rolls her hips to match Lena’s thrusts, moaning out. 

“I saw her touching your necklace. Did it turn you on to belong to me? To know that she knew you belonged to me?” Alex is moaning out and chanting yes. Although whether she is answering Lena’s questions or just begging her to keep going is a mystery.

“You were so good tonight. So obedient. I’m so proud of you.” Lena’s words are driving Alex closer and closer to the edge, and when she sucks Alex’s clit between her lips she goes flying over with a scream. She cums incredibly hard all over Lena’s fingers and mouth. Lena works her through it, and slowly pulls out. She wipes her face of the evidence, helping to pull Alex’s pants back up. She pulls Alex into her, crashing their lips together.

***

Alex never takes the necklace off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the necklace looks like:
> 
> https://ltoliviabenson.tumblr.com/post/187812259065/power-over-me-chapter-7-photo


	8. SuperAgentCorp: Lena in Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Kara/Alex/Lena prompt, and no they are not sisters in this universe.
> 
> Prompt from JTO: The ultimate smut chapter would be Kara & Alex both having a dick and having a 3 way with Lena while she’s in heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone still prompting and commenting! If the things I list aren't things you like please move on to the next chapter that is already posted. 
> 
> Alpha/Beta/Omega universe  
Alex and Kara are not sisters and Kara has no powers.  
Because it's ABO, Kara and Alex have girl penises. 
> 
> This will probably be the only ABO fic I ever right, but I'm a people pleaser. Any negative or angry comments will be removed. Like I said, don't like it don't read it.

Kara Zorel and Alex Danvers have been inseparable since the day Kara’s family moved to Midvale and bought the house next door. They spent every waking hour they could together, and even more hours asleep curled around each other. Since being 7 and 6 years old, the two of them knew they would be together forever. Which is why it was a huge shock to both of them when both presented as Alphas at 16. 

Their parents were extremely upset at the news, knowing the two of them could never have full and complete a life together. They tried to force the girls apart, but Alex and Kara were determined to make it work as a couple. 

They studied for years about the possibility of scent bonding with another Alpha. Even through high school and college, the two of them stuck it out together, no matter what anyone said. They helped each other to the best of their abilities through their ruts, but those were tough times. Luckily they only had to deal with them 4 times a year.

It took until Alex’s third year in graduate school, ever the brilliant one, to finally figured out how to scent bond two Alphas. They were 24 and 22 respectively when they were finally able to scent bond with each other. Coming together that completely was a life-changing and emotional experience for both of them. 

Alex proposed that night, and their finally bond was complete, or so they thought.

***

They’ve never been apart since they were 7 years old. The two of them against the world. But at 30 and 29, it became the three of them against the world.

***

Alex closed the door behind her, wondering where her two girls were at. It only took her a second and one inhale to get overwhelmed by Lena’s pheromones. She may not have known where they were, but she could bet what they were doing. Just being in the apartment is making the front of her pants start to strain, and her eyes darken. 

She wanders further into the apartment, and can hear the sounds of their bed banging against the wall. When she looks in, Lena is naked flat on her back, while Kara pistons in and out of her. The blonde hadn’t even bothered to take her clothes off before Lena grabbed her and dragged her into bed.

“So Lena’s in heat.” Alex says it as more of a statement than a question, as if the desperation and the pheromones weren’t a dead give away. Kara nods and grunts as she continues to fill Lena up over and over again with her cock. Lena whines and begs Alex to come over. She strips before joining the two of them in the bed, her cock already hard and erect.

Lena purrs when Alex’s skin finally makes contact with her own. The comfort it brings overwhelms her for a moment, and Alex just basks in the glow of her touch. Now with both of them present, Lena has an easier time letting go, and cums while her walls grip Kara’s cock tightly.

Kara pulls out slowly, aware of how sensitive Lena is right after an orgasm. She gets up from the bed and walks around to give Alex a kiss. One kiss turns into two, and two turns into a full make out session. Both of them can feel their cocks being stroked eventually, and when they look down Lena has just put the head of Alex’s cock in her mouth, making the woman moan. She lightly sucks on it for a few moments before switching to Kara. Back and forth this goes, until Lena is whining out. Her heat is getting the best of her once again, and she’s begging to be filled.

Kara raises an eyebrow at Alex, tilting her head to the foot of the bed in question. She nods, and walks around telling Lena to flip over. She does what she’s told, her knees spread on the bed and her head down. She’s whining into the bedspread, gripping it tightly. Alex lightly runs her fingers through Lena’s soaked folds. She leans in for a teasing taste, and circles Lena’s clit lightly with her tongue and lips. The woman beneath her keens and groans out.

“Please Alex…” Lena begs, “Please fill me, I need you.” 

Alex teases her for a few moments longer, dragging whines out of the woman’s mouth before she lines up her cock. She pushes in with a groan, loving the feeling of Lena’s walls gripping her so tightly. She gives a few shallow thrusts, moving inch by inch deeper into Lena’s soaked pussy. 

When she finally bottoms out, she hears a muffled moan from Lena. Alex looks up to see Lena’s mouth engulfed around Kara’s member, who is now kneeling in front of the Omega. She smirks at Alex and gives her hips a few practice thrusts. Lena is completely skewered between her two Alphas, and she’s never been happier. Alex can feel her pushing her hips back towards her, and pulls out a couple of inches, thrusting back into her. 

The next thrust of her hips is harder, sharper, making Lena cry out. Well cry out as much as she can with Kara’s thick cock still in her mouth. Lena wraps her hands around the base, bobbing her head up and down with vigor. Kara is lightly meeting her thrusts, and scratching through her hair with a wanton moan.

Alex is starting to set a brutal pace. Long, deep, but fast thrusts into Lena. The woman kneeling on the bed is basically being ping ponged between her two Alpha’s at this point. Every time Alex pulls out Lena engulfs more of Kara’s cock, and everytime Lena pulls back, Alex is thrusting into once again. 

The two Alphas lock eyes. The darkness and animalistic side has completely taken over at this point. They nod to each other and start to work in tandem. Kara thrusts in time to Alex’s own, while winding her hands down and gripping onto Lena’s breasts. She starts to pull and pinch at the nipples, while Alex’s own hand snakes around to rub at Lena’s clit. She’s completely lost to the feelings, and can only moan as her two Alphas continue to thrust and play with her most sensitive areas. 

Alex can feel her knot building, and starts to slow her thrusts just slightly. She’s gripping Lena’s hips with her fingers, slamming slow and deep into her. Kara continues to play with Lena’s breasts, as well as holding the other woman up. She can see Alex’s knot building, and it makes her lick her lips.

“Keep going Alex.” Kara husks, “Fill her up. You look so hot baby.” Alex thrusts harder at the words, and soon her knot is slipping past and into Lena’s center. That triggers Lena’s orgams, and she cums hard. She clamps down on Alex’s knot and squirts all over the bed sheets. Alex can barely move her cock, but between the few thrusts she manages to get out and Lena’s wall’s clamping hard she’s cumming.

The two of them fall to the side, stuck together for the next 10 to 15 minutes until Alex’s knot deflates. Lena has nearly passed out in bliss, Kara’s cock sliding out of her mouth, still as hard as ever.

“Come here.” Alex husks and Kara smiles sliding in front of her wife. Kara carefully straddles her wife and girlfriend’s body. Alex licks a long stripe up her member, and starts to bob her head up and down moaning. Kara can feel the vibrations, and moans, bucking into Alex’s mouth. Alex grips the base tightly, and tugs up and down in time with her mouth. 

This whole time Lena has been watching intently, and getting even more turned on. She would thrust against Alex, but her knot is still wedged in tightly. She locks eyes with Alex as the woman continues to bob her head. Alex reaches out for her hand and puts it around Kara’s member. She doesn’t waste any time and immediately begins to stroke her hard and fast, careful not to accidentally punch Alex in the face. Kara is moaning loudly above them, thrusting into Lena’s hand and Alex’s mouth. A few more well placed thrusts has her crying out in orgasm, her knot popping. 

She flops down on Lena’s other side, her arm thrown over the two of them. She’s breathing hard. Alex and Lena leaned in for a kiss, and Kara starts to breathe harder when she sees Lena moan at a taste of her cum.

Alex’s knot is finally starting to deflate, and she softly pulls out of Lena. The three of them spend a few minutes basking in their shared orgasms. Alex and Kara lean in to kiss and stroke at Lena’s torso, and soon enough she’s ready to go again.

“So who’s ready for round two?” Lena husks out, her eyes dark, the heat creeping up her bones again. Both women nod, and move to get in a different position.

“Kronk it’s time!” Kara says with a big smile on her face, and Lena and Alex just roll their eyes.

“You dork.”


	9. Agentcorp: Lena screws up a mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Agentcorp prompt because I love them and I love the way you write them, Alex is in an undecover mission with Maggie they have to pretent be married, but Lena and Alex cant be apart so they try to have sexxy moments putting the mission in danger. And Maggie is like “come on guys!!” only if you have time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who is still reading and prompting, I love it!

“Tell me again, why my girlfriend has to be married to her ex-fiance?” Alex takes a deep sigh, and stops packing her clothes to look at Lena. Lena just raises and eyebrow at the adoring look Alex sends her.

“I told you. It’s a fake marriage, and it’s for an undercover op. It should only last a weekend, and then I’ll be back in your arms.” Alex says doing just that, while nuzzling her nose against Lena’s.

“Fine.” Lena relents. “But it better just be this weekend.”

***

It lasts longer than just the weekend, but honestly most of that can be blamed on Lena. If you’re thinking ‘well Lena isn’t part of the mission’ well you would be correct, but that doesn’t stop her from almost derailing it.

***

The mission is simple: pose as a couple. Lure out the bad guys. Go home. Well that plan goes great, until they are supposed to meet up with the bad guys for brunch. 

What? Bad guys like brunch too.

All was going great. The mimosas were making them loose lipped, and this case should be shut down within the weekend. These guys were bad news, but they were idiots. Their bosses however, were smart and that’s who they wanted.

Alex can feel her phone vibrating in her pants, and when she looks down it’s a picture of Lena. Well of Lena’s breasts. Alex doesn’t choke on her mimosa, but does manage to spill some on her shirt. She excuses herself from the table, running off to the bathroom to clean up.

Alex is attempting to get the stain off her shirt when she feels two hands grab her hips. She’s ready to spin around and punch whoever touched her, when she sees a familiar smirk and bright green eyes. 

“Lena? Did you time that photo?” Alex gasps out, but doesn’t get to say much else because Lena’s lips are crashing onto hers. Alex moans into it, and grasps Lena’s hips. Her hands sliding down to cup Lena’s ass, and Lena chuckles into the kiss.

“You’re such an ass girl.” Lena says, and gasps when Alex squeezes harder. She pulls Lena’s hips flush with hers, and nuzzles against Lena’s cheek, biting her earlobe.

“Are you complaining?” Alex husks againsts Lena’s lips, delivering a nip to her bottom lip. Lena shakes her head and crashes their lips back together. She grabs unto Alex’s shirt and pulls it out of her jeans. Running her nails across Alex’s abs, she can feel the woman shudder and gasp into their kiss. She moves her lips along Alex’s neck, nipping and sucking in her wake. Her hand sneaking lower and lower, until it reaches her destination. 

She can feel the wetness between her fingers. She lifts it up for inspection and sucks her fingers into her mouth, moaning at the taste. Alex is leaning against the sink, looking at Lena like she’s the last glass of water. Lena slides her still wet fingers back into Alex’s pants. Gathering some of Alex’s arousal, Lena uses two fingers to rub at Alex’s hardened bud. Alex lets out a groan that gets quickly swallowed by Lena’s mouth. 

“Shhh Darling.” Lena starts to rub faster and faster. Alex gripping onto the sink like her life depended on it. She’s almost over the edge when the door bangs open. The two of them spring apart and look to the entrance where Maggie is standing completely unamused.

“Seriously.” She waves her hand at Alex. “Tuck your shirt back in.” Maggie grumbles, and starts to run her hands through her own hair to mess it up. She pops a few buttons at the top of her shirt, and bites down hard on her bottom lip.

“What are you doing?” Alex asks as she tucks in her shirt, attempting to smooth the wrinkles out. 

“Well you look like you were just fucked, so I better look like the one who fucked you.” Lena can feel her possessiveness flair up, but stamps it down. She knows the other woman is right. After Alex flattens her hair in to some semblance of order, she leaves a peck on Lena’s lips and follows Maggie out. Before the bathroom door closes Lena can hear Maggie utter the words “useless lesbians.”

***

Because Alex was busy in the bathroom, the Jones couple, aka the bad guys, had to leave as soon as they made it back to the table. Unfortunately, that meant they had to leave without letting them know the location of their party scheduled for tomorrow night. That meant Maggie and Alex had to “run into them” later today in order to talk and get an invite. Where they didn’t expect them to be is at a strip club.

Alex, being the good girlfriend she is, texted Lena where they had to go. Lena wasn’t thrilled, but understood it was all apart of the mission. Lena texted Alex a picture of her in a thong that she’s been saving for a special occasion, and this seemed as good a time as any. 

“So she knows what’s waiting for her at home.” Lena tells Sam, who has been keeping her company since the brunch incident. Sam just shakes her head and tsks.

“Or… you just made her even more horny and sent her into a strip club.” Lena blinks once, twice. 

“Shit.”

***

So far operation G-String is going according to plan. Maggie named the mission; Alex had no objections. They found a table towards the back, and casually sent drinks to the Jones table. Soon they were waved over, and were two champagne bottles in. Although Alex and Maggie were mainly pouring theirs out. 

“So you keep telling us about this awesome party tomorrow night!” Maggie says over the music blasting from the speakers. 

“Ah it’s going to be nothing! Just some old friends!” Mr. Jones drunkenly says, nearly dumping the champagne from his glass all over the table.

“I don’t know, It sounds like a great time!” Maggie is trying to subtly take advantage of Mr. Jones’ inebriation. 

“Enough talking, let’s find you two a stripper for a… private session.” Mrs. Jone’s cuts in with a cringeworthy eyebrow waggle, and waves one of the girls over. She ignores Maggie and Alex’s insistance that it wasn’t necessary. She wouldn’t be stopped though, and soon enough the red haired woman was leading them to a back room.

“Yeah I’m not doing this with you.” Alex says to Maggie, who attempts to grab onto her, but is pushed into a room by the feisty redhead. The door shutting behind them. Alex just shakes her head, and is glad she dodged that bullet. Nothing could be more awkward than watching a private strip show, with your ex-fiance. Somehow Alex isn’t sure how she’d explain that one to Lena. 

She attempts to find somewhere secluded to wait it out, but is grabbed by her belt loops and pulled into a room. The door is shut and locked, and Alex soon gets an armful of Lena. Lena doesn’t even wait for Alex to say something this time, instead she just pounces on her and nearly knocks them both to the floor.

“Oh baby I’m so glad to see you.” Alex kisses her hard, picking her up from under her thighs. Lena wraps her legs around Alex’s strong frame, and continues to devour her lips. Alex drops down onto the couch, with Lena straddling her. She doesn’t waste any time and pushes Lena’s dress up. She groans when she feels nothing but smooth skin under the dress. 

Lena’s hands are gripping onto Alex’s hair as Alex bites and nips down Lena’s neck. She has her back arched and her head thrown back to give Alex more room to work. She can feel Alex’s nails digging into the flesh of her ass, and it makes her hips cant forward.

“Please love. Please… fuck!” Lena gasps out when Alex thrusts two fingers into her without warning. Alex is building a fast pace, and Lena can’t help but slam her hips down on every thrust. 

“Fuck, Alex… Fuck.” Lena is chanting, and rolling her hips. Alex has begun to suck on the skin of Lena’s breast, the part she can reach at least, and scratch down her back. Alex pulls out, shushing Lena’s whine of protest, and enters her with three fingers. She starts building a brutal pace, and curls her fingers to hit just the right spot. Lena cums hard, and squirts all over Alex’s shirt. 

Alex works her through her orgasm, Lena still moaning out. Alex starts to thrust in and out again, to build Lena back up.

“Alex!” Lena screams, and they are interrupted by a banging on the door. Alex keeps going ignoring the person on the other side. She quickly works Lena up and over the edge, swallowing her moans with her lips, and working her through her orgasm.

Lena slowly slides off of Alex to stand. She pulls Alex up by her hand and sucks her own cum off of Alex’s fingers. Alex is just biting her lip, mesmerized by the goddess in front of her. Afterwards, she helps Lena readjust her dress, like the gentlewoman she is. Alex doesn’t bother to do anything with her shirt; not that she could magically clean Lena’s cum off of it. Once they are presentable, they open the door to see a particularly pissed off Maggie.

“Come on you guys!” Maggie throws her hands in the air, and pushes them back into the room. Alex stumbles back onto the couch, and Lena decides her lap is the ideal place to sit. They watch Maggie pace around and grumble.

“They’re gone again! And now we can’t just “‘run into them again.’” Maggie is ranting, and even makes the quotey fingers. “This was supposed to be a stepping stone to take down some major players you guys. These alien drugs are all over the streets, and they need to be taken down. This KrypX is dangerous and the Joneses were going to be a stepping stone!” Maggie is pacing the room trying to figure out what to do. Alex feels really bad that she and Lena sort of screwed up the mission. That is until Lena pipes up.

“Did you say the Joneses?” 

“Yeah?”

“The ones connected to KrypX?”

“I think that’s what I just said.” Maggie says frustrated, but Lena just raises an eyebrow.

“Oh Darlings good news.” Both women look at her in question, wondering how there could possibly be any good news right now.

“I was invited to that party.”

“The one the Joneses are throwing tomorrow?” Maggie asks shocked and hopeful. Her hopes are dashed for a moment when Lena shakes her head no.

“Nope,” She pops the p, and smirks. “The ones their bosses boss is throwing next week.” Alex and Maggie are both staring stunned at her, with their mouths open. Lena calmly shuts Alex’s for her and stands up. She grips a still stunned Alex’s hand and pulls her off the couch.

“I’ll send you the details for next week, but I’m taking this one home tonight.”

“O-okay.” Maggie stutters out, watching the two women pass. She stands there for a few moments, shaking her head, and goes out to find that redhead again.

***

They topple the entire enterprise within the month. And Alex thanks Lena over and over again with the help of her tongue.


	10. Agentcorp: Should have put a sock on the window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of the dipping into kink universe
> 
> Prompts:  
isabelroznoy: The explanation to Kara to would be interesting  
alexdanversFBI: Getting caught by Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is still reading and commenting and prompting. I love it! I have made a list for prompts based on when I get them. I've been combining some of them that work together also.

“Your necklace is beautiful.” Kara stares down at the dragonfly dangling from Alex’s slim neck. The lights shinning off the stones and the colors popping.

“Did Lena give it to you?” Kara asks as she grabs a new slice of Pizza. When she looks over at Alex, her sister is staring down at the piece with adoration in her eyes. Kara smirks at how smitten her sister looks.

“Yeah she did, last night.” Alex clears her throat, blushing at the memories of what happened after she got that necklace. The feeling of touching herself in public. The dark look in Lena’s eyes as she obeyed her words to stop. The rush of giving up control.

“Why are you blushing?” Kara laughs, and Alex shoves her.

“Shut up I am not.” Kara just keeps laughing, and leans in closer to look at the detailed work. Kara squints and tilts her head to the side. A small crinkle has formed between her brows as her supervision takes in all the details.

“Is… does this have Lena’s initials in it?” Kara asks still staring at the necklace. Alex’s eyes have widened above her, and she attempts to school her face before Kara sees her. Unfortunately she doesn’t accomplish it before Kara looks up at her with eyebrows raised.

“Why do you have a weird look on your face?” Kara asks confused.

“I don’t.” Alex defends.

“You do.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Alex why are you being so weird.” Kara laughs out, “I think it’s cute that you are wearing her initials.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Alex is still blushing and Kara is giving her a confused look while laughing.

“What is going on?”

“It’s not… um… just me wearing her initials.” Kara looks like a lost puppy, and Alex takes a deep sigh.

“It means I’m hers…” Kara just blinks not understanding. “That I belong to her.”

“What?!” Kara looks even more confused. Lena being a huge feminist, she doesn’t understand what Alex is saying. “This doesn’t sound like Lena. You aren’t something to be owned Alex.”

“That’s not… that’s not what I meant.” Alex waves her hands back and forth, attempting to back track. “It’s something we...” Alex circles her hand in the air, “do together. I belong to her, but she also belongs to me. Does that make sense?

“Kind of…” Kara hedges, still unsure. Alex thinks through her options. She could tell Kara to let it go, or tell her the full truth. Alex looks at Kara’s open and trusting eyes, and just groans.

“It’s part of our relationship that’s mostly left in… the bedroom.” Alex says the last part quietly with a deep blush. Kara squints her eyes shut, blushing and shaking her head.

“No. No. NO… I don’t want to hear that. I don’t want to hear about your sex necklace.” Kara has put her hands over her ears and continues to shake her head. She’s singing to block out the nonexistent things Alex is saying, and Alex slaps her arms.

“It’s not a sex necklace.” Alex bemoans, “It’s Lena’s way of showing me how much she loves and will protect my heart. And by wearing it, I’m showing her the same. Does that make sense?”

“Yes,” Kara nods, but tilts her head. “But what does that have to do with sex?”

“Oh my god, ask Lucy!”

***

“Are you going to be good darling?” Lena asks, softly kissing Alex’s cheek. She nods her head and feels a tug on her new collar. It’s a sleek black leather collar, only an inch thick, with metal rings on two sides and a green jewel in the middle. This is only the second time they’ve used it, and Alex is still a bit nervous.

“Your words darling.” Lena tugs again at the collar.

“Yes I’ll be good.” Alex says in a soft voice, and Lena nuzzles her cheek. She sits down on the end of the bed, bare from the waist down and just left in her black lacy bra. She looks at Alex standing in front of her, naked except for the collar around her neck. When they talked about getting a collar, Alex decided against any type of leash. She felt too trapped and owned, and Lena understood.

Lena crooks a finger at Alex, motioning her forward. “Knees.” Alex moves towards her, but is stopped by Lena before she can drop in front of her. Lena reaches behind her for a pillow, dropping it on the floor in front of her. 

“I don’t want you to get sore.” Lena says softly, and Alex smiles at her sweetly. “Color?”

“Green.”

“Drop.” Lena’s voice drops lower and authoritative once again. As she drops to her knees, Lena spreads her legs open wide. Alex is but a few inches from Lena’s soaked glistening pussy, and it makes her lick her lips. She wants to just dive right in, but knows better than to touch without permission.

Lena can see the look of arousal and desire in Alex’s dark hazel eyes, and starts to tease the woman before her. She rolls her hips towards Alex’s face, watching the woman bite her lip and whimper. Lena drags her hand down her soft curves, and slowly dips her fingers into the wetness between her legs. She gathers some of the wetness on her fingers, using it to lightly circle her clit. She pulls her fingers up, wiping her arousal on Alex’s lower lip.

“Suck.” Alex drops her jaw, and Lena eases her fingers into her mouth. Her lips clamping around Lena’s fingers as she moans at the taste. She uses her tongue to get every drop, and soon Lena is pulling her fingers back.

“Do you want another taste darling?” Lena husks out, and Alex nods rapidly, nearly leaning in. Lena hooks a finger under the collar, pulling Alex close to her face. She kisses her quickly, before biting her lip in punishment.

“Words.” Lena husks against her lips.

“Yes, I want a taste.” Lena hums and kisses her, crashing their lips together.

“Good girl.” She lets Alex’s collar go, wiping the lipstick off of Alex’s face. “Start with my thighs, no hands, and maybe I’ll let you have a taste.” 

Alex leans in kissing Lena’s right knee. She leans over and does the same with the other. Kissing and sucking on her inner thigh, Alex nuzzles into her soft skin. She has her hands clenched against her side. She kisses up her thigh, teasing the crease of her hip and throwing Lena a cheeky smile. She blows over the woman’s center as she switches legs, making Lena moan softly. Alex sucks and kisses down her other thigh, dragging her tongue up the length of it. 

Lena watches Alex ministrations. She loves the singular focus Alex has in everything she does. Even here so close to her pussy, Alex still focuses on where she’s told to. Minus of course the cold breath blown over her hot and aching center. The cheeky smile she gets is almost enough to have Lena giving in, but she waits and lets Alex work them both up. 

A well placed bite, has Lena moaning out and gripping Alex’s hair. She pulls Alex’s face to her center, and the woman immediately starts lapping at her arousal swollen lips. She dips her tongue beneath and starts to lick up the arousal she finds there. Broad strokes are making Lena start to buck into her face, and grip her hair all the tighter.

“Alex… fuck!” Lena swears she can feel Alex smile as she’s continuing to lick her. Alex is swiping at Lena’s clit on every pass, and moans when Lena pulls her in further by her collar. Lena hooking her fingers into the rings on the collar, starts to grind against Alex’s face. 

The two of them vaguely hear a thump, before Kara’s voice rings out.

“Alex! Lucy wouldn’t tell me what you meant… Oh Rao!” Kara squeaks out and nearly takes out a wall in her haste to turn around. 

“Kara! What the hell!” Alex jumps away and grabs a blanket for her and Lena, who looks amused.

“I’m sorry!” Kara has her hands over her eyes, attempting to find the window she came in through.

“I get it now!” Kara yells before flying straight out of the window. After a few seconds pass, Lena busts out laughing, and Alex gives her an incredulous look. 

“Oh come on darling, that was pretty great.” Lena smiles and pulls Alex into a side hug. “Now what did you tell her earlier? And why does seeing us mid fuck tell her the answer?” Lena smirks having a pretty good idea what the sisters were talking about, and the blush that rises on Alex’s face gives proof. 

“She asked about the necklace.” Alex says fiddling with it, and Lena lets out a knowing smirk and hum.

“She was worried for a bit that you had bought me like a prized cow, but I talked her off that ledge.” Lena guffaws.

“Please with all the work I do for women’s rights.” Lena shakes her head.

“She still didn’t really understand, but I’m not sure I explained it correctly.” Alex frowns for a moment, thinking back to their conversation. Lena leans over to kiss the frown away.

“I’m sure it was great love. The Danvers can be a tad dense.” Alex nods.

“Wait? What are you saying?” Alex ask insulted and Lena just shakes her head with a smile.

“Color?” Lena asks in a husky voice, making Alex’s spine straighten up as she looks her in the eye.

“Green.” Alex is biting her lip.

“Are you sure?” Lena double checks, seeing the slightly anxious look on Alex’s face. “If you don’t want to keep going, we can stop darling.” She reaches out to stroke Alex’s cheek.

“Green.”

“Then I believe you were in the middle of something. Knees.” Alex drops back in front of Lena, licking her bottom lip in excitement.

“No hands.” Alex leans in swiping a broad stripe through Lena’s still soaked folds. She quickly works the woman back up. Lena is bucking against her face once again, and Alex makes her tongue flat, letting the woman grind against it. When Alex senses Lena on the edge she quickly wraps her lips around the bud, and sucks. 

“Alex!!” Lena is bucking and spasming, her hands gripping Alex’s hair and collar tightly. Alex slowly licks through her, bringing her down from her high. 

“Fuck.” Alex kisses her one more time on her center before sitting back up straight. Lena has flopped on her back, and Alex is admiring all her curves from her spot on the floor. She sees Lena weakly lift a hand and crook a finger in a come here motion. Alex doesn’t waste any time, and joins Lena on the bed. 

“On my face.” Alex quickly moves into position, keeping her hands on either side of Lena’s head. 

“You deserve a reward.” Alex looks down at green eyes. Her own hazel ones excited at the prospect. “You’re aloud to grab onto me, and cum as many times as you like.”

Alex nearly came at the words alone. She softly grabs onto Lena’s hair, but the first swipe of her tongue had her gripping harder. Lena quickly sucked her clit into her mouth and bit hard, making Alex cum surprisingly quickly. 

After that she didn’t stop. She continued to thrust into Alex’s center, and milk her for all she’s worth. Alex came screaming above her until her voice was hoarse. Eventually Alex collapsed in a sweaty exhausted pile next to her, and Lena enjoyed using her tongue to clean off Alex’s cum from her face. 

Lena leaned over and unbuckled the collar from Alex’s throat. She set it in the bedside drawer and grabbed the lotion that was in there. She softly worked it into the skin of Alex’s neck, making the woman hum at the action. After she was done and had put the bottle back, Alex snuggled into her side. The two of them sitting in silence for a long time.

“You should lock your windows.” Lena says after sometime basking in the glow of their orgasms. Alex just laughs, and shakes her head.

“Tried that. Kara broke the lock twice on accident.”

“Maybe put a sock on the latch.”


	11. Agentcorp: Alex Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> Anonymous from tumblr: I was wondering if you could do like a service top Alex with a dom bottom Lena if you get it. Maybe Lena ties Alex up. Keep up what you do and thanks for writing!
> 
> sangarinos: Any chance you'd be willing to make a piece where Lena introduces Alex to the fun side of ropes, maybe? Can I even suggest a tiny joke when Lena tells Kara that sorry, but Alex can't pick up her phone now cause she's a little tied up at the moment and poor innocent Kara never gets it? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading and commenting and prompting I love it!!
> 
> PSA: Rope bondage can be extremely dangerous. Please do not try it without learning the proper way to use rope, and as always check in with your partner.
> 
> I'm not sure if I was successful at service top Alex, but enjoy!

“Alex… can we talk?” She jerks her head up so fast, Lena is worried she may have whiplash. Lena gives her a sheepish smile, and rests her hand over Alex’s own. 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Alex clutches her free hand to her chest, breathing hard.

“Give me a damn heart attack Lena.”

“Sorry darling.” Lena shoots her a small smile. Alex goes back to her food, forcing herself to get through Lena’s kale salad. She would never tell Lena she actually really likes the salad.

“What did you want to talk about?” Alex says pretending to force the kale into her mouth, making an exaggerated groan of disgust. Lena just rolls her eyes, happily eating her kale salad.

“I wanted to talk to you about sex.” Alex promptly chokes on the kale, wondering why the salad has betrayed her. She coughs and waves off Lena’s concern. Smacking her fist onto her chest, she eventually gets her coughs under control. 

“Okay?” Alex squeaks out, and sips at her water.

“I’m sorry for making you choke darling.” Lena says chuckling. 

“I just wanted to see what you thought about… playing with… ropes… tonight?” Her voice drops into a husky tone. She can see Alex’s eyes darken, and swallow harshly. 

“Yeah, I’d… yeah.” Alex looks ready to push her salad to the side and leap over the table, and Lena just smirks at her with a dark look in her eyes.

“Finish your salad Alex.” It’s said with more than a hint of authority, and it makes Alex lick her lips and shiver at what’s to come. She does what she’s told, even going as far to not groan eating it.

***

Lena has pulled out a few coils of smooth purple rope, setting them on the bed. She sits down, and looks up at Alex who is fidgeting slightly where she stands. Alex had watched her pull out all of that rope, and she was feeling a bit anxious about it all now that it was more than just an idea. 

“Come sit down darling, talk to me.” Lena pats the place next to her, shooting Alex a smile. Alex stands for a few more seconds before walking over and sitting across the rope from Lena.

“I’m not sure.” Lena sits patiently, letting Alex get her thoughts in order. “I’m… nervous.” Alex starts chewing her lips, a chrinkle growing on her face.

“What about it makes you nervous?” Lena asks calmly and without judgement.

“It’s just, I’m a trained agent. That means I need to be in control of every situation, and If I’m tied up. I’m not in control.” Lena takes that in with a thoughtful look on her face. She reaches over and traces Alex’s arms down to her fingers, grasping them in her own.

“Thank you for being open and honest Alex.” Alex blushes but nods. She had been working on communicating her thoughts and needs better since being with Lena. 

“You know, I think it’s important for you to have some semblance of control even when I have control over you. That’s what makes you so uncomfortable about the ropes. Both body and mind are under control.” Alex thinks about that for a second, then frowns.

“That… yeah. I’m sorry Lena. I really thought I wanted to do this.” Alex looks at the rope and bites her lip. Lena can see, even now, that Alex’s eyes darken looking at the coils between them.

“I might have an idea.” Alex perks up at that, and takes in the wicked look on Lena’s face.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Do you trust me?”

“Absolutely.”

***

Lena spend a long time tying Alex’s hands together. The purple rope steadily winding around her thin wrists. She makes sure the check in with Alex after every wrap, and has her test the tightness so it doesn’t cut off circulation. She ends up using a head double column tie to attach Alex’ hands together behind her back. She leaves enough slack built between, so Alex’s shoulder blades aren’t extremely tense.

“How does that feel?” Lena asks, tracing a line down Alex’s now bare back. Alex arches into the touch, and tests out the bonds.

“It feels really good.” Alex says in a husky far away voice.

“Yeah?” Alex hums an affirmative, her eyes glazing her slightly. She’s still standing in front of the bed, and Lena admires her from her place on the covers. She’d had an idea of how to give Alex some of that balance of control back.

“Alex.” She’s still playing with the bonds, lost in her own world. “Alex!” Her head snaps to Lena, who is looking at her with dark eyes rimmed green.

“Do you want to continue or just stay like this?” Lena asks, stepping up and lightly circling Alex’s hardened nipples. Alex arches into the touch, her gaze never leaving Lena’s.

“I want to keep going.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

They had agreed to also try out some rope bondage that wouldn’t restrict Alex’s movements. It would add to the pleasure felt by the tight rope, but wouldn’t pull anymore control away from her. Lena decides a shinju is ideal for this type of play. Lena finds a longer coil of rope and starts to drag it teasingly across Alex’s torso, who whines out.

“Shush, darling.” Lena starts to wind the rope around Alex’s rib cage, above her breasts but below her shoulder blades. She is paying close attention to how tight it is around, making sure Alex can breath normally. She loops the first section through the end, and winds it back the other way, making sure the skin is not pinched in between. Forming a knot in the back, the first part is done.

“Color?” Lena comes back around to look into Alex’s dark eyes.

“Green.” Alex’s voice seems to have dropped two octaves, and it makes Lena smirk. She leans in for a peck, before getting back to work. She starts to wrap it around Alex’s rib cage once again. Only this time it is under her breasts. After she wraps it twice around, and knots it, she pauses to suck on Alex’s nipples. This makes the woman moan out.

“Fuck, Lena.” Alex is breathing deeply, and Lena can see the rope strain against the movement. That just seems to spur her on further, and she moans out with just the rope as stimulation.

“Green. Please keep going.” Alex begs, and Lena reaches over to add another rope to the end. She crosses it from her back over Alex’s shoulder and tucks it through the rope underneath Alex’s breasts. She carefully tightens it, watching Alex for any discomfort. When she finds none, she loops it through the rope above her breasts. 

Using the rest, she loops it back over Alex’s shoulder to make an elaborate knot in the back. After she’s done, she steps back to admire her work. The deep purple rope wrapped around Alex’s supple breasts. Her pale skin in comparison to the rich color, and the flush of arousal across her neck and chest. Lena lightly scrapes her nails across the aching breasts, and Alex groans, leaning into the touch.

“I’ve got one more thing I’d like to do if you are up for it?” Lena says, and she’s barely finished before Alex is nodding her head like a bobble head. It makes Lena chuckle. 

“Crawl up towards the headboard.” Alex looks determined to do it herself, even when Lena begins to help her. Alex drops to her knees on the bed, and begins to shuffle towards the headboard. 

“Turn around.” Alex obeys, nearly falling, but she manages.

“Now hear me out.” Lena hedges, and Alex easily agrees. “I’m going to use the knot on your back to attach you to the head board.” Lena can see a bit of Alex’s nerves come back. “But you’ll be on top.” Alex tilts her head in confusion. “I’ll lay under you and let you top me… in a way. I’m hoping that mentally it will give you some feelings of control.”

“Green.” Alex agrees right away, surprising Lena with how quickly her nerves vanished with the chance to be on top.

“Don’t you want to tal-”

“Green.” Alex interrupts, and shoots Lena cheeky smile when she raises her eyebrow at the bound woman. Lena grabs the last rope, and first winds it through the knot on Alex’s back, then starts to wind it through the slats on her headboard. A headboard she bought for exactly this purpose. She leaves enough slack for Alex to move around a bit. She can really only move up and down, but it gives her some autonomy. 

“How does it feel?” Lena asks, tracing the rope with her fingers. She so wishes she could take a picture of Alex like this, but they haven’t discussed it. Alex pulls at the rope, feeling the resistance and tug. The feeling makes her moan out, so she keeps doing it.

“It feels really good Lena.” Lena gives her a soft kiss, before pulling back and off the bed. She strips just out of reach, teasing and toying with Alex. Once she moves back onto the bed she positions herself so that Alex is hovering over her.

“You can touch me however you like.” Lena gives permission and bites her lower lip in excitement. Alex doesn’t waste any time, and quickly dips down to bite and lick at Lena’s long neck. Lena arching to give her more access. Alex can just reach her lips at the end of her rope. For the first time ever, Lena let’s Alex dominate the kisses, and her tongue pushes in commanding attention. Lena is all too thrilled to oblige.

After kissing Lena’s lipstick off, Alex moves lower, struggling a bit to keep her balance, but she uses the rope as an advantage. Kind of like if she had a tail. She nips and licks down Lena’s chest. Lena is a fair bit chestier than Alex herself, and because of that she knows that the most sensitive part of Lena’s breasts is the lower part.

Alex runs her tongue along the crease, sucking the skin in and biting it. She’s fueled on by Lena’s cries below her, and continues to nip and suck on Lena’s chest. She plans to worship the woman below her, more than she ever has, now that she can control things. It may feel like teasing to Lena, but to Alex it feels almost like tribute. 

Eventually, she forces herself to move on. She looks at Lena’s chest, flushed and covered in nips and hickies, and she feels quite proud of herself. She nuzzles herself into Lena’s soft belly, and pays that area just as much worship. As she moves lower along her body, Alex realizes she has to back up, or she may just fall right on Lena. 

Lena would understand, but she would still feel embarrassed. Eventually, Alex’s hands are nearly touching the headboard, so she grabs onto for more stability. Finally at the location where she wanted to be, she breathes in Lena’s arousal. Her pussy absolutely drenched because of all the teasing done to her body, by Alex’s greedy mouth.

At the first swipe of her tongue, Lena moans out. She’s embarrassingly close, and blames seeing Alex in bondage as the reason. Alex uses the same laser focus she has been using on Lena’s torso, to lick and suck Lena’s pussy. She works her higher and higher, Lena’s legs starting to shake. She pushes her face in further, and starts to thrust into Lena, while her nose hits Lena’s clit on every pass.

Soon enough Lena is screaming out Alex’s name, and cuming fast and hard. Alex’s face is nearly soaked, but she continues to lick Lena through her orgasm. Lena is panting hard, but Alex hasn’t stopped. Instead she starts to thrust back into her, again and again. Lena is almost near the edge again, when her phone on the bedside table blares out. Groaning, she scoots away from Alex, shooting her a quick apology and smile. 

“It’s Kara.”

“Don’t answer it.”

“If I don’t answer it, we risk her coming over to make sure we aren’t dead.”

“Answer it.” Lena chuckles and quickly hits the accept button.

“Kara, to what do I owe the pleasure.” Alex is extremely impressed at Lena’s ability to sound completely neutral even when she’s naked, nearly on the edge of orgasm, and her arousal is dripping down her thigh. 

“I’ve been trying to call Alex, but she isn’t answering. Is she with you?” Lena smirks and looks over at Alex.

“Yeah she’s with me, but she’s a bit tied up right now.” Alex rolls her eyes and notes the breathlessness and husky quality to Lena’s voice, but apparently Kara doesn’t.

“Oh ok. I just wanted to make sure she was okay.” She says in a cheerful voice. “Tell her sister night tomorrow!”

“Will do. Goodbye Kara.”

“Bye!”

Lena hangs up the phone, and putting it on silent. She scoots back onto the bed, and underneath Alex again. Alex kisses her hard on lips, Lena moaning into it.

“Now where were we.” Alex husks against kiss swollen lips, leaving a teasing bite to them. She makes a quick path down to Lena’s pussy, and wastes no time thrusting her tongue back into her. Lena shouts out in surprise, and it triggers her next orgasm. To Lena’s surprise, Alex barely pauses, before she’s working Lena back up to another orgasm. This one she circles Lena’s clit and wraps her lips around it, using her tongue to flick at it.

“Fuck Alex!” Lena is attempting to push Alex’s head away, but the woman is nipping and licking at her arousal swollen center.

“One more?” Alex asks pulling back slightly to look Lena in the eye. Lena can see her own arousal and cum covering Alex’s face, and suddenly she’s ready to go one more round.

“One more. Color?”

“Green.” Alex dives back in, this time teasing around Lena’s clit, but never touching it. It makes the woman beneath her groan, and buck into Alex’s mouth. Alex scrapes her teeth of the hardened bud, triggering Lena’s final orgasm. This one shorter, but harder. Her cum covers Alex’s face like a mark.

“Oh my god Alex… that was… fuck.” Lena is breathless still laying below Alex, who chuckles at the blissed out look on her face. Alex lays down on top of Lena, well as much as her bindings will allow.

“I’ll give you a choice, do you want to cum in the ropes, or outside the ropes.”

“In. Fast and hard please.” Lena complies with the request, using the heel of her hand to rub harshly at Alex’s swollen bud. Alex tries to keep her hips still, unsure if she’s allow to buck against it, but Lena can sense her holding back.

“Grind against it however you want.” Lena husks the permission. Alex’s hips start to twitch hard and fast, and soon she’s coming undone. Her hips stutter, and she moans out Lena’s name. 

As she comes down from her high, she can feel Lena start to dismantle the ropes. First starting with the one attaching her to the bed. Lena keeps her propped up, when she loses her anchor. Next she words on Alex’s hands, knowing out of everything, that is what will make Alex the most comfortable. Finally she unwinds the intricate wrapping around Alex’s chest. 

“How do you feel?” Lena asks as she goes to get lotion from where they keep it in the bedside drawer. Alex is rubbing at her writs and the places along her chest that the rope touched. She sits for a moment contemplating the answer.

“The rope felt really good. And having that little bit of control, really helped ease my mind, so thank you.” Alex leans in and kisses Lena when she sits back down on the bed with her.

“Of course darling. It’s no good if one of us is uncomfortable. Now wrists.” Alex presents her wrists to Lena, who carefully rubs the lotion in. They are just slightly red, and Lena’s happy with the outcome. She moves onto rubbing around Alex’s chest, who is just silently basking in the comforting touches. 

After Lena is done with the lotion, she puts it away and pulls Alex into her. Kissing her hair, she can feel Alex snuggle into her body.

“So we can do it again?” Lena asks hopeful. She would respect Alex’s wishes of course if she just wanted to do it the one time, but she couldn’t help but hope to tie Alex into different positions.

“Hell yeah.” Alex mumbles tiredly into Lena’s skin, making the woman chuckle.


	12. Agentcorp: Alpha Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Foxyval98:
> 
> Bellissimo continua così, potrei chiederti un capitolo con alfa Lena e omega Alex. Grazie  
Beautiful continues like this, I could ask you a chapter with alpha Lena and omega Alex. Thanks
> 
> I don't speak Italian so hopefully google did ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your great comments and kudos and prompts!
> 
> This is a A/B/O fic. I'm not so sure about how it came out, but I hope you enjoy!

Alex had been teasing Lena all day. She had a day full of meetings with businessmen who didn’t think a woman, even an alpha, should be running the company. The day just seemed longer with every teasing picture and text Alex had sent. She sent texts about how hot she was for Lena, what she wanted to do when Lena got home, what little clothes she’s wearing.

By the end of the day, Lena was struggling immensely to not have a tent in her pants. Luckily she was smart enough to always wear compression shorts, otherwise she would have had a situation to take care of. As soon as the last meeting for the day was over she was striding towards the elevators ready to go home. Jess barely said bye before the elevator doors shut.

***

Lena may have broken a few speed limits on her way back to the penthouse, but she paused before the front door and took a deep breath. She walks in and can feel her cock twitch in her pants at the sight of Alex wearing just a lacy thong and one of Lena’s black button up shirts. 

“Welcome home baby.” Alex says moving towards her and grabbing her bag to set aside. Lena pulls her in for a kiss; her grip bruising on Alex’s hips. Quickly spinning them she pushes Alex against the door, laying her whole body against Alex’s scantily clad one. She rubs her hardening cock against Alex’s center, making the woman moan.

“You’ve been teasing me all day.” Lena husks against Alex’s lips, rubbing and pushing her cock into Alex’s still covered center. Alex whines against her lips, her hips attempting to buck against the hold Lena has on them.

“You’ve kept me hard and waiting for your pussy.” Alex groans, and Lena snakes her hands under Alex’s shirt. Scraping her nails over Alex’s hard abs, she drags them down pulling Alex’s thong with it. She tucks the underwear in Alex’s shirt pocket, squeezing her breast. Lena doesn’t bother stripping herself, instead unzipping her pants and allowing her hard cock freedom. She quickly pulls out a condom and rolls it over her aching member.

“Leeena.” Alex whines when Lena teases at her soaking center with her cock. “Please don’t tease me.”

“Don’t like a taste of your own medicine.” Lena husks biting against Alex’s neck, scraping her teeth down to her shoulder. “Maybe I should just leave you, and stroke myself.” Lena threatens.

“Please Lena, please.” Alex begs with dark eyes. Lena lines the tip of her cock up with Alex’s entrance pushing in slowly. She can feel Alex’s walls gripping her, and she pulls out to tease Alex. She laughs at the whine Alex lets out, and thrusts back into her making that whine turn into a gasp.

“You feel so good darling.” Lena moans into her neck. She starts slowly pumping more and more of her hard cock into Alex. Inches and inches get swallowed up by Alex’s greedy pussy, until their hips meet. Lena pauses for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being totally and completely engulfed by warm heat. She nips and sucks on Alex’s neck, and can feel her hips start to grind against her. 

Lena pulls out slightly, and snaps her hips forward. She pounds faster and faster into Alex. Her back hitting the door with every thrust. She keeps up her brutal pace, swallowing Alex’s moans with her mouth, and thrusting faster when Alex’s legs start to shake. 

“Fuck Lena!” Alex is gripping onto Lena’s back with all of her strength, nearly ripping Lena’s suit jacket. She’s meeting Lena’s hips thrust for thrust, and groaning at the full feeling that Lena’s cock gives her. She is grasping at the edge of her orgasm, and can’t push herself over it. This position, as hot as it is, usually doesn’t make her cum as much as she may want to.

“Lena.” Alex whines, and Lena doesn’t slow down the snap of her hips.

“What love?” Lena says with a laugh, watching Alex struggle on the edge of her orgasm. She’s unable to push herself over, and Lena knows it. She can feel the desperation of Alex’s hands clawing at her back.

“Please.” Alex whispers out and closes her eyes, her head leaning back on the door.

“What was that?” Lena teases, her thrusts slowing to a stop, making Alex whine pathetically.

“Please make me cum. Please I’ll do anything, just make me cum.” Alex’s hips are trying to move against Lena’s own. Lena pushes against Alex, trapping her against the door with a growl.

“Anything?” 

“Yes fuck anything!” Alex practically screams out, when Lena starts to thrust into her fast and hard. She picks up the pace as she starts to rub hard, tight circles over Alex’s clit. It has her trembling quickly over the edge, and she cums with a shout. Her walls gripping tightly around Lena’s cock, who follows over the edge soon after.

Lena can feel her cum fill the condom, as she thrusts a few more times into Alex. Pulling out of Alex, she rips the condom off throwing it into the waste can. Alex is still leaning against the door when Lena makes her way back over and pulls Alex into a bruising kiss. She grabs the top of Alex’s shirt, and yanks it open. She can hear the buttons rip and scatter, but she doesn’t really care. She starts to roughly knead and pull on Alex’s breasts, who moans arching into the touch. 

“I want you on your knees with you mouth around my cock.” Lena husks into her mouth watching Alex shudder at her words.

Lena grabs Alex by her shirt, dragging her behind the couch and pushing her down to her knees. She leans over the back of the couch, giving Alex a pillow with a soft smile. She takes a step back, and looks down at Alex with a smirk. Taking in the dark color of her eyes, and the way her skin has flushed under her gaze. It’s like a delicious snack served on a pillow.

Lena slowly, teasingly pulls her suit jacket off, setting it on the back of a chair. She slowly unbuttons her shirt, slowly folding it and setting it on the chair. Alex whines and fidgets on her knees. Lena drops her pants and compression shorts then. Her long cock bouncing against the curve of her stomach. The last to go is her bra, and she moves back into Alex’s space after what seems like an hour of waiting.

“Suck.” Alex doesn’t have to be told twice, and she quickly runs her tongue up the hard length in front of her. She swirls her tongue around the head of Lena’s cock, making the woman groan. Lena’s hands grab onto the back of Alex’s head, and grip into her hair. Alex starts to bob and suck at Lena’s member, the wide girth making Alex’s lips stretch around it.

Lena can feel Alex moan, and it sends vibrations through her, making her buck into Alex’s mouth. Alex is bobbing quickly up and down, as Lena lightly thrusts into her mouth. She grips Alex’s hair tightly in question, and when Alex looks up with dark eyes, Lena can’t help bite her lip in arousal. She pulls Alex’s head closer slowly, quirking an eyebrow up in question and Alex nods.

Alex starts to breathe through her nose, and opens her mouth as wide as she can. She can feel Lena’s cock start to work closer and closer to her throat. She relaxes her muscles as the cock slips into her throat. She can hear Lena groan above her as her nose hits Lena’s pubic bone, her cock now fully engulfed in Alex’s mouth and throat.

Lena pulls out with a moan. Alex gasps when air fills her lungs; Lena’s cock still resting on her lips. She leans forward and sucks her a few times quick and fast, before fully engulfing it once more. Lena grips her hair hard, and pulls her off her cock. Alex gasping as Lena pulls her up to her feet.

She spins Alex around, pushing and bending her over the back of the couch. Alex moans out for Lena to fill her, as she rips open a new condom she grabbed from a drawer. She enters Alex in one long thrust, making her gasp and grab at the cushions. Lena scratches along Alex’s back, causing the woman to arch into it with a gasp, while she lightly thrusts into Alex’s pussy. Lena grabs onto Alex’s hips with one hand, the other twisting around her short hair. She speeds up her thrusts, pounding hard enough to nearly move the couch.

“Fuck, Alex you feel so good.” Her cock is twitching as it slides in and out of Alex’s soaked pussy. Lena let’s go of Alex’s hip, her hand coming down hard on Alex’s ass and making the woman moan out and push back against the relentless pounding. 

“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop!” Alex begs, and nearly cums when Lena lays down a particularly hard spank to her ass. Lena lets go of Alex’s hair, and wraps her arms around her chest, pinching and pulling at her breasts and hard nipples. Grabbing her tightly by the chest, she picks Alex up into a standing position, continuing to thrust into her. 

Alex lays her head on Lena’s shoulder, and groans into her mouth. Lena is kissing and sucking on Alex’s lips, never stopping the thrust of her hips and the pinch of her fingers on Alex’s nipples. This angle is pushing Lena’s cock deeper into Alex’s pussy, and they both groan at the feeling. A few more thrusts and Lena is cumming into her condom, groaning and gripping onto Alex.

“Fuck.” Lena breathes hard, and drags her nails down Alex’s stomach. She starts thrusting again and rubs at Alex’s clit. A few hard thrust and Alex is shuddering, the only thing holding her up is Lena’s arms around her. She gives a few more pumps, helping Alex through her orgasm. She can feel Alex’s walls fluttering around her cock, and gripping onto her member.

Pulling out slowly, Lena picks up Alex and takes her to bed. Ripping of her condom, she snuggles into Alex who molds into her body. Alex kisses Lena’s breasts and moves to snuggle into her chest.

“Rest for a bit love, because I’m not done with you yet.” Lena husks into Alex’s hair, kissing it. She can feel Alex giggle beneath her.

“Oh we aren’t done by a long shot, baby.” 


	13. Agentcorp and Avalance: D/S foursome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Ayushi95:
> 
> How about they accept the proposal from! The other couple? (And if possible, if you know about them.. Then make the couple be Sara and Ava? From Legends of Tomorrow... Or just your original characters or which ever couple you like :)) you get the gist :P
> 
> This is in reference to chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is commenting and leaving Kudos. I love it. This chapter got away from me and is such really long. I guess that's what happens when you have four people.
> 
> PSA: Safe sex is extremely important, especially when it involves strangers. Medical checks, condoms, and dams are all great things!

Lena is playing with the business card in her fingers. Flipping and turning it around and around. She found the card in her pants pocket when she had been doing laundry. The card stuffed away forgotten, but now she’s looking at it and thinking back to that night. The two women, both blonde, both gorgeous. Exactly the type that she would have gone for if not for Alex.

** **

Alex.

** **

The love of her life. 

** **

Who at this moment is fighting some alien squid thing, and had to leave Lena with a quick kiss on the cheek. Lena had continued with their cleaning day, and ran across the business card. Now she’s sitting on the couch, the news playing in the background, staring at the business card. She isn’t sure if she should even bring it up to Alex, but she figures it’s at least worth a conversation.

** **

***

** **

“Lena I’m home!” Alex says, closing the door behind her. She looks towards the kitchen where Lena has just stepped out with a smile on her face and two glasses of amber liquid in her hands.

** **

“Hey darling.” Lena kisses her cheek softly. “Did you catch your big bad squid?”

** **

Alex takes the drink and heads over to the couch, sitting down and resting against Lena when she sits down next to her.

** **

“Yeah, he wasn’t really a bad guy. More confused than anything.” Alex says and sets her drink down on the table. She scrunches her face and looks confused at the small card next to her glass. She picks it up and reads: Avalance Security. The night comes flashing back to her, and she simeotaneously blushes and becomes aroused at the memory. 

** **

Looking up, she sees Lena watching her intently. A dark look in her eyes and a bite to her lip. She sets down her glass, and picks the card out of Alex’s hands, putting it back on the table. She grasps Alex’s hands in her own, running her thumb over her knuckles.

** **

“I wanted to talk to you about that.” Lena says her voice a bit deeper than normal, and it makes a shiver run through Alex.

** **

“Yeah? I know we haven’t talked about it since that night, but… what are you thinking?” Alex says squeezing Lena’s hands a bit nervously.

** **

“Well. I have experience joining a couple in a dom/sub situation, but I’ve never done it before with my own partner. It’s not something I’m opposed to in anyway, but I would never do something you’re not comfortable with. What do you think about it?”

** **

Lena squeezes Alex’s hand, and drapes an arm over her shoulder, rubbing at her scalp in comfort.

** **

“I think… in fantasy it sounds… sounds really hot.” Lena smirks slightly at the blush that grows on Alex’s cheek. “In practice, I’m a bit nervous, but honestly everything we’ve done I was nervous at first. I trust you, and if you think it’s something we’d enjoy I think we should try it.”

** **

Lena kisses her softly. “As much as I appreciate your trust…” Lena starts looking Alex in the eyes seriously, “I won’t make any decisions for you about what kinds of things you want to do. Your likes, your limits, those are things you have to decide for yourself. No one can guess what you want, especially me. It’s why I make you give verbal consent every time before we play. Understand?”

** **

Alex nods. She can feel Lena’s fingers continuing to scratch at her neck and scalp, and she leans into the comfort it brings. She sits and thinks about what she wants in this situation, and Lena gives her the time to do it, just lightly scratching her fingers on Alex’s skin.

** **

“I have a couple questions.” Alex says eventually, and it makes Lena smile.

** **

“I thought you would.” Lena nods her head for Alex to start.

** **

“Do we… will we be all together or do we break off or do we switch?” Alex looks unsure of herself and Lena just shoots her a small smile.

** **

“It’s whatever we want. If you want to just have sex with me in the same room as them and nothing else, that is completely fine with me. If you want to have a 4-way or trade off partners, that is completely fine also. It’s whatever you want darling.”

** **

Alex is biting her lip and fidgeting with Lena’s fingers. 

** **

“What about toys?” Alex says with a slight blush that makes Lena chuckle lightly.

** **

“If you want to use toys we can. Of course this will all and limits have to be discussed with them.” Alex nods and her eyes flit over to the card on the table. She reaches over and picks it up, handing it to Lena with a determined look.

** **

“Call them.”

** **

***

** **

It had taken two calls and one meet up for coffee, but now here they are. Alex is sitting in the couch, waiting nervously and her heart rate spikes when there is a knock on the door. Lena kisses her softly on the cheek, telling her to breathe, while she gets the door. 

** **

“Welcome.” Lena says motioning for the two to stride in. They hang up their coats and meet up with Alex on the couch, sitting opposite the one Lena has now settled on next to Alex. They greet each other, and start in with some small talk to lighten the intense mood.

** **

“Sooo…” Alex says laughing awkwardly, “how does this start exactly?” Lena rests her hand over Alex’s leg giving her a reassuring squeeze. 

** **

“We brought our papers.” Sara says pulling out two sheets and handing them to Lena. Lena hands two back to her, stating Alex and Lena’s sexual medical health. This was something Alex had asked for, and was easily agreed to by all parties. After giving them a look, both couples set the papers aside.

** **

“So why don’t we move to the bedroom, yes?” Lena says, rubbing her hand soothingly over Alex’s own. They had discussed play rules and limits at coffee, but now that it was happening, Alex was a bit nervous. They had agreed to start with their own partners, allowing the energy to flow naturally.

** **

Lena pulls Alex into the bedroom, watching as Sara and Ava follow right behind. Lena gives her a soft kiss on her lips, attempting to help relax her into the scene.

** **

“So just a reminder of safewords.” Lena says looking at all of the women in the room, “Anyone safewords we all stop, understood.” Everyone nods. “Red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for good.” Everyone nods again. Lena leaning back over to Alex giving her a light kiss. They can hear Ava and Sara starting to make out near them.

** **

“Strip.” Ava’s voice rings out, and Sara complies instantly. Lena and Alex part and watch her strip. They can see the rippling muscles of her physique and the scars that line her body. Her nipples are hardening under the cool air of the bedroom, and Ava runs her thumbs lightly over them.

** **

Lena pulls Alex back into a kiss, licking into her mouth. She tugs on her shirt, Alex lifting her arms complying to Lena’s request. Lena kisses down her now exposed chest, pulling down the cups of her bra, and swirling her tongue around a hardening nipple. Alex arches into it, and watches Ava and Sara across the room from them.

** **

Sara is standing spread eagle with her hands on her head, as Ava walks around stroking her body teasingly. She stands in front of Sara and pulls on her nipples, making the woman whimper and arch. 

** **

“You’re so needy.” Ava taunts, “ so wet.” She dips her fingers lower and feels the arousal that has pooled in Sara’s pussy. 

** **

“Color?” Ava says somewhat loudly. 

** **

“Green.” “Green.” “Green.” They all answer her. Lena has stripped Alex of the rest of her clothes, while she herself is just wearing lacy undergarments. She has been nipping and sucking at Alex’s neck, while running her fingers teasingly over Alex’s back.The woman’s eyes haven’t been able to leave the couple across from them, and Lena has an idea.

** **

“Sara, Ava.” Lena calls out, and the two women turn to look at her. Ava having stripped of her pants and underwear at this point, but her bra is still on. 

** **

“Why don’t you two take the bed for now, and we’ll watch?” Lena husks out with dark eyes matched only by the look on Ava’s face.

** **

“You heard her baby.” Ava smacks her on the ass, and motions to the bed. They had agreed that both subs were to listen to the doms regardless of who said what. Sara makes her way onto the bed, kneeling in a submissive position to wait for Ava.

** **

“How do you want her?” Ava asks Lena, quirking an eyebrow. 

** **

“How about on her knees facing the end of the bed. I want to see her face as you fuck her.” Lena says, and Alex whines in her grip. Sara quickly gets in the position, and Ava moves behind her. She lands a hard smack Sara’s ass, making the woman rock forward slightly. Dipping her finger through her folds, she gathers wetness and pushes in.

** **

“Look at them, and no cumming without permission.”

** **

“Yes Miss.” Sara husks out, staring at Lena and Alex. Lena is standing behind Alex with her head on her shoulder, playing with her nipples. She tugs and twists, hearing Alex whine under her touch, and her hands trembling at her sides. 

** **

“No touching love.” Lena husks into Alex’s ear. The two of them watching Ava pump her fingers into Sara. Starting with just two, she pulls out and slams back into her with three, making the woman moan out. She pumps her hard and fast, the bed rocking with every thrust. 

** **

As Sara starts to moan and groan loudly, Lena starts rubbing Alex’s clit teasingly slow. Alex tries her hardest to not reach out, and keep her hips still. Lena is rubbing in time to Ava’s thrusts, and Alex is and Sara have locked eyes. Their pleasure from their partners connecting them like an invisible line. 

** **

“Get on your knees and kiss her.” Lena commands into Alex’s ear, loud enough for the other two to hear. “Color?”

** **

“Green.” Alex says moving towards the bed and dropping to her knees. She looks at Sara biting her lips. 

** **

“Color?” Lena calls out to the other two.

** **

“Green.” Ava says with heavy breaths, smacking Sara on the ass to answer.

** **

“Green.” Sara chokes out with a gasp. Alex captures her lips in a bruising kiss, moaning into it. Sara is practically panting, but attempts to kiss Alex back. Alex can feel Lena running her hands through her hair, scraping at her scalp. 

** **

“Please.” Sara mutters out against Alex’s lips. Ava has started a brutal pace, using her leg to thrust harder and faster and deeper.

** **

“What was that baby girl?” Ava says with a chuckle, “Begging already?” 

** **

“Please.” Sara says, her head resting against Alex’s forehead. 

** **

“Hmmmm, I’ll let Lena decide.” Ava’s lust filled eyes look up to Lena’s dark green ones. Lena smirks at her, and pulls Alex back by her hair to look up at her.

** **

“What do you think love, has Sara earned an orgasm?” Lena says down to Alex, who swallows harshly.

** **

“It’s your decision.” Alex says, looking at the look of desperation on Sara’s face as Ava pounds away at her.

** **

“Such a good girl.” Lena coos and bends down to look Sara in the eyes. The dark pupils completely blown and sweat dripping down her face.

** **

“What will you give me for this orgasm?” Lena husks, nipping at Sara’s ear. “Color?”

** **

“Green.” She pants out, “And I’ll give you whatever you desire if you let me cum.” Sara practically sobs, when Ava’s other hand starts to circle her clit. Lena moves in front of Sara again, Alex watching with rapt attention.

** **

“Cum.” She barely has the word out before Sara is screaming out, and bucking back against Ava’s hands. She rides out her orgasm as Ava’s fingers slowly pump into her. Ava pulls out and Sara slumps forward attempting to catch her breath, while Lena softly strokes through her hair.

** **

“Sara,” Ava calls, and to Sara’s credit she lifts her head right away to look over her shoulder. “I believe you owe Lena for your orgasm.” Sara nods and pulls herself off the bed, kneeling in front of Lena.

** **

“Yes Miss, what can I do for your pleasure.” Sara looks up with her dark blue eyes into Lena’s dark green ones. She has pulled Alex up again, and is stroking her lightly. 

** **

“Why don’t you go play with Ava?” Lena asks into Alex’s ear, giving her ear a nip. She’s making Sara wait on her knees; Ava told her how much it turns the shorter woman on. 

** **

“Green.” Alex kisses Lena’s lips, and walks towards Ava who strips out of the rest of her clothes. Ava reaches out for her hand, stroking her softly in comfort. 

** **

“Are you okay?” Ava asks sweetly, taking in the nervous look in Alex’s eyes. She nods, and moves to straddle Ava’s lap, who gives her an eyebrow raise at the brazen move.

** **

“Did I tell you to touch me?” Ava husks, against Alex’s lips before capturing them softly. Once Alex reciprocates the kiss, she starts to dominate the kiss. She flips them over, pinning Alex beneath her sideways along the bed.

** **

“Hands to yourself.” Ava traps Alex’s hands above her head, squeezing once in warning. She touches Alex’s chin with her finger, turning her head to where Lena and Sara are making out. Lena’s hands fisted in her hair.

** **

“I want your tongue.” Lena husks pulling away from Sara’s lips. “And I want to ride your face. Get on the bed.” Sara pulls herself up, and flops on the bed next to Alex. She leans over to give her a chaste kiss, smirking at Ava who’s above them both. 

** **

“Alex.” Ava catches her attention again, and starts to scoot up her thin frame. She holds her hair, gripping her lightly. Alex nods and licks her lips, gripping the bed tightly with her fingers, so she doesn’t reach out to Ava.

** **

Ava looks over at Lena who has also straddled Sara’s chest. The two of them lean over and share a kiss. Their submissives staring at them with wide hungry eyes. The kiss is like a battle, two doms fighting for control. They break apart eventually with a smile, and look down at the women beneath them. 

** **

“You can touch me.” Lena says to Sara, and lowers down when she feels Sara’s hands grip her hips. At the first swipe of her tongue, Lena is moaning wantonly.

** **

“You have to earn the right to touch me.” Ava says to Alex, who nods. She lowers herself down on Alex’s waiting tongue, who wastes no time in starting to lick the woman above her. 

** **

The two submissives, practically work in tandem to work up the women above them. Their tongues lick around through warm folds, circling the clits. The women above them moaning in unison, and leaning over to kiss and nip at each other’s mouths. 

** **

Sara is grasping onto Lena’s hips, moving around to knead her ass. Lena has begun to grind into Sara’s beautiful face, her tongue thrusting into her while her nose bumps Lena’s clit. She can feel the woman’s legs shake and tighten around her head. 

** **

“Fuck Alex, your tongue is amazing.” Ava groans out, she grips tighter onto Alex’s hair. She can see Alex being so good and tightly gripping the sheets above her head. It makes wetness gush out of her, and hard few thrust has her grinding down into Alex’s face.

** **

Both women go falling over the edge with loud moans. The women beneath them licking and sucking them through their orgasms. Lena flops over, and kisses her arousal off Sara’s mouth. She licks and dominates Sara’s mouth and scrapes her nails into the blonde’s hair, making her shiver. 

** **

Ava is next to flop over, nipping and sucking at Alex’s neck. The four of them stay that way for a few minutes, just lazily kissing. That is until Lena’s hand starts to stroke Alex’s center once again, making the woman moan into her kiss with Ava.

** **

“By my count. Alex is the only one without an orgasm.” Lena’s kiss swollen lips leave one more touch to Sara’s before she leans over to capture Alex’s in a kiss.

** **

“Was she a good girl Ava?” Lena looks up at the other Dom with a smirk, feeling Alex squirm beneath her. Her hands haven’t left where Ava put them, still gripping the covers with an iron strength.

** **

“She was a very good girl.” Ava says salaciously. Lena looks proudly down at her girl, leaning down to place a soft kiss to her mouth.

** **

“My good girl.” Lena whispers against her lips. “What do you want love?” Lena says a bit louder. Ava has called Sara over to her, who is sitting in her lap, nuzzling into her Miss. Alex’s eyes look so wide and dark, and she bites her lip anxiously.

** **

“Whatever you want my good girl.” Lena says kissing the lip that had just been bit.

** **

“I want…” Alex had been getting better at stating her desires, and Lena was all for fulfilling them. “I want you to take me from behind with a strap… and make out with Sara.” Her words were said with confidence, but her face still blushed hard.

** **

Lena looked over to the two women next to her, raising an eyebrow.

** **

“Green.” They said in unison. Lena slipped off Alex and grabbed the harness. Stopping when Ava spoke up.

** **

“I’ve got an idea. Got a second one of those?” She motions to the harness in Lena’s hands, who smiles wickedly before grabbing a second harness. They both fit their respective dildos into the base, before rolling a condom on.

** **

“Sara, lay on your back, sideways on the bed. Butt nearly off the edge.” 

** **

“Yes Miss.” She complies with Ava’s words, her feet on the floor while her small frame is stretched across the massive bed.

** **

“Alex hover over her.” She moves to get into position, her head facing the foot of the bed and her ass facing the headboard. She looks down into Sara’s dark eyes, leaning down to lay a soft kiss on her lips. 

** **

Ava picks up Sara’s legs, and wraps them around her waist. She starts to tease her center with the dark blue strap. The head slapping her aching center, and making the woman buck and groan out. 

** **

Lena has started pumping a single finger into Alex’s soaked pussy. Her groans being muffled by Sara’s mouth. She’s pushing back against Lena, and making her thrust deeper into her. Lena looks up at Ava who is still slapping the strap against Sara’s center, and teasing her clit with the head. 

** **

Ava looks up to see Lena watching her, and grins lining up the head of her strap. She tilts her head, waiting for Lena to do the same. They are both lined up, and enter as one causing Sara and Alex to moan out in unison. Both muffled by their mouths, and both practically begging for more. 

** **

Once their hips have met their partners, they start out with a slow rhythm. Pulling back a few inches, before snapping their hips forward. They found a rhythm that worked, and soon were pounding into them with everything they had. Alex and Sara were still attempting to make out, but at this point they were just resting their foreheads against each other. 

** **

“Please let me cum!” Alex shouted out, her pussy being filled over and over. Her back was arching and stiff under the strain of holding out, and her legs started to tremble. 

** **

“Cum love.” Lena said through deep breaths. A few more thrust had Alex toppling over the edge with a cry. One that was swallowed by Sara’s lips on hers. 

** **

“Cum Sara.” Ava husked out feeling the woman meet her thrust for thrust. She started rubbing at her clit, and the woman followed Alex over the edge. She bucked and moaned through her orgasm, while Ava slowed her thrusts.

** **

The two Subs flopped onto the bed, trying to catch their breaths, while there partners slowly pulled out. Ava and Lena looked at each other with a dark look in their eyes. Lena leaned over, and held up two more condoms.

** **

“Switch?” Lena smirked, and rolled on the new condom when Ava nodded with a wicked grin. Their two girls were still in a small heap, trying to catch their breaths. The women settled themselves against the headboard, and called out to the other two.

** **

“Sara, on my lap. Now.” Sara picked her head up and looked at the dark look in both Doms eyes.

** **

“Yes Miss.”

** **

“Alex, come here baby.” Ava calls and Alex complies immediately. Both women are ready to engulf the strapon but are stopped with hands on their hips.

** **

“Colors?” Ava asks.

** **

“Green.” Alex says softly, eyeing the strap between them. She’s put her hands on the headboard, remembering what Ava told her earlier.

** **

“Green.” Sara says, her hands also on the headboard.

** **

“Lena?” Ava looks to the woman next to her.

** **

“Definitely Green.”

** **

“Green.” Ava says before she even asks, and turns her attention back towards Alex. “You’ve been such a good girl tonight, haven’t you.” Alex blushes but preens under the attention. “You can hold onto me.” 

** **

“Thank you.” Alex grabs onto the woman’s shoulders as she lowers herself onto the strap with a groan. She starts to ride it in earnest, making sure to grind the base as she comes down to give Ava the utmost pleasure.

** **

Sara is being held tightly by Lena, who has slowly entered her. She doesn’t let Sara fuck herself on the strap like Alex is. Instead she’s being held still, and fucked into with shallow fast thrusts. It makes Sara want to grind down, but she knows better than that. Lena is teasing her, making her wait, and it’s just making her wetter.

** **

“Please Miss.” Sara cries out at the next shallow thrust of her hips. Lena slams her down, making the woman gasp out. She releases her hold, lightly smacking Sara on the ass.

** **

“Ride it.” Lena husks out, and moans when Sara begins to bounce up and down. She leans forward to bite and suck at her bouncing breasts, scratching her nails down Sara’s back. It makes Sara arch, and gets her breasts closer to Lena’s mouth.

** **

Alex has started up a brutal pace for herself. Barely going up before she is slamming herself back down. Ava is holding her hips, helping her momentum. She’s meeting Alex thrust for thrust, and her strap starts to go deeper in Alex’s dripping center.

** **

Ava leans over to Lena, capturing her lips. The two of them continue to make out, nipping and sucking, as Alex and Sara fuck themself in their laps.

** **

Ava can tell when Alex is close, because the grip on her shoulders strengthens and her hips start to falter. Lena can tell Sara is also close because the woman is spending more time grinding down than bouncing up and down.

** **

“You two only get to cum, after we cum.” Lena says with authority. Alex and Sara both spit out ‘green’ before Lena even asks, and a look over at Ava has her nodding her agreement.

** **

Alex and Sara begin to bounce with more excitement. They make sure to grind into the base. Torturing themselves, but bringing Lena and Ava closer to the edge.

** **

“That’s it baby.” Ava says pinching and playing with Alex’s nipples. The woman arching into her touch.

** **

“Mmm so good.” Lena hums and bites on Sara’s neck who is grinding and rolling her hips into Lena’s. 

** **

A few more thrusts and rolls of the hips, and Lena is coming undone. Ava watching the pleasure on her face, cums soon after. Both women moaning through the crashing waves of pleasure. 

** **

Sara and Alex are nearly begging for release at this point, but they work their Doms through their orgasms. Bouncing and grinding against them.

** **

“You have been so good.” Lena husks into Sara’s mouth, licking and dominating her waiting tongue.

** **

“Thank you Miss.” Sara says when Lena pulls back. Lena grabs onto her hips again, thrusting into her with all of her strength. It makes Sara moan out, and throw her head back in pleasure.

** **

“Cum.” Lena commands, pinching Sara’s clit between her fingers. Sara does just that with a scream, her hips bucking wildly. 

** **

Ava has still be steadily thrusting into Alex. The two of them watching Sara come undone. After her orgasm has faded, Ava starts to thrust deeper and faster into Alex. The woman above her grasping tightly to Ava’s shoulders and leaning her head on Ava’s forehead. 

** **

“What do you need?” Ava asks still thrusting into her. She can feel Alex right on the edge, but the woman can’t seem to fall over. But all of a sudden Alex’s body is arching and she’s cumming hard. Ava looks down slightly and sees Lena pinching at the woman’s nipples. She looks over into dark green eyes, and sees her smirk.

** **

“Fuck.” Alex exclaims as she’s coming down from her high. Alex and Sara pull themselves off the straps, and flop onto the bed completely spent. Lena and Ava chuckle as they pull the strap and harness off, throwing the condom in the trash. 

** **

“Just leave it for later.” Lena motions off into the distance, already climbing back into bed, and pulling Alex into her. Ava follows suit, dropping the strap, and pulling Sara into her body.

** **

They stay like that for a long time. Basking in their group orgasms, but most importantly basking in the comfort of their partners arms. Lena leaves a soft kiss against Alex’s hair, the woman snuggling in deeper. Ava is stroking through Sara’s hair, making the woman purr. The two Doms look at each other with a soft smile, and a look of comfort and care.


	14. Agentcorp: Lena is Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> AlexDanversFBI: Lena getting really really jealous. Alex showing her she's the only one for her.
> 
> Anonymous on Tumblr: maybe you could write a chapter with a possessive and jealous Lena or Alex maybe a little rough sex... 
> 
> Reviewer_only: One more I;ve thought, which might be a bit complicated. Lena has to go for lunch with Maxwell Lord for a business deal. She decides to take Alex to avoid getting bored. Max decides to flirt with Alex. Lena gets possessive, and Max knew what the score was all along and merely being a perv...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is leaving comments and kudos, they give me life!
> 
> As always with a D/S relationship consent and checking in is crazy important! Play safe!

If Maxwell Lord hits on her girlfriend one more time, Lena may actually leap over the table and strangle the man. It’s her own fault really, she had asked Alex to come. She didn’t want to be stuck listening to the pompous man in front of her drone on and on about himself and his achievements, while simultaneously bashing her own.

She honestly can’t remember what this meeting was even supposed to be about. They had met at some pretentious upscale coffee shop, where the beans have each been hand selected and blah blah blah. Lena really didn’t care, and she wishes immensely that her and Alex were alone at Noonan’s instead.

“You know Alex.” Max says with a smirk towards Lena when the woman glares at her. “If you ever want to leave your secret organization, I’ve got a great  _ position  _ for you at Lord Technologies.” Neither Alex or Lena missed the emphasis on the word position, and Alex attempts to just laugh it off. 

“I wouldn’t work for you if you were the last company on earth.” Alex says with a laugh. She really just wants to yell at the man, but this is a business meeting. She won’t be the reason Lena doesn’t get what she wants.

“Too bad, because I can already picture you there.” Max says salaciously. Lena is fuming at this point, and possessively rests her hand on Alex’s thigh. If it was any higher on her thigh, she would be cupping Alex’s center, and she tries not to react. If the smirk on Max’s face is any indication, she doesn’t succeed. 

“Why don’t we discuss what we’re here to discuss Max.” Lena grits out, and her hand grips Alex just a bit tighter. 

“We’re just having fun Lena. Lighten up.” Max says to the pissed off woman in front of him, then turns to Alex. “If you ever want to be with a CEO who knows how to have a good time, call me.” Max winks at Alex who looks just as angry as Lena. She doesn’t get a word out before Lena is standing up, grasping her arm and hauling her up.

“I think we are done here.” Lena says in a dark tone.

“Now come on Lena,” Max says with a smirk, that makes Lena’s blood boil.

“No.” Lena turns back with barely contained fury. “I will not sit here and listen to you hit on my girlfriend. And I will not force her to sit here uncomfortable like she’s a play thing between CEOs. She deserves more than that.”

And with that she drags Alex out by her hand, and pulls them to the car. Lena nearly slams the door to her precious porsche, and peels out of the parking lot before Alex even has a seatbelt on. Alex looks nervously over at Lena, whose hands are gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles are white. 

They get home and Alex follows her up without a word. As soon as the door is closed Lena grips Alex’s short hair and pulls her into a bruising kiss. Alex startles slightly before reciprocating the kiss, melting under Lena’s relentless lips. Lena pulls back, looking at her lipstick all over Alex’s mouth, and she grips her hair just a bit tighter.

“Who do you belong to.” Lena growls out. The words make Alex’s pupils blow up, and she gulps wondering when her mouth got so dry.

“You.” Alex husks out. Lena growls and pulls her into another bruising kiss, making Alex whimper against her. Lena captures her mouth for a few more seconds, before pulling back once again. Her eyes soften slightly as she takes a few calming breaths.

“Color love.” Lena is still wound up and wants to dominate Alex until she remembers who she belongs to, but she would never push Alex past her limits. She would never make the woman do something she doesn’t want to.

“Green!” Alex nearly shouts it out, and whines, grasping for Lena to come closer once again.

“Strip and get on your knees.” Lena says with a dark authority, Alex complying quickly. Her shirt is shucked off first, followed by her bra. Lena reaches out and pinches her nipples harshly, making the woman arch and hiss out a breathe. 

“Pants.” Lena says and walks away. Alex whips her boots off, and strips out of her pants and underwear in one go. It leaves her in her socks, and she works to pull those off, nearly falling over in the process. She looks up and sees Lena has set down a pillow in the middle of their apartment, and she makes her way over there, dropping to her knees to settle onto it. 

Lena is rustling around in their bedroom, and Alex waits patiently, like the good girl she is. Lena comes back wearing her bra, panties, and dark red pumps. The site and power makes Alex’s mouth water and her eyes darken just that bit more. Her eyes flit down to the object in Lena’s hands, a riding crop. The two of them have used the crop a few times before, and it makes Alex shutter in anticipation. 

“Color?” Lena asks indicating the crop in her hands.

“Green. Definitely green.” Lena smirks, and gives the crop a few swishes through the air.

“Hands behind your back. Knees apart.” Alex complies, clasping her hands together and shuffling so her knees are spread, her pussy exposed.

“Good girl.” Lena starts to run the soft leather of the crop along Alex’s torso as she circles her.

“You know…” Lena runs it between Alex’s breasts, “I had to sit there and watch that vile boy act like he could have you. Like he could own you. I think It’s time for a reminder of who you belong to.”

Lena brings the crop down between Alex’s shoulder blades. She starts out with a light swat, but it still makes Alex gasp.

“Who do you belong to?” Lena asks as she swats against Alex’s back once again.

“You.” Alex says with a gasp. Lena smacks lower on her back, not quite touching her butt.

“Who?”

“I belong to you!” Alex yells out, getting two smacks in a row. 

“Green.” Alex says, not wanting Lena to break the scene, but wanting to reassure the woman she’s enjoying herself. Lena hums in acknowledgement, rubbing the leather teasingly through Alex’s butt crack. She lifts up and leaves a harder blow against the woman’s right cheek.

“Who does this ass belong to?”

“You! My ass belongs to you!” Alex gasps out and arches her hips when Lena lands a few more blows to her ass cheeks. It makes her moan and pant out. Lena hums and teasingly traces the soft leather of the crop to the front of Alex’s body. She lifts the crop up to her lips, softly tracing them. She knows Alex doesn’t like to be hit in the face, and she would never want to strike her gorgeous face anyways.

“Suck it.” Alex opens her mouth, and starts to lick the crop. Sucking and wetting it while Lena watches with dark eyes. Lena pulls the crop from her mouth, it dripping from Alex’s saliva. Lena runs it down Alex’s right breast, the trail of wetness following down to her nipple. She switches over and does the same for the left, Alex arching into the touch. She removes the crop from her chest and waits for Alex to open her eyes. When she looks at Lena, it swats down and lands harshly on her right breast.

“Who does this breast belong to?” Lena asks landing a few more blows that make Alex gasp and arch.

“You!” Lena switches over and does the same to the left breast.

“What about this one?” A few more smacks before Alex is answering.

“You! They both belong to you!” Alex is panting out harshly now, her arousal dripping onto the pillow below her.

“Color?”

“Green. Please keep going.” Alex begs with a whine and heavy breaths. Lena smiles down at her good girl, and brings the crop down on her nipple making her cry out.

“How about your nipples?” Lena smacks in between them, listening to Alex’s aroused cries. “Are these mine too?” 

“Yes, yours!” Alex cries out and moans at the stinging in her sensitive nipples. Lena softly rubs the crop against her them to soothe them. Before landing a few more blows on them. Alex is panting hard, and Lena can smell her arousal from where she stands over her. She runs the crop down to Alex’s center, pushing and gathering wetness. Alex moans into the sensation, and whines when Lena takes it away.

“Look at how wet you are love.” Lena says lifting the crop into Alex’s eye line. “Does being claimed turn you on?” Alex nods, and Lena lands a blow to her stomach.

“Yes! Yes it turns me on.” A few more blows to Alex’s hard abs.

“Such a good girl. But you know I forgot something. The most important thing.” Lena teases along Alex’s center, giving the woman an out if she wants it.

“Green.” Lena lands a hard blow directly on Alex’s clit. It makes the woman cry out and arch harshly, nearly cumming. Another blow to her entrance, and a few more lighter ones to her clit.

“Whose pussy is this?” Lena says with a growl in her throat.

“Yours. All of it is yours!” Alex screams out, and nearly cums when Lena keeps lightly tapping her center.

“That’s right darling.” Lena rubs the sting away. “Do you want to show me how good you are?” Lena asks moving closer to Alex, and gripping the back of her hair.

“Yes. Green.” Alex is licking her lips looking at Lena’s still covered pussy. Her arousal has leaked through the thin material, making them soaked.

“Make me cum darling. Show me your mine.” Lena says, and doesn’t even attempt to move her panties out of the way. Alex leans forward, licking over the fabric, tasting her arousal. It makes her moan and the vibrations run through Lena, who grips her hair even tighter. Alex works her tongue in broad strokes over Lena’s clit. She wishes she could taste her without the barrier, but knows better than to touch without permission.

Lena can feel Alex’s tongue working through the fabric barrier. Honestly the panties are as much a tease to herself as they are to Alex. All she really wants is to rip them off and feel Alex’s tongue deep inside her. Thrusting in and out, wet and eager. Those thoughts themselves push her closer to the edge, but she can’t quite fall over.

She steps back, looking at the wanting and desperate look in Alex’s eyes. Lena’s thumbs trace along her own panties, and teasingly pull at them. She slides them slowly down her pale legs; Alex’s eyes following the entire time. She lets go at her knees and the fabric pools at her feet. Stepping out of them she looms over Alex once again.

Alex can feel Lena’s hands grasping at her hair, and pulling her closer to her exposed pussy. Alex doesn’t let herself get pulled in, but instead surges forward tongue first. She moans at the first unrestricted taste, and starts to lap gently at Lena’s folds. Her tongue lightly hitting Lena’s clit at every pass, and swirling around her entrance. 

Lena pulls her closer, and Alex gets the hint. She thrusts her tongue as deep as it will go into Lena, making the woman cry out above her. She sets a brutal pace with her tongue, and in no time Lena is screaming out her orgasm. Her cum covering Alex’s face, truly marking her as Lena’s.

“You look good like that love.” Lena wipes some of her own cum off Alex’s face with her index finger, and presents the finger to her. Alex immediately opens her mouth and sucks it in, humming at the taste.

“Get up on the bed.” Lena says with a commanding tone. Alex stands up and shakes her legs out, stretching a bit while Lena moves to the bedroom. Alex follows behind her, enjoying the view of Lena’s ass sashaying back and forth. Alex hops on the bed, laying back against the pillows, while Lena digs through their toy drawer.

“Color?” Lena asks when she pulls out the harness. Alex looks over at the dildo she’s holding. It’s their biggest one. The one that stretches Alex almost to her breaking point, and makes her cum ridiculously fast. 

“Green.” Alex is biting her lip, her eyes dark and filled with lust. Lena smirks at the look in her eyes, and pulls the harness up her shapely legs. She fits the toy in the base, and crawls up the bed.

Alex can hear Lena kick her shoes off, as she moves towards her. Alex whimpers when the toy rubs against her soaked folds. Lena grasps the base and slowly pushes a few inches in. Alex can feel the stretch already, and she starts to moan. Lena pauses, letting the woman get used to the feel before she is pushing a few more inches into her soaked pussy. Inch after inch is engulfed, Alex stretched to the limit, until their hips meet.

Both women moan out, Alex feeling so incredibly full. Lena pulls back a bit, snapping her hips forward sharply. It makes Alex moan out and she wraps her legs around Lena. Her arms floating up, wanting to touch, and not knowing if she can. Alex looks up at Lena, whose eyes match her own dark ones, and bites her lip in question.

“You can touch love.” Lena says, and Alex wraps her arms around Lena’s neck. Lena starts moving her hips faster and faster. It’s a brutal pace that doesn’t seem to want to slow down, and a dark look crosses back over her face.

“Who do you belong too?” Lena says once again, not stopping the snap of her hips; deep and fast. Alex is moaning out and gasping.

“Y-you.” Alex stutters it out after a particularly hard and deep thrust. 

“Who” thrust “do” thrust “you” thrust “belong” thrust “to?” thrust.

“You!” Alex screams out her orgasm. “I belong to you!” Lena doesn’t stop thrusting. She doesn’t even slow down, and as soon as Alex’s orgasm subsides she’s right back up there on the edge again. Lena’s hand starts to circle her clit and Alex is flying over the edge again with a scream. Lena works her through 2 more orgasms, before she herself cums and slows her hips. They are panting into each other, and stay wrapped up for a few long minutes.

Lena pulls out slowly, Alex whimpering in sensitivity. She heads to the bathroom to throw the strapon in the sink, and makes her way back with an ointment bottle. Alex is still exactly where she left her, spread eagle and panting. Lena sits on the bed softly, and starts to work the ointment into the already harsh looking marks left by the crop. 

“Flip over.” Lena says softly, and Alex complies with a groan. Lena continues her ministrations on Alex’s back before setting the bottle aside. She pulls Alex into her arms and strokes along her body.

“Alex, was everything that happened today...okay?” Lena wants to check in. Sure they’ve played with the crop and with some rougher strapon sex, but never that level of possession before. 

“I love you for checking in.” Alex mumbles into Lena’s neck, where she has nuzzled herself into the soft skin. “I loved everything we did. Being claimed over and over was so hot.”

Lena chuckles slightly, “Really?” Alex hums and nods an affirmative. 

“We should have lunch with Max more often.” Lena guffaws at that, and pulls her in tighter.

“Doubtful.”

***

Flowers show up on her desk the next day, and Lena frowns and grabs for the card.

‘I hope the sex was amazing’ - Max

Lena isn’t sure whether to send a thank you card or punch in him the throat. Maybe just a swift kick the balls the next time she sees him.


	15. Agentcorp: Alpha Alex and Omega Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> MidnightWriterPhilosopher:How about another A/B/O with just Alpha Alex and Omega Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the continued support.
> 
> This is an A/B/O fic, so if that's not your jam don't read.

Alex can feel something wet on her leg, and it’s stirring her from her slumber. She blinks her eyes into the dark, and tilts her head to see that it’s 3:34 AM. Fuck, fuckidy fuck fuck. She had just gotten to sleep 2 hours ago. The wetness on her leg continues to spread and smear and she looks down at the cause of it. Lena. Asleep, but grinding her apparently soaked center against her toned leg. 

Alex’s cock seems to grow and harden watching her grind. She strokes it a few times before she decides she should wake Lena up. She softly shakes Lena’s shoulder and calls to her. Lena just moans, still asleep, and continues to grind. Alex chuckles and shakes her a bit harder. This makes the woman startle and jump awake. She looks up at Alex’s amused face confused.

“What?” Lena’s voice is hoarse. “What’s going on?” Alex soothes her hand along her spine, and shushes her with a kiss.

“You were grinding against my leg.”

“What?!” Lena says embarrassed, and then feels the ache twinge in her center. Alex brings her closer to kiss. Licking into her mouth when Lena moans, and twirling her tongue against her Omega’s. Alex pulls her body into her, and grasps her ass letting the woman grind against her hard member trapped between them.

“Fuck Alex.” Lena whines out with a gasp, making Alex’s Alpha growl in delight. She flips them over, trapping Lena beneath her. She kisses and captures her mouth. Her alpha wants to just thrust right in, but she pulls back making her way slowly down Lena’s chest. She nips and sucks against Lena’s neck, nuzzling into the bite mark she had left months ago. 

Lena arches her neck, giving her alpha more room to work, submitting to her. Alex growls into her chest, sucking a mark on each breast before dipping down to her nipples. She sucks them in, making Lena arch and clutch at her. Alex bites them with her teeth, tugging until they pop out of her mouth. Then she soothes the sting with her tongue, and sucks them back in. She switches over to the other side, making sure to give it the same treatment.

Lena is gasping and bucking underneath Alex, begging her with her body to keep going lower. To fill the void and soothe the ache she feels in her core. Alex goes teasing slow down her body. Licking along her soft curves and biting on her hip bone. Lena is completely lost with lust at this point, and grips onto Alex with everything she’s got. 

At the first swipe of Alex’s tongue through her folds, Lena is arching her back harshly and screaming out. Alex growls and pins her down with an iron grip to her hips. The growl making vibrations shoot through Lena’s sensitive pussy, causing her to moan out. Alex softly explores Lena’s dripping folds, and swirls around her clit teasingly. Never enough pressure to even ease the ache Lena is feeling.

“Alex please.” Lena begs. She had already been so close before Alex had woken her up, and this teasing is driving her insane. Alex chuckles into her folds, making Lena’s hips jump slightly. She swirls her tongue around Lena’s clit, while she enters her with two fingers. It makes the woman below her groan out, and Alex starts to thrust and curl her fingers into her. 

She pumps them in and out, licking and sucking on Lena’s clit. Lena has a strong hold on Alex’s hair, making her alpha growl in her chest. She tamps it down and continues to pump faster, curling her fingers to hit her g-spot everytime she draws them out.

“Alex… I’m so so close!” Lena is attempting to meet Alex’s fingers thrust for thrust, but Alex is still holding her down. Alex pumps her fingers faster, deeper, as she sucks harshly on Lena’s swollen clit. Lena is crying out in earnest and then goes dead silent, her body bending harshly. Alex continues to pump and pump, her fingers soaked, and Lena finally cums with a scream. Her arousal flooding out of her and all over Alex’s hands. She continues to work Lena through her orgasms, and slows down, bringing her down form her high.

“Fuck.” Lena is breathless, and gasps when Alex pulls her fingers from her. She looks up at her alpha with dark eyes, and watches the woman suck her cum off with a moan. She looks down her lovers body, to see her hard member sitting against her toned abs. Lena licks her lips, grabbing Alex’s hips she moves her closer so she’s straddling her chest. Alex’s hard cock inches from Lena’s face, and throbbing with need. 

Lena leans down and runs her tongue along the base to the tip, making Alex groan and shudder at the feeling. She engulfs the tip of it and starts to suck, swirling her tongue around it. Inch by inch she takes it deeper into her mouth, until it touches the back of her throat. She pulls off with a gasp giving it a few quick pumps before she puts it back into her mouth. 

“Shit Lena, your mouth feels amazing… Fuck!” Lena hums, making Alex shout out at the vibrations along her shaft. She lightly grips Lena’s hair, and thrusts into her mouth. Lena hollows out her mouth, letting Alex use it to get off. She’s gripping at the base, and Alex is thrusting in and out, groaning above her. Lena can feel Alex’s hips start to stutter, and her thrust becoming uneven. She grips the base tighter and sucks harder, making Alex cum with a shout. The cum hits the back of Lena’s throat and she works to swallow all of it.

Alex’s cock is still hard, and she pulls it out of Lena’s mouth with a pop. She grips onto Lena’s waist and flips her over and onto her knees in one motion. It makes her yelp, but her omega just purrs into the pillow. Alex teases the tip of her cock at Lena’s soaked pussy before pushing halfway in. Lena groans and grasps onto the pillow below her. Alex does a few shallow pumps of her hips before pushing the last remaining inches in.

“Fuck you feel good.” Alex husks out. She bends over to play with Lena’s nipples while her cock is fully sheathed in Lena’s wet and warm cunt.

“Alex… so full… so good… move.” The last word is said with a begging sound, as Lena grinds against her. Alex’s alpha flares up, and with a growl she starts to snap her hips forward slow but hard. It makes Lena gasp out at every thrust. Alex’s hands have moved back to harshly grip her hips. She thrusts in, loving the feeling of warm walls pulling her cock in on every thrust. The way Lena groans and moans at the full feeling inside her. 

Lena is pushing back at Alex, attempting to speed her thrusts, but the grip Alex has on her hips doesn’t allow her much control. Instead she just rests her head down on the pillow, taking every thrust Alex gives her, no matter how slow. Everytime Alex’s his meet her legs she feels so full she may burst, yet it’s not enough. Alex continues at this slow pace for what feels like hours, until she speeds her hips up just slightly. 

“Please.” Lena practically whispers out. Alex continues at her pace, like she hadn’t heard her. 

“Please love, please.” Lena says a bit louder, and she can feel Alex grip her tighter. She definitely heard her, but she continues her pace all the same. Slow deep thrusts into her aching and soaked center. Alex is running one hand along her spine soothingly, but all it’s doing is making Lena’s need grow.

“Alex.” Lena whines out petulantly, making the woman above her laugh out.

“Yes baby?” Alex says with humor in her voice. She knows what Lena wants, but wants her to say it. Tell her how bady she wants her to fuck her faster. How badly she needs to cum.

“Please…” Lena whimpers out.

“Please what baby? Use your words.” Alex runs her short nails along Lena’s back making the woman arch and groan. She never stops the slow pumping of her hips, and she’s starting to sweat at the restraint to not just pump into her with everything she’s got.

“Alex.” Lena groans.

“Words.”

“Fuck me!” Lena finally shouts out.

“I am.” Alex says with a cheeky smile, knowingly frustrating the woman below her.

“Please fuck me faster…” She barely gets the last word out, before Alex is pounding her hard and fast. Lena gasps and moans out. The moment of Alex’s hips makes her fall towards the bed, and Alex falls with her. The angle is allowing Alex to pump her hips even faster, using the bed to keep her self up. She watches her hard member be engulfed by Lena’s hot pussy. They can hear Alex’s hips slapping against Lena’s ass and legs with every thrust.

Alex reaches out and grips Lena’s hair, pulling her head up from where it had been moaning into the pillow below her. She holds onto that pillow and moans out wantonly. Alex is thrusting into her harder and harder, faster and faster. Alex pulls back on her hair, making her neck stretch out and fully present to Alex. Alex’s alpha preens at this, and she starts thrusting her cock in with renewed vigor. 

“I’m so close baby… please make me cum.” Lena cries out at a particularly hard thrust, and she finally comes undone. With a shout she cums hard, squirting all over the bed below her as Alex continues to thrust. She never slows her pace, and as soon as Lena is over her first orgasm she’s building and tumbling over her second with a moan.

This one wasn’t has powerful as the first, but Alex can still see the cum leaking out of Lena’s pussy. The harsh clamping of Lena’s walls around her cock make her cum soon after Lena’s second orgasm. She can feel her cum spurting into her and painting her insides with it. She pumps her hips a few more times before pulling out. Their two arousals leak out of Lena’s pussy, and drip onto the bed below.

Alex flips Lena over and starts pumping her hard cock above her. It doesn’t take long for her to cum and her knot to pop. She squirts streams of cum all over Lena’s chest like a Jackson Pollock. Lena wipes some off with her finger and brings it to her lips. She looks at Alex as she tastes her cum and moans out. 

Alex bites down on her lip, looking at Lena. Her hair is a tangled mess, her face is kiss swollen, there are bites all over her chest, her arousal is still leaking onto the bed, and her chest is covered in Alex’s cum. She’s never looked better in the alpha’s opinion, and if exhaustion wasn’t creeping back into their bones she would try to go another round. 

Alex’s knot starts to deflate, and with it her cock. Laying down on the bed, she pulls Lena to her. They rest like that until Alex is almost off to sleep again. She can feel Lena grind against her leg again, and sighs, feeling her cock twitch slightly. Her body and her brain are in a war of whether or not to wake Lena up for another round. Her exhaustion gets zapped away at the first moan that leaves Lena’s mouth, and she shakes her shoulder.

“Lena wake up.” Alex says and is met with dark eyes.

“I am awake.” She smirks and captures Alex’s lips. This is going to be a long night.


	16. Agentcorp: A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> AlexDanversFBI:Something really romantic that leads to sex. Like Alex proposing or something.  
AlexDanversFBI: Marriage proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone's support I love you all!
> 
> here is the link for reference photos:
> 
> https://ltoliviabenson.tumblr.com/post/188076437115/photos-for-chapter-16-of-power-over-me

“Time to go!” Kara says swooping into Lena’s office, startling the poor CEO and making her nearly drop her phone.

“Go where?” Lena asks and yelps when Kara picks her up bridal style without a word of explanation.

“I’m the official ride to your date.” Kara says cheerily before jumping out of the balcony window, Lena screaming and clutching onto her. Her eyes are shut, and she can feel the wind whipping through her hair as they fly. She never opens her eyes, too afraid of what she might see, and isn’t sure how long they are in the air before she can feel Kara touch down.

“What the hell Kara!?” Lena shouts when her feet finally touch down on solid ground. She hears a throat clear behind her and turns around. She gasps at what she sees and nearly bursts into tears. Alex is standing there with a hand full of white Plumerias. Her beautiful auburn hair coiffed back, the sun shining on it, making it glow. Her face is covered in light makeup, but the smile is all Lena can see. And the suit. It’s black, opened to show the crisp white shirt underneath it, and it sits on her frame like it was made for her.

Lena is so caught up in the sight before her, she doesn’t hear Kara leave. Lena has her hand pressed to her mouth, tears welling in her eyes, and she chokes on them when Alex moves towards her. Handing her the flowers, she drops to one knee.

“Alex.” Lena says breathless, and watches as the woman on the ground pulls a box out of her jacket pocket. She sobs out a smile and looks down at the love of her life, and takes in the tears in her hazel eyes.

“Lena,” Alex chokes out and clears her throat when Lena laughs lightly, wetly, “When I met you three years ago, I never thought I’d be here asking you to love me forever.”

“Yes!” Lena blurts out, making Alex shake her head and laugh.

“At least let me finish.” Lena has tears streaming down her cheeks and a smile stretched wide.

“Yes!” Lena says with a laugh when Alex rolls her eyes. 

“Will you…”

“Yes!”

“At least let me get to question out if you can’t wait for my speech!” Alex says exasperated. Lena bites her lip and watches Alex take a deep breath. She opens the box, the ring shining in the light.

“Will you marry me?” Alex finally gets out and looks up at the woman before her. The green of her eyes bright with the shine tears. 

“No.” Lena smiles at her, but for half a second Alex’s heart was lodged into her throat.

“You ass.” Alex shakes her head fondly, and Lena laughs dropping to her knees to kiss her. She misjudges her strength and bowls Alex over, landing on top of her. That doesn’t stop her from kissing Alex, and she licks into her mouth moaning. Alex grips onto her and pulls her in. The two of them make out for a while, until Lena pulls back with a giggle like a school child filled with joy.

“Is that a yes?” Alex asks breathless, and Lena nods, tears welling up in her eyes again. Alex pulls the ring out, gripping Lena’s hand with her shaky fingers. She slides the band up her thin ringer finger, kissing it lightly. Lena pulls her hand back to stare adoringly at the ring. It’s a black band, curved into the shape of a heart, with diamonds along one side and an emerald stone in the center.

“Do you like it?” Alex asks a bit insecure, biting her lip. She had gotten everyone’s input on the ring, and they all loved it. But this was Lena. Lena deserved the world and that started with the perfect ring. To Alex’s relief, Lena looks up from the ring with a look of absolute love in her eyes.

“It’s beautiful, darling. I love it.” Lena says and pulls Alex in by the lapels of her jacket to plant a kiss on her smudged lips. She leaves a few soft kisses on her there before pulling back and looking around.

“Also where are we?” Lena laughs, wiping the tears from her cheek and the lipstick from Alex’s face. She lets Alex pull her up to her feet, and gets pulled into the taller woman’s arms, Alex nuzzling into her neck. 

“We are in Dublin. On a rooftop suite I booked.” Lena takes a good look around for the first time since Kara dropped her here. Black couches are strewn around, and twinkle lights strung around poles and the overhang. Inside she can see what appears to be a california king and the makings of an amazing bathroom. The Dublin sky spread out before them, and the sun starting to set finishes the breathtaking picture.

“Oh Alex.” Lena says breathless, and turns pulling the woman into her by her lapels with a harsh, bruising kiss. Alex grabs Lena’s hips and slots her leg between Lena’s own, rubbing against her center. Lena moans and bucks into Alex, reaching up and gripping her hair tightly. 

Alex moans into Lena’s hot mouth, licking and sucking on her lips. She runs her hands over Lena’s ass and grips her them behind her thighs. In one motion she picks her new fiancee up and wraps her legs around her waist. She walks a short distance and sets Lena’s back sideways on one of the couches, hovering over her.

“I love you Lena.” Alex whispers into her mouth, capturing her lips once again. Lena groans and bucks up into Alex’s hard abs. She runs her hands under Alex’s suit jacket, dragging her nails down the woman’s back. It makes Alex arch into her, and Lena grinds her center harder against Alex. 

“Fuck baby.” Alex can feel the wetness smearing across the front of her shirt, and she starts to unbutton it. Lena takes over for her and finishes unbuttoning her shirt, raking her nails across Alex’s abs and dipping under her waist band. She finds wetness pooling there, and Alex moans out. Lena starts to swipe through her wet folds, making Alex buck against her hand. 

Lena only gets a few swipes in against Alex’s clit before Alex is pulling her hand out, and dropping off the couch. She grabs Lena’s waist and turns her around, sitting her up and putting her back against the backrest. She pushes Lena’s dress up, starting to lay kisses against her inner thighs. Lena’s hands have found purchase against the couch and slotted through Alex’s hair. 

Lena looks down at Alex’s hazel eyes, dark with lust. She’s looking up at her as she swipes her tongue along Lena’s still covered center, making the woman moan out and buck against her. Alex teases Lena with her tongue, sucking through the fabric and tasting her arousal. Alex scratches up her thighs, dragging the underwear back down. She throws Lena’s legs over her shoulders and dives right in to Lena’s soaked pussy.

“Fuck Alex!” Lena yells out at the first swipe of Alex’s tongue through her soaked and aching center. Alex gathers wetness on her tongue, using it to swirl around Lena’s hardening clit. She can feel Lena tightly gripping her hair, as she lavishes attention on the sensitive bud. She sucks it into her mouth lightly, and scrapes her teeth against it. It makes Lena arch harshly, but she doesn’t quite fall over the edge. 

Alex scrapes her nails along Lena’s inner thigh once more, and enters her with one then two fingers. She pumps her fingers at a deep and slow pace, as she continues to suck on Lena’s clit. Lena is moaning and groaning above her, meeting her fingers thrust for thrust. Alex starts to pick up her pace, matching her tongue and fingers as she brings Lena over the edge. 

“Alex!” Lena screams out, and Alex’s face is soon covered in wetness. Lena continues to moan as Alex works her through her aftershocks, and pushes her head away when she becomes too sensitive. She pulls Alex into her lap for a kiss, moaning at her own taste on Alex’s lips.

Pushing Alex off of herself, she strips the rest of her clothes off, Alex following suit, until they are both standing there naked. The sun burning bright behind them, casting them into shadows of red light. Lena sits back down, and motions Alex towards her with a crook of her finger.

“I love you.” Lena says as Alex straddles her and rests her arms on her shoulders. Lena runs her hands along Alex’s strong arm, until their hands are connected. The two of them look down at the ring on Lena’s finger, as it shines and glows in the dimming light of the sky. 

“I love you too. Forever.” Alex says placing her forehead against Lena’s, staring into the deep green of her eyes. She can feel Lena’s free hand stroke down along her chest, cupping her breast and teasing a nipple. Alex arches into the feeling and moans out when Lena pinches the nipple in her grasp. She switches over, giving the other the same treatment. They never break eye contact and a new intimacy grows between them. At the first swipe of Lena’s fingers through Alex’s soaked pussy, it has the women bending down to capture Lena’s lips with her own.

“I love you Alex.” Lena says softly as she enters the woman with two fingers. She starts out a slow rhythm, encouraging Alex to ride her fingers. Alex keep their foreheads and eyes locked as she begins to bounce against Lena. The roll of her hips helps bring her closer to the edge, and helps Lena reach deeper better places. She moans out when Lena meets her hips with a harder thrust, and Alex starts to ride her fingers faster. 

“You’re so beautiful Alex.” Lena says entering the woman with three fingers now. The stretch just this side of pleasurable. 

“You’re mind.” Thrust. “You’re body.” Thrust. “You’re soul.” Thrust. “So beautiful.” 

Alex cries out, feeling her orgasm building and building. Lena starts to use her thumb to swipe at her clit on every thrust of her fingers. Her other hand is still locked with Alex’s own, as the woman bounces up and down on her fingers. 

Lena can feel Alex’s hips start to stutter and shake, and quickly flips her onto the couch, making Alex moan out wantonly. She starts to pump her fingers into Alex at a brutal pace, curing them each time. Alex closes her eyes, and grips on tightly to Lena. Her orgasm is now approaching like a bullet train, and she can feel Lena using her leg to thrust into her harder and faster.

“Open your eyes love.” Lena says breathing hard. Alex blinks her eyes open to see Lena’s dark ones staring at her. 

“I want to see your eyes when you cum for me.” That tips Alex over the edge, and she cums with a cry on her lips and her eyes locked on the green ones above her. Her back arches under Lena’s body, as the woman works her through her orgasm. Eventually the last of her aftershocks hit and the woman becomes boneless. Lena flops onto her, panting hard into her collarbone.

They two of them lay there sweaty and wrapped in each other’s arms. Lena has her head resting on her chest, her hands under her chin. She leans in to kiss Alex, and pulls back looking at the ring on her finger. It’s breathtaking, and when she looks up she can see Alex smiling softly at her.

“I love you fiancee.” Lena says with a giggle.

“I love you too fiancee.” Alex smiles and places a kiss on Lena’s lips. It ends up being more of a clacking of teeth when they both try to smile into it, but it’s perfect all the same.

“So is there a bed up here?” Lena asks.

“Not that you aren’t comfortable, but I want to spread you out and take everything you have” Lena husks out, and Alex nearly knocks her on the ground in her haste to stand up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was pretty short, but it was all I could do today.


	17. Agentcorp: Fun in a Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> AlexDanversFBI: In a car. Middle of nowhere. Making something a little spooky for Halloween.  
AlexDanversFBI: Alex using the strap again, cos its hot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I accomplished spooky, but here we are!

“Don’t say it.” Alex is gripping the steering wheel of her Range Rover, her knuckles turning white. Lena is attempting to stifle her laughter in the passenger seat. The two of them were on their way to a cabin Alex had booked for them, and now are extremely lost in the middle of Northern California. Alex was sure she didn’t need directions, even if Lena tried to insist they should have them.

“Did you try onstar?” Lena asks, rubbing her hand soothingly on up and down Alex’s thigh.

“Couldn’t get service.” Alex grumbles out, and Lena runs her hand along Alex’s neck, rubbing her shoulder. 

“You know it’s going to be dark soon. Why don’t we just pull over somewhere and camp out. I packed some sandwiches, let’s have an impromptu picnic. What do you say?” Lena says stroking through Alex’s hair, and Alex just sighs. 

“I guess.” Alex pulls off on the next unmarked road she finds. She starts to drive through some wooded areas, making the road seem dark and shadowed, almost creepy. Luckily she pulls through the trees and finds a nice sunny area to park the car. 

Lena hops out of the car, and looks through the window, smiling at the woman across from her. She goes to the back of the car and pulls the large door open. She reaches in and grabs their fluffy blanket, handing it to Alex when the woman walks up behind her. She reaches for her other bag, pulling out the PB&J sandwiches.

Alex has laid out the blanket on a soft flat piece of ground. She’s stretched out, leaning on her elbows, and Lena drops down next to her. Lena leans against her, dropping the sandwiches on the blanket, and planting a kiss on Alex’s cheek.

They happily eat their sandwiches in silence, just enjoying being with each other. Lena has her head resting on Alex’s shoulder. The two of them watching the sun begin to set, while Alex strokes through Lena’s soft wavy hair.

“You know I love it when you wear it down like this.” Lena looks up with a smirk.

“You just like to grab onto it.” Lena husks into Alex’s neck. She can feel the skin beneath her lips heat up with Alex’s blush, and chuckles.

“I-I… well I just…” Alex splutters making Lena laugh harder.

“Well I love your short hair for the same reason.” Lena smirks when Alex chokes and splutters some more. Lena leans in and kisses her, licking into her mouth and swirling around her tongue. Alex moans, and grips into Lena’s hair. She rolls them over, dragging Lena on top of her. 

Lena moans and slots her leg in between Alex’s own, grinding down and drawing a gasp from the other woman. She nibbles on Alex’s lower lip, pulling on it with her teeth. Lena looks down at the woman beneath her. Her dark hazel eyes, probably matching Lena’s own. The shadows start to streak across Alex’s face, and Lena traces it with her fingers. 

A rustling sound breaks them out of their spell.

“Did you hear that?” Alex startles beneath Lena.

“What?”

“I swore I heard something.” Alex moves Lena off of her, and stands up. She squints into the distance, and Lena starts to pick up their picnic.

“It’s probably just an animal Alex. It’s getting dark we should move to the car.” Lena opens the back, and folds the seats down. Luckily they had packed a couple blankets, so Lena makes quick work of creating a bed in the back of their SUV. When she turns back to look outside, she can’t see Alex.

“Alex?” Lena says in the quiet air. The sky has begun to show purples and blues. The stars and moon out shinning brightly. They are the only light besides the inside of the car.

“Alex this isn’t funny.” Lena says with a serious tone. She’s starting to feel nervous, her hands jittery and her heart pounding. She hears a crash on the other side of the car, and nearly bangs her head against the roof when she jumps. Alex comes running around with a smile on her face.

“I had to rescue my other sandwich!” She triumphantly holds up the prize with a dorky grin. Lena levels her best unamused look at Alex.

“You scared the shit out of me!” Lena smacks Alex’s stomach, making the woman oof and laugh. 

“Sorry baby.” Alex hops in the car, and hits the button to lower the door down. She lays down and makes grabby hands towards Lena with a smile on her face.

“Really. You think after scaring me half to death I’m going to just fall into your arms.” Lena says with a raised eyebrow, causing Alex’s smile to fall for a moment. 

“I’m sorry baby,” Alex pouts, “but I know how I can make it up to you.” Alex smiles a wicked smile that Lena doesn’t see very often. The implication makes her shudder and bite her lip. Alex reaches over the seat and grabs her bag. She rustles through it, before pulling out two items that make Lena’s eyes darken. 

A big purple strap and matching leather harness. Just seeing it makes Lena almost moan out, and she is starting to rip Alex’s clothes off with more haste. The woman helps her, undoing her own pants and kicking them down her legs. They get stuck at the shoes she forgot to take off, and Lena smacks her head on the roof trying to help her get them off. Alex shimmies into the strapon, and tightens the harness.

“Don’t you want to take your clothes off too?” Alex says looking at Lena’s fully dressed body vs her own stark naked one.

“No, just take me. Please.” Never one to deny her woman anything Alex leans in and kisses her. Smudging Lena’s lipstick all over both of their faces. She runs her hands under the hem of Lena’s sun dress, and pushes the fabric up. She runs her fingers up her thigh intent on rubbing over Lena’s panties, but her hands only meet soft, wet skin.

“Oh shit, have you been going commando this whole time.” Alex groans out, and Lena chuckles breathlessly.

“Surprise.”

“Fuck.” Alex runs her fingers through Lena’s already wet folds, and starts to lightly circle her clit. The woman beneath her is bucking as Alex strokes over her hardening bud. She strokes down from her clit, and teases her entrance with two fingers. Lena is impatient and grips Alex’s arm pushing the fingers into her hot center with a groan.

“Yeeees.” Lena hisses out, and Alex pumps her fingers in and out in a slow deep motion. She feels little resistance, so she adds in a third finger. She knows the strap she is wearing is their biggest, so she has to build Lena up to take it. Sometimes Lena has to cum before she can even take it, but tonight she seems especially wet and aroused. 

“Please love. Please.” Lena has gotten ahold of the strap and is pushing it against Alex’s center, making her buck and moan out at the friction. Lena is begging Alex to enter her, and so she removes her wet fingers. She brings them to her mouth and sucks on them slowly while moaning out at the taste.

Alex grasps the base of the strapon and lines up the head with Lena’s quivering pussy. She pushes a few inches in, as Lena’s legs wrap around her waist with a moan. She lets Lena get used the the stretch for a few moments, until Lena is attempting to pull them together. Alex enters her completely in one slow thrust. Their hips meeting and their moans mingling. 

“Fuck Alex, so good, so full.” Lena feels the exquisite stretch, and it brings her to a place of pleasure just before the pain. She breathes through the intense feelings, watching Alex’s dark eyes look into her own. She nods her head when she feels ready, and Alex starts to pull her hips back a few inches, before thrusting them back. Lena gasps and grips onto Alex’s strong shoulders. 

Alex starts slow. She wants to build Lena up until she’s begging for the release only Alex can give her. Alex moves out a little further this time and snaps her hips forward, making Lena cry out. She grips Lena’s hips with one hand, while the other finds purchase on the headrest for leverage.

Lena is moaning out now with every snap of Alex’s hips. She’s moving at too slow a pace for Lena’s liking, but she doesn’t have much leverage in her position. Lena attempts to match her thrusts with her hips, but Alex has a tight hold on her. She is going to go as slow as she wants, whether Lena cries out or not. Alex looks down watching the purple strap slowly enter Lena and slowly pull out, covered in her arousal.

“Please go faster!” Lena cries out in frustration. She’s so close to the edge she can taste it, but she can’t quite grab ahold of it. Alex ignores her begging and keeps going at that slow pace, driving Lena insane.

“Please. Please. Please.” Lena keeps begging, breathless and wanting. Alex finally takes pity on the woman, and grabs ahold of both headrests. She starts to snap her hips forward and pound away at Lena’s aching pussy. The woman below her arching and moaning loudly. The car is probably rocking at the strength behind Alex’s thrust, but Lena is loving it. 

Alex tilts her hips and makes Lena fly over the edge of her orgasm, with a scream. Alex keeps pounding away, drawing the woman’s orgasm out as far as she can. She is breathing hard, and Lena is still moaning, her back arched harshly. She finally slumps down, and Alex rests her head on the seat, attempting to catch her breath. Once she has it, she reaches around Lena to grab at the woman’s zipper.

“Too many clothes.” Alex explains. The strapon is sill buried in Lena’s soaking pussy as Alex draws the zipper of her dress down. Lena helps gather the material and pulls it over her head.

“You weren’t wearing a bra either! Why didn’t you tell me that!” Alex whines and her eyes zero in on Lena’s beautiful breasts. The moonlight catching her skin and making it glow.

“If I had, you would have crashed the car.” Lena says and laughs when Alex huffs and crosses her arms.

“Well… maybe…” Alex can’t even deny it. Lena smiles at her and pushes her onto her back. The strapon finally slips out of her, and Lena groans at the empty feeling that is left. She moves to straddle Alex and forgets that they are in a car, so her head smacks the roof.

“Ow.” Lena says deadpan, and Alex bursts out laughing.

“Maybe that isn’t the best position in here.” Alex chuckles out, and gets back on her knees in front of Lena. She pulls her in, their naked bodies slotting themselves against each other. Alex grabs onto Lena’s ass and pulls her in, rubbing the strapon against Lena’s center. It makes the woman moan and grind harder into her. She pulls at Alex’s short hair, and makes the woman follow her hand. Alex gasps out at the feeling, and surges back in to kiss Lena’s smudged and kiss swollen lips.

“Why don’t you bend over the seat.” Alex husks against Lena’s lips, removing Lena’s hand from her hair. Lena does as suggested and pushes her ass into the air teasingly. Alex grips her hair with one hand, pulling back, as she uses the other hand to enter Lena from behind. Once fully engulfed by her warm wetness, Alex tugs on Lena’s long hair.

“You’re right, I do love to pull your hair.” Alex husks out with heavy breaths. It makes Lena chuckle until Alex snaps her hips forward. That chuckle quickly morphs into a gasp, and Alex starts out with a hard and fast pace. She’s pounding into the woman, and Lena is pushing her hips back on every thrust. It’s making the base of the strapon hit Alex’s clit with every thrust, and Alex is breathing hard.

“I want you to cum love.” Lena breaths out. Alex is still gripping her hair tightly, and it’s forcing her to bend her head back towards the other woman. Alex’s hips start to stutter, but she’s holding herself back. She wants her and Lena to cum at the same time, and she keeps the brutal pace of her hips going. Wrapping her arm around her waist, she starts to play with Lena’s tits before moving down and rubbing over the woman’s clit.

“Fuck I’m going to cum!” Lena shouts out before her orgasms rips through her. She’s moaning out, and Alex follows right behind her with a hard few thrusts sending her over the edge. The two of them are practically howling out their orgasms, when they hear a wolf howling in the distance. It gives them both pause for a moment, before they are bursting out in laughter. Alex pulls out of Lena, and releases the death grip on her hair. She shimmies out of the harness, and throws it off to the side. Lena flips onto her back, and drags Alex to lay on top of her in a cuddle.

“Maybe we should get lost more often.” Alex mumbles into Lena’s chest, and she can feel the laughter rumble through it.

“Or we can just fuck on a normal bed.” Lena laughs out, feeling Alex hum into her skin.

“I don’t know. That family of racoons that tried to steal my sandwich probably got a great show.” Alex deadpans, and Lena laughs harder, smacking the woman on her shoulder.


	18. Agentcorp: Fun With Cuffs in the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> Anon: I kinda of want to see Lena using handcuffs on Alex.
> 
> AlexDanversFBI; We haven't had a scene in Lena's office yet. Would love to see how you would write it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is still with me! These have been super fun to write! Also this chapter goes within the same universe as the first chapter, but Lena has a power bottom/switch moment at the end. Just fyi

“Ms. Luthor.” Lena’s new assistant Kim says through the phone.

“Yes?” 

“I have an Alex Davers here to see you.”

“Send her in.”

Alex steps through the door. She’s wearing a dark red dress, that is quite uncharacteristic for her, but brings out the red tones in her auburn hair. Her fingers are fidgeting at the edges of it, and Lena smirks at the action. She stands up and walks around Alex, paying the woman no mind.

“Kim, hold my calls. This meeting is going to take a while.” Lena says, attempting to keep the salacious look off her face. She steps back into her office, and sees Alex exactly where she left her. She closes the heavy black door, and slides the lock into place.

“Such a good girl.” She whispers behind Alex, and sees the woman shiver. She runs her finger down the back of the dress until she finds the hem. She pulls it up, and exposes Alex’s wet naked sex along with the firm curve of her ass.

“Does walking around so exposed turn you on Alex?” Lena comes around to her front and dips her fingers into Alex’s wetness. 

“Yes.” Alex manages to choke out, and barely stops her hips from bucking forward. Lena hums and tastes Alex’s arousal on her finger. 

“Color?” Lena asks getting a green in response, before she’s stripping Alex of her dress. The only thing on her body besides her heeled shoes. Lena circles around her a few times before walking back to her desk. She drops in the chair, and leaves Alex standing there stark naked and exposed in the middle of her office. The power move is making both of them even wetter. Lena bends down to a drawer in her desk, and pulls a few things out. She then removes her laptop and makes her way to the couch.

“Come here darling.” Lena says after getting settled on her pristine white couch, with the matching ottoman in front of her. Alex does as she’s told and makes her way over to the woman on the couch. She stands in front of Lena, looking into her dark green eyes, and her breasts are swaying with the harsh breathes she’s already breathing.

“You know, I’ve got a lot of work to do.” Lena says with an air of nonchalance. “But I always need something to fidget with.” Alex gulps and her eyes flit down to the metal near Lena’s lap. 

Handcuffs.

Leather handcuffs to be specific. Designed to hold and trap the wearer, but not cut into the skin. Lena holds them up, asking for a color.

“Green. Very green.”

“Such a good girl.” Lena smirks as Alex’s eyes darken. Her beautiful badass and her beautiful praise kink. She leans down to remove the tray that is resting on her ottoman and motions for Alex to get on it. It’s a fairly wide ottoman, and it allows Alex plenty of room to kneel, with room to spare on the sides.

“I think I’ve got a great idea.” Lena says like she hadn’t been waiting for this moment all day. They had planned this two nights ago, when the handcuffs had arrived. Lena snaps one end of one cuff nicely around Alex’s right wrist, and does the same with the left.

“Test it.” Alex wiggles her wrists around, making sure they aren’t too tight. Lena walks around behind her, leaving a few kisses on her shoulder, and tracing a finger down her spine. It makes Alex shiver and arch into her touch.

“Hands.” Alex finds a good position, and puts her hands behind her back. Lena takes the other end of the two cuffs and snaps them around Alex’s ankles, trapping the woman’s hands and legs to each other. Lena steps back and circles Alex, admiring her.

“Spread your knees.” Alex awkwardly shuffles them apart. “More.” She slowly moves them further apart. “More.” She’s almost at the edge of the ottoman, and can’t physically go any further.

“You are so beautiful love. All spread out for me.” Lena says twisting Alex’s nipples. She can hear more than see Alex strain against the cuffs. “Color?”

“Green.”

“Now sit there like a good girl, so I can work.” Lena sits down and pulls the laptop on top of her thighs, basically ignoring the naked and bound woman in front of her. Lena crosses her legs, her foot slightly bouncing, and she starts to stroke Alex’s thigh with it. Lena continues to type as if nothing is happening, but Alex can feel the woman’s shoe sliding up and down her inner thighs. Moving teasingly closer and closer to her center. It’s driving her insane, and she thinks she might be leaking onto the ottoman.

Lena looks like she’s unaffected, but that’s her years as a Luthor coming into play. The contest of who is more wet right now is a toss up. Lena attempts to focus on the actual work she has to do, but Alex’s breasts just on the edge of her line of sight, have proven to be extremely distracting. She’s regretting not moving her closer, but decides right now, having her further away is probably a good thing.

Alex isn’t sure how long she is sitting there before she feels Lena’s, now shoeless, foot start to rub at her pussy. It’s teasingly light, and she moves from her thighs to her pussy in a back and forth motion. It take all of Alex’s strength and training not to buck up into the feeling. It’s not even relief, because if anything the constant there and gone motion is killing her more than not feeling anything at all.

“Lena.” Alex whispers the whine out, but she sees dark eyes surrounded by green snap their focus onto her.

“Alex, I was right in the middle of something.” Lena says with a false air of disappointment. In fact, she gave up on actually working on anything 15 minutes ago. Now she was just writing in a word document how hot Alex looked.

“You had one job love, be quiet and look pretty.” Lena admonishes, and Alex looks a little disappointed in her inability to hold out longer. That is until Lena leans in with a soft kiss and an even softer smile on her face. It lets Alex know she isn’t truly disappointed, if anything she’s even more turned on that they get to start phase two.

She unhooks Alex’s ankles from her wrists, the woman not moving from the position when Lena walks back over to her desk. She comes back with Alex’s collar in hand, and the woman is flushing red.

“Are you embarrassed that I had your collar in my desk love?” Lena says with a small laugh, stroking through Alex’s hair.

“A little.” 

“Don’t worry darling, it was in a biolocked case.” Lena slides the material around Alex’s neck. Snapping it into place, and checking the tightness. Once she is satisfied, she hooks a purple rope to each side hoop. Connecting them in the middle, almost like a leash.

“Turn around, put your head on the cushion, and your ass in the air.” Alex does just that, and rests her head on her forearms. She can feel Lena stroke through her folds, and holds back the desire to push into the friction.

“Give me your hands.” Alex holds them back at an awkward angle. “Not like that. In between your legs. Make sure you’re comfortable. Unlike the last position, you won’t be moving from this one for a while.” Alex moans out slightly, and sticks her hands back between her legs. Lena repeats the action from earlier, and attaches the open cuffs to Alex’s ankles.

“Color darling.”

“Green.” Alex’s voice is muffled in the cushion. She can hear Lena settle back down and keep working. After a few minutes, she can hear the woman behind her ruffling through her purse with a slight sigh of boredom. Her spine goes rigid when she hears an all familiar buzzing sound right before Lena’s groan of contentment.

She’s masturbaing. With a vibrator. Out of sight and out of reach. Alex whines and cries into the pillow. The sounds she hears behind her, Lena’s moans and groans, nearly cause her to cum undone herself. She can feel her arousal dripping down her leg, and has to breath through the feeling of coming completely undone in horniness.

“Oh fuck.” Lena says tauntingly. She can see the quiver of Alex’s legs, and the way her hands have gone white clenching around the cuffs. Her pussy lips are puffy and red with arousal. Lena thrusts the vibrator faster and deeper within herself, while her hips cant up to meet it.

“Oh Alex.” Lena moans out, and she sees the woman’s spine go rigid. It makes her smirk. “You know I think you’re beautiful, but this view right now.” Alex face down, her ass and soaked pussy on display. The submission of her hands and ankles locked together with cuffs. 

“It’s devine.” The last word is nearly screamed out as Lena’s orgasm takes ahold of her. Somewhere far off in her brain she is thanking herself for the foresight to soundproof this office. 

When she comes back down she can see the slight wiggle of Alex’s hips and the whimpering into the cushion. She pulls out a new vibrator and starts to tease the head around Alex’s entrance.

“Green!” Alex nearly screams into the cushion and it makes a laugh rumble out of Lena’s mouth.

“Someone is eager.” Lena says pushing forward, until the first few inches are swallowed by Alex’s greedy pussy. She pulls back out completely, and hears Alex’s frustrated cry. A few circles around her entrance and Lena pushes the entire thing into Alex, making the woman cry out in pleasure instead of frustration. 

Lena reaches in between Alex’s breasts and takes a hold of the rope she left there. She tugs it slightly making Alex’s position more dramatic. Her shoulders and head get pulled further back, and her ass lifts higher in the air. The vibrator is now sticking part way out of her soaked pussy because of the movement. 

Alex feels like if she doesn’t get some relief soon she may claw her way out of her own skin. When the vibrator moves out of her slightly, she clenches down in fear of losing it completely. She can feel Lena push it back all the way in, and sighs in relief. She moans out a second later when Lena turns it on. She can feel the woman teasingly pushing it in further, just to have it come back out slightly again. It feels like an extremely slow thrust and it’s building up Alex surprisingly quickly.

She’s near the edge when Lena stops the vibrations. It makes Alex cry out and beg, but she’s shushed by Lena’s soothing voice. She nearly repeats herself when she feels Lena pull the vibrator out of her clenching and now empty center. 

Lena leans in to replace the vibrator with her tongue, and the first swipe of her tongue has both women moaning out. It doesn’t take much to work Alex up, and Lena can feel the quiver of her thighs once again. She’s running her hands up the toned and tanned legs, feeling the power beneath her touch. 

She grips onto her tighter, pushing her face deeper into Alex’s folds. She can feel Alex struggle with the cuffs around her wrists and ankles. The woman wanting to grab onto her, but stopped by leather and chains. Lena licks and sucks and nips at every piece of skin she can find until Alex is moaning and screaming out. 

Her arousal covers Lena’s face, as the woman licks her through her after shocks. She’s got a good grip on Alex’s legs, helping the woman stay upright as she comes back to herself.

“Alex?” Lena moves around to the woman’s front after unhooking her ankles. She strokes through her hair, until she sees dark hazel eyes meet her own. “I’ve always had an… office… submissive fantasy… are you up to keep playing?” Lena is stroking down Alex’s sweat covered cheek, and giving her a soft look.

“Yes. Green.” Lena’s authoritative look resurfaces once again, and she stands up. Alex watches her as she strips out of her underwear before tucking the garment into Alex’s collar. It makes the woman blush which is ridiculous considering what they have been doing this whole time. Lena unzips her dress and drops it leaving her in just a bra, which is removed next.

Lena moves over to the desk. Nothing but her high heels on, and Alex follows the movement with her eyes. When Lena crooks a finger to come over, Alex takes a moment to stretch her body out. With the satisfying pops out of the way, she makes her way over to where Lena is now leaning against her desk.

“I’ve always had this fantasy about being fucked while bent over my desk.” Lena says in a husky tone before she grabs Alex’s collar with a growl. “Don’t get any ideas though love.” A kiss and nip to Alex’s bottom lip. “I’m still in charge, and you don’t do a good enough job well…” The unsaid punishment is left in the air, but Alex just swallows and licks her lips.

“Color?”

“Green.” Lena turns around, bracing her arms on her desk. Alex is about to touch her when she remembers the handcuffs still hanging of her thin wrists. She unbuckles them when an idea springs forth. She gets to her knees, and lightly traces Lena’s right ankle. She snaps the cuff on it, and looks up to see Lena’s eyebrow raised appraisingly at her.

“Green.” Lena husks out. It’s more control than she thought she’d give today, while being a bit out of her comfort zone, but she trusts Alex.

Alex pulls her leg to snap the other side of the cuff to the leg of the desk. She leaves the left foot free when Lena tells her to. Her fingernails brushing and scratching along the back of Lena’s creamy white thighs. She scratches harshly at the woman’s ass, and Lena hisses out. 

“Fuck me now.” Lena commands, even if it’s with harsh, desperate breaths. Alex obeys, immediately licking along Lena’s aching pussy. She swirls her tongue first around the woman’s clit, then around her entrance. She pushes her tongue in, and begins a fast pace, while using her hands to grip Lena’s ass. 

Alex pulls her tongue back, using it to circle around Lena’s clit while she enters her with 1 then 2 fingers. She’s pumping them in and out, while Lena white knuckles her desk. She starts to curl them and search for the sweet spot. Alex knows she’s found it when she can hear Lena cry out above her. A few more thrusts and a well timed lick has Lena falling over the edge with a moan of Alex’s name.

Alex works Lena through it before reaching down to undo the cuff around Lena’s ankle. She kisses up the woman’s back, until Lena turns around smashing their mouths together. Lena checks over Alex’s wrists and ankles, happy she doesn’t find any red marks, then smashes their mouths back together. Lena easily dominates the kiss as she takes everything the other woman has to offer.

“So did I do a good job?” Alex asks breathless once the two pull back. Lena just smirks and leaves a soft kiss on her cheek and a smack on the ass as she walks around her.


	19. Agentcorp: Jealous Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
Lenasafemmefightme: Alex and Lena are at a gala of sorts, and the black haired beauty keeps getting eyed up from all the old men. Cue in jealous and possessive Alex?
> 
> Steph: Alex can't control herself when Lena is in CEO mode, even in inappropriate situations (in a meeting, in a business video call or at a gala)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I know it's been forever, but I'm finally done with Grad school apps, yay!! So to make it up I've posted two new stories! Hope whoever is still there likes them, and I'm working on the rest of the prompts.

Alex has to ease her grasp on the wine glass filled with a vintage red before the entire thing shatters. Lena is once again surrounded by old white men who would rather feel her up then listen to a word she says. It’s the annual gala for… something. Alex isn’t really sure. She hadn’t actually been listening, but who could blame her. Lena had on her sleek red dress, the one that hugs every curve, and her powerful CEO face and pony on. It did things to Alex.

Lena had regrettably left Alex at the bar when Jess motioned her over to talk to some investors. “Talk” quickly turned into dance, and Alex felt her jealousy spark and flare at this old man’s hands on her girlfriend. Who does he think he is anyhow? And she knows Lena can take care of herself. She makes that clear after aggressively moving his hand away from where it was creeping towards her ass.

She shoots Alex a look over her shoulder and beckons the woman over. Alex downs her drink, and picks up two more. She moves towards where Lena is, even more than before, surrounded by old white men, and talking about L-Corp’s next big project. She loves this side of her girlfriend. The powerful CEO commanding attention. She only wishes it wasn’t the lust filled gaze of men that she has currently commanded. 

“Hey darling.” Lena says softly when Alex kisses her cheek. If she glares slightly at the men standing there, well who can blame her. Some are even bold enough to look turned on by something as chaste as the kiss Alex left on Lena’s cheek. Alex barely holds back an eyeroll.

“Gentlemen,” Alex nods cordially, and places a possessive hand around Lena’s waist. Lena continues to enthrall the masses with her vision and stunning smile, and it the passion makes Alex’s blood boil with arousal. She starts to trace her hand idly along Lena’s side, caressing her hip through the red dress. 

With Lena’s melodic voice in her ear Alex dares to swipe a bit lower and caresses the firm roundness of Lena’s butt. She can hear her voice hitch just slightly, and the woman covers it up with a small cough. She shoots Alex a look, quickly schooling her features to continue with what she had been saying, and Alex continues her ministrations. Each swipe of her hand getting bolder and bolder. Alex subtly stepping behind her to cover what she is doing.

“Excuse us for a moment, won't you?” Lena says abruptly, and drags Alex by her hand out of the room and into a quiet hallway before any of the men get to answer her. Alex doesn’t waste any time and pushes Lena into the nearest wall, capturing her lips. By the time Alex releases her hold Lena is gasping out, lips smeared red. Alex’s own don’t look much better, and the front of her suit shirt is rumpled. 

“What was that?” Lena says with dark eyes, gasping for breath. Alex nearly growls and captures her lips again. She tugs on the bottom one with her teeth, releasing it with a pop.

“Those men wanted you.” Alex husks, nibbling at Lena’s neck. “They were practically eye fucking you the whole time. Didn’t matter that I was standing there. Didn’t matter that you’re mine.” Lena is gasping out breaths and grabbing onto Alex’s shoulder and hair to keep her grounded from the overwhelming feelings Alex is causing in her. She can feel her arousal start to pool in her center. She’s sure the evidence is all over her panties.

“You’re jealous.” It isn’t a question, and Lena knows the answer by the tightening grip of Alex’s fingers on her hips. Tight enough to bruise.

“You’re mine” Alex growls and grinds her hips into Lena’s center making the woman gasp out.

“I’m yours. Always.” Lena says and pulls Alex in for a soft kiss, their tongues swirling around one another. Lena would never admit how hot she thought this side of Alex was. How it made her needy and dripping. Alex pulls away from Lena and takes in her kiss bruised lips and dark wild eyes. She grabs her hand and drags her to the nearest closet for privacy.

“Is this ok?” Alex wants to make sure. She can practically feel the arousal vibrating off of them both, but doesn’t want to push Lena into something she’s not comfortable with. Especially not in the middle of … whatever the gala is for.

“Please take me. Make me yours.” Lena whines desperately and pulls Alex’s lips back to her own. They both moan into it, and Alex hoists Lena up on the nearest shelf. She can hear what sounds like bottles of mini shampoos falling, but she doesn’t care. She wastes no time in pushing up Lena’s dress, and practically ripping her panties off of her. Dropping to her knees she starts to leave lipstick smeared kisses on Lena’s trembling inner thighs. 

Alex can feel the desperation in Lena’s cries and the tugs on her hair. She throws Lena’s legs over her broad shoulders and dives in tongue first. The groan Lena lets out could have been heard by the entire party it was so loud. Guaranteed anyone walking by knew exactly what was happening, and Alex got all the hotter. 

“Fuck Alex!” Lena pants out, as Alex’s tongue makes tight teasing circles around her clit. She can feel wetness gushing around her mouth, and sucks it up greedily, while diving in for more. Alex’s hands are holding tightly to the legs around her head, and she shoves her tongue as far into Lena as she can get it.

The woman is practically bucking and riding her face, but Alex just keeps on thrusting into warm sweet wetness. She curls her tongue to hit her front wall, and Lena comes undone with a loud swearing groan. Alex laps her tongue through Lena’s aftershocks, and pulls back when she feels Lena become boneless above her.

She stands up with a smug look on her face, and wipes her face off, sucking the cum into her mouth. Lena looks completely wrecked, and is still attempting to catch her breath when Alex leans in to kiss her. She moans at the taste of herself on Alex’s lips, and can feel Alex smile. Alex breaks the kiss to teasingly run her teeth along Lena’s neck. She’s far from finished.

“What do you think those men would do if you came back marked as mine.” She growls the last word out, nipping lightly, teasingly at Lena’s skin. Lena moans and tugs her closer. Alex licks at her pulse point before biting it lightly. She starts to suck and bite at the skin there, while dragging her hand up Lena’s still exposed legs, towards her equally exposed and wet center.

“Please Alex!” Lena attempts to move closer to Alex’s teasing fingers, that are lightly gliding through her still soaked and puffy folds. 

“What baby?” Alex says innocently before she bites down on another spot, and sucks the skin between her teeth.

“Fu-uck.” Lena swears. “Please fuck me!” Lena practically whines out. Alex pushes one finger in, and Lena’s relief is short lived when she doesn’t follow it up with more fingers. “Please… Please!” 

Alex chuckles, “What would all those men say if they saw the powerful Lena Luthor begging for my fingers.” Lena moans and whines. “Would they finally realize they can never have you?” She enters her with two fingers, lightly thrusting. “Would they want you even more?” She pulls back and enters with three. “Would they feel crushed knowing only I can have you like this… begging and wet.” She starts to thrust at a brutal pace, Lena moaning and bucking into her. It doesn’t take long for Lena to get pushed over the edge. She cums hard and loud and all over Alex’s shirt.

“Fuck Alex.” Lena gasps out, and leans back against the wall. Her body is still trembling with the aftershocks, and she let’s Alex hold her close in her strong arms. She sits there for a few moments, to let her body calm down. Once she feels strong enough, she pushes Alex back enough to allow her room to drop down from the shelf. Once standing she goes for Alex’s belt, quickly getting it undone, pushing her trousers and underwear down to her feet. She follows the material down and onto her knees, immediately starting to lap at Alex’s dripping center. 

“Fuck.” Alex swears and starts to grind in time to Lena’s tongue lapping at her pussy. Alex’s hand’s have found purchase in Lena’s hair. She grasps Lena’s pony, pulling her away from her soaked pussy for a moment to look into the blown green eyes. “Can I… I” Alex hips are twitching and Lena understands perfectly what her girlfriend is asking.

“Use me however you want. Mark me as yours.” Lena husks out, and Alex moans before pulling her girlfriend closer to her soaked center. Lena sticks her tongue out, stiff and flat, and Alex immediately starts grinding against it. Her movements start out soft, but quickly work up to a brutal pace. She’s bascially using Lena’s face as a fuck pad at this point, and Lena’s holding on for the ride. 

Lena’s entire face is covered in Alex’s arousal at this point, and she is holding onto Alex’s hips to keep steady. She loves when Alex is in this completely raw and lust filled haze. Taking what she wants. Lena can feel her own arousal pool again in her lower body, and scrapes her nails down Alex’s backside. It pushes the woman over, and she cums with shaky movements. 

Alex’s legs nearly give out under her, but Lena holds her steady. Once Alex comes back to herself, she pulls Lena up off her knees and into a breathless kiss. She can taste their arousals mixing, and the combination is heady. Lena smiles at Alex when she pulls back and starts to wipe the cum off her face, but Alex grabs her hands.

“Leave it.” Alex husks out, but Lena just raises an eyebrow.

“As hot as that thought is, this isn’t the place for that darling.” Lena says, and Alex honest to god pouts. Lena leans in for a soft kiss and smiles at her girlfriend.

“How about you mark me again once we are home?” That seems to make Alex brighten and Lena just laughs softly. Alex helps her girlfriend become as presentable as she can. Fixes her makeup after wiping her face off of Alex’s cum. She has to put her hair down now to cover the bite marks Alex has left on her neck. Her girlfriend looking smug and unapologetic. Lena pulls down the skirt of her dress, forgoing the panties, as they are ruined anyway. 

“I’ll meet you out there.” Alex says with a kiss, attempting to fix herself up. The cum on her shirt has dried now, and luckily her suit jacket will cover it. Lena gives her a smile before leaving and heading back to the party. Alex finds Lena’s panties thrown in a corner, and she stuffs them in her pants pocket before she gets a better idea.

***

By the time Alex makes it back out to the gala, it is nearly time for Lena to give her speech. Lena gives her a smile from across the room, and goes to walk onto the stage. Alex has moved closer and that’s when Lena sees it. Her panties. In Alex’s pocket. Being used as a god damn pocket square. Lena nearly trips, and Alex just gives her a knowing smile.

Fucking tease.

  
  



	20. Agentcorp: Alex is Teased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> Reviewer_only: Bathroom sex at a party. Alex is unusually in a dress and they do it without taking the dresses off (I know that would probably have them cum soaked etc)
> 
> luzmarina: I'd love to read one where Lena puts nipples clamps on Alex (maybe Alex have to go to work with them or something like that) and also involve orgarsm control
> 
> AlexDanversFBI: Another suggestion for you, Alex and Lena riding on Alex's motorbike. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a second chapter! And this is longer, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> PSA: Checking in with your partner is incredibly important, especially with long play sessions.

Lena’s lips close around Alex’s nipple, sucking softly. It makes her whine out, and she wants nothing more than to rub her thighs together to alleviate the growing arousal, but she can’t. Lena has strictly forbade it. And considering this is just the beginning of her punishment, disobeying would be unwise.

Lena switches to Alex’s other nipple, giving it the same soft torturous treatment. She rakes her nails along Alex’s abs, feeling them twitch. Lena releases Alex’s nipple with a pop and steps back to look at her handy work. Alex is standing naked and spread eagle in their living room, her hands on her head and her nipples now glistening and hard. Lena on the other hand is completely dressed, and looks ready to head into the office if her power heels are anything to go by.

“Do you know why you’re being punished?” Lena says tracing along Alex’s skin when she walks back closer. The two of them had already discussed it before play had started, but Lena uses this as a way to check in.

“Yes.” Alex says softly.

“Go on.” Lena encourages, tracing her nail down Alex’s spine. The woman arches slightly into the touch.

“I didn’t take care of myself. I let myself work to the point of exhaustion, even when you told me not to.” 

“Good girl. Color?”

“Green.”

Lena walks to the coffee table, picking up a chain with two clamps on it. She holds it up for Alex to see. The other woman gulping and shuddering slightly. Lena teases and tweaks Alex’s right nipple, making it as hard as she can. Alex smothers the moan that wants to be released, but yelps out when she feels the stinging pinch of the first clamp.The same treatment is given to her left nipple. 

Alex breathes in and out harshly, working through the unusual pain. This isn’t the first time they’ve used nipple clamps, but this is the first time they’ve used them for punishment. Somehow the pain is different.

“Color darling?”

“Green.” Alex is still breathing out heavily, and the arousal is dripping down her thighs. 

“You are going to leave these on all day.” Alex’s eyebrows shoot to her hairline. That’s new. 

“Yes, all day.” Lena reiterates, and watches Alex gulp. “If you are a good girl, I’ll take them off tonight.” She pulls the chain lightly, watching Alex’s breasts move with it, and hears Alex groan.

Lena turns back to the table and grabs the next item. A hitachi wand. She doesn’t even give Alex a warning before she turns it on and presses it directly into Alex’s clit. The woman moans, and her hips twitch violently. She manages to keep her legs spread and her hands on her head, and for that Lena gives her credit. Pushing a bit harder, she can see Alex’s legs start to shake, and immediately turns it off.

“Wha-?” Alex’s eyes, which had been closed, immediately snap open to look at the woman in front of her. Alex’s breathing is labored and her pupils are blown wide.

“You don’t get to cum until I say so.” Lena says starting the wand again, and running it up and down Alex’s folds. Alex moans out and closes her eyes again. She feels close to tipping over the edge again, and Lena stops. She whimpers out a desperate whine, and blinks back open.

“Color?” Lena asks stroking Alex’s glistening skin. Her heaving breaths make the chain from the nipple clamps sway.

“Gre-een.” Alex gets the word out between big gulps of air. The arousal pooling between her legs is starting to drip down her legs at a faster rate. Right now one brush over her harden clit could probably send her over the edge, and Lena knows it. Lena spends 10 minutes just stroking along Alex’s back, helping her body calm down.

“Color?” Lena checks in again after the rush of arousal has died down.

“Green.” Alex says with much more even breaths than before.

“Good,” Lena kisses Alex’s lips chastely. “Then get dressed and go to work.” Lena smacks Alex on the ass, as she makes her way to her own purse and coat. She’s got one sleeve on before Alex even fully registers what she said.

“Wait what?” Alex drops her arms and turns to look at her girlfriend getting ready to leave for work. “I’m supposed to go like this?” Alex gestures to her nipples and arousal.

“Well I suggest putting some clothes on but yes.” Lena snarks and Alex huffs out. She attempts to cross her arms, but accidentally brushes her nipples. The movement somehow makes her flinch and arch into it at the same time. Lena has a wicked smile on her face.

“Hurry up darling. I want you to drop me off at work.” Lena bites her lip looking at Alex’s glistening skin, and the arousal clear as day. Alex does what she’s told and heads to the bedroom to get changed. By the time she comes out ten minutes later, Lena can see the discomfort clear as day on her face. She walks over to her, laying a kiss on her cheek.

“I’m not sure what’s worse, the throbbing in my nipples or the throbbing between my legs.” Lena reaches down and cups Alex lightly, making the woman buck into her hands.

“I’m guess the throbbing in your pussy.” Lena says, and can see Alex’s eyes darken once more. “Color?”

“Green.”

“If you become not green during the day, call me okay?” Lena stresses, looking into Alex’s eyes. She watches as her pupils recede and her beautiful hazel irises are seen once again.

“Ok.” Lena gives her a soft kiss on her lips.

“Good girl.” It’s said in a whisper against Alex’s lips, and she can feel the woman shudder. Her girl has a praise kink a mile wide.

***

Alex didn’t understand why Lena pushed so hard for them to ride the Ducati today. That is until she started it up. The vibration between her legs nearly making her moan, and definitely making her buck. She looks over through the visor of her helmet and can see the excited gleam in Lena’s eyes. If she hadn’t had a helmet on, Alex was sure she would have seen a smirk on her face.

Lena hops on the back of the bike. She reaches around and squeezes Alex’s breasts, making the woman gasp out. Alex flashes her a look, and Lena gives her an innocent look followed by an ‘oops’ before settling her hands at her waist.

The ride is torturous. Every bump. Every vibration is easily felt between Alex’s legs. If she wasn’t soaked before she sure as hell was now. Lena wasn’t even doing anything. Knowing better than to distract Alex while she was driving a motorcycle. Well distract her even more than she already was. It’s a miracle they made it to L-Corp in one piece.

Alex pulled into a quiet spot, off the beaten path, and took off her helmet. Lena dismounted easily, and did the same with her helmet, handing it back to Alex. She was smiling at the clearly aroused woman, and was just about to walk off when Alex grabbed her wrist. Lena turns back with a raised eyebrow in question.

“Please.” Alex stutters out.

“Please what darling?” Lena says sweetly, running her hand through Alex’s short hair. Alex whines and shifts around, pleading with Lena to understand. And understand Lena does, but she just stands there and waits for Alex to say it. An innocent look on her beautiful face.

“Please let me cum.” Alex finally gets it out with a flush and blush on her cheeks. Lena leans in and brushes her nose against Alex’s. Gives her a soft, lingering kiss.

“No.” Alex whines so petulantly, that Lena can’t help the laugh that bubbles up. 

“I’ll make you a deal.” That has Alex’s full attention. “I’ll touch you right here and now to help alleviate the arousal, but you still can’t cum.” Alex takes a few moments to think it over, but is nodding yes quite vigorously. Lena scans their surroundings, before dipping her hand into Alex’s pants.

Lena’s breath catches when she feels just how soaked her girl really is. She’s touched her for two seconds and her hand is already covered. Alex’s head is resting against Lena’s shoulder, and she’s biting her lip to keep the groan in. Lena’s thin fingers swipe through Alex’s folds before circling her clit. The hardened bud is slick with arousal, and Lena pushes harder to give Alex the friction she seeks.

“Lee… oh my god please.” Alex’s voice is muffled in Lena’s shoulder, and she cries out when Lena pulls her hand back. Alex’s whole body is shaking at this point, and she clutches onto Lena tightly. 

“Green” Alex hasn’t let go of Lena, and the woman is running her fingers soothingly through Alex’s hair. When she feels ready, Alex pulls back and crashes her lips against Lena’s own. She’s still breathing heavily, when she takes the key out of her bike.

“I can’t ride when I’m this shaky.” Alex explains at Lena’s confused look. “Besides the DEO is only a few blocks from here.” Lena reaches up to rub away the smeared lipstick on Alex’s face, and then fixes her own. Alex walks her to the front of the L-corp building, giving her a kiss goodbye.

“Have a good day darling!” Lena calls out to her before disappearing into the tall glass building.

***

Alex did not have a good day. 

Everytime she sat down she could feel her arousal clear as day, and smell it. She hoped no one else could. Because of that she decided she might as well spend the majority of her day on her feet. Which was good. She could do that. She has easily spent longer time on her feet, and it would help distract her to keep moving. She managed to keep her arousal at bay for the majority of the day. Lena checked in every few hours to make sure she was doing ok, and she honestly loved her girlfriend for that.

The day in general was all going okay, until she forgot she was supposed to train with the new recruits. She went to get changed out of her Director Danvers suit and into some workout sweats. Alex debated on possibly going without a sports bra. She had done that this morning to take the pressure off her throbbing nipples, but she knew she couldn’t forgore it this time. Not only would it be visible through her shirt, but she knew the chain would both be in the way and swing every time she moved. 

“Oh god.” Alex is struggling to get her breathing under control. The sports bra is pushing harshly on her nipples, rubbing them with every movement. After throwing her shirt on she realized the clamps were still visible, so she threw on a sweatshirt as well. Well here goes nothing.

***

Alex was waiting as patiently as she could for Lena to come home. The day was finally over, and she could finally get relief. Alex had gone home early. After training the new recruits she had taken her shower and barely resisted pushing her hand between her own legs. Now she’s in the living room pacing, wound tight as a coil. Lena should be home at any moment.

“Honey I’m home.” Lena says as she walks through the door. Clearly Kara has rubbed off on her. Alex is on her in an instance. Her lips crashing with Lena’s as her hands needy and wanting grab at Lena’s hips. Breaking for air, Lena can’t help but let out a chuckle.

“Well that was a hell of a greeting.” Lena teases, and Alex whines desperately. She’s already shucking off her clothes, and Lena just raises an eyebrow at the now naked woman standing before her. Alex has spread her legs and put her arms behind her back. The movement makes her chest puff out, and Lena can see how sore Alex’s nipples look.

“Please Lena, I’ve been so good today.” Alex begs desperately. Lena walks over and grabs the wand, setting it on a low setting, and pushing it against Alex’s soaked center. Alex breathes out in relief, and starts to rub herself on the wand. She can feel it. Her orgasm is coming. She rubs faster and harder. She’s almost there, then nothing. Alex cries out in frustration.

“But… but… I was so good.” Alex cries out pathetically, and Lena soothes along Alex’s tensed back.

“You are so good darling, but I said you might cum at the END of the day. We have a party tonight. The days not over.” Lena kisses Alex’s cheek, as the woman just hangs her head and nearly sobs with frustration.

“Color?” Lena asks, grabbing Alex’s face to look at her.

“Green.” Alex says softly and Lena narrows her eyes.

“Are you sure?” Lena caresses her cheek, and searches her eyes for any hesitation.

“Um… Yellow?”

Lena immediately goes to her, and pulls her into her arms.

“You are such a good girl to safe word Alex.” Lena kisses her softly. “Do you want to get dressed or stay like this before we talk? It’s up to you.” 

Alex stands there and thinks about it. This is the longest they’ve ever played before, and the emotions are starting to cloud her brain. On one hand getting dressed means pressure on sensitive areas, on the other hand being naked is making her feel too vulnerable right now. She feels exposed both physically and emotionally. She fidgets slightly, unsure. Lena can feel her fidgeting and brings her over to the couch. She grabs a blanket and wraps it around her girl.

“Talk to me Alex.”

“I’m just feeling vulnerable… I guess.” 

“Do you want to stop?” 

“I don’t want to stop.” Alex interrupts quickly and blushes at her burst of words.

“Okay. Would some clothes help?” Lena offers again, but Alex just shakes her head. 

“Will you just... hold me… until we have to go?” Alex says it so softly Lena almost doesn’t hear her. She immediately pulls Alex’s body into her own, and wraps her up safely. She can feel Alex’s entire body relax against her, and she kisses the top of Alex’s head.

“What can I do to help darling?” Lena is softly running her arms over Alex’s body, as the woman snuggles into her.

“Could we maybe…” Lena just waits patiently for her girl to get it out. “Um… take the clamps off?” 

“Of course Alex. We can stop completely if you want.” She can feel Alex shake her head, and then pull back to look down at Lena beneath her.

“No I want to keep playing, but they’re just too much right now.” Alex bites her lips nervously. “Is that okay?” Even after months of playing, Alex is still nervous to safe word. Nervous Lena will be angry. But she’s not. She just pulls Alex for a kiss.

“I am so proud of you baby for safe wording when you needed to.” Lena says earnestly and Alex blushes and ducks her head. She can feel Alex mumble something into her chest, but can’t understand a single word of it.

“What was that?”

“It’s going to hurt isn’t it?” Lena gives her an apologetic look nodding that yes, it will hurt.

“Flip onto your back.” Lena tells Alex after breaking a slow kiss. Alex does as she’s told, and braces for pain. It never comes. Instead Lena is dragging her fingers slowly across Alex’s stomach, and down between her fold. She starts lazily rubbing her, avoiding her clit, and whispering into her ear.

“You are such a good girl.” Lena’s other hand snakes up and scratches at her abs. Alex moans softly at the ministrations. Her body relaxing back into Lena’s. 

“My good girl.” Lena rubs a bit harder between Alex’s legs, while the other hand pauses beneath Alex’s breast. She reaches up and unclamps Alex’s left nipple. It makes her yelp and groan as the blood rushes back in. She strokes around it softly, attempting to ease the pain. The hand between Alex’s legs never stops.

She reaches up and unclamps Alex’s right nipple, and the woman whimpers. She flips herself over and buries herself back in Lena’s hold. Lena goes back to stroking her back soothingly.

“It’s all over.” They stay like that for a long time, just wrapped up in each other. Lena swears Alex has fallen asleep, but then she can feel the woman start to grind her hips into Lena. It makes Lena chuckle. She reaches down and grabs Alex’s ass to stop her movements.

“Color?” Lena says into Alex’s hair.

“Green.” Lena smacks Alex on the ass teasingly, making the woman yelp and pull away from her. Lena looks down at Alex’s still red and sore nipples, then back into her dark eyes. Looking at the clock on her phone, they have 30 minutes before they have to leave for the party.

“Do you want to be teased until then, or left how you are now?” Lena asks, stroking between her lover’s breasts, never straying towards the oversensitive nipples.

“Teased please.” Alex says with a smile, already leaning towards Lena. She puts a hand on her chest stopping her just shy of her lips, and smirks.

“Get dressed first.” Lena says before she stands up and walks to the bedroom. She can hear Alex following her, and watches as Alex goes into the closet to grab some clothes. Lena grabs her arms, and just shakes her head.

“Go sit on the bed. I’ll find something for you to wear.” Alex does as she’s told, waiting for the dark haired woman as she searches through the closet. When she turns back around Alex thinks she must be kidding. In her hands is a deep red… dress.

“Really?” Lena just raises an eyebrow and throws it at her. Alex catches it, and starts to put it on. Forgoing the bra again, because her nipples are far too sensitive.

“I want to make sure I have access.” Alex rolls her eyes, but feels a swat at her ass for it. When she turns back around Lena is wearing sinfully tight black jeans and a green blouse that dips low.

“You do know the party is at Kara’s place right?” Alex says and Lena nods handing her girl a thong that matches the dress. Alex isn’t sure how she feels about playing while at Kara’s place. Sure they’ve fooled around in the bathroom a time or two, but this feels different.

“Color?” Alex smiles at Lena. Her girlfriend can always tell when she’s nervous and checks in.

“Green. I’m just nervous, but still green.” Alex clarifies before Lena feels compelled to ask again.

“Good.”

***

The party is in full swing by the time they get there. There is booze in the kitchen, both alien and human alike. There’s pizza and potstickers on the dining room table. And what seems to be a mario kart battle to the death happening in the living room.

“You guys made it!” Kara squeeles and hoist both Alex and Lena up in one giant crushing hug. Alex gasps out while Lena just chuckles breathlessly.

“Of course we did Kar.” Alex says as soon as her sister sets her down.

“Well food is there and drinks there.” Kara motions around them. “The boys are playing Mario Kart, Nia and Brainy are over there, and I think Imra should be here soon.”

“How is your girlfriend?” Lena asks while Alex zeros in on the food. She doesn’t hear what Kara says, but the blush is crawling up her cheeks.

***

It’s a few hours later before Lena really starts to play with Alex again. It starts simple enough. She plays with her hair, and caresses along her neck. She can feel Alex get squirmy and stops looking around. The two of them are sitting on the couch across from Nia and Imra. Brainy and Kara are now going head to head in Mario Kart, so the two aren’t paying that much attention to Lena and Alex.

Lena leans into Alex’s neck, leaving a wet kiss on it. She can feel Alex shudder under her, and it prompts Lena to start idly rubbing on Alex’s bare leg. At the moment she’s keeping it tame, and near her knee. It still has an effect on Alex, and Lena knows it. She can hear it in the way her breath becomes labored, in the way her pupils dilate. She knows the moment Alex wants to ask for more, and she stops.

“So Nia, how’s catco treating you?” Those words knock both Alex and Nia out of the spell they had been under. Lena sends Alex a smirk before focusing on what Nia is telling her.

***

Lena has been teasing Alex all night, and Alex can swear that she’s never been more aroused than she is right now watching Lena crush James are Mario Kart. Alex swoops her up after her victory and crashes their lips together. They ignore the needling voices around them, and just focus on each other.

“I think I need a drink.” Lena says after she pulls back, and she drags Alex with her to the kitchen. After making sure everyone is focused on the next game, she drags Alex into the bathroom right off the kitchen instead. 

Lena pushes Alex to bend over the sink and pulls her dress up. She softly drags the pad of her finger across Alex’s soaked panties. The woman moans softly into her own forearm.

“You’re dripping Alex. So needy.” Lena teases and snaps her underwear against the woman’s aching pussy. 

“Can we leave please?” Alex needed the day to be over so badly. Needed that feeling of release.

“Now now Alex. That would be awfully rude.” Lena scratches at Alex’s ass as she pulls down the woman’s soaked thong. Alex just whimpers, giving herself over to the woman. She can feel Lena’s fingers drag through her arousal, smearing it along her thigh. 

“You know Alex, you’ve been such a good girl.” Lena teases at her entrance. “If you promise to be quiet I’ll let you cum right here and now.” Alex’s head snaps up at that, and she looks at Lena through the mirror. She can see the smirk on her face, but the seriousness in her eyes.

“Otherwise you’ll have to wait for the party to be over, and I promised Kara we would help clean up.” 

Lena can see the indecision in the woman’s eyes as she teases around her entrance. She pushes a single finger in, Alex groaning quietly, and then Lena stills her hand. Alex is weighing out the risk of being caught, especially with supers in the house, over her desperate need for release. Alex makes a decision.

“Please.” Alex pushes back against Lena’s finger, urging her to continue.

“Color.” Alex just moans and starts to thrust herself on Lena’s single finger, but is stopped by the grip on her hips and the finger being pulled out.

“Color Alex.” Lena says more firmly.

“Green. Please just fuck me.” Alex cries out, none to quietly when Lena pushes in with two fingers. She sets a brutal pace, knowing Alex is ready to fall over the edge at any moment. Her moans are a bit too loud, and Lena shushes her. Alex bites onto her own arm as Lena pumps in and out of her. She’s curling her fingers just right, and dragging them against her front wall on every pull out. 

It doesn’t take much and Alex falls over the edge with a muffled cry. Her orgasm seemingly going on forever as wave after wave of pleasure crashes into her. When she finally comes around she’s on the ground in Lena’s arms. Lena is stroking her hair, and giving her face small kisses.

“Fuck.” Alex says with a rough and exhausted voice. She leans up and captures Lena’s lips with a kiss. They stay like that for a long time before eventually getting up off the floor. Lena helps Alex put her thong back on before they rejoin the party.

Looking around Alex doesn’t see her sister.

“Hey Luce, where’s Kara?” Lucy looks her up and down with a smirk, then does the same to Lena.

“Well she ran out of the door yelling something about needing more chips.” Lucy says with a pointed look at the table filled with chips and back to the couple. “I’m guessing whatever caused that stain is the real reason she ran out of here.” Lucy gestures to the large stain on both Alex’s dress and Lena’s shirt. 

Lena just cackles while Alex burns bright red.


	21. Agentcop: More Alpha Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> Tumblr Anon: Just read chapter 12 of Power Over Me, and it was so, so good. All the chapters are great, but I really liked this one. Any chance you would consider a second part to that where they pick up where they left off? Keep up the awesome work. 
> 
> tazz82: Any chance you do a followup to this chapter? Or just more with Alpha Lena?
> 
> Reviewer_only: Shower sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I hope I'll be posting more frequently now that i'm done with apps. I'm glad you guys liked the new chapters. This is an ABO, so if that's not your jam don't read. Also I try to keep ABO prompts just by themselves, but Reviewer_only your shower sex prompt was too good to pass up.

The two of them rest there for a long time before Alex can feel something hard against her hip. She scrapes her nails down Lena’s curves and lightly grips the half-hard member in her hand. She pumps her hand up and down, feeling it grow, and as a result she can hear Lena’s moans grow louder.

“Fuck Alex.” Lena is thrusting into the soft hand that is now tightly wrapped around her. 

“I want you to cum baby.” Alex punctuates the statement with a bite and bruising kiss to Lena’s lips. She can feel the moan vibrate between them, and licks at the sound as if it were the sweetest taste. Alex increases her speed, pumping Lena at breakneck speeds. As soon as Lena’s hips start to stutter she cums with a shout. Hot cum squirting out and all over both Lena and Alex, who gives a few more pumps to work her through her aftershocks.

“Oh my… fuck.” Lena gasps out after sinking boneless into the mattress. Alex just giggles and leans down, licking the cum off Lena’s semi-soft member. Lena just watches her. Watches how she soon switches to lick Lena’s abs clean of the sticky white substance. She reaches a hand towards her, pulling her into a kiss. 

“As hot as it is to watch you clean me, how about an actual shower, hm?” Lena doesn’t even let her answer before she’s out of the bed and striding away towards the bathroom, the sway of her hips hypnotizing Alex into following. 

Lena sets the water on to warm up, while Alex goes and grabs them each fluffy towels. If Lena stares at Alex’s nude ass while she bends to get them, well who can blame her. Especially when her legs are slightly spread and Lena can see the glistening of her pussy from across the room. Lena starts to stroke her rapidly inflating member and barely stifles a moan. If the smirk Alex shoots Lena is any indication she both heard the moan and knows exactly what her position is doing to her.

“Found them.” Alex says standing back up and striding over to Lena with a far too innocent look on her face. She sets the towels next to Lena, and leans in for a fleeting kiss before she makes her way into the steaming shower. 

“Aren’t you going to join me?” Alex says teasingly to Lena, who just shakes her head and gets in behind her. Her arms wrap tightly around her waist, pulling her flush against her body. The water cascades down Lena’s back, and her now rock hard member is trapped between their overheated bodies. Lena softly kisses Alex’s shoulder, nibbling on the tanned skin. She can taste the salt from her sweat, and kisses up her neck. 

“You are so gorgeous darling. Breathtaking.” Lena mumbles loving words into her skin as she runs her hands across the front of her body. Softly stroking her abs and pinching at her oversensitive nipples. Alex is moaning out at every touch and pressing back into Lena’s aching cock. 

A hard pinch of her nipples has Alex leaning her head back against Lena’s strong shoulders. She searches blindly for her lips, and licks into Lena’s mouth as soon as they connect. A shudder rips through them both as Alex moans wantonly into Lena’s mouth, rubbing and grinding against her. 

Lena feels ready to burst herself, but wants to focus on Alex’s aching center. With one hand still cupping her breast the other one eases in between Alex’s legs, who spreads them as far as she can to give her more room. Lena can feel her dripping arousal between her fingers, and gathers some of it up before rubbing at Alex’s harden clit. 

The groan that bursts from Alex’s mouth echoes around the spacious bathroom. She pleas for Lena to keep going, and the woman answers in kind, speeding her fingers up causing Alex to skyrocket towards orgasm. A few more swipes and a well timed bite to her neck has Alex flying over the edge with a scream. The only thing keeping her standing is Lena’s hands around her waist. 

Lena quickly works her through her aftershocks and doesn’t slow down. Instead she builds Alex towards another orgasm, but just as she’s about the reach the peak Lena pulls her fingers away. Alex cries out in frustration for but a moment before she’s being spun around and pushed against the wall. Lena drops down to her knees in front of her, ignoring the tile digging into them and the Alpha roaring inside her.

“Oh fuck!” Alex says at the first swipe of Lena’s tongue registers in her arousal infused brain. Lena laps at her dripping folds, sucking and spreading the wetness. She stiffens her tongue and plunges it in deeply, making Alex buck and grip onto her hair tightly. Lena’s hands are grasping Alex by the hips to keep her steady, and to sneakily grab her butt of course. Her tongue is pistoning in and out of her wet heat, her nose bumping Alex’s clit with every press. It only takes a few more thrusts before Alex is cumming once again with a shout, gripping Lena’s hair to almost painful degrees. 

As she works Alex through her aftershocks, her other hand sneaks down to give herself some relief. She can feel Alex’s body become boneless as hers is still rearing to go. She feels a tug on her hair, and looks up to see Alex’s dark eyes watching her. She stands up, with her hand still grasping her own member, and crashes their lips together. Alex moans at the taste of herself, and laps up the arousal with her tongue. 

“What do you want baby?” Alex husks in a deep voice. Her hand has replaced Lena’s own on her cock, and the Alpha lets out a growl.

“I want you to ride me, but we can’t do that in here.” Alex is still stroking Lena. “And we really should wash up… even if we just get dirty again.” Alex bites her lip, tugging a bit harder at her stiff member.

“I have an idea.” Alex says and Lena holds in the whimper when Alex releases her cock. She turns back around with a bottle of shampoo and conditioner in her hands, and Lena just raises an eyebrow at the woman when she thrusts the bottles into her hands. 

“Will you do my hair for me baby?” Alex says in an overly sweet and innocent tone. Lena’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Sure…” Lena doesn’t get the chance to tell Alex to turn around before the woman is dropping to her knees with a smirk. Her mouth wraps around the head of Lena’s cock, and it nearly makes the woman drop the bottles in her hands. As it is, she nearly pops the tops off with how hard hard she’s squeezing them.

“Lena…” Alex gasps, releasing the cock from her mouth, “hair.” 

“Right… right!” Alex chuckles at seeing her Alpha all flustered. It doesn’t happen that often, and she relishes the sight. Her mouth continues to swallow Lena’s cock, as the woman above her pours too much shampoo on her hands.

Lena eases her hands into Alex’s short hair. Scraping at her scalp, and making the woman moan out around Lena’s cock. Lena grabs her hair, bucking slightly into the warm mouth, before slowing down to continue running her hands through Alex’s hair.

As Lena reaches for their handheld shower head to rinse out the shampoo, the woman on her knees deepthroats Lena’s cock. Alex’s nose brushing against Lena’s pubic bone causes an overwhelming amount of pleasure. Unfortunately for them both it makes Lena drop the handheld, causing water to spray everywhere including both of their faces.

Alex releases her cock with a gasp and a cough as water hits her in the face. She watches the woman, the Alpha, in front of her scramble around trying to grab the whipping handheld as it pelts her in the face. By the time Lena grabs it her face is soaked and red, and Alex can’t help but burst out laughing. 

“That was the best thing I’ve seen all day!” Alex says between fits of laughter, until Lena grabs her by her hair and brings her closer to her aching cock.

“The best thing huh.” She can see Alex gulp and lick her lips. The only thing holding her back is Lena’s hand in her hair. The shampoo making it slippery, but Lena keeps a firm grip on it.

“Open up.” Lena husks with an air of authority, making Alex shiver and open her mouth wide, her tongue sticking out. Lena taps her cock against it a couple times before pushing it fully in Alex’s waiting mouth. She pulls Alex’s hair, making Alex once again deepthroat her cock.

More steady than the last time, she reaches over for the handheld and lets the water cascade down upon Alex. The woman pulls back with a gasp before bobbing her head up and down on Lena’s member, and swirling her tongue around for added pleasure. Lena runs her hands through Alex’s hair with conditioner, and quickly washes that out as well.

“Fuck Alex, I need to cum now!” Lena is practically desperate at this point, and her cock is straining hard. Lena barely resists face fucking her, but the need is there in the way her hips stutter forward harshly. Alex pulls back from her cock with a pop and a smirk. Lena watches as she goes to sit against the tile walls, her head against it and her mouth open and inviting. 

“For your head.” Lena says as she makes her way over, handing Alex a washcloth to protect her from banging into the tile. As soon as it’s in place, Alex opens her mouth wide once more. Lena waste no time in setting a brutal pace that has Alex choking on every thrust. Lena has her hands above her on the wall, and her hips are thrusting in and out of Alex’s wet mouth. 

She can feel her orgasm building, and grabs onto Alex’s hair for one last hard thrust. Her cum streams out of her, and Alex swallows it down. A few more small thrusts and she pulls out of her mouth with a groan. Her cock is still spurting lightly, some of it landing in Alex’s freshly washed hair. She looks down to see Alex smiling and wiping her face of the few spurts of cum that dribbled down.

***

It takes no time at all for Lena and Alex to dry off and they soon find themselves back cuddled between the sheets. At this point the near sexual fever they had before has slowed down, if not fully gone, and they spend tens of minutes just lazily kissing each other. Their hands wander, but have no real intent other than to feel each other’s presence. Alex lazily strokes at and around Lena’s soft cock, while her mouth sucks on her pulse point. Lena had begun kneading Alex’s ass, as her other hand runs through the woman’s freshly washed hair.

Alex is the first to pull back, reaching over and grabbing a condom out of her drawer. Lena just lays back and lets Alex pump her cock to full mast. It doesn’t take long for her to get hard once again, but it is no longer straining like it had been. Alex rolls the condom on, and straddles Lena’s curvy hips. 

The hard cock trapped once again between them, as Alex leans down to lavish kisses on Lena’s soft breasts instead of plunging the cock into her aching center once more. She kisses her way down to a nipple, swirling around the bud and taking it into her mouth. She sucks for a few moments, making Lena arch, before moving over to the other breast to give it the same treatment.

Alex pulls back with a single hand to Lena’s chest. The other reaches down and grabs hold of Lena’s cock. She lines her body up and slowly sinks onto it. Lena’s eyes never leave Alex’s own even as their hips meet. They don’t move for several seconds, while Alex peppers Lena’s chest once again with soft kisses. She leans up to capture Lena’s lips, and her hips start to roll, grinding herself down. 

“God you feel so good.” Alex husks out, propping herself up to thrust back against her more. She sets a slow deep pace. Feeling every inch of Lena’s cock sliding in and out of her. The woman beneath her not moving, letting Alex set her own pace. Her body is oversensitive at this point, so every twitch of Lena’s cock has her jolting. They stay like that for a long time. Alex slowly fucking herself on Lena’s cock while kissing at her skin and lips 

“I’m not sure I can cum again, but I want you to.” Alex says as she moves her hips faster, making Lena moan out under her. 

“Fuck.” Lena gasps out at a particularly hard drop down. She grips Alex’s hips in her hands and starts to meet her thrust for thrust. It doesn’t take nearly as long, before she’s spilling out into her condom. Alex brings her hips up and down to work Lena through her orgasm, and as she senses Lena’s own sensitivity she still her hips.

“I love you.” Alex says with a kiss as she lays down on top of her alpha, not bothering to dismount her. Instead she nuzzles down with a feeling of satisfaction.

“I love you too.” Lena nuzzles into Alex’s hair, softly biting her neck.

“So much for getting clean.” Alex chuckles.

“I don’t know, your hair smells amazing.”

“That’s cause it smells like your cum.” 

“Well I smell amazing. I see why you’re addicted.”

If Alex swats at Lena’s shoulder, well she may deserve it.


	22. Agentcorp: Alex Calls Out Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> Ayushi95: Another prompt that clicked to me while reading this: Lena kinda starting out in emotional distress and losing control. Making Alex call out Red. So after care and talks and afterwards... Also showing how much care or resistance does Lena have the next time they're having their playtime
> 
> sangarinos: I'm still counting on some more rope bondage fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I accomplished the emotional parts but I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> PSA: Top Drops and Sub Drops can be extremely emotional, which is why aftercare is so important
> 
> PSA #2: Rope bondage can be incredibly dangerous if not done correctly, and can lead to permanent nerve damage. Please don't try this at home before getting trained in it.

“Red!” 

It’s not the first time one of them has ever safe worded during play before. The last time being when Alex’s shoulder decided to seize up in the middle of a rope bondage session. This time though. This time was different. Lena had lost control emotionally, bordering on physically, and Alex needed to end the session before it got even more out of hand.

Alex can hear Lena drop the flogger, her own head dropping back face first into the pillows and breathing out harshly. Her hands are still bound to the headboard, and she can feel Lena’s shaky hands undo them. Once free Alex turns her body around to see Lena drop down to the floor and scoot away until she has her back against a wall, head in her hands. She’s rocking back and forth slowly, and it’s obvious that she’s having a top drop.

“Lena.” Alex calls out, her voice husky. “Lena!”

*

_ Earlier that night _

_ “I want you stripped and face down on the bed.” Lena said to Alex as soon as the woman stepped through the door. She hadn’t even set her keys down, her hand still midair, before Lena had made the demand. And from the look on her face, it was a demand, not a request.  _

_ “Is everything okay?” Alex had to ask, because Lena had that dark look in her eyes. The cold look that attempted to cover up a deep pain; a look Alex easily saw through, but if this was the way Lena wanted to work through it, Alex was willing and able. _

_ “It was just a bad day, and I want to unwind with you. Is that okay?” Lena says with a small smile of reassurance on her face, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. Alex walks over to give her a small kiss, and she can feel the tension in her girlfriend’s body. Lena pulls back sooner than Alex would like, turning her around and pushing her towards the bedroom. _

_ Alex lays down naked and on her stomach, just like she was told to. She can hear Lena moving around outside the room, and turns to look when she hears the door open wider. Lena is still fully clothed, minus her blazer, but Alex’s eyes zero in on the flogger and cuffs in her hands. _

_ ‘So it was one of those nights’ Alex muses to herself. Wondering if she had done something that warranted this, but figuring it wasn’t her, just Lena needing the control that this type of play gave her. _

_ Lena struts over and slides the soft leather of the cuffs over each of Alex’s wrists, securing them to the slats in the headboard and giving Alex a soft kiss on her lips. _

_ “Color?” Lena holds up the flogger in question. _

_ “Green.” _

_ “Do you know what this is darling?” Lena drags the ends of the soft leather flogger across Alex’s back. The goose bumps rising in its wake. The question is redundant, and Lena knows it, but she still likes to make Alex say what’s happening. It’s both a tease and a reassurance that they are on the same page. _

_ “A flogger.” Alex breathes out with anticipation of the sting it will leave on her skin. _

_ “And what am I going to do with it?” It was a test. Alex knew it was a test. _

_ “Whatever you want to do.” Lena smiled at that. _

_ “Unless?” Lena asks _

_ “I safe word.” _

_ “Good girl.” Lena hums in question, dragging the flogger across every inch of Alex’s skin. She pretends to contemplate what she wants to do with the flogger, as if she didn’t already know. And as soon as Alex gets comfortable with the soft touches, her body sagging into the mattress, Lena flicks her wrist and whips the flogger against her ass. It was a light pass, but sudden enough to make Alex yelp out. _

_ “I think a nice flogging is in order, don’t you?” Lena punctuates the statement with a few more hits to Alex’s slowly reddening ass. The woman below wriggling and groaning out.  _

_ “Do you want to know why darling?” She doesn’t even let Alex answer before she’s hitting it lightly between Alex’s legs making the woman buck and gasp. _

_ “You made me wait all day for you.” She starts to move the flogger higher, starting to warm up Alex’s back. She can feel her own hand shake a bit, and just ignores it in favor of continuing the session.  _

_ “It’s not very nice to make me wait when all I had to keep me company was your image on the TV.” A particularly hard swipe makes Alex yell out and her whole body jolt. Lena can see images of Alex fighting some huge alien run through her mind, it makes her heart pound and her head get fuzzy.  _

_ “Maybe a nice long flogging will help you remember not to keep me waiting and worried about you.” _

_ “Fuck!” Lena starts to rain down smacks harder now, hitting Alex’s ass and back with precision and power. _

_ * _

“LENA!”

It takes Alex three times to get the woman’s attention, but when she does she can see the tears swimming in her eyes. Alex is crouched down in front of her trembling girlfriend, and she pulls her into her arms after getting the okay to touch her. She knows sometimes Lena doesn’t always want the physical touch when she feels emotional, but today all Lena wants is Alex in her arms.

“Al-alex, I’m so sorry.” Lena sobs out, trying to clutch at Alex’s shoulders. Alex hisses in pain, and it has Lena reeling back.

“Nope come here.” Alex pulls Lena back into her arms, holding her close and ignoring the burning on her back for right now. She lets Lena sob in her arms for a few minutes, until the woman’s sobs turn into soft hiccups.

“You want to tell me what happened?” Alex asks softly.

“I - I lost control, and I’m so sorry!” Lena’s body is wracked with another sob, this one much shorter than the last as Alex holds her close.

“I know that, it’s why I safe worded.” Lena pulls out of her grasp, shaking her head while wiping her tears away. She attempts to build her crumbling walls back up. Alex safe worded, and Lena needs to be strong for her right now. She moves towards the bed and sits down on the edge, reaching to pull Alex with her. When she has her in her arms she lays back with Alex on top of her.

“You shouldn’t have had to, and you shouldn’t have to care for me now. You safe worded, I should be taking care of you, not the other way around.” 

“Hey,” Alex moves to sit up and look down at the beautiful woman beneath her. “You always take such good care of me, so how about we take care of each other right now. Okay?” Alex can feel Lena nod against her, and she pulls the woman in tighter.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Alex asks into the crown of Lena’s head, where the woman is pressed against her still bare chest. Lena pulls back with a sigh, and uses her thumb to trace Alex’s soft lips.

“I spent all day worried about you.” Alex crinkles her eyebrows slightly. “I saw the alien attack on TV, and I was so angry and frustrated that I couldn’t do anything to protect you. I was so scared I was going to lose you.”

*

_ Alex is holding on tightly to her cuffs, the stinging pain in her back and ass becoming nearly overwhelming. She can barely hear anything over the smacks and the thudding of her own heart. Alex has been tipping on the edge of pleasure and just pure pain for a while now, but she can feel herself start to drift off into the pleasure of subspace. Another hard smack pushes her further and further in, but Lena’s next words have her ripped right out. _

_ “You aren’t aloud to go!” Lena’s voice nearly cracks, and she is raining hits down the back of Alex’s thighs, her back and ass fiery red. _

_ “You aren’t aloud to get hurt!” Alex is attempting to twist around to look at Lena, but between her hands being shackled and her body being beaten with the flogger it’s nearly impossible. _

_ “You aren’t aloud to die!” Lena nearly screams and sobs all at once, and places a harsh blow on Alex’s back, making the woman arch and scream out. _

_ “Red!” _

_ * _

“I was so scared.” Lena whimpers out with tears pooling in her eyes once again.

“You know I always have Kara there, and the rest of the DEO. Nothing is going to happen to me.” Alex says cupping Lena’s cheek and running her thumb across soft skin.

“I know, and usually it’s fine.” Lena huffs a frustrated breath at herself, “But there was a moment today where it seemed like you were really hurt. Where you weren’t standing back up, and… and… god I was so scared Alex. I love you so much.” Lena pulls the woman closer once again, breathing her in and listening to her heart beat beneath her ear. Alex is shushing her and rubbing her back; whispering in her ear that she’s here, she’s alive.

“And I thought I could just channel those feelings into a session. That I could gain control over the overwhelming feelings and work through them, but instead I just lost control and I’m so sorry Alex. I’m so so sorry.”

“Hey, hey…” Alex tilts Lena’s chin up, forcing eye contact. “I forgive you Lena.” Those four words said softly and genuinely make Lena sob harder than she ever thought possible. Alex holding her close and rocking her back and forth. Telling her that she was here, telling her that she loved her, telling her that she would never leave.

Lena’s sobs eventually quieted down, but she held onto Alex, afraid the woman might slip away. Alex held on just as tight, the stinging in her back fading to a dull throb. Lena’s hands slip around to her back, and she can feel the small welts left there. The guilt in her chest rises, choking her until she feels like she may never breathe again. She pulls away with a soft kiss to Alex’s mouth, and a determination to fix as much as she can.

“Lay down darling.” Lena says, watching Alex lay on her stomach. Her head resting softly on her folded arms and her hazel eyes watching Lena. Alex’s back is still an angry red, with a few raised areas that make Lena feel even more guilty. Lena opens the side drawer and pulls out an ointment. Alex is still watching when Lena sits beside her, brushing the short red hair out of her face.

“I’m sorry Alex.” Lena says quietly, stopping Alex from saying anything back. “Please just let me take care of you. Let me make things better.” Alex looks into her beautiful and sorrowful green eyes, and gives her a small nod. Lena kisses her cheek moving onto her shoulder to lay a soft kiss there. She moves across her entire back kissing each patch of angry red skin before liberally covering it with ointment. 

By the time she reaches the back of Alex’s thighs, laying kisses as she goes, she can feel Alex’s body become boneless below her. She finishes covering her with ointment, strips out of her clothes, and slips under the covers she has pulled up over Alex. Alex immediately snuggles into her, and Lena treasures the feeling of holding her close. She never wants to let go.

***

It’s been two weeks since the night Lena lost control. 

Two weeks since Lena had a top drop. 

A week since all the marks on Alex’s back fully healed. 

And fours days of Alex trying to get Lena to have sex with her. The other woman has been so caring, so loving, and it’s driving Alex into a horny mess of a woman. As much as Alex loves slow and loving sex she can’t even get Lena to give her that. The woman seems terrified to touch her, and Alex isn’t sure what to do to fix this. She trusts Lena wholeheartedly, but she only wishes Lena believed her when she said that.

She’s going to have to prove that to her.

That’s how she ends up waiting in their apartment for Lena to get home, naked and holding deep purple bondage ropes. She’s shifting from side to side nervously. Lena should be home any moment, and Alex can feel the anticipation pool low in her stomach, as well as drip down her thighs. The door opens and Lena freezes in the doorway.

“Alex,” she sighs, and turns around to close the door. She rests her head against it for a moments, and when she turns back Alex has moved closer to her. A searching look in her deep hazel eyes. 

“If you really don’t want to, we don’t have to. I’d never pressure you. But…” Alex reaches for Lena’s hand, holding it softly in her own, against her heart. “If this hesitation is just about last time… I trust you Lena. Always.” Alex searches her face for any kind of indication of how the other woman is feeling. Lena is biting her lip as she looks deeply into Alex’s soft hazel eyes.

“Let me show you how much I trust you.” Alex says bringing the rope up and laying it softly in Lena’s hands. Lena clutches it tightly, feeling the smooth rope around her fingers. Taking a deep breath Lena gathers her courage and gives Alex a slightly shaky nod.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” Lena says with as much resolution in her voice as she can manage. She leans forward and captures Alex’s mouth with her own. Her free hand winding in the short hair, and tugging lightly. She can feel more than hear the soft groan Alex lets out.

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Get in the bedroom. I’ll be there in a minute.” Alex gives her one last kiss before walking off to their master suite. Lena takes a few deep breaths and strips off her coat, then thinks better of it and strips off the rest of her clothes. Normally she would stay at least partially clothed in their play sessions, a show of dominance and power, but Lena isn’t sure she’s ready for all of that yet.

First building trust within herself and her abilities, then power plays.

Lena walks softly towards the bedroom barefoot. The rope is swaying at her side, and she peeks into the room to see Alex waiting there patiently on the bed. A small smile graces the woman’s features as she sees Lena, and Lena does her best to return the gesture, still a bit unsure of herself.

“Lena.” Alex reaches out for the woman. Grasping her hand once she walks near. “We don’t have to do anything. I just want you to start trusting yourself like I trust you. Okay?” Alex kisses her sweetly, and she can feel the woman’s breath stutter.

“I… I want to do this.” She bites her lower lip, and traces a hand idly down Alex’s bare chest, circling a nipple. Alex sucks in a harsh breath and moans out when Lena lightly pinches the nipple.

“Tell me… let me… say something if it’s too much, okay?” Lena says earnestly, and Alex has a look of adoration on her face.

“Of course baby.” She leans in, stealing a kiss from Lena’s lips. “The same goes for you.” They kiss lazily for a few moments before Lena is pushing Alex back against the covers, and quickly straddling her lap. The rope forgotten for the moment as it falls to the floor. Lena has half a mind of just ravishing her lover right there, but no. Alex asked for something. Asked for Lena to trust herself, and she was going to see that through.

“Scoot towards the headboard.” Lena says as she pulls away, staring at Alex’s kiss bruised lips as the woman does what she’s told. She reaches around to the bedside table, making sure there is a pair of scissors within reach. Just in case she needs to cut Alex out quickly for any reason. 

“Color?”

“Green. You?”

“Green.” Lena has started uncoiling the rope, noticing that she actually has a few different lengths in her hands. She contemplates which ties to do as she stares intensely at Alex’s body. The intensity of Lena’s stare makes the other woman a bit self-conscious, but she tries to just push it off.

Grabbing a length of soft rope, Lena climbs onto the bed and stalks up Alex’s lanky body. She settles herself on top of Alex’s toned abs as she bends down to take a nipple into her mouth. Alex’s hands immediately fist her hair, holding her close, and Lena chuckles at getting the response she expected.

“Well those hands have to be the first thing to go.” Lena says, as she reaches for them. She places a small kiss on the inside of both wrist before starting to wind the rope around them. She works quickly, and soon has Alex in a Larks head bar tie.

“Make a fist.” Alex does just that with both hands, and Lena nods satisfied that the rope isn’t too tight. “Color?”

“Green.”

Lena takes the ends of that rope and finishes the tie in the middle, before she pulls it and Alex’s hands towards the headboard. She hesitates for a moment looking down at Alex’s dark lust filled eyes.

“Color?”

“Green.”

Lena is still nervous, if the way she asks Alex her color every few minutes is any indication. But Alex doesn’t mind. She’d answer that question a thousand times if it meant making Lena feel secure in not only their session but in herself as well.

Lena finishes tying Alex’s hands to the headboard, and the bound woman tests it. She can move her arms a bit, but other than that she’s secure. Lena crawls down her body once more, and is softly licking at Alex’s breasts. She can feel the woman strain against her new hold, and Lena relishes in that familiar feeling of control. 

She spends a long time working Alex up. Sucking on one soft breast, ignoring her aching nipple, before switching over to do the same to the other. She blows a teasing breath across the hardened buds, enjoying the way it makes Alex arch and moan. Finally, and agonizingly slow for both of them, she takes one of the nipples into her mouth and sucks. Alex’s legs wrap around her, her center soaked and grinding into Lena’s stomach. Lena switches over to the other nipple before she pulls back with an audible pop.

“Looks like the legs are the next to go.” Lena smirks as she pulls Alex’s legs away from around her waist. Looking down she can see the spread of arousal smeared on her stomach, and wipes her fingers through it. She sucks it into her mouth with a moan, and Alex’s eyes nearly gloss over.

Scooting back to the end of the bed where the rest of the rope lays, she picks up two more pieces. Alex immediately spreads her legs for Lena when she shuffles back up. Her pussy swollen and glistening in the low light of the room. Alex is straining her body to get closer to the dark haired woman, and Lena just chuckles and swats lightly at one of her legs.

“Don’t pull like that darling. That’s how your shoulder seized last time.” Lena admonishes and Alex immediately scoots back up, so her arms are in a more comfortable position. Lena grabs her right leg, and forces it to bend at the knee. She starts with a loop around her ankle, wiggling it to make sure it isn’t cutting off any nerves. Then she loops it around the top of her tigh, joining the two areas tightly together. She winds the rope up three times towards Alex’s knee, and tying it carefully at the top. She continues tying down each of the loops, and does the same with the outside of Alex’s leg.

“Color?”

Alex tests the bondage, finding little to know movement possible and an aroused shudder runs through her. 

“Green.”

Lena does the exact same thing to Alex’s other leg, then pushes her knees apart with an order to stay like that. Standing up at the end of the bed she looks down at the work of art that is her girlfriend. Finding herself smiling and getting a smile in return. She goes and lays down in between Alex’s legs, teasing a finger around but never on her center.

“Do you want to cum like this, or wait to be untied and cum later?” Lena asks with a husky voice, but she’s sure she already knows the answer.

“Please. I want to cum like this.” Alex is breathless at this point, and she can’t help but pull against her restraints. She wants nothing more than to pull Lena exactly where she wants to but she’s powerless to move, and it turns her on even more.

“You’ve been such a good girl Alex. I think you deserve a reward.” Lena says sweetly before moving off the bed, and reaching underneath to their box of toys. She comes back with a hitatchi wand in hand, and a smirk on her lips. Alex’s mouth simultaneously fills with saliva and goes dry at the sight of it. She’s not even sure how that’s possible, but she can’t be bothered to figure it out.

“Color darling?”

“Green. So Green. Please!” It comes out as a strangled whine, and she struggles to not buck her hips.

“I want you to come as many times as you want, is that understood?” Lena is already falling back to her old role, and Alex is as much sexually grateful as she is incredibly proud of Lena.

“I understand.” Alex can hear the wand turn on, and the buzz makes her shudder before it even touches her. Lena doesn’t waste any time teasing this round, and instead pushes the vibrator against her soaking center. It makes Alex moan out wantonly, and after gathering some arousal she moves it up to circle Alex’s clit. With steady pressure, Alex cums embarrassingly quick, but neither care.

“Oh fuck…” Alex is breathing out heavily, and is thankful Lena pulls the wand away from her oversensitive clit. Instead she’s back to running it through her folds, letting Alex calm down from her high before she’s pushing it back against the hardened bud.

“Oh… fuck… Lena!” Alex is tipping over the edge once again a few moments later. Cum starting to leak from her convulsing pussy and dripping onto the bedspread. Lena doesn’t move the vibrator away this time. Instead she just pushes slightly harder, and Alex is cresting over another orgasm before she even has the chance to come down from the last one.

Lena pulls it away completely, letting Alex cool down a bit. She leans down to lick at her twitching and soaked pussy. The cum hitting her taste buds makes her moan out, and the vibrations send a shock back into Alex’s core. She can feel Alex’s hips start to jump once more, and she circles her tongue teasingly around Alex’s clit. She gives it one hard suck before she’s thrusting it into Alex’s entrance. The woman above her moaning and groaning out, attempting to meet every thrust. It doesn’t take much for Alex to cum once again, Lena sucking up her cum, and lapping gently at her folds.

When she pulls back, she can see how absolutely wrecked Alex looks, and she quirks an eyebrow in question, holding up the wand once more.

“I don’t know if I have it in me.” Alex says with a hoarse voice, completely breathless. 

“You want to find out?” Lena wiggles the vibrator in her hand, as her fingers play with the skin of Alex’s inner thighs.

“Fuck yes! Green.” Lena starts it up once more the buzzing filling the otherwise silent room. She shifts a button and the vibrations get louder. She immediately presses it to Alex’s clit, making the woman yelp and moan. Alex is rubbing herself just as hard against it’s round end, and she can feel her orgasm approaching like a freight train. Her entire body going stiff before she figuratively and literally explodes. Her orgasm reaching a new peak as she squirts. Her cum covers both herself and Lena, as the woman helps work her through it.

Once the last wave has passed, Alex falls boneless against the bed. She feels like she nearly passed out from the pleasure. Lena makes quick work of first untying Alex’s legs, then her wrists. She pulls the woman in close, and kisses her forehead.

“Are you okay?” Lena says in a soft voice, and Alex just chuckles into Lena’s sternum.

“I’m so good.” Alex looks up at Lena with such a soft look before capturing her lips with her own.

“Thank you for trusting me.” Lena says against Alex’s lips.

“Thank you for trusting yourself.” They fall asleep like that, covered in drying cum, but curled in each others arms. Safe.


	23. Agentcorp: Trans Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> AlexDanversFBI: Any chance of a fic where Alex is trans (FTM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to preface this chapter by saying I am genderfluid, not trans. However, this is also just one story, and not representative of all trans experiences. I hope you all enjoy it!

_ Then _

When Alex came out for the second time in his life, he never expected to be as welcomed and supported as he had been. Of course him and Kara had cried and held each other. The rest of his family, and girlfriend at the time Maggie, were always there to hold him up whenever he felt like crumbling. Throughout all the sleepless nights, the hormone treatments, and his eventual surgery, his family was always there. 

But this isn’t that story.

***

_ Now _

“Baby, don’t tease me.” Alex husked out. He can feel the way his girlfriend’s naked hips push into his own. Her body soft under his hands, and her even softer lips attached to his neck. She’s leaving a trail of kisses and lipstick up to his ear, biting softly once she reaches her destination.

“But you’re so fun to tease darling.” Lena punctuates the statement with another bite to his ear. Her hand is resting on his shoulder, the other scraping through his short coiffed hair. She loves to hear his moans rumble through his chest. 

“I want to ride you, is that okay?” Lena says with an innocent tone, pulling back to look at the dark haze in his amber eyes. He nods, and starts to undo his dark jeans. Lena is already naked from the waist down; she had greeted him that way, nearly pouncing on him when he got home. She shifted slightly off of his lap to make it easier to get his pants off, her hands never traveling from their spot on his shoulder or hair. She never touches his chest without his consent, knowing that some days the gender dysphoria rears its ugly head. Even after the top surgery, Alex still suffered from it, so Lena always waits for his move, his okay before she touches.

Alex finally gets his pants off and pulls out the cock strapped onto him. Lena wastes no time dropping to her knees in front of the couch and engulfing the length. She can feel his hands in her hair as she sucks and licks around Alex’s cock. Her head bobs up and down at a frantic pace, her fist pumping on the length she can’t reach. She relishes the moans she can hear above her, and speeds up, wanting to send Alex over the edge.

“Fuc-ck! Lena I’m I- Fuck!” Alex can feel himself going over the edge and he grips onto Lena’s hair tightly, bordering on painful. He would be shocked at how fast he came, if not for the fact that Lena had been teasing him all day. Lena gives a few more pumps on his cock, working him through his orgasm, before straddling his lap once more. One hand was still on the hard cock between them as she attempted to push it into her soaked center, while the other found purchase on his strong shoulder. 

“Blow jobs always work you up don’t they?” Alex rasps, and before Lena can sink down onto the cock fully, Alex grabs her hips stilling her. The tip is the only thing inside her, and it isn’t enough. Lena lets out a little whine that quickly turns into a moan when Alex pulls Lena’s hips slowly down onto his waiting cock. 

He takes the hand that was around his cock and places it lightly on his sternum as Lena sinks all the way down with a breathy moan. She fists his shirt and lifts up slightly before sinking back down.

“Fuck you feel so good darling. So good.” Lena moans out and then crashes her lips onto Alex’s once more. She can feel his tongue tracing her bottom lip, and opens up willingling. Their tongues dance and mingle as Lena’s hips never stop. The cock sliding in and out of her at a maddenly slow pace. It makes her feel each stretch as it goes in and the emptiness it leaves behind as it pulls out.

“Please… please faster.” Alex’s hands have been gripping Lena’s hips, forcing the slow pace they had started. At Lena’s begging Alex snaps his hips up, making Lena gasp and groan into Alex’s chest. Her inner walls fluttering around his cock as it slides in and out. Alex finally starts to fuck her with a brutal pace, Lena meeting it thrust for thrust as her moans escalate into wanton screams. 

“Fuck! FUCK!” Lena is practically slamming down into Alex’s lap at this point, and can feel herself teetering on the edge all she needs is…

“FUCK!!” Alex starts to rub around her clit and Lena goes crashing over the edge with a scream. Her cum sliding down the shaft as Alex keeps pumping her throughout her orgasm. He doesn’t stop pumping, and she’s at the edge once again, fighting to hold on just a bit longer.

“Alex! Oh my... Alex!” She manages to only hold on for a few more seconds before she flies back over the edge. Alex’s hips slowing this time to bring her down from her high. Lena is moaning into his neck, and still clutching tightly at his, now very wrinkled, shirt.

Once she regains control of her breathing she lifts her head to lock her lips against Alex’s incredibly soft ones. She can feel a hint of stubble as she captures his lips, Alex having forgotten to shave that morning. They spend a few minutes lazily exploring each others mouths, Alex’s cock still buried to the hilt in Lena. Eventually Lena starts to roll her hips once again, and she can feel Alex chuckle against her lips.

“Can I help you with something?” Alex teases, running his hands along Lena’s naked ass and squeezing.

“Mmm, yes you very much can.” Lena says rolling her hips in earnest now. She can feel more than hear the laugh that rolls through Alex, and whines when he grabs her hips, stilling her movements.

“How about we take this to the bed instead?” He punctuates the statement with a swat to her ass and she dismounts him standing up. She looks down at her man still relaxed against the couch, with his pants down at his ankles. Lena bites her lip. Alex’s cock is still coated in her arousal, and Lena can’t help but stare at it.

“See something you like?” Lena’s eyes tick up to see Alex’s mouth spread in a cocky smirk.

“Yeah.” She husks out. “Those are great pants.” Alex lets out a loud laugh at that, kicking them off along with his boxers, before chasing Lena into the bedroom. He picks her up before she can make it to the bed, her squeals filling his hears, and flops both of them down on top of the comforter. 

Lena rolls off and scoots towards the head of the bed, lounging against the pillows. She looks Alex up and down as she slowly unbuttons her blouse. She slips it off her shoulders, but doesn’t move to drop it any further. She can see Alex watching her with his intense dark eyes as he bites his lower lip. He scoots closer, and slips his hands under the open shirt, pushing it down her body.

“You are so beautiful Lena. So gorgeous.” Alex leans in, leaving soft kisses along her long neck. His voice nothing but genuine. His hands snake around her back, snapping the clasp of her bra; mouth lavishing soft kisses down her chest as her nipples becoming hard. He looks up at her darkening green eyes with a smirk before he latches his mouth onto her sensitive nipple. It makes her gasp and arch, and she grips onto his hair in an attempt to keep him where she wants him.

He gives the same treatment to the other nipple, before crashing their lips together again. Her lipstick is all but gone at this point. Most of it probably on Alex’s neck. She moans into his lips, his body pressing into hers, and she can feel his hard cock between them. She is very aware of her arousal again, but even more aware of the clothes still separating them. Wanting desperately to feel his skin beneath her fingers.

“I want.” Is all Lena can gasp out due to the press of Alex’s hips.

“What baby? What do you want?” Alex pushes his hips down again, his cock sliding across Lena’s dripping folds, making the woman moan.

“I want to touch you.” Lena pulls at the t shirt Alex is wearing, and he gets the message. He pulls back, ignoring the slight whine that falls from Lena’s lips, and starts to pull off his shirt. He does it teasingly slow, knowing it drives Lena crazy. His hard abs are exposed first, then Alex pulls it all the way off exposing his toned torso. Lena reaches out to rake her nails down Alex’s abs, loving the way it makes him shudder. 

“Come here.” Lena pulls him towards her, kissing and sucking at his neck. Her hands running along the hard muscle of his back and chest. Her lips follow her hands down, and she starts kissing all over his chest, leaving the last of her lipstick there as a mark. She pays soft attention to the scars on his chest, but moves on quickly, kissing up his neck. She leaves small bites, loving the moan it earns her. Lena kisses Alex as she pulls on his hips, wanting him to be inside her, but to her frustration Alex pulls back.

“Flip over.” Alex’s voice has taken on an even huskier quality and Lena just about cums then and there. She flips her body over, her head on the pillow she’s clutching and her knees spread. She can feel Alex behind her, his hand on her hip. He lines up his cock and pushes in just a few inches. Their two moans fill the quiet air.

“More love. Please more!” Lena begs and pushes back against Alex. Alex starts slowly thrusting, pushing inch after inch into Lena’s waiting pussy. Once their hips meet the two of them moan out once more. Alex doesn’t give Lena a lot of time to adjust before he’s pulling out completely and snapping back in. It makes the woman beneath him gasp out, and he does it again. All the way out and snap back in. 

He starts to thrust quickly after that. The sound of their flesh slapping together mixed with moans almost pornographic. Alex pushes and pushes the pace, and Lena’s knees nearly give out under her. The only thing keeping her up is Alex’s strong hold on her waist. He keeps his pace though, and all too soon Lena can feel the familiar tingle crawl up her spine.

“Fu-uck.” Lena can barely be heard over the heavy breathing, the slapping of skin, and how the headboard keeps hitting the wall. Their neighbors are going to kill them, but Lena’s too blissed out to care.

“I’m so close, but I want to cum with you.” Lena is doing her best to hold out, to push her orgasm back, but it’s becoming overwhelming for her. 

“I’m almost there baby. Al-most… Fuck!” Alex screams out as his hips begin to stutter and his orgasm crashes into him. Hearing him cum sends her over the edge, and she moans long and loud into her pillow. Alex works them both through it until he can't anymore. He falls boneless on top of Lena. The two of them trying to regain consciousness and control of their limbs.

Alex pulls out and flops beside Lena, who just reaches an arm out to throw over his waist. She’s still breathing hard, they both are, and she can feel her cum leaking out of her.

“Fuck you’re so good at that.” Lena mumbles into the pillow, and she can both feel and hear Alex let out a breathless laugh beside her.

“Thanks. You’re pretty good at that too.” He chuckles. The two of them lay there for a while, basking in the glow of their orgasms. Lena can feel Alex start to squirm under her arm, and she makes a move to remove it.

“No. Top is fine…” He pulls Lena’s arm back, but is still squirming around. “The bottom is just getting…”

“Sticky?” Lena offers, sitting up on her forearms and looking over at Alex who nods.

“Yeah.” 

“How about you go change, and I’ll clean this all up?” Lena offers with a smile, and Alex lets out the deep breath he had been holding with a small smile. This was always one of the more difficult parts of the night. The dysphoria of having to change the bottoms out.

“Okay, thanks.”

“Of course darling.” Lena sits up as Alex stands. She unbuckles the harness from around his waist, giving his abs a light kiss and a teasing bite. It works to distract him, and he laughs a bit before heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for bed. By the time he comes back in, just wearing boxers with a package in it, Lena has switched the top cover and cleaned up the harness and strap. She has put them away, and is lounged back against the pillows. She reaches out for Alex, pulling him onto the bed and into her still naked body, kissing his lips lightly with her own.

“Ready for bed?”

“Always. Can I be the little spoon?” Alex is pulling back the covers as he and Lena slip under them.

“You just want to nuzzle my boobs don’t you?” Lena says then laughs when she sees the sheepish look on Alex’s face. Lena just opens her arms with an exasperated eye roll.

“I mean… they’re great boobs.” Alex says, making an exaggerated nuzzle as he settles down onto them.

“You’re lucky your cute.”

“I think you mean dashing.”

“Sure Alex… Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I screwed up any of the Alex pronouns please let me know!


	24. Agentcorp & Avalance: Back at it with bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> Oncelit: I would give my firstborn child for a sequel to this where they meet up again. (I would then also give my second child if it included bondage... i'm trash)
> 
> Reviewer_only: Maybe one of them gets covered with ice cream and the other has to lick it off.
> 
> Ayushi95: some orgasm denial with rope bondage? At this point I don't even remember if it is done before xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody. Sorry it took so long to get it out, but I hope the length makes up for it. I hope you guys like it!

“Alex?” 

“Hmm” Lena is splayed out over her body, lightly tracing the indents of her ribs. She leans down to kiss softly at the skin beneath her before looking up into questioning brown eyes.

“I got a call from Ava today.” This has Alex’s attention. “I wanted to know what you thought about playing ag-”

“Yes!”

Lena can’t help the chuckle that escapes her at Alex’s over-enthusiastic response.

“I didn’t finish yet.” She admonishes. “Ava wanted to see how we felt about you taking a more dominant role. Sara has a fantasy of being dominated by all three of us, and I wanted to see what you thought about that.” 

If the way Alex’s pupils dilated was any indication she was definitely excited at the prospect. The slow nod of her head just a confirmation of what Lena already knows.

“What would that look like? For us I mean.” Alex asks with a slight furrow of her brow.

“Well... think of it like a hierarchy within the play space. Ava and I are at the top. You’d listen to us, but Sara would have to listen to you in addition to us. Does that make sense?”

“Yes.” Alex captures Lena’s lips in a bruising kiss, making the dark haired woman moan out as she grips Alex’s torso tightly.

“So I should set it up?”

“Absolutely.”

***

It takes them two weeks to actually find a time that works for all of them. They had decided to stick to Alex and Lena’s apartment, offering Alex the comfort of familiarity, because she isn’t exactly sure of her new role in this play session.

“Hey guys come on in.” Lena opens the door after hearing the series of knocks.

Ava and Sara are dressed comfortably yet stylish in soft sweaters and dark wash jeans. The two of them make their way into the living room area where Alex is waiting for them on the couch. After hellos and pleasantries are exchanged the four of them settle onto the couches with their respective partners.

“So…” Alex fidgets slightly, “apparently this is just as awkward as last time.” That earns her a round of chuckles, and Lena pulls her in tighter, nuzzling her nose into her jaw.

“Well, why don’t we talk about the new dynamic before we start so everyone knows what’s happening, yes?” Ava asks, ever the business woman. Everyone nods their approval, and she looks to Sara to start.

“Well, what I was hoping was to be dominated by all three of you. It’s sort of been a fantasy of mine, especially since the last time, and I was hoping to make it a reality. I was thinking with some orgasm denial, and possibly bondage. What do you guys think?” 

Lena and Ava easily nodded and then all eyes turned to Alex, who for her part had been trying to keep the blush off of her cheeks. She wasn’t all that successful, and blushed even harder when three sets of eyes turned to her.

“I...I” She swallows hard, looking to Lena who nods encouragingly. “I… Yes.” It comes out as a squeak, and Lena has to bite her lips to contain the chuckle that wants to escape.

“As usual safe words are important, but I think it’s even more important to check in during this new dynamic.” Lena says, rubbing her hand soothingly along Alex’s thigh. The two blondes across from them nod and agree wholeheartedly.

“Did we want to start like last time, with our own partners, or just dive right into it?” Sara asks, shifting slightly in her seat in anticipation.

“I’m good with just diving in. Ava? Alex?” Lena says looking between the two other women. Ava stays silent on the matter, knowing Alex is the one who needs to decide her own comfort level without the pressure of her answer.

“I say we just dive.” Alex says after taking a courageous breath. She shares a smile with Ava, and bites her lip looking at Sara’s darkening eyes.

“Well let’s head to the bedroom then.” Lena says pulling Alex up with her. Once she reaches the bedroom she pulls Alex into her, licking into her mouth and pulling a moan from the other woman. A quick look over sees Ava and Sara in a similar position, but with Ava’s hand possessively gripping Sara’s blonde locks.

“Strip.” Ava says after pulling back. Lena and Alex look over as Sara immediately complies. Her soft red sweater is discarded leaving behind a bare and muscled torso. Her pants are the next to go and she shimmies as gracefully as she can out of them leaving her bare below except for her socks which get thrown off last.

“Looks like someone forgot underwear this morning.” Lena husks, tracing along Alex’s arms. Ava smirks at her before refocusing on Sara. She runs her hands over her body, circling her nipples, caressing her hips, but never touching where the woman desperately wants to be touched. 

“How does everyone feel about Sara in bondage ropes?”

“Green.” It’s practically said in unison, and it makes Ava’s smirk widen.

“Go get them and then come back and wait on your knees.” Ava commands Sara, who immediately goes back to the living room to retrieve the ropes they brought. When she comes back, she holds onto them tightly, and falling to her knees on the pillow Ava left for her.

She looks up and sees the other three heateadly making out. Alex in the middle, with Ava sucking and nipping at her lips, while Lena does the same to her throat. The two stop every now and again to lick into each other’s mouth. Alex is mesmerized at the power struggle inches from her eyes. The two doms fight for power, but end up in a draw, pulling back to look darkly at Alex.

“Alex strip.” Lena’s voice has taken on a lower husky sound and it causes an obvious shiver to run through her. She pulls back and starts to unbutton her top, her eyes never leaving the doms in front of her. Just flitting between the two pairs of eyes locked on her. Her pants are next to go, dropping fast, her panties following. She reaches behind to unclasp her bra and flings it towards the rest of her clothes. 

“So pretty.” Ava saunters over and dips a finger in between Alex’s legs. “So wet.” She can see Alex’s hands clench with the need to reach out. 

“Such a good girl remembering not to touch.” Ava praises and looks back at Lena watching them. “Do you want to show Lena what a good girl you are?”

“Yes.” Ava saunters over and sits on the bed, motioning Alex to join her. Once she walks over, Ava turns her so that her back is to her front. 

“I want you to ride my fingers and give these two a show.” She motions to Lena and Sara, the former who is now running her fingers through the blonde locks. 

“Color?”

“Green.” “Green.” The two subs answer, and Ava looks up expectantly at Lena.

“So green.”

Ava hums, and pushes Alex’s legs apart. Without warning, and only a small cry from Alex, Ava buries two fingers into Alex’s soaking entrance. She lets her get used to the feeling, before she wraps an arm around her waist pulling her down to her lap. That causes the fingers to push even deeper, making Alex moan out. She just sits there for a few moments panting, before a smack to her ass has her starting to ride the fingers deep inside her.

Alex rides the fingers in earnest, coating Ava’s hand with her arousal. Alex lifts herself up, before slamming herself back down, over and over again. Her hands are clenching her own knees, trying to be good and not reach behind her, while Ava’s hand is scratching at her abs. Everytime Alex pulls up, her nails rake down. The sensation is driving Alex closer and closer to the edge. Her moans filling the small space, as she’s pushed towards the edge.

“Please…” Alex begs breathlessly. “Please let me cum.” She isn’t sure which dom she’s asking, but hoping one of them will grant her mercy. The two seem to share a silent conversation, Lena tilting her head down at Sara who has started dripping onto the pillow below her.

“Stop.” Ava commands, and Alex cries out in frustration, but complies. “Good girl. Get up.” Alex does so on shaking legs, and stands waiting for instruction.

“Come here darling.” Lena calls, pulling on Sara’s hair so her head is tipped back. “Sara be a dear and finish off Alex.” She nods as much as she can with Lena’s hand fisting her hair.

“Yes Miss. Green.” Sara licks up Alex’s inner thigh, moaning at the arousal that has dripped down. Her tongue following that path to the source. She starts to lick and nip at Alex’s folds, before swirling around her clit.

Lena grabs onto Alex’s hands, fisting them into Sara’s hair with a squeeze. Alex nodding her understanding, she starts to dominate Sara with her grip. Keeping her where she wants her, and bucking into the woman beneath her.

“Such a good girl.” Lena purrs into Alex’s ear. Ava having come up on the other side to rub and tweak at Alex’s nipples. All of the stimulation soon has Alex right on the edge again.

“Please let me cum.” Alex begs once again. The roll of her hips into Sara’s mouth never stopping. Lena captures her lips with a kiss, nipping and sucking on them.

“Cum.” It’s practically said straight into Alex’s mouth, and the woman goes screaming over the edge. Bucking and grinding her center, attempting to milk everything out of this orgasm. Once the last aftershocks are through, she pulls back to look down at Sara. Sara’s entire face is covered in her cum, but a wide smile splits it. Alex bends down to plant a sloppy kiss on Sara’s face, nipping her cum covered bottom lip.

“Up.” Alex says with as much bravado as she can muster. Sara stands on shaky legs, while Alex grabs the rope from her hands. She turns to the two doms, taking in their surprised looks and blushes. She walks over and hands the rope to Ava with a sheepish look. Ava leans over and gives her a small kiss.

“You’re doing good, just breathe.” Ava says giving her one more small kiss before moving over to Sara. She wipes the cum off her chin, sucking it into her mouth with a moan. A glance over her shoulder sees Alex blushing again and attempting to hide in Lena’s neck. Ava sends her a wink as she walks behind Sara, stroking her heated skin. 

“I’m going to tie you in a diamond chest harness first. Color?” 

“Green.” Sara says breathlessly. 

“Color you two?” Ava says looking over at Lena and Alex, who are in a similar position. Lena is behind Alex stroking her skin, and tweaking at her hard nipples. 

“Green.” Lena husks, pulling at Alex’s nippless harshly.

“Green.” Alex squeaks out with a gasp and a subtle roll of her hips. Ava starts to pull out the length of the rope, while Lena turns Alex around. 

“While she’s working, I want you to undress me. Slowly.” Alex nods, and starts to pull Lena’s blouse from her slacks. She’s undoing the buttons from the bottom up. She drops to her knees to kiss at the soft skin of Lena’s stomach reverently. Lena runs her hands through her hair and pulls her back to look into her eyes.

“Don’t get distracted darling.” 

“I’m just taking my time.” Alex says with a cheeky smile, making Lena’s eyebrow raise.

“Careful careful.” Alex leaves the shirt open, and starts to unbutton her pants. She pulls them down with kisses to her thighs.

Lena looks up from watching Alex and watches Ava start to coil the rope around Sara’s ribs. She double checks the placement below her breasts and instructs Sara to breathe normally. She leaves a kiss on her shoulder blade before wrapping the rope through and tightening it. She runs the rope up and across the tops of Sara’s breasts, tying it behind her back. 

Ava locks eyes with Lena, who’s now standing naked with Alex back on her knees kissing at her skin. Keeping a lock on Lena’s dark green eyes, she bites along Sara’s neck before she wraps the rope over each of her shoulders. She ties a knot over her sternum before splitting off again, winding each rope through the wrap on top of Sara’s breasts. She runs her nails along the swell of them, making Sara shudder, before she follows the path with more rope. It wraps along the underside before knotting the bottom rope and the top rope together in between her breasts. 

Ava leaves one more kiss on Sara’s neck before walking over to Lena and Alex, who is now standing once again in front of Lena. Lena’s hands are playing with her dripping folds, and she leans over to kiss Ava once she reaches them. 

“Beautiful work.” The three of them look at Sara who is standing there trying to control her breathing. The tie has pushed her breasts out unnaturally and her nipples are stiff peaks. 

“Color?” Ava calls to Sara.

“Green.” “Green, Green.” The other two say before the question is turned to them.

“You know…” Lena says looking at Sara with dark eyes. “Before we finish tying her up to the bed, I’ve got an idea. Alex, undress Ava and I’ll be right back. Sara go lay on your back on the bed.” 

Lena smirks and heads out of the room. Sara walks over to the bed and lays down, while Alex turns to Ava.

“May I touch you?” Alex asks, feeling this weird pang of wanting to follow Lena’s instructions but not wanting to go against Ava’s rules.

“Yes, you can.” Alex releases the breathe she didn’t realize she was holding, and starts to pull up Ava’s black sweater. Once off, Alex reaches behind to unclasp Ava’s bra. She fumbles for a minute and get’s a confused look on her face, her eyebrows furrowing. 

Ava can’t help but chuckle, kissing Alex’s lips before softly telling her, “It’s a front clasp.”

Embarrassment flushes through Alex’s cheeks, but she shifts around and unclasps the bra, before moving down to pop the button on her black jeans. She shifts to her knees dragging the pants down with her, before reaching up to grasp the hem of her panties. 

“Teeth.” Ava says, batting her hands away softly. She looks over at Sara watching them from her place on the bed and winks at her. Alex sits up grasping the hem of Ava’s silk panties with her teeth and dragging them down to the floor. 

“Well this is a great sight.” Lena says from the doorway looking at Alex bent over on her knees, Ava naked standing above her, and Sara in a chest shibari binding splayed out on the bed. All three women look up to see the raven haired woman move closer, then their eyes flit down to things in her hands.

“Who wants ice cream?” Lena smirks with a tub in one hand and whip cream in another.

“Green.” Everyone answers her, and she saunters over with a laugh. She moves around the two standing up to make her way over to Sara. She shakes the whip cream before spraying each of Sara’s nipples like the top of a sundae. 

“Mmmm… looks good.” Lena licks her lips and looks over at Alex and Ava who are looking quite hungry. 

“Sara spread your legs.” Ava instructs, pushing Alex in between them on the bed. She motions to Lena for the ice cream, and scoops some out to drizzle on Sara’s stomach. Alex watches the abs clench in front of her as Ava smears it on Sara’s skin. Alex doesn’t waste any time leaning down to lick at them, loving the feeling of Sara’s abs twitching under her tongue. 

She hears moans behind her and stops licking. Her and Sara look over to the two doms as Lena puts ice cream on her tongue, Ava licking it before sealing their lips together. Alex refocuses on Sara, nipping and licking up the remaining ice cream. She jumps when she feels whip cream hit her back. Looking behind her she sees Lena smirk, and squirt another stream out. Alex can feel Lena’s tongue on her back, but does her best to finish cleaning up Sara’s stomach, moving up to suck on the woman’s nipple.

Ava makes her way around to Sara’s front licking through the whipped topping on her other nipple. Sara has begun to squirm under all this attention, but her hands stay firmly on the headboard where she had originally placed them. A hard suck from Ava and another from Alex on her nipples has her finally crying out, her hips bucking. 

“Aww are you dying for attention baby.” Lena says coming around Sara’s other side and kissing her. She licks and sucks into her mouth, swallowing the moans. She pulls back from the kiss watching Sara chase her mouth for a moment. Her lips kiss swollen and red. Sara’s lust filled eyes blink open looking up into Lena’s dark green orbs. She cries out once again when Alex bites her nipple.

“Lena?” Ava calls from her place on the other side of Sara’s chest. Lena looks over stopping her eyeline briefly on Alex who is kissing and nipping at Sara’s chest. 

“Do you want to tie Sara to the posts?” Ava asks, making Lena look surprised at the offer.

“Sara.” Lena pulls the woman’s attention, when Alex stops kissing her chest. “Are you comfortable with me tying your arms and legs?” Sara bites her lip looking between the three women in front of her. She looks over to Ava, looking uncertain.

“Hey, talk to me.” Ava says softly stroking her hair, rubbing soothingly at her scalp. Alex and Lena just wait patiently, while the two women talk.

“I’m just feeling nervous…” Sara admits with a bite to her lip before looking over at Lena, who just watches her softly. “Lena it’s not that I don’t trust you… i do… i just…” 

Lena kisses her tenderly, silencing her. “It’s okay Sara. You don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. Do you still want to be tied up?”

“Yes Miss.” 

“Do you want Ava to tie you up?” Lena asks with a caring look on her face. Sara bites her lip and nods.

“Yes Miss.”

“That’s okay. How about you two finish the rope work together, and Alex and I will make ourselves busy. Color?” 

“Green.” Alex says pushing herself up from the bed, and walking towards Lena.

“Green.” Ava says looking down at Sara and waiting for her answer, kissing at her shoulder softly.

“Green.” Sara looks at Lena with a grateful smile, who smiles back at her.

“How long do you think it will take you?” Lena asks, running her hands over Alex’s body and grabbing her butt.

“Probably 15 minutes.” Ava answers, watching Lena drag Alex over to a chair. She settles down in the soft chair, spreading her legs wide. Lena’s eyes never leave Alex as the other woman takes in her glistening folds. 

“You heard her.” Lena husks. “You have 15 minutes to make me cum.” Alex drops to her knees and gets to work licking and sucking at Lena’s folds.

“Are you okay? Do you want to continue?” Ava leans down to look into Sara’s dark eyes. 

“Yes Miss. I want to continue.” She answers, and gasps when Ava leans down to give her a bruising kiss. Nipping and sucking at her lips, dominating her with her tongue.

“You’re being so good.” Ava leans away after leaving one last chaste kiss on the blonde’s lips. She reaches over for the rope, starting to uncoil it. Sara offers up her hands, and Ava starts to wrap them in a double column tie.

“Make a fist.” Ava instructs, testing the tightness and making sure Sara still has accurate blood flow. After confirming that she does, Ava starts wrapping a smaller piece of rope around the bridge between her hands and secures them to the slats in the headboard. 

“Pull” 

“Fuck!” Ava and Sara look over to see Lena’s head thrown back and Alex working furiously between her legs. 

“Sara.”

“SARA.” Sara snaps her attention away from the scene before her to look at Ava’s raised eyebrow.

“Sorry Miss.” 

“Pull.” Ava repeats, and Sara pulls on her bonds testing them. Ava nods satisfied and moves down the bed. She pushes Sara’s legs apart, finding the apex of them soaked and glistening in the low light. She secures her right foot first, then the left. Asking her again to pull. The ropes give her enough movement to not get sore, but she’s unable to close her legs.

“Fuck Alex!” Ava looks over to the other two seeing that Alex has just barely met her deadline as Lena goes flying over the edge. The waves of orgasms obviously cresting over with the look on Lena’s face. She rolls her hips into Alex’s face to push herself through the aftershocks of orgasm. Alex is dutifully licking and cleaning her up as she shutters through the last of her orgasm. 

After the last pulse, Lena opens her eyes to see Ava sitting on the bed and watching them. Sara is completely tied spread eagle, and is also attempting to look at them.

“So did she make it?” Lena asks after pulling Alex up and into her lap.

“She did.” Ava replies with a smile, watching Lena nuzzle and praise Alex.

“Alex go get the strapon.” Ava says, and reaches out for Lena. Alex runs over to their box of toys grabbing the dildo and harness and making her way back to the two doms. They were whispering when she walked up and they both looked over to her with dark eyes. It made Alex stop and bite her lip. She pushes her hands out with the items, not knowing which of them wanted to wear it.

“Put it on.” Lena husks, and Alex’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Color?”

“So green.” Alex says her voice low, and it makes Lena and Ava smile and chuckle. Alex pulls the harness up, adjusting it to her hip size and fitting the dildo in the ring. The base hitting against her engorged clit.

“I want you to fill her but don’t move.” Ava says bringing Alex over to Sara who is laying there with a dark haze of lust in her eyes. She licks her lips in anticipation when she sees Alex with the strapon between her legs.

“Sara are you allowed to cum?” Ava asks, pinching her nipple and making the woman gasp out.

“No Miss.” 

“When are you allowed to cum?” Lena asks, pinching her other nipple. Alex is rubbing the dildo between her folds, making it wet with Sara’s dripping arousal. 

“When…” Sara looks between the two doms unsure. “When one of you tells me?”

“No.” Ava shakes her head. “When Alex tells you.” Alex looks up again surprised, and she looks down to see Sara biting her lip as their eyes lock in a heated glance.

“Yes Miss.” Sara husks looking deep into Alex’s eyes. 

“Color?” Ava asks, getting a round of greens in response.

“Alex you can cum whenever.” Lena kisses her lightly. Alex nods and lines up the cock sliding it in the first few inches, making Sara gasp out and moan. She strains her legs on the bonds holding her down. Alex thrusts back and forth pushing in more and more until Sara’s completely full. The feeling makes them both moan out, until Alex’s hips still, making Sara cry out in frustration.

Lena and Ava lean down and nip and suck at Sara’s breasts, teasing and toying with the bound woman. Lena looks up at Alex through her eyelashes.

“Thrust.” Alex pulls out slowly and slides back in just as slowly. Staring deeply into Lena’s eyes as Ava continues to nip and suck at Sara’s breasts. Sara has her head thrown back in pleasure bordering on pain with how slowly Alex is thrusting.

“Thrust.” Alex moves just as slowly.

“Thrust.” Her dick slides in and grinds down.

“Thrust.” Her hips roll.

“Thrust.” Alex snaps her hips harder making Sara gasp out.

“Stop.” Alex stills her hips, making Sara whimper.

“Alex are you ready to take control?” Ava asks stroking her hands over Sara’s abs.

“Yes.” Alex says, her eyes filled with lust as she gazes down on Sara’s trembling form beneath her. 

“Color?” Lena kisses Alex’s cheek.

“Green.”

“Sara?”

“Fuck green.” She gasps out, feeling herself stretched over the unmoving dildo buried between her legs. 

“Green.” “Green.” Lena and Ava nod at each other.

Alex leans down sucking Sara’s mouth into her own, her hands splayed across her chest. She nibbles and kisses at the blondes mouth, squeezing the breasts beneath her hands. Once she pulls back she bites her lips looking down at the woman beneath her.

“Do you want to me to fuck you?” Alex asks, and Sara’s breath stutters in her chest.

“Yes Miss.” 

Alex leans down close to her lips, caressing them with her own, but never capturing them. 

“Beg.” Sara whines, and Ava raises an eyebrow looking over the two women at Lena who is smirking. 

“Please Miss. Please.”

“Hmmm.” Alex hums, “no.”

“Please Miss. Please! I’ll do anything. Please fuck me. Please!” Sara begs, pulling against her bonds in frustration when Alex doesn’t move. Alex stills Sara’s hips with her hand, when the woman tries to thrust herself on the dick.

“You know Ava hasn’t had an orgasm. That doesn’t seem very fair for you to get pleasure when your Miss hasn’t had any.”

“You’re right.” Sara nods and looks over at Ava with regretful eyes. “I’m sorry Miss, can I offer you anything?”

“Well, your hands are tied up, so I guess your tongue will do.” Ava smirks as she straddles Sara’s face.

“Oh and Sara.” Alex’s voice stops Ava before she lowers herself completely. “You have to make her orgasm before I’ll move.” 

Ava once again looks at Lena surprised. Surprised that Alex has such a dominant personality she never noticed before. She lowers her hips feeling Sara’s tongue start to lick at her right away. Lena bends over capturing Alex’s lips, letting Ava’s moans fill their ears. Alex can feel Sara’s hips wiggle underneath her, and another hand on her hips has her stilling.

“You’re doing such a good job darling.” Lena says whispering into Alex’s mouth before capturing her lips once again. 

Ava is grabbing the headboard behind her. Sara’s tongue is swirling around her clit, and licks down to dip into her entrance. She begins to thrust her tongue in and out, feeling Ava’s legs start to quiver above her. A few more thrusts and a nudge of her chin on Ava’s clit and the woman above her is flying over the edge with a scream.

Lena kisses Ava as Sara works her down with her tongue. The woman eventually settling back on Sara’s side, running her hands through the woman’s hair and kissing her soundly on the mouth. She can taste her own arousal, and captures the moan that Sara releases when Alex finally starts to move her hips again.

Alex is snapping them at a brutal pace, and Sara is panting out harshly. Lena has begun to play with the woman’s nipples again, rubbing and pulling at them. Ava is attempting to continue kissing Sara, but the bound woman is panting to hard for that to be possible, so she instead licks and sucks at her neck.

“Fuck, Miss!” Sara cries out at a particularly hard thrust. She’s trying to meet her thrust for thrust, but her bound position is making that almost impossible. Alex can feel Sara’s body begin to tremble at the edge of an orgasm that she’s trying to push back. Alex snaps her hips harder and deeper. Pushing the woman closer and closer to the edge.

“Please Miss! Please let me cum!” Sara begs out. Her head thrown back, breathing hard, eyes clenched.

“No.” Alex says breathing harshly. Her hips keep pounding and pounding away at Sara’s soaked center.

“Please! Miss, Miss, MISS!” Sara is tipping dangerously close to the edge, and the last thing she wants to do is misbehave. Ava is watching Sara’s face closely, seeing how close the other woman is. Lena is watching Alex impressed, as the woman continues to snap her hips.

“Cum.” 

“FFUUUCK!” Sara screams out, her back bowing almost painfully as her orgasm washes over her. The pleasure starts at her core and spreads throughout her entire body. Her nerves tingling and spreading pleasure throughout her entire body. 

Alex is working her through the orgasm, slowing her hips to a still as she watches Sara’s body shudder through the last of her orgasm. Ava has begun to undo Sara’s hands, as Lena undoes Sara’s legs. Alex is holding the woman close as the two doms work around her to unbind Sara’s body. The blonde woman is melting beneath Alex, who is protectively holding her. 

“Oh fuck.” Sara groans as she comes to once again. She can feel the woman chuckle above her, as she slowly pulls out. Sara groans at the loss, her pussy twitching. Alex pulls the harness of throwing it off the bed. When Alex settles back again, Sara snuggles into her. Ava coming up behind the blonde, and Lena coming up behind Alex. 

“Fuck Danvers.” Sara mumbles into Alex’s chest, feeling the rumble of a chuckle under her lips.

“Was that okay?” Alex asks nervously. She can feel Lena squeeze her tightly.

“Alex, that was amazing.” Sara says locking eyes with the woman cuddled close to her. “You’ve been holding out on us.” Sara say chuckling and snuggling closer.

“No kidding.” Ava says with a smirk. Alex blushes while Lena holds her close, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Maybe next time I can try my turn with you?” Sara says with a salacious smirk, making Alex’s eyes widen as she swallows hard.

“Y-ye… yeah. Maybe. Yeah.” Alex stutters out, making the other three giggle softly. Sara snuggles in softly kissing her collarbone.

“Don’t worry about it, and just hold me.” Sara mumbles sleepily. The three of them tucking in closer.


	25. Agentcorp: Happy Hanukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds out Alex is Jewish and wants to help her celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no prompt for this one. I just wanted to write a holiday fluffy/smut fic. Warning, I know very little about the Jewish religion or Hanukkah, so I apologize to all the Jewsish people if I have offend. I didn't really edit this, but I hope you all enjoy it!

"How have we been going out for 2 years and I just now found out you were Jewish?!" Lena asks with shock on her face.

“I dan’t knaww?” Alex mumbles around a reindeer cookie that Kara had made, swallowing and shooting Lena a sheepish smile. “I don’t know. I guess it never came up.”

“It never came up.” Lena deadpans unbelieving. “We’ve spent two holiday seasons together, and it never came up.”

“Well,” Alex throws her hands up “It’s not like I’m that devout. I end up usually forgetting to light the menorah every night and light it all the 8th night in one celebration.”

“Well what night are we on?” Lena asks. Alex looks up in thought, then finds herself cringing. 

“The 6th.” She says mumbling, embarrassed.

“The 6th?!” Lena says, laughing hard at the blush coloring Alex’s cheeks. 

“Ok, ok. What do you give for the 6th night of Hanukkah then, since we’ve missed the first five days?” Lena asks with a smirk and an eyebrow raise.

“Well today’s usually about charitable giving.” Alex says, and watches Lena pull out her phone. She swipes at it for a few minutes, Alex watching on in confusion, before she sets it down with a smile.

“Done.”

“What?” Alex says confused, “What’s done?” Reaching out Alex snatches Lena’s discarded phone up. “Lena did you really just send $10,000 to the Wounded Warrior Project?” 

“And the ASPCA.” Lena snatches the phone back with a smile. At the shocked look on Alex’s face, she rolls her eyes. “What? Sarah Mclachlan gets me everytime.”

“I love you.” Alex says, making Lena blush and bite her lip. Her eyes have taken a dark lust filled sheen, and she pulls Alex over for a bruising kiss. Her tongue dipping into the agent’s mouth making her moan out. 

“Bed?” Lena husks out. Alex doesn’t even bother to answer, just picks her up by her thighs. Lena’s legs wrap around Alex’s waist as she carries them both towards the bed. Alex drops her softly onto the waiting blankets, never separating their lips. 

“You are so beautiful.” Alex says softly against even softer lips, running her hands through Lena’s raven hair. Lena blushes lightly, and tugs Alex down to kiss her again. Their mouths slot together, tongues tangling, and moans mingling.

Alex can feel Lena’s hips and center grinding up into her toned and flexed stomach, and when she pulls back, a whine ungracefully falls from Lena’s lips. Alex just chuckles before reaching down to grab the hem of Lena’s tank top. She pulls it off with one motion, quickly followed by her own, before she leans down to capture Lena’s nipple between her teeth.

The CEO moans out and grabs Alex’s hair, trapping her on her breast. Alex soothes the marks her teeth have made with her tongue, before switching over to her other nipple giving it the same treatment. Lena’s hands are slotted in the agent’s hair, and she pulls her up into a bruising kiss.

Lena reaches around, while their mouths are busy, to grab at Alex’s ass. Pulling her in closer she starts to grind against the woman’s hip bone, moaning out between kisses. Alex grabs her hands and pushes them down onto the bed above the woman’s head. She lays down on top of Lena, stilling her body with the weight of Alex’s own.

Dark hazel eyes lock with dark green ones. 

“Happy Hanukkah Alex.” Lena says with a smirk and an eyebrow raise. Alex practically growls and captures her mouth, biting her lower lip. She soothes the sting with her tongue before pulling back to yank Lena’s and her own pants off. Once off Alex drops to her knees and pulls Lena to the edge of the bed. She teases along creamy white thighs, kissing and sucking on them until Lena squirms.

“Alex stop teasing me. Isn’t this the day of giving?!”

Alex can smell her arousal, and dips her tongue in between folds. The groan Lena let’s out is near pornographic. Alex doesn’t rush it, just loving the feel of Lena’s wetness around her tongue. She explores the woman’s folds, and can feel Lena’s legs trembling around her. She dips her tongue in her entrance quickly, but pulls out just as fast making Lena cry out in frustration. Alex laughs.

“Laugh it up,” Lena breathes out heavily, “You’re next.”

Alex looks up from between Lena’s legs to catch the woman staring at her with a serious eyebrow raise.

“Promises, promises.”

Alex dips back in before Lena can respond, making whatever she was going to say inaudible. Luckily for Lena, Alex increased her pace, swirling fast around her hard clit. Putting it between her lips she sucks, hard, and flicks the bud with her tongue. She can feel the tell tale signs of Lena’s approaching orgasm, and keeps her ministrations steady. Once she feels like Lena is right on the edge, she pushes two fingers into her entrance hard and deep.

“FU-UCK!” Lena goes screaming over the edge, gripping Alex’s deep red hair like a lifeline. Alex doesn’t stop her fingers, fucking Lena deeper and deeper. She send the woman into a second orgasm before the first one even stops. The waves of pleasure crash over and over Lena making her drown in pleasure.

As she comes down from her second orgasm, or maybe her first one part two, Alex abruptly pulls her fingers out. Lena feels empty without them as her pussy spasms around nothing. Alex quickly replaces her fingers with her tongue. Pushing it in as deep as she can, and licking up all of the left over arousal. Alex thrusts it in fast and sloppy, sending Lena over her third orgasm embarrassingly fast.

Lena doesn’t shout out, but makes choked noises as if the pleasure is physically stopping her breath. Alex works her through the aftershocks, after making sure the woman began to breath again, albeit faster and harder than normal. Alex licks softly around her folds, cleaning her up, and sits next to the woman still trying to come back to this world.

“Fuck, I love Hanukkah.” Lena says once her soul has re-entered her body. Alex bursts out laughing, and pulls the woman close to her body.

“Alex, I don’t think I can move.” Lena says still flopped like a rag doll on the bed. Her feet are the only thing slightly off the bed, as the rest of her body sinks into the bedding below. 

“That’s okay baby. You don’t owe me anything.” Alex says sweetly, kissing her girlfriend’s forehead. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Lena says with a husky quality to her voice. Alex tilts her head sideways, not getting it. Lena swears her girlfriend is part dog sometimes. Those big confused brown eyes and the head tilt. So cute.

“I want you to ride my face.” Lena deadpanned, and Alex looked a mix between turned on and embarrassed with how easily Lena said that. Lena just raises an eyebrow and points to her lips. Alex leans in giving her a soft kiss, making Lena smile when they pull apart.

Alex swings a leg over Lena’s torso, just below her breasts. She softly places her hands on the raven haired woman’s chest. Kneading at her breasts and pinching nipples softly. It made Lena groan out.

“I thought it was your turn?” She snarks with a smile to soften it.

“It is. I just love your boobs.” Alex can feel more than hear the chuckle that vibrates through Lena’s rib cage. 

“I know you do, but I want to taste you.” With more strength than Alex thought she had, Lena pulls Alex’s hips towards her waiting mouth. Unlike Alex before, Lena wastes no time diving right into soaking folds. Her hands snake around and grab Alex’s ass to pull her in more, practically drowning herself in between Alex’s legs. Alex moans and arches her back harshly.

Lena is thrusting her tongue in and out of Alex’s dripping entrance, finding the perfect rhythm to drive the woman wild, but not push her over the edge. Alex’s hips are meeting her tongue thrust for thrust, and she’s grinding down on Lena’s face. After a particularly hard grind down, Lena moans out making Alex echo her. 

Lena grips Alex’s hips tightly and pulls her down to grind against her again, but Alex is too afraid of hurting her girlfriend to grind down like Lena wants her to.

“Alex.” Lena pulls her head back and pushes Alex’s hips up slightly, so she can talk.

“Did I hurt you? I’m sorry, I…” The rest of it gets cut off with a moan when Lena leans up to lick around the woman’s clit.

“I want you to grind on me.” 

“I was.”

“No, hard. Grind down as hard as you want.” Lena says with a dark lust filled sheen to her eyes.

“Are… are you sure?” Alex says hesitant. She may not have her sisters strength, but she’s still stronger than most other humans.

“Yes.” Lena pulls her back down with her hands, and lays her tongue flat, refusing to move. Alex finally starts to thrust herself back and forth on Lena’s tongue. She finds herself a rhythm, and is soon rolling her hips hard against Lena’s face. Alex grinds herself back and forth moaning out, and feeling Lena moan between her legs. The vibrations send shock waves along her entire body and pushes her into her first orgasm. 

Alex screams out Lena’s name, and keeps rolling her hips harshly. Once she’s through her aftershocks, and is about to dismount Lena’s face, she can feel the woman tease at her entrance with her fingers. She looks down to see Lena raising a questioning eyebrow and Alex can’t do anything but nod. 

She groans when two fingers fill her from behind and she begins to roll her hips once again against Lena’s tongue. Lena follows Alex’s pace, and slowly drags her digits out before pushing them back in. As Alex speeds up, Lena speeds up. Soon Alex is falling back over the edge with a shout and a groan. 

Her legs are wobbly as she pulls herself off Lena, and drops next to the woman. She looks over when she hears Lena moan and sees the woman wiping the cum off her face and licking it up with a smile.

“Best Hanukkah?” Lena asks with a sly smile, and frowns when Alex shakes her head no.

“I’m not sure anything can top the year I got my first surfboard, but you’re a close second.” Alex says with a laugh when Lena pushes her.

“You ass.”

“You love me.”

“Hmm. Maybe.” Lena looks over at the clock noticing it’s after midnight. “What’s on the 7th day?” 

“A gift of favorite items.” Alex says with her arms wrapped around Lena’s torso. She’s pushed away when Lena hops of the bed suddenly. Alex just looks bemused when the stark naked woman runs out of the room.

“Just stay there!” Lena yells from somewhere in the penthouse. “And close your eyes!” Alex just sighs but does what she’s told. She relaxes against the pillows, nearly falling asleep before she feels Lena straddle her waist. Blinking her eyes open she looks up at Lena’s smiling face before her eyes look downward. On each of Lena’s breasts is a red bow.

“I mean I know how much you love them.” Lena smirks, and gets the reaction she was hoping for, a full belly laugh from Alex.

“I love you.” Alex says after wiping away a tear. She leans up cupping each of Lena’s breasts and leaves a soft kiss on her cheek. 

“Okay, best Hanukkah ever.” Alex says softly, and teaks Lena’s nipples making the woman moan out. Alex captures the woman’s mouth, and snakes one of her hands down to dip between still soaked folds. Alex sets a lazy pace with two fingers deep within Lena. Her other hand still caressing Lena’s breasts. 

Lena moans into Alex’s mouth and grinds down onto her fingers. After the first three orgasms, it takes no time at all for Lena to get worked up and at the edge. Alex can feel the clench of her thighs around her own, and curls her fingers expertly, while tweaking at Lena’s sensitive nipples. Lena falls over the edge with a groan and a sigh of contentment. 

“I love you Alex.” Lena says a hairs breath away from Alex’s lips before capturing them once again. Alex pulls her fingers out slowly, and rolls them over to a comfortable position on their sides. They make out lazily, the bows still stuck to Lena’s breasts rubbing against Alex’s own.

“I love you too Lena.” Alex says after breaking apart from her lips to gaze down at the woman adoringly. Lena bites her lip shyly and snuggles into Alex’s frame.

“Don’t you want to take the bows off first?” She can feel Lena shrug.

“It’s your present. You unwrap it.”

Alex chuckles before reaching between them and pulling the bows off Lena’s breasts, giving each a soft kiss. 

“I can’t wait for the eighth night.” Lena mumbles sleepily. “What is the eighth night?” 

“Handmade gifts.”

“Are you saying I wasted the boobs tonight?” Lena pulls back indignant, while Alex looks at her trying not to laugh. “What I made these. That means they are hand made.” Lena gestures down to herself.

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something.” Alex encourages. The two are quite for a long few minutes, and Alex is sure Lena’s fallen asleep until the woman speaks up.

“Christmas has dick in a box, Hanukkah can have pussy in a box.”

Alex laughs so hard she nearly chokes.


	26. Agentcorp: It's a bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Maybe Alex and Lena play this game where they try to withhold from sex as long as possible and whoever loses has to do like the dishes for a week or something. Teasing ensues of course. 
> 
> AlexDanversFBI: 69? Drunken night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who's commented and read the stories. I know it's been a hot minute and I don't really have a good excuse, but I'm going to put a pause on accepting prompts since I'm clearly not that fast at them. Hope you all enjoy this chapter it's nice and long and mostly unedited.

Alex sets her shotglass down, dipping her tongue out to lick off the rest of the vodka. Looking up through hazey eyes Alex can see Lena staring intently from across the booth. Her dark eyes focused on Alex’s red lips. Her gaze begins to slowly trail up, until their eyes lock. Someone’s breath hitches, and neither could say for sure who it was. It’s not a question who makes the first move though, as Lena slaps way too much cash down dragging Alex out of the bar by her shirt and her lips.

“They forgot we were here didn’t they?” Lucy muses, while the rest just chuckle and order more drinks.

The two women stumble their way out of the bar and into the back of Lena’s town car. They devour each other’s mouths hungrily, while Lena pulls desperately at Alex’s belt. Finally frustrated, she pulls her lips back and practically rips the belt off of her hips. The pants meet the same fate as they find themselves pushed down to Alex’s ankles. Lena attaches her lips instantly to the newly exposed skin, licking and sucking her way up to Alex’s center. She licks a broad stripe across the soaked panties, making Alex cry out. 

“Oh fuck!”

Lena repositions herself on her knees in front of the panting and desperate woman, pulling her panties aside and diving in. She licks a slow teasing circle around Alex’s clit. The woman above her desperately trying not to buck her hips. She starts to circle her clit faster with her tongue as she sucks the bud into her mouth. 

“Lena… Lena Please!” Alex begs, gripping her dark hair in an almost painful embrace. Lena’s right hand sneaks up the desperate woman’s legs and she enters her with one and then two fingers. Pumping and licking in tandem, curling her fingers to make Alex scream out. She can feel her walls tightening on her digits and keeps up her relentless pace until she feels Alex’s entire body seize up. She cums with a shuddering moan and falls boneless into the seat. Alex can feel Lena pulling her pants back up her legs, but doesn’t have the energy to help.

“Don’t quit on me now, “ Lena husks with a kiss, “I’m far from done with you.”

That seems to give Alex the spark of energy she needs and she pulls her pants the rest of the way up, and helps Lena fix her smudged, aka completely ruined, lipstick. As the car pulls up to their apartment, Lena grabs Alex’s hand to pull her out before the other woman stops her. Looking over with a confused expression, Lena quirks an eyebrow in question.

“I think… I had a belt?” Alex’s druken puppylike confusion makes Lena have to stifle her laughter as she reaches over and picks up the aforementioned belt. Lena makes no motion to hand it to her and instead wraps it around the hand not holding Alex’s own. Alex looks at her rumbled jeans and button up combo, looks to Lena’s curve hugging dress and ruined lipstick, then finally to the belt in the woman’s pale hand. It was like screaming “WE JUST HAD SEX”, but at this point Alex’s druken brain couldn’t care less. 

Lena steps out of the car, dropping her hand, and struts to the doorman without even looking behind her. Alex for her part is able to follow fairly well after she stumbles out of the car. How Lena walks that fast in heels drunk is a damned mystery to Alex, but she does like how it makes her hips sway. In fact she’s so focused on that, she ends up crashing into Lena moments later when the woman stops for the elevator. Her hands wrap around Lena’s curves to stabilize them both.

“I know you’re excited,” Lena husks as she turns in Alex’s arms, draping her own around the woman’s neck, “but you need to be patient love.”

“You know patience isn’t my strong suit,” Alex husks, capturing Lena’s lips with her own. They hear the elevator open behind them, and Alex pushes her back until she hits the far wall. Grabbing Lena’s keycard, she thrusts her hand backwards until she hears it scan. Her lips never leaving the other woman’s own. They can feel the elevator start to move as Alex lifts Lena’s legs up, wrapping them around her own waist.

This isn’t the first time that Lena wished to have an elevator that opened up in her apartment, but safety is more important according to Alex. Although right now she may disagree. She tightens her hold on Lena’s waist and walks confidently out of the elevator. She only bumps into two walls, a record, before they end up outside their apartment. Alex pulls back with a gasp. Both breathing hard; both have kiss swollen lips. Lena lets one hand detangle from Alex’s hair to slap against the biometric lock. With a click, Alex is pushing herself and Lena through the door, depositing her on the couch as she hovers above. 

“Shirt off, now.” Lena demands as she lays back against the pillows, Alex’s weight resting on her thighs. She lets the belt finally drop out of her hand onto the floor with a thunk. Alex in her haste to get her shirt off ends up ripping a few buttons, but the action makes Lena’s breath hitch. Alex files that information away for a later time. Lena pulls Alex in closer for a sloppy kiss as she fumbles to get the garment off. After it’s finally thrown over the back of the couch, Alex’s bra following right after, Lena attaches her mouth to Alex’s nipple.

“Shit!” Alex gasps. Lena is sucking and swirling her tongue around the slowly hardening bud. She releases it with a pop and a smug smirk at Alex before giving the other one the same treatment. Licking back up her chest she stops to suck at her pulse point before eventually capturing Alex’s soft lips once again in a kiss. Her hands scratch down Alex’s back, causing the woman to arch above her. She drags her nails around to the toned stomach, and start to undo Alex’s tight black skinny jeans. 

“Wait, wait.” Alex pulls back panting, her entire chest and face flushed with arousal.

“What’s wrong?” Lena asks worry and confusion painting her features. Alex has to catch her breath for a few more seconds before she’s able to get out what she’s trying to say.

“I-I wanted you to have...a turn next.” Alex says it with such earnestness, that it makes Lena’s heart flood with love and her gaze turns soft. That is before a more wicked expression flits across her features.

“How about both?” Alex blinks for a couple seconds before understanding slams into her, and when it does she practically flies off the couch. She’s whipping her shoes off, then her socks, then her pants, and finally her underwear all in the time it took Lena to sit up with an amused look on her face.

“So no sexy strip tease?” Lena jokes, and watches as Alex blushes bright red. It makes her laugh out loud, as she stretches her legs out towards the woman, kicking off one heel then the next. Alex stands and watches as she pulls her dress up to her hips. Lena’s long legs stretched out above her as she pulls her underwear off slowly. She flicks it at Alex, who is too aroused to do anything but let it hit her square in the chest. 

“Well…” Lena laughs, “what are you waiting for?”

It was apparently all Alex needed because soon she was back straddling Lena’s waist and kissing her hard. 

“You know this isn’t the position I was meaning.” Lena chuckles through the kiss, licking and nipping at her lips.

“Oh I know, but you were just too perfect not to kiss again.” Alex leaves her with one more chaste kiss before stepping off the couch. Once again she kicks her leg over to straddle Lena; however, this time it’s her head she’s straddling.

“Are you okay? I’m not on your hair right?” Alex asks looking down between them to see Lena licking her lips. The sight makes her mouth run dry.

“I’m so good,” Lena husks, before surging up and taking a swipe at Alex’s soaked center for the second time that night. It makes Alex cry out and grip Lena’s thighs tightly. Lena’s own hands and arms are already wrapped around Alex’s thighs, keeping her in place. Alex enjoys the pleasure for a few moments longer before she’s leaning down and nuzzling at Lena’s center. 

She can feel more than hear the moan Lena let’s out at the first swipe of her tongue. The vibrations shooting right through her. She starts to lick and suck at Lena’s clit. Small circles, then larger circles, then just sucking the entire thing in her mouth. She works up Lena experately. She’s pushing through the arousal and pleasure happening between her own legs, determined to make Lena cum first.

Alex can tell Lena’s close so she starts to sneak her hand around her leg to push two fingers into her dripping entrance, but before she can, Lena has pushed two fingers into Alex. It makes Alex cry out, and it only takes Lena a few thrusts and a well timed suck of her clit to send Alex over the edge.

Alex cries out as her orgasms rushes through her, but finally pushes her fingers into Lena. Between Alex’s orgasm surrounding her entire body, and the added sensation of being penetrated, Lena cums immediately. Her orgasm makes her body bow, bringing them flush against each other as their orgasms and aftershocks flow through them. Alex comes down from her high first, and helps work Lena through the end of hers before they both just lay in a melted pile of goo.

“Fuck.” Alex mutters at some point as she lays kisses on Lena’s soft thighs.

“I know… what a great warm up.” Lena mutters, making Alex laugh.

***

“Do you think we have too much sex?” Alex asks from her spot stretched out on her stomach at the end of the bed. Eventually the couch became too small of an area for what she had planned, so they had made their way to the bed. Lena looks at Alex from where she is propped up on her elbow, her hand not stilling in drawing patterns against the soft skin of Alex’s back.

“What? What do you mean?” Lena asks, dragging her hand across Alex’s stomach when the other woman turns to face her.

“I mean we did just run out on our friends to have sex tonight.” Lena looks confused then blushes bright red, making Alex chuckle.

“You forgot they were there didn’t you?” Alex asks between laughter. Lena just sputters incredulously, but that’s all the confirmation she needs. She leans over to kiss her pouting girlfriend. 

“It’s not like you stopped us from leaving.” Lena huffs, but accepts the kiss Alex gives her anyway. She looks a bit insecure for a moment, looking up at Alex’s soft gaze.

“Do you think we have too much sex?”

“No.” Alex shakes her head and pulls Lena towards her body, wrapping her up in her arms. “But I bet our friends do.” She laughs.

“Yeah, besides,” Lena says, smirking down at the woman, “It’s not my fault. You usually make the first move.” 

The guffaw that comes from Alex could probably be heard miles away, it's that loud and insulted sounding.

“I do not make the first move always.” Alex huffs in annoyance when Lena just giggles. “Like tonight. Who was it that left way too much money than dragged me out of the bar!” 

“Oh please! You knew what you were doing! Between licking the alcohol off your lips and running your foot up my legs!” Lena pulls back to stare Alex down, her one eyebrow popped in challenge.

“Yeah well… you were wearing that curve hugging dress!” Lena laughs, “What was I supposed to do!” Alex throws her hands up in the air, like she had no other choice.

“Which dress?”

“What?” Alex asks with wide eyes.

“You said that dress is distracting. So which one was it?” Lena asks in a challenge.

“The… you know… the curvy one.” Alex mumbles. In all honesty she has no idea which dress it was, and Lena clearly knows, if the look of smug satisfaction on her face is any indication. All Alex really saw was curves and more curves, she doesn’t care what’s wrapped around them.

“Fine! I don’t know what the dress was.” Alex finally cracks under the intense eyebrow raise. “But you looking like… well... you, does things to me!”

“Awww, so sweet.” Lena teases kissing Alex’s gumbling mouth.

“Well it’s not like you can keep your hands off me either!” Alex challenges and motions down to where Lena is in fact still stroking Alex’s skin.

“Oh hardly.” Lena scoffs, lifting her hand off Alex in a dramatic sweep. “In fact. I bet I can not touch you,” she ghosts her fingers across Alex’s skin, “or kiss you,” the barest touch of lips, “for longer than you could.” Lena sits back with a smirk, watching Alex’s eyes darken as she harshly swallows. She seems to shake herself out of it and glares over at Lena’s smirk.

“Oh you’re on baby. What do I get when I win?” Alex says with a cocky grin on her face.

“If you win, I’ll take us to a weekend getaway wherever you want.” Alex smile softens at her over the top girlfriend.

“I meant something smaller babe.” Alex reaches out to hold Lena’s hand.

“Well what can I say, I like to be extra.” Lena says with a flourish making Alex laugh.

“Okay, so a weekend getaway when I win. But! On the off chance I fail, what do you get?”

Lena ponders for a few moments, then leans in close to Alex’s ear, “How about you on your hands and knees with my strap sliding in and out until you tap out?” 

Lena can hear the shaky breath Alex lets out, and she pulls back to see even darker eyes then before. She can guarantee that hers look just the same.

“That’s… that isn’t really… something for you?” Alex isn’t sure why it comes out as a question, but her brain feels like mush at the moment.

“Oh, it’s definitely for me.” Lena’s voice has once again taken on a husky quality to it. 

“Do we have a deal?” And all at once her voice is back to normal and she’s pushing her hand out like it’s an L-Corp business deal.

“Deal.”

***

Alex nearly chokes. Of course Lena is wearing that dress. Why wouldn’t she wear a blood red, low-cut, form fitting dress with man stomping pumps to the office. Anything else would just be insane.

“You look beautiful.” Alex manages to get out after Lena catches her staring. She saunters over and gives her a goodbye kiss. They had agreed the night before on that, neither thinking they could handle not showing minimum affection.

“Thanks darling.” Lena smirks before sauntering out the door. Alex is just left standing there long after the door closes, her mouth open and possibly some drool coming out.

“Fuck, this is going to be worse than I thought.” Alex runs her hands through her short cropped hair. 

“I need to work out.” She says it like it’s her last life line, before she grabs her bags and heads out for the day.

***

Lena can hear her phone ping from where she left it under a giant stack of papers. It takes a few moments before she can find it, a second ping following her retrieval of it. She opens it up just as she takes a sip of her coffee. Two seconds later she chokes. Alex has sent her an “innocent” post workout selfie. No shirt. Glistening Abs. A grin too cocky to be innocent. Captioned with, “It’s been a hard day.”

Luckily Lena has mastered the art of tease years ago, and after she finishes choking on the last dregs of coffee she opens up her own camera app. Lean a bit forward. Take it from above. Add a smirk and an eyebrow quirk and she’ll be able to hear Alex’s panties drop from her office.

“Gotcha.” Lena mumbles when all Alex sends back is nonsensical letters.

***

“Really? A pillow wall?” Lena says when she gets into bed. Alex has made a giant wall of pillows to split their king size bed in half.

“I don’t want to risk my subconscious ruining this for me with a wayward hand.” Alex says with a completely serious look on her face. “You know sleep Alex can’t resist your boobs or butt.”

“Awake Alex isn’t much better.” Lena mumbles, but waves Alex off when she looks over questioning.

“So this is the best way to prevent that.” Alex looks so proud of herself, that Lena has to stifle her own laughter.

“Goodnight love.” She leans over the giant mob of pillows to kiss her goodnight. Alex responding to the chaste kiss with a smile and a goodnight of her own.

***

The first thing Lena sees when she wakes up is, well, her ceiling, but the second thing is Alex doing push ups on the ground next to her. Her breath hitches and her panties flood at the display of muscle before her.

“Oh you’re awake.” Alex says sitting back on her knees. “Sorry, there was just more room on this side of the bed.” How Alex says it with an innocent face, when Lena knows that’s a crock of shit is anyone’s guess. Maybe it’s all that DEO training.

Lena doesn’t wait to find out, just quickly makes her way to the ensuite when Alex starts up again. She closes the door, leaning against it, but she can hear the woman’s laughter still.

***

“Damn Lena, what is up with you?” Sam asks when Lena groans for the second time in 10 minutes. 

“It’s Alex.” Lena says with a petulant whine. “The woman is killing me.” She shoves her phone towards Sam, who looks down to see Alex’s smiling face and Alex’s bulging bicep. Now this isn’t the first flexing photo Lena has, no she has millions, but this is the first one she can’t do anything about.

“Okay,” Sam asks confused. “You two are like bunnies, so how is this killing you?”

“First.” Lena lifts one finger up, a faux unamused look on her face. “We are not like bunnies. Second, we made a no sex bet.” Her voice loses its sternness, turning back to petulant.

“A what?!” Sam starts to laugh hysterically, not deterred in the least when Lena smacks her arm from across the desk.

“Shut up,” Lena huffs, “She said I couldn’t keep my hands off of her. That was a direct challenge and I couldn’t back down.”

“Sure sweetie,” Sam says patrionizingly as she pats the woman’s hand.

“Shut up and help me figure out a text back.”

Sam doesn’t miss a beat, stealing Lena’s phone out of her hand. She motions Lena’s hands away from her, then takes a shot of just Lena’s chest from above.

“What the hell Sam!?” The woman ignores her protests, writing a few words then handing it back to Lena with a smirk. Lena looks down at the picture of her cleavage with the caption “nice bicep, but is it as big as these?”

“Really.” Lena deadpans looking up at Sam.

“The caption is just an excuse to send the boobs.” 

“Fine.”

***

“She sent me her boobs!” Alex is pacing Kara’s loft where her sister and Lucy are sitting on the couch watching her. “Her boobs you guys! Her boobs!” Lucy looks amused at this display, whereas Kara looks more uncomfortable by the second.

“Why did you do this no sex bet again?” Lucy asks, sipping at her red wine.

“Because she said I always make the first move, and it was a challenge. I can’t back down from a challenge. That would just prove her right.”

“So instead of backing down from the challenge and having sex for the past three nights. You instead took the challenge, didn’t have sex, and instead built a pillow wall.” Lucy nods patronizingly.

“God I’m an idiot.” Alex sits down with a huff. One look at Kara sees her cheeks as red as Lucy’s wine.

“Yes, but you’re in it now, so how do you win.” Leave it to a Lane to help join any competition.

“I don’t know.” Alex says despondent. “I’ve sent her gym selfies. I’ve worked out next to her. I even sent an after shower towel selfie. I don’t know what to do!” Alex throws her hands up in the air. The three are quiet for a few moments, thinking, before surprisingly it’s Kara who speaks up.

“You might be going about this the wrong way Alex.” Her sister and girlfriend look over, “You’re so focused on the... sex part, but what about being romantic.” A big smile cuts through the blush. “Be so gushy and in love that she’ll want to fall into bed with you.”

“Huh,” Alex searches the sky for an answer, “didn’t think of that.”

***

“Alex?” Lena has stopped right inside the door when she noticed the dim lights and rose petals on the ground. Setting her bag and keys to the side she slowly walks down and turns the corner to see a candle light dinner on the table. Alex standing nervously to the side wearing a suit.

“What is all this?” Lena motions around them.

“Well, I know we’ve been focused this week on riling each other up,” Lena laughs lightly, airly, “but I wanted to do something special for you, for… us.” Alex says reaching out for Lena’s hand and pulling her to her seat. Alex takes the one just next to her.

“It smells great.”

“I ordered in.” 

“Well that explains it.” Lena laughs at the pout on Alex’s face, nearly leaning in to wipe it away, but she catches herself at the last second.

“Well dig in.” Alex motions to Lena, and she does just that. Moaning at the taste of the noodles on her plate. Alex follows suit and the two of them share companionable silence as they eat. After they are done and the dishes are brought to the kitchen, Alex flips on the music.

“Dance with me?” Alex asks with a soft look on her face, her hand stretched out for Lena. She brings the woman into her arms. Her hands resting softly on her waist as they sway to the soft jazz. 

“Alex…” Lena pulls back, “thank you for tonight.” Her eyes flit down to Alex’s lips, but before she can make a move and lose the bet Alex lunges in. Their lips are crashing together and a moan rips out through the air. They kiss for a long few minutes. Relearning the taste of each other as if it’s been years not days. The two break apart with a gasp and Alex looks sheepish before giggling, Lena following with giggles of her own.

“You lost darling.” Lena says without an ounce of teasing, just soft smiles. “Why?”

“You were too perfect not to be kissed.”

“Well, I believe you owe me something,” Lena says biting her lip, “let’s go to bed.”

“Tonight?” Alex asks and Lena just nods and seals their lips once again. Her tongue dips into Alex’s mouth and flicks along the roof. It pulls a deep groan from Alex’s throat as the two shuffle towards the bedroom. After the third wall they slam into, Lena pulls back with a laugh. She grabs Alex’s hand and pulls her along after her.

“Strip.” Lena commands from where she’s sat on the bed. Alex slowly lowers the suit jacket off her strong arms, folding it nicely. Then she undoes the belt, sliding it out and dropping it down. Her shoes kicked off. Her pants fall to the floor. She’s only left in her panties and unbutton shirt by the time Lena stands up.

“You are so hot, and you should know I was ready to fold.” Lena smirks wickedly at the surprise look on Alex’s face. She chuckles then slides the crisp white shirt off the woman’s shoulders.

“Lucy for me you were always a bit faster.” Lena husks into Alex’s mouth as her hands come up to cup her breasts. She squeezes harshly, pinching and prodding the nipples. She can feel the shudder that runs through Alex, and it makes her excited. Excited for what’s to come, but first.

“Undress me.” Lena says as she pulls back. Turning around she lifts her hair off her back, and can feel Alex’s hands on her shoulders. The one stays there as the other drags the zipper down her back. The dress pools at her feet, her bra not far behind. Lena turns back around and sits at the end of the bed with her legs spread. One crook of her finger has Alex dropping to her knees in front of her.

Alex breathes in Lena’s arousal. It makes her mouth water as she slowly guides her panties off her long legs. Once thrown far behind them, Lena spreads herself again and Alex dives right in. She nips and sucks and groans the the feel and taste of Lena on her tongue. She flicks her tongue over the hardened clit, making Lena buck underneath her. She swirls her tongue around the bud a few times before sucking the entire thing into her mouth. It makes Lena shout out and clutch at Alex’s shoulders.

Releasing Lena’s clit, Alex trails her tongue down and teases at her entrance. She only teases for a few moments, Lena’s hands gripping her tightly, before she thrusts her entire tongue into Lena’s soaked entrance. She can hear the woman cry out above her, but she’s too focused on the feel of Lena’s walls pulsating around her tongue.

She thrusts her tongue in and out as fast and as deep as she can get it. Her face is soaked at this point, but Lena needs a bit more to push her over the edge. Alex snakes her hand around Lena’s thigh and starts to rub messily at Lena’s pulsing clit. It’s what finally pushes her past the edge, and she cums with a cry of Alex’s name. 

Lena swears she’s seeing white as her orgasm rushes through her body. It’s the hardest orgasm she’s had in a while. Apparently there is something to be said for orgasm denial. After she finally comes down from her high, her body flops onto the bed and her breathing is harsh. Alex is kissing her thighs, up to her stomach and breasts, and finally her mouth. She can taste herself on the woman’s lips.

“So good love. So good.” Lena mumbles after Alex pulls her lips back to stare adoringly down at the woman.

“So… you still want your winnings?” Alex teases her, because of the dazed look on Lena’s face.

“Oh, definitely. Let me just clean up.” Lena pulls herself off the bed and stretches out her muscles. When she looks back, Alex is staring with lust filled eyes.

“When I come back, be on all fours,” Lena says with a sultry smirk, “and lose the panties.” 

With that Lena shuts the bathroom door, and Alex scrambles to get into position. She tries to get her panties off so fast she ends up tripping and falling, yelling out an “I’m fine!” She can hear Lena laughing from the bathroom, and slower than before gets into a comfortable position on all fours on the bed.

When the bathroom opens, Alex looks over to find Lena still stark naked but a strap on now attached tightly to her hips. It makes Alex’s mouth run dry, and heat rush to her core. Lena’s hips sway as she saunters over to the bed. She grabs a bottle of lube from the bedside table before making her way behind Alex.

“Hm, looks like I might not need this.” Lena teases, as she runs her fingers through Alex’s soaked pussy. She still puts some lube on the strap just to be safe. As she teases the tip along Alex’s folds, she reminds her of the rules.

“Tell me what’s about to happen Alex?” Lena brushes her hand along Alex’s spine, raising goosebumps in her wake.

“You’re going to fuck me until I call out the safe word.”

“Good.” Lena teases a bit more at her entrance. “ And what is the safe word darling?”

“Green for good, yellow to slow down, and red to stop.”

“Such a good girl.” Lena pushes just the tip in, making Alex cry out. She slowly pumps back and forth. Moving the strap further and further into Alex’s center.

Once their hips are flush, she rests and lets Alex get used to the stretch. She had chosen one of their bigger straps, knowing how well Alex got off to it. After she feels Alex’s hips press back towards her a few times she knows she’s ready to go.

Lena starts out with a slow but deep pace. Drawing it all the way out before slowly pushing it all the way back in. Her thrusts are timed with her own moans, and soon Alex’s follow suit. Alex is meeting her thrust for thrust, but she knows this pace won’t get the other woman over the edge.

Lena starts to pick up speed. Enough to have Alex moaning out at every thrust, but keeps her teetering on the edge. So close yet so far to her orgasm, and it’s driving the woman crazy. 

“Fuck, Lena. Please, harder.” Alex begs out, pushing her hips back against her, but Lena is relentless in her pace. The brunette’s hands snake around to pinch and pull at Alex’s nipples, making her cry out even more. 

Finally when it seems like Alex may actually break, Lena starts to push her hips faster. The pace now punishingly fast, and it sends Alex flying over the edge with a scream. The woman falls to her forearms, but Lena doesn’t slow down. If anything she starts to pick up the pace a bit and thrusts hard and fast into Alex’s dripping pussy. The woman underneath her hasn’t even come down from her first orgasm of the night before she flying over the edge of her second. 

Lena slows down just a bit to help work Alex through the aftershocks, and make sure she doesn’t end up too sensitive. After it seems like Alex has stopped shaking, Lena picks up her pace once again. Slamming her hips into Alex over and over. The woman screaming out Lena’s name, making her voice hoarse. She goes toppling quickly into her third and then fourth orgasm. 

“Yellow.” Alex chokes out, and after working her through the aftershocks of those orgasms slows her hips to a leisurely pace, not unlike the start.

“I’m okay,” Alex pants, she never did make it back onto her hands, but she’s still surprisingly on her knees. 

“Are you sure? We can stop now if you want love?” Lena checks in, stroking Alex’s sweaty back. 

“I’m sure.” Alex nods, shifting her hips a bit in time with Lena’s slow shallow thrusts. “I think I’ve got one more in me.”

“Okay, darling. If you’re sure?” Alex just nods, pushing her hips back and moaning out. Lena knows this last orgasm won’t take much, so she sets a slow loving pace. Thrusting the toy easily in and out of Alex, she rubs and pinches at Alex’s nipples. The dual stimulation on her overstimulated body sends her over the edge one last time. With a groan and small shudders she finally collapses to the bed with Lena resting on top of her.

“I’m just going to throw this in the bathroom okay?” Lena says softy, pulling the toy out, and kissing Alex’s body when she shudders through the empty sensation. Alex barely notices that she left before she’s being pulled back into Lena’s warm soft body.

“We should do that again.” Alex mumbles from her place crashed out against Lena’s chest. What can she say, sleepy Alex loves her boobs. Even when they are shaking in silent laughter.

“Maybe next time without the weeklong sex hiatus.”

Alex just mumbles her agreement before she falls asleep.

***

“Well it backfired I hope you’re happy.” Alex says to Kara over the phone.

“So you’re calling to complain that you got laid?” Kara says with uncomfortable confusion.

“...”

“...”

“... no?”

Kara hangs up.


	27. Agentcorp: Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There have been a lot of Alex Dom prompts, but these are some of the ones I used specifically:  
Alex dom Lena Sub  
Needy bottom Lena  
Would love to see a Dom Alex.  
Alex (top), Strap, Outdoors where they could get caught  
Looking at Alex take over, Lena starts wanting to be dominated by Alex for once  
Can you do one where Alex spanks Lena?
> 
> Also
> 
> Reviewer_only: How about a flashback to their first time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there have been a lot of prompts for Top Alex, so I hope you all like this. This is my first time flashing back and forth between smut scenes, so I hope it works alright. Also you'll notice that their D/S relationship is not the same as their counterparts in past chapters. Not every BDSM relationship is the same.

“What are your colors baby?”

The strapon is sliding oh so deliciously in and out Lena’s soaking center as she is bent over a park bench, gripping it with all her might. Her dress has been pushed up to her waist, and Alex’s pants are undone just enough for her to get the toy out. It’s nearing dusk which means the park is fairly empty and secluded. They’ve found a bench off the beaten path, but that doesn’t mean someone won’t wander up still. The thought is what makes Lena’s arousal drip down her thighs. 

“Green for go-good,” Lena husks, “yellow for slow down.” She swallows a moan, “and red fo-for s-stop.”

“Such a good girl.” Alex has slid her hand from Lena’s soft ass to her hair. She grips it tightly in her hands as she pulls back, making Lena’s back bow under the strain. The strap gets pushed in deeper and this time Lena can’t hold the moan back.

“You just want to be heard don’t you baby. Want some jogger to come by and see me fucking you with 8 hard inches of cock dont you?” Alex taunts, her hips slamming into the woman. Hard enough that it makes her moan out wantonly but not hard enough to push her over the edge. No her girl loves to beg, loves to be needy and dripping for her Miss. Loves to give up her control until she’s pushed over the edge.

***

** _3 years ago_ **

_ “I want you to dominate me.”  _

_ Alex will thank her quick reflexes for being able to catch her apple mid air as it sailed from her now open mouth to the floor of their kitchen. Okay, so she had to attempt a few catches, but she still managed to save it. _

_ “You want me to what?!” It squeaks out of her much higher than she had intended, but Lena doesn’t laugh. She smiles slightly, but looks dead serious still. _

_ “I want to try something new in the bedroom… and maybe sometimes outside of it.” Lena looks a bit nervous, serious, but nervous. Her hands are fidgeting, and her teeth are gnawing her bottom lip. “Is… is that okay?” _

_ “I… I…” Alex stutters, unable to complete full sentences as image after image fly through her mind. She snaps herself out of it when she sees Lena start to physically withdraw back into herself. Making the cross between them in a few strides she pulls the slightly shorter woman into her arms. _

_ “Hey, no. Don’t withdraw. I was just caught off guard. Of course I’m open and willing to talk about…” She swallows harshly and her voice comes out husky as she finishes her sentence, “dominating you. Whatever will make you happy.” Alex kisses her sweetly on the forehead before leaning down and capturing ruby red lips.  _

***

“Fuck, Miss please!” Lena moans out and she’s sure there is sweat coming out of every pore at this point. She isn’t sure how long Alex has been fucking her and she’s not sure how much more she can take before she combusts. 

“Not yet.” Alex doubles her efforts. The strap is sliding in and out at a punishing pace, and the only sounds around them, besides the birds and the breeze, is the slapping of skin on skin. The sun has gone down, and the breeze turned cool. Neither notice however, as their bodies are hot with arousal and exertion. 

“Please Miss! Please!” Lena knows she’s whining pathetically, but she can’t find it in herself to care. Not when she’s this blissed out of her mind. It took a while to convince Alex of this particular outdoor fantasy, so she wants to savor the feeling happening between her legs.

“Nope.” Alex props her leg up on the bench, giving her leverage to deepen and strengthen her thrusts. “Color baby.”

“Green.” 

“I’m going to spank you 5 times, and on the 5th one you are allowed to cum. Understood?”

“Yes Miss. Green.” Lena can feel it. She can feel it deep down, starting in her bones. Alex’s hand lands swiftly on her right ass cheek. The tingle starts up in her fingers and toes. The second slap, a bit harder, lands on her left cheek. It makes Lena moan out and fall onto her forearms. Alex continues to pump into Lena and pulls back both hands to spank her at once.

“That counts as two baby.” Lena just nods, nearly overwhelmed with the impending orgasm. Just one more spank and she gets to fly over the edge. Alex draws it out for a full long minute before she lands one more harsh slap on Lena’s ass.

“Ah, fuck!” Lena screams out her orgasm, muffled only slightly as she bites onto her forearm. Wave after wave of pleasure is coursing through her body as Alex continues to thrust as much as she can into her spasming pussy. Lena’s entire body is shaking as she comes down from her high and slumps onto the bench. 

Alex pulls out, ignoring Lena’s sensitive whimper, and stuffs the strap back into her pants. She pulls down Lena’s dress and picks her up in her arms. It’s a testament to how exhausted Lena is that she doesn’t protest at being carried. They had planned out exactly where to park for this exact scenario. In fact by the time Alex makes it back to the car the woman is fast asleep. 

Carefully, and with love, she sets the woman down in the passenger side seat, wrapping her in a blanket and buckling her in. She quickly moves to the other side, and before long they are off to their apartment.

***

The first thing Lena notices upon waking is the soft sheets beneath her. The second is the light caressing hands on her sore bottom. She feels one hand squeeze her cheek and she lets out a slight moan.

“Welcome back.” Alex chuckles above her. She finishes rubbing the soothing cream onto Lena’s backside before helping the woman roll over. 

“How long was I out?” Lena husks and has to clear her throat.

“About an hour.” Alex is lightly caressing Lena’s body, never straying somewhere exciting, but letting her know that she’s here.

“Mmmm.” Lena’s eyes flutter shut at Alex’s ministrations, and whines petulantly when they stop.

“None of that. I drew us a bath.” Alex leans down and kisses Lena softly. Pulling back she can see the woman’s green eyes flutter back open. The softness held within them takes Alex’s breath away. She stands up and holds her hand out for Lena, who pulls herself up with some effort. Her body had wanted to meld with the soft bed, but she forced herself up.

Alex helps Lena into the bath, then steps in carefully behind her. Lena doesn’t waste any time and settles her back against Alex’s front, letting herself be held by strong arms. Alex just holds her in the steaming water for several minutes. 

Eventually, she reaches over to pick up the body wash Lena prefers. Soaping up her hands she starts to rub it into Lena’s shoulders and back. The woman becoming pliant and soft underneath her fingers. She carefully rubs it into Lena’s chest down to her stomach and down further to softly clean Lena’s center. The woman moans out and leans her head back on Alex’s shoulders. Alex wraps her arms around Lena’s waist, pulling her flush to her front.

Alex softly kisses her cheek, “Can we talk about earlier, or do you want some time?” 

“Mmhmm.” Lena mumbles but shakes herself more awake as she peers up at Alex. “Everything you did was great.” 

“I checked in enough and the spanking at the end wasn’t too much?” 

“No it was perfect Alex thank you.” Lena kisses Alex’s neck, settling further into her arms.

***

** _3 years ago_ **

_ “So…” Alex has been aggressively fidgeting on the couch for 15 minutes. The two of them agreed to sit down and talk through this new relationship development, but so far all they’ve done is nervously fidget in one way or another. _

_ “If this is too much Alex, it’s okay. We don’t have to do any of this.” Lena is giving her an out, but Alex doesn’t want an out. Not after the images she’s had in her mind. _

_ “No I want to do this.” Her tone has taken on a slightly deeper octave, an authoritative one, and she’s managed to stop her hands from their mission of ruining her sweater.  _

_ “Okay… let’s start with a safeword.” Lena suggests, licking her lips at the husky tone Alex’s voice has taken on. _

_ “What about the traffic lights?” Alex suggests, and blushes when Lena raises an eyebrow, “I just said I hadn’t done this, not that I haven’t done anything.”  _

_ “Okay,” Lena chuckles at her blushing girlfriend, “ green for good, yellow for slow down, and red for stop?” _

_ “Sounds great.” Alex smiles encouragingly. “Now… about likes… and uh… limits.”  _

_ “I’m willing to try anything once except for the body fluids thing. That’s a hard no.” _

_ “Yep same.” Alex agrees wholeheartedly, “no offence to anyone who likes those things, but they just aren’t for me. And how about we agree to debrief after every… um… session?” Alex looks questioningly at Lena and the woman just shrugs and nods her agreement. “Session then, we can check in and see what we each liked and disliked about it. I think it would help me feel better to know you are 100% good.” _

_ “I think it sounds like a great idea Alex.” Lena says softly, reaching out and clasping the woman’s hands in her own. “If it’ll make you feel better, we can absolutely do that, but don’t worry, if I don’t like something you will be the first to know.” Lena chuckles a little bit.  _

_ “I just want to make sure you are comfortable and I don’t do anything that pushes too far.” Alex says it so earnestly that Lena feels as if she’s falling a bit more in love with the woman right then and there. She can’t stop herself as she leans in and crushes her lips against Alex’s own.  _

_ *** _

Alex can feel hands on her butt, it’s what startles her from what was a great restful saturday morning sleep. The hands aren’t just touching, but squeezing she realizes. 

“Lena.” Alex hasn’t even opened her eyes and her face is still smashed into her pillow making her voice sound funny.

“Yes my love?” 

“Why are you touching my butt?” Alex can hear Lena chuckle. 

“Because you have a great butt.” She deadpans like that’s an acceptable answer.

“I’m aware of that, but why are you touching it at,” she looks up at her alarm clock, “8:02 AM on a saturday.”

“Because I was dying to touch it while I still could…” Lena trails off as Alex looks over at her. With one more squeeze and a bite to her lip Lena leans down towards Alex’s ear. “Miss.”

When Lena pulls back she can see Alex’s eyebrow pop up in question and a smirk on her face. 

***

** _3 years ago_ **

_ “So how do you signal you want to play?” Alex asks. They’ve already discussed some likes and fantasies to start out with, in between make out sessions of course, and some ground rules, such as no cumming or touching without permission.  _

_ “I mean you can’t really just say, ‘dominate me now’.” Alex chuckles to herself as she alters her voice to sound like Lena’s own. “I mean I guess you could, but it would be odd.” _

_ “How about I just call you Miss and that’ll signal to you that I’m ready and willing to play?” Lena husks out, her eyes have become a darker shade and she’s feeling impossibly wet and horny.  _

_ “Ye-yeah, that could, um, work.” Alex stutters out and watches Lena straddle her lap. _

_ “How about we try it out… Miss?” Alex’s whole demeanor changes, and it makes Lena even wetter. _

_ “How about you start by getting on your knees.” Alex commands with a nip to Lena’s bottom lip. Gone is sweet Alex Danvers, Lena’s adorkable girlfriend, and in her place is no nonsense Director Danvers. It makes Lena feel weak in all the best ways.  _

_ “Green.” Lena husks and slips off Alex’s lap. The woman wordlessly hands her a pillow for her knees and she drops down.  _

_ “No touching.” Alex bats Lena’s hands away before standing up in front of her. She can see the longing in Lena’s eyes, and she teasingly slips her joggers off her body. The pants fall to her ankles, leaving her in just some tight boyshorts. Lena is biting her bottom lip, her whole body thrumming with excitement. _

_ “Lick.” Alex commands, thrusting her hips forward slightly. _

_ “Yes Miss.” Lena husks as she leans towards Alex’s still clothed center. She can taste the woman’s arousal and pushes her tongue harder against the panties blocking her from the source. She licks and sucks around Alex’s folds as best she can. Alex’s hands are in her hair pulling and guiding her where she wants.  _

_ “Fuck, such a good girl.” Alex is practically rubbing against Lena’s tongue at this point, but it’s not enough. She pulls the woman’s head back and strips off the boyshorts. She then grabs her phone and sets a 5 minute timer, all while Lena is watching with a question on her face. _

_ “If you can make me cum in 5 minutes, then I’ll make you cum twice tonight. But if you can’t, then you get no release.” Lena swallows harshly at the display of total dominance in front of her. When she had asked for this, she had no idea how much of a natural Alex was going to end up being. _

_ “Color baby?” And in an instance Lena’s sweet and wonderfully caring girlfriend is back to check in on her. It’s that reassurance that allows her to let go and trust in her girlfriend. _

_ “Green.” _

_ “Your time starts now.” Alex says, hitting the timer as Lena dives in. She starts by swirling her tongue around Alex’s pulsing clit. Tighter and tighter circles until she sucks the entire thing into her mouth. She can feel Alex’s hips twitch, and knows she’s on the right path. Pulling back to breathe she runs a long swipe of her tongue across Alex’s folds and flicks her clit. _

_ Lena takes a deep breath before focusing once again on the woman’s hardening bud. She sucks the bud into her mouth and uses her tongue to flick it. She can hear Alex cursing above her, and she continues to suck and flick until the woman’s legs start to shake. Once more she sucks the, now engorged, clit into her mouth, Lena bites lightly and sends her Miss flying over the edge with a muffled shout. _

_ Alex bucks and holds onto Lena’s head with all her strength to ride out the rest of her orgasm before flopping onto the couch boneless and trying desperately to catch her breath. Looking down she can see Lena panting and then her phone alarm goes off. She smacks it with what little energy she has, and looks back to see Lena’s small smirk. _

_ “Well fuck. Well done baby.” Alex praises and sees Lena’s eyes light up. She makes a mental note for later about her apparent praise kink. “You earned your two orgasms. Stand and strip.”  _

_ Alex has gotten her breathing under control and starts to pull her joggers back up. She watches Lena stand and pull off her shirt then her pants. Nothing underneath. It makes Alex’s eyebrow raise. _

_ “Well it looks like someone was planning this.” Lena flushes from head to toe making Alex laugh out breathlessly. “Since you’ve been such a good girl.” Lena’s eyes light up again. “I’ll let you choose how you cum. Fingers or mouth or both?” Lena bites her lip for a few moments trying to decide. _

_ “May I ride your fingers Miss?”  _

_ “Two or three?”  _

_ “Two please.” Lena says breathless. Her eyes are blown and she’s sure her arousal is running down her legs. She tries incredibly hard not to rub them together, but the ache is painful.  _

_ “Come on.” Alex settles herself with her back against the couch, and watches as Lena carefully straddles her lap. Her hands float in the air, unsure where to go, but knowing exactly where she wants to put them. _

_ “It’s okay, you can touch me now.” Alex says and sees Lena breathe a sigh of relief as her hands grip onto Alex’s strong shoulders. “You were so good to wait for permission. Color?” Alex is stroking the naked skin of Lena’s back. _

_ “Green.” Lena whispers out and captures Alex’s lips with her own. The two of them moan together as their tongues battle for dominance. Alex’s hand slips around Lena’s body and enters her soaked center with two fingers as promised. Alex pulls back from the woman’s kiss swollen lips when Lena moans out. _

_ “Ride them.” Lena begins a slow but steady pace as she lifts her body off Alex’s fingers and lets herself fall back onto them. Over and over she pumps her body on them, building her arousal to new heights. Her breathing became too labored to kiss Alex properly so instead she rests her forehead on the woman’s shoulder.  _

_ Getting closer and closer to the edge, Lena starts to speed up her own hips. She slams them down taking Alex as deep as she can before pulling back and doing it all over again. She can feel herself at the cusp of orgasm and tries to hold it back. _

_ “Miss, cum.” Lena says oh so eloquently and she can feel more than hear Alex’s laughter. _

_ “I already have, but thank you.” Alex teases her, and can hear the whine Lena makes. _

_ “Please Miss?”  _

_ “Please what baby?” Lena is struggling now, right on the cusp, but her hips are still moving.  _

_ “Please let me cum Miss?”  _

_ “Cum for me love.” Lena moans out her release, her walls gripping Alex’s fingers where she is still riding them. Her hips falter and stutter as wave after wave of pleasure crash over her. Eventually her body gives out and she slumps into Alex’s own, the woman’s fingers still buried deep within her. Lena can hear Alex’s sweet words washing over her, and she moans out when Alex’s thumb brushes over her clit.  _

_ “You still have one more orgasm baby. I know you can do it.” Alex says sweetly into the sweaty mass of dark hair. She can feel Lena’s body tense as she plays with her clit, and the woman slowly lifts herself off Alex’s lap and begins riding her again.  _

_ “Cum whenever you can baby. You’ve been so good.” Alex watches as Lena’s breath becomes labored quickly, and the woman thrusts herself fast and hard on Alex’s fingers. She tries to keep flicking her clit, but it’s hard to keep up. She can see Lena’s right on the edge, but can’t fall over. Maybe she’s too sensitive, or maybe it isn’t enough the second round.  _

_ “What do you need love?” Alex asks, wanting to help push her over the edge.  _

_ “Spa-spank.” Lena barely gets out between harsh breaths, but Alex hears her. With a resounding crack she falls over the edge. Her pussy cuming and pulsating around Alex’s fingers as she cries out her name. Alex helps work her through it, before pulling out and laying them both on the couch. She wraps a blanket over Lena’s body and holds her tight as she waits for the woman’s body to stop trembling.  _

_ “Are you okay?” Alex says once Lena pulls back to look down on her. Lena leans in with a kiss, putting every ounce of love and passion behind it. _

_ “I’m so good Alex. That was amazing. Thank you.” Lena rests her head on Alex’s heart, listening to the thumping and letting it fill her with peace and comfort. _

_ *** _

“So you thought you’d grab my butt, before you were restrained hmm?” Alex asks as she finishes tying the scarf around Lena’s wrist. The other one has already been tied off, as well as her legs. 

“Yes Miss.”

“You just wanted to play with your favorite part of me before you couldn’t reach it.”

“Yes Miss.” 

“Well, I have a favorite part of you too.” Alex is hovering over Lena now with a dark look in her eyes. “Do you know what it is?” 

“My pussy?” Alex licks her lips as she looks down at the dripping folds.

“Nope. I’ll give you a hint.” Alex bends her head down and bites at Lena’s right breast. It makes the woman arch up into her and cry out. Her hands pull at the ties, but they won’t budge. She bites and sucks until there’s a noticeable hickey left in her wake. Alex licks across it to soothe the ache. 

“Now, since you got to spend all this time with your favorite part of me, I think it's only fair if I get to do the same with you.” Alex switches breasts and starts to lick and suck a matching hickey.

“Yes, that’s only fair Miss.” Lena husks out when Alex pulls back with an expectant look on her face. 

“Glad you agree.” Alex licks between Lena’s breasts. “So I’m going to play with your breasts until you cum.” 

Lena’s jaw drops and her mouth runs dry. No one has ever made her cum from just stimulation to her breasts, but if there was one lover she’s sure could do it, it would be Alex.

“Color baby.” Alex is stroking her hand through Lena’s dark locks with a soft smile on her face.

“Green.” Lena is biting her lip nervously, and sighs when she sees Alex raise an eyebrow. “Okay yellow.” 

“Do you want me to untie you?” Alex says ready and willing.   
  


“No. It’s okay.” Lena shakes her head.

“Talk to me baby. What's wrong?” Alex asks and continues to run her fingers through Lena’s hair.

“I’m worried you won’t be able to make me cum like that. I’ve never done that before, and I’m worried about being worked up to a painful level. What happens if I can’t cum from that, do I not get to cum at all?” Lena has gotten better at voicing her concerns and wants. Alex makes her feel safe to voice her opinions and concerns.

“Of course you will get to cum no matter what. I would never leave you feeling that aroused without a release, I promise.” She punctuates her statement with a sweet kiss. “How about you give me 20 minutes to see if I can make you cum like that, and if I can’t then I’ll switch to whatever stimulation you want?” Alex is so earnest and hopeful that Lena is willing to give her a chance to try. 

“Okay Miss. Green.” And just like that they are back in the scene, Alex is no longer stroking Lena’s hair, instead she grabs it roughly and pulls her head back. She nips and sucks at the skin of her neck and moves her head down towards Lena’s collarbones. 

“Twenty minutes.” Alex says then wraps her lips around Lena’s nipple and sucks. The woman below her cries out and strains against the scarves holding her down. Alex pulls back with a pop and blows on the nipple, making Lena shudder. She switches sides to give the other one the same treatment. Pulling back she can see how flushed Lena has become, and it makes her smirk.

Now most women with smaller chest sizes like Alex are more sensitive lower than their nipple, but women like Lena, with much larger chest sizes, are more sensitive above the nipple. That’s where Alex focuses. She runs her nails from Lena’s collarbones down to her nipples, and it has the desired effect. Lena shivers with every pass and her breathing becomes more labored, her pupils blown.

Alex leans down and runs her tongue along the red lines left over from her nails. She can feel Lena strain against her scarves, as she pinches the hard nipples. Checking the time shows her that she has about 10 minutes left to make her cum. But Alex knows it’s all about the slow build up. That’s what will send her over the edge. 

“Color baby?” 

“Green. Please make me cum Miss.” 

“Don’t worry, I will,” Alex promises with a kiss to her lips. She licks a broad stripe across each nipple before blowing more cool air across them. Lena is shivering at all the sensations happening on her body as Alex’s hot mouth attaches once again to her cold but aching nipple. She wants to cry out for more stimulation lower, but she knows she’ll be denied. 

Alex decides it’s time to up the ante and roughly bites down on the nipple she had been sucking softly. It makes the woman cry out and arch her back as Alex does the same to the other nipple. She licks teasingly from her breasts to her collarbones before twisting both nipples with her fingers. The duality of the sensations is driving Lena closer and closer to the edge, but Alex’s time is almost up. 

Just five minutes shy of the time limit, Alex once again sucks and licks all over Lena’s breasts, making them wet. She leans off the side of the bed and when she’s back in Lena’s view the woman can see her holding a soft leather flogger. 

“Green. Please Miss!” Lena cries out desperate for release. Alex starts by just dragging the soft tendrils of the flogger over the tops of Lena’s breasts. Then she flicks four hard swats on Lena’s aching nipples. The cracks sound through the room, and the pain sends Lena flying over the edge. 

“Fuck! Alex!” Lena is straining against the scarves, as Alex continues the stimulation to her breasts. Lena’s back is sharply bowed as the pleasure pulses through her entire body. With a shuddering breath she collapses against the bed, and her body continues to twitch. She can feel Alex get off the bed and soon her hands and feet are loose. She groans as she pulls her limbs towards herself.

“Wait, wait baby. I haven’t untied your hands yet.” Alex says as she pulls Lena’s hands towards herself and finishes untying the scarves stuck around them. She kisses softly at Lena’s wrists, nuzzling the soft skin. 

“How are you feeling love?” Alex pulls Lena into her arms after putting the flogger away and climbing back into bed. Lena rolls and flops on top of Alex, and groans softly while snuggling deeper into Alex’s arms.

“Do you want a shoulder and hip massage?” Alex asks, softly chuckling at her adorable girlfriend.

“Mmm, yes, but I don’t want you to move.” Lena mumbles, and burrows deeper into Alex.

“Don’t worry, I already grabbed the lotion.” Alex pours some on her hands, rubbing them together to warm it. Alex starts to knead the muscles of Lena’s shoulders up to her neck, as Lena melts into her. After giving her shoulders plenty of attention Alex moves on to Lena’s lower back and hips. She rubs her down, making the woman pliant and soft... and fast asleep. Alex doesn’t mind and just holds her girlfriend closer; safe in her arms.

“Alex?” Lena mumbles sleepily, but Alex shushes her softly as she pulls the blankets over them both.

“Just sleep love.”

“I love you.” Lena mumbles before passing out again.

“Love you too.”


	28. Agentcorp: A Ruined Orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Anon: I absolutely love Power Over Me! I really do love the relationship between Alex and Lena. I hope it’s not too much to ask but could you do a prompt where Lena ruins Alex’s orgasm. If not, that’s fine then. I love whatever prompt you end up doing. You’re just an amazing writer
> 
> AlexDanversFBI: Lena visits Alex at the DEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super sure about this one, but I hope you guys like it.

Heels clacking are the first thing to echo down these halls in hours. It’s well past midnight, and Lena Luthor is furiously looking for her girlfriend. There is a routine of agents still working at the DEO, all of them giving Lena a wide berth as she angrily struts by. Her first stop to Alex’s office wasn’t satisfactory. The doors closed and locked, as well as, the office lights being off. The only other logical place to find her missing girlfriend was her lab. 

“Alex Danvers.” Lena says as she pushes the door open. Alex looks up guiltily with goggles strapped to her face and her hair sticking up at all ends. Lena has to bite her lip to keep the smile off her face and the anger still thrumming through her veins. But it’s hard. Her girlfriend is just too adorable. She pulls all of her CEO strength together to keep the stern look on her face, and adds a raised eyebrow. 

“Uhh… Hi Lena.” Alex says as she sheepishly takes the goggles off her face. A red line has formed around her eyes from the plastic of the goggles, and it makes her look even more adorable. Alex starts to fidget with the goggles in her hands as Lena continues to look at her with a stern expression.

“What time is it?”

“Um… late?” Alex stutters out nervously. They have a mutual rule about not working past 7 unless there is an unforeseen emergency. Given the two are workaholics this isn’t the first time one of them has broken that rule. For Alex it’s more of a threat of punishment, and for Lena, well, Alex doesn’t get to top very often.

“How late?”

Alex winces when she looks at her watch, “12:44 AM” It comes out as a mumble, and Lena hums in acknowledgement. 

“So I guess the only question I have is…” Lena saunters over to the woman, pulling the goggles out of her hands to set off to the side. She takes Alex’s hands in her own. “Do you want to be punished here or at home?”

“Whatever you think is best.” Alex replies, already falling into the comforting submissive space that Lena helps create. It took Alex a long time to be comfortable with this level of domination from her girlfriend, but when she finally let go, she’s never felt so free.

“Such a good girl.” Lena punctuates the statement with a kiss. “Color?”

“Green.”

“Lock your door and strip.” Lena commands and Alex is quick to shut the door, locking it. She turns around to see Lena situated comfortably on a stool and she motions for Alex to get on with it. With a blush at where she is being asked to strip, she unbuttons the lab coat and hangs it up on it’s hook. She then pulls her t-shirt over her head, folding it neatly and setting it on the table. Her bra follows suit.

“Pinch your nipples.” Lena calls out to her, “I want to see them hard and straining.” Alex does as she’s told, pinching and rolling her nipples until the buds are hard and stiff.

“Good girl, now finish.” Alex bends down pulling her boots off, adding a little hop when she starts to lose her balance. She looks back up blushing in embarrassment. Then goes her belt, and she pushes her pants and panties down in one motion. All of her clothes are now stripped away, folded nicely and she’s left in the middle of her DEO lab naked and blushing. 

“See, you can be a good girl.” Lena says standing up and making her way to where Alex is standing. She circles her like prey, lightly touching and stroking skin.

“What do you think your agents would think about their strong director bending to my will like this. Would you be embarrassed if they saw you naked, hmmm?” Alex flushes from head to toe. “What about if they saw you bent over and being punished?” Lena licks the shell of Alex’s ear, and the woman’s breath is getting labored.

“If I swiped my finger through your pussy right now, would it be wet?” Lena asks and then does just that. Alex’s embarrassment skyrockets when Lena makes a positive noise. Even without looking at the fingers now presented to her, she knows they are soaking.

“Does being here at the DEO, naked and about to be punished make you aroused?” Lena husks, but doesn’t need Alex to answer even if the woman does.

“Yes.” Alex says in a small voice. Arousal and embarrassment clouding her voice in equal measure.

“What about if you were also fucked? Anyone might hear.” Alex closes her eyes and swallows harshly.

“If you are a good girl and take your punishment, I’ll fuck you afterwards.” Lena promises with a bite to Alex’s shoulder. She can feel the thrum of excitement run through her girl at the offer.

“Green, so green.” Alex practically shouts without any prompting, making Lena chuckle.

“So eager to start. Well tell me, why are you being punished?” Lena asks as she tweaks Alex’s hard nipples.

“Because I didn’t take care of myself.”

“And.”

“I didn’t listen when you told me to come home.”

“Good girl. Color?”

“Green.”

“Now for your punishment,” Lena husks and plants a small kiss on Alex’s lips, “I’m thinking a good ole fashioned spanking. What do you think love?”

“Green.”

“Why don’t you go bend over that work bench then, since you’ve been so attached to it tonight.” Lena points over to where she had found Alex and the woman’s notes were still scattered around. Alex makes her way over and bends at the waist. Her forearms are touching the surface and her ass is pushed out. 

“Why aren’t you always a good girl baby?” Lena asks rhetorically, as she smoothes her hands along Alex’s spine. She can feel the girl shiver beneath her, and rakes her nails across Alex’s smooth bottom.

“Ten for not listening, and ten for not taking care of yourself. Color?”

“Green.”

“Do you want to count them?” Lena asks in a soft voice. She knows sometimes Alex likes to float in subspace during punishments, but sometimes she likes to be grounded.

“No thank you.”

“Okay love, you float away and I’ll be here to catch you.” Alex braces herself for the first hit, a closed palm smack to her right cheek. It makes her breath catch, but she grits her teeth. The second hit is in the same spot, but a bit harder. She whimpers out, and can feel the fog starting in her brain. The next three are in quick succession, her right cheek now glowing bright red.

Switching to the left cheek Lena continues the same pattern. One hit, then a harder hit, then three painful smacks in a row. Alex is whimpering out at this point, and she can feel Lena’s hands softly smoothing over her throbbing buttcheeks. Her head is now fully in the fog and each hit hurts less and less.

“You’re doing so good love. Halfway done. Color?”

“Gr-green.” Alex says with a far away sound. Her papers are clutched and crumpled tightly in her fists, and it’s the only thing keeping her from floating away.

“Are you sure love? You won’t ever be in trouble for safe wording.” Lena soothes as she rubs against the tension of Alex’s back. She can feel the muscles let go as Alex forces herself to relax.

“Green.”

Lena is instantly back in the scene with another two smacks that make Alex cry out. The next two are on Alex’s thighs, as she doesn’t want to bruise Alex’s bottom. One to her right thigh. Alex no longer flinches. And the one to her left thigh makes Alex shiver. Lena gives her a hard smack on both cheeks, and Alex cries out and flops onto the table trembling.

Lena soothes her hand over the trembling woman, helping bring her back to the here and now. She can hear her breathing hard against the table, and her legs are shaking slightly. Arousal drips down between Alex’s thighs, and it makes Lena lick her lips. She leans in and lightly licks along the arousal trail as Alex moans above her.

“Are you still floating?” Lena asks, continuing to run her hands across Alex’s body. She wants to give her comfort after her punishment, and let her know that she’s here and she won’t let her drop.

“No, that last hit brought me down.” 

“Color love?”

“Green. Please fuck me, I was so good.” Alex whines back in the scene. She’s pushing up on her forearms once again. Her papers are practically scattered at this point, but she doesn’t care. 

“You were so good, and so eager.” Lena is happy to see that Alex has safely come out of the slight subspace she had fallen into, and licks the trail of arousal up to the source. She teasingly dips her tongue into Alex’s folds, licking and sucking at the pool of arousal she finds there. Alex is moaning and pushing back against Lena’s tongue. Lena licks and sucks Alex’s center as she grips the woman’s hips tightly.

Alex’s legs start to shake as her orgasm fast approaches. She’s right on the cusp and she can practically taste it. Lena is licking and sucking and nipping, and Alex can tell she’s seconds away. So close to falling over the edge. Then Lena pulls back all contact with her aching center, and it makes Alex sob out at the loss.

“I said I’d fuck you, not that you’d get to cum.” Lena says in explanation when Alex looks over her shoulder.

“Please Lena, please, please, please!” Alex knows she’s begging and air humping her hips pathetically, but she doesn’t care as long as it will get her more stimulus. Lena’s hands are still gripping her hips, so she can’t find the friction she wants on the table below her.

“I’ll let you finish on one condition.” Lena says, pushing her still pant covered hips into Alex’s butt. It makes the woman hiss at the contact, but also push back looking for any friction she can.

“Yes, anything.”

“Careful,” Lena smirks wickedly, squeezing Alex’s red asscheek. “I’ll let you cum, but... as soon as you do, I'm removing all stimulus.”

“But…” Alex stutters, “it won’t be pleasurable then.” Alex is looking back at Lena with a pout on her face to rival Kara’s own.

“Think of it as part of your punishment. Or we can just go home now?” Lena’s nails scratch along Alex’s spine as the woman weighs her options. 

“I want to cum now please.” Alex says it was such a resigned tone, that Lena worries for a minute.

“Color?”

“Green.” 

“Are you sure?” Lena is probably one of the most caring women Alex has ever known, and her constant checking in gives Alex the trust to explore scenes like this. Scenes where she may get minimal pleasure but maximum care and loss of control.

“I want you to have that control. Green.”

Lena thrusts in two fingers, making Alex moan out. She pumps them quickly, pushing Alex closer and closer to the edge once again. The woman is meeting her hand thrust for thrust. Alex tries to hold on, tries to push her orgasm back to make this feeling last as long as she can, but it’s no use. Lena is pushing her further and further to the edge. A few more pumps has Alex’s legs trembling, and just as she falls over the peak into bliss Lena pulls out.

Alex is cumming without any stimulation to help her through. Her hips are wiggling in the air as Lena has a hold on them, keeping her steady, and keeping her from rutting against the table. She shudders as she comes back down from a lackluster orgasm, her whole body flopping once again on the table. 

“You were such a good girl Alex.” Lena coos and pulls the woman’s body into her own. She’s the only thing holding Alex up, as her legs still feel like jelly. Alex has tucked her head under the shorter woman’s chin, clutching tightly onto her. Her body keeps trembling, either from the adrenaline or the pleasure that wasn’t fully achieved, she’s not sure. 

“How about you get dressed and we go home so I can take care of you.” Lena offers once Alex’s body has slightly calmed down and the woman can stand on her own two feet.

“But you didn’t get anything?” Alex says as she wraps her arms around the other woman.

“Don’t worry. Let me take care of you tonight, okay? You’ve had a hard day, and an even harder night.” Lena punctuates her statement by grabbing Alex’s ass lightly, making the woman hiss out.

“I’ve got soothing cream at home, and a bubble bath with your name on it.”

“I love you.” Alex says kissing Lena breathless. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Of course, I love you too.”


	29. Agentcorp: Alex On A Leash ABO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Anons:
> 
> Your Power over Me series is great. Could you do more Alpha Lena? I really enjoyed that one. 
> 
> Any chance you could do one more abo with alpha lena and omega alex? Maybe at a fet like club and Alex wheres a collar and leash in public for first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were two similar prompts, so one is ABO and one is normal. This is the ABO version of this story, if you want the normal version flip to the next chapter.

“How are you doing darling?” Lena is stroking the exposed skin between Alex’s breasts. Her beautiful omega’s skin flushed and goose pimpled where her finger are stroking. Under her coat Alex is wearing a tight leather bralette and a matching tight leather skirt. Around her neck is a soft leather collar with green accents that shine in the low light of the car. Lena is wearing a matching leather halter and tight leather pants that show off the large bulge in her pants.

“I’m good, just nervous I guess.” Alex as she watches Lena’s finger trail around and in between her breasts and collarbones.

“If it’s too soon love, we can just go in and have drinks. We don’t have to do the leash or anything more than sit and feel it out. Or just go home now.” Lena soothes, and gives Alex a slow kiss. This will be the first time Alex is out in a collar and leash, submitting to Lena in a new way. As well as, maybe playing around in the club. It’s something the two of them had talked about, but had yet to explore. Alex looks over at her beautiful alpha, her beautiful girlfriend, and she feels confident; safe surrounded by her alpha’s pheromones.

“No, I want to wear the leash, but…” Alex bites her lip, “can we see about the rest as we go? I’m not sure if I’ll be comfortable being that… exposed.” Alex continues to bite her lip with a dark lust filled look in her eye. Lena’s deep red lips pull into a smirk, and she captures Alex’s own in a bruising kiss. 

“Of course darling. And don’t worry about anyone bothering you, between that mark on your neck and this leash in my hands everyone knows who you belong to.” Lena husks into Alex’s lips making the omega wimper out.

“Color?”

“Green.”

The car pulls up at their destination outside of National City in the club district. The streets are fairly packed as it’s a Friday night, and Lena buttons up Alex’s coat to hide her exposed skin and collar. Lena leads Alex out of the car by her hand, and into the alleyway. They make their way towards a door marked only with a glowing red cherry, and knock. 

“Password?” A voice says from the now slightly open door.

“Cherry bomb.” Lena gives the access phrase and the door is opened for her and Alex. The low lights and decor give off an opulent feel as they walk through the entry. They make their way towards the coat check area, Lena easily disrobing her pea coat, and she looks back at Alex. This is the moment.

“Coat love?” Lena ticks her eyebrow up and extends her hand. Alex shuffles nervously before starting to unbutton the coat. She slides it off her arms and hands it over to Lena. The low light makes her skin practically glow, and Lena smiles reassuringly at her. She hands the coat over and makes her way back towards Alex. 

“You are such a good girl Alex. Ready?” Lena lifts her hands towards Alex’s collar. In between her fingers, the chain leash.

“Yes. Green.” Alex says breathlessly and lets out an aroused sigh when she hears the metal latch into place. She can feel Lena’s lips brushing the mating mark on her neck and it soothes her nerves. She’s here with Lena. She’s safe with her alpha.

“Come.” Lena slips past the woman, pulling lightly on the chain to get her attention when Alex stays rooted to the spot. Alex follows along with a blush and soon they are entering the main club area. The place is fairly packed, but there are still plenty of untouched areas. Looking over, Alex can see a few others just like her, collared. Couples who are here to play and others who are here to watch.

“How about we walk around a bit then get a drink?” Lena says and Alex nods her assent. She follows Lena, being pulled slightly by her leash. It’s making her hot and bothered as she sees people watch them go by. Her submissive stance is so different from her day to day persona, but she loves how it makes her feel free. 

Lena leads them around the club, checking out all the different types of places. In the part they just left there’s couches for couples to hang out or make out as many are, among other things. Then they make their way to a deeper part of the club, where individual rooms for couples to play. On the other side are ropes and straps for bondage and flogging sessions. Lena can see Alex’s interest pique and her whole body flush. Something for another day perhaps.

As they make their way back to the main area, Lena orders them a bottle of wine and moves towards an empty couch. She pulls Alex down next to her, and pulls her bare legs over her lap. Her hands are running up and down them, while they wait for their drinks. 

Once it arrives, Lena takes the glasses and fills them up. Taking a drink as she offers Alex her own glass. They had discussed Alex sharing Lena’s glass, as some submissives around them were doing, but she wasn’t ready for that level of complete submission. It’s also why Alex, unlike some others in the club, is seated next to her on the couch and not on the floor by her feet. It just wasn’t their dynamic.

The two sit comfortably together, Lena’s hand on the back of her neck, stroking under the collar. They sip their wine and watch the others around them. When Lena looks over she can see Alex’s face transfixed on something across the room. Following her line of sight she can see an omega naked and on her knees in front of her alpha. She’s sucking the woman’s cock, and a quick scan see’s that they aren’t the only ones watching.

“See something you like.” Lena husks into Alex’s ear. She can see her swallow harshly and just nod. Lena’s fingers are stroking along the inside of Alex’s thighs and she can smell her arousal from here. 

“Want to get a closer look.” Lena asks and Alex just nods again as she stands up. Lena tightens her hold on her omega’s leash, and pulls her along to the other couple. 

“Do you mind if we sit and watch?” Lena asks the other alpha as they get closer. She’s a beautiful red headed woman with iridescent pale skin, not unlike Lena’s own. The woman answers in the affirmative after checking with her equally gorgeous blonde sub. 

Lena sits down on an adjoining couch and pulls Alex into her lap facing the other couple. She rubs against Alex’s stomach with one hand as the other pulls slightly on the leash pulling them flush against each other. She can feel Alex’s breath become shallow as she watches the other couple across from them. The blonde in front of them starts to suck with more vigor, putting on a show with her red headed alpha, clearly getting her closer to the edge of cumming. At the angle they can see the blonde’s own arousal dripping down her thighs. 

Lena’s hands move back to their position from before, stroking along Alex’s thigh. Her skin is warm under Lena’s fingers and they creep under the tight leather skirt. She strokes and teases her omega, making the woman squirm above her. Alex starts to grind her ass down into the hardening cock straining under Lena’s pants. 

“Careful darling. Keep going and I might have to fuck you right here.” Lena threatens with a bite to Alex’s ear lobe, making the woman moan out. Alex moan catches the attention of the red head cross from them and she and Lena lock eyes as Alex pushes down even harder into Lena’s bulge.

“Please fuck me Lena.” Alex says with a husky whisper. Looking over her shoulder at Lena’s dark and lust filled eyes. She tips her head back and nuzzles into her alphas neck, leaving open mouthed kisses on her mating bite.

“Are you sure darling?” Lena asks, capturing Alex’s mouth in a soft kiss as her hands continue to wander up under Alex’s skirt.

“Yes, please baby. I want your cock inside me.” Alex whines.

“Color.”

“Green.” Lena starts to stroke at Alex’s center, her other hand holding her close. She can feel Alex shuddering above her, and her moans mix with others around them, including the gorgeous couple across from them. Alex’s arousal is leaking through and around her thong, dripping down her thighs.

“Lift your skirt to your waist and stand up.” Lena commands with a smack to Alex’s ass. Alex stands and slowly peels the skirt up, wiggling her hips teasingly in front of Lena. Lena leans forward, biting lightly at the woman’s hip as she snaps the thong teasingly against her skin. 

“Fuck!” Lena and Alex are momentarily distracted by the red headed alpha cumming undone in front of them. Her cock thrusts into the blonde’s mouth until she flops on the couch, spent. She tucks her cock into her pants as the blonde snuggles into her on the couch.

“Can we stay and watch them red?” the blonde asks, looking at Lena sitting on the couch with Alex standing before her bare from the waist down. The thong is wrapped around one of Alex’s legs, and Lena is starting to undo her pants.

“It’s up to them.” The red head looks to Lena with a question on her face.

“Alex, can these two watch you ride my cock?” Lena asks her omega, who nods quickly. 

“Verbal darling.” Lena smacks Alex’s ass lightly in admonishment.

“Green.”

Lena pulls her fully erect cock out of the tight leather pants, stroking it a few times. She pulls on the leash bending Alex forward, her hands on her knees and her ass is facing Lena. Alex’s pussy is exposed and dripping, and Lena leans forward to start licking and sucking at her folds. Alex gasps then moans out at the feeling. Her eyes snap up to the couple watching them with dark eyes. The thought of them watching makes her hot all over and her pussy gush.

“Mmm, you taste so good darling.” Lena mumbles into Alex’s pussy, making the woman moan out at the feeling. With a final nip and suck, Lena is pulling on Alex’s hips and leash. The woman straddles herself on her knees over Lena’s hips. Lena’s hard and straining cock dipping slightly into Alex’s folds. She lets herself drop down taking the first two inches in with a groan. Slowly and steady Alex engulfs Lena’s entire hard member, until their hips are flush with each other.

“Lena.” Alex moans out and leans back into her strong alpha. She feels dizzy off the feeling of her mate inside her and the pheromones surrounding them both. Lena lets her settle into the feeling for a few minutes, before she pulls Alex’s hips up and off her cock slightly. 

“Hold yourself there.” Lena instructs, as Alex floats above Lena with her cock partially sheathed in her wet heat. Lena snaps her hips up setting a fast hard pace. She pumps in and out of Alex’s pussy, pulling her down hard to meet her thrust for thrust. She holds nothing back, thrusting hard and fast making her omega cry out. The two moaning out draws a few more eyes.

“Please let me cum alpha.” Alex whines above her in a high pitched voice as Lena continues to pump her hard cock into her. Lena is using one hand to hold onto Alex’s waist and the other to tighten her hold on the leash. She uses it to pull Alex hard and fast into her lap, while pulling her neck and shoulders closer to Lena. It makes Alex’s back bow out away from Lena.

“Cum for me love.” Lena grunts as she pumps through Alex’s now spasming pussy. Alex’s back is bowed hard, and her scream silent. And with a hard clench of Alex’s center Lena cums undone below her. She cums hard into her omega as the two keep falling over and over the edge of pleasure. She can feel her knot inflate as she keeps pumping them through their aftershocks until the two of them fall boneless against the couch, locked together. 

“Well what a show.” A sultry voice says from across them a few minutes later. The two almost startle, completely forgetting where they were, and that they were being watched. Lena’s cock starts to deflate, and Alex pulls herself off of Lena’s now soft cock. She pushes her skirt down and the thong up, as Lena fixes herself. After the two are covered and put away Alex sits herself on Lena’s lap cuddling into her. She’s feeling vulnerable now that the lust and adrenaline has worn off.

“Hey, sweet girl. How are you doing?” Lena says softly stroking Alex’s hair. Her big hazel eyes peer up at her, and Lena looks softly and longingly into them.

“I’m so good.” Alex’s voice is rough, and she snuggles under Lena’s chin.

“You ready to go home?” Lena asks, and feels her nod under her. She pushes her to stand, following right after. The couple across from them are already making out again and look to be one zipper away from fucking. Lena locks eyes with the red head as she winks at the two of them, then dives back into her omega. Lena rolls her eyes slightly and leads Alex out by her leash. After grabbing their coats the two of them start to head out. Lena reaches up to unhook Alex’s leash, but the woman pulls back. Lena lifts an eyebrow in question.

“I want to stay yours until we are home. Please.” Alex nervously bites her lip. 

“Of course darling. Anything you want.” Lena says kissing her girl softly. She helps button up Alex’s coat, not wanting her to be completely exposed. As they head out, Lena grabs Alex’s hand with her free one. The leash is between them, so as not to be obvious to anyone else unless they look closely. 

They make their way down the alley and towards the warm awaiting car. Sliding in, Alex immediately curls into her alpha. Her nose is pushed into the woman’s scent gland, and the smell of vanilla and metal soothes her. 

“You were such a good girl tonight love. So brave and obedient.” Lena whispers into Alex’s soft red hair as she strokes it.

“I really liked it, but I don’t think I would want it all the time.” Alex says softly.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself darling, and if you don’t want to we don’t have to come back.” Alex nuzzles deeper into her alpha’s neck, loving the soothing way Lena is stroking her hair. 

“No I want to do it again, but maybe not for awhile?” Alex peers up at her, looking into the loving green eyes. 

“Of course. Whatever you want love.” 

“What I want is to go to bed and feel your naked skin against mine.” Alex kisses the skin beneath her lips. 

“Maybe we can do a bit more too?” Lena says, feeling herself getting excited all over again. 

“Insatiable.” Alex chuckles against Lena’s skin.

“You know you love it.”

“I do. And I love you.”

“Well I am hot.” Alex smacks Lena making her laugh.

“Tease.”


	30. Agentcorp: Alex On A Leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reviewer_only: 
> 
> Hot, as usual. Are these two daring enough for Lena to take pet Alex for a walk in public?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were two similar prompts, so one is ABO and one is normal. This is the normal one. If you want the ABO flip to the chapter before this.

“How are you doing darling?” Lena is stroking the exposed skin between Alex’s breasts. Her beautiful girlfriend’s skin flushed and goose pimpled where her finger are stroking. Under her coat Alex is wearing a tight leather bralette and a matching tight leather skirt. Around her neck is a soft leather collar with green accents that shine in the low light of the car, along with the butterfly necklace she never takes off. Lena is wearing a matching leather halter and tight leather pants that show off the large bulge of a strap in her pants.

“I’m good, just nervous I guess.” Alex as she watches Lena’s finger trail around and in between her breasts and collarbones.

“If it’s too soon love, we can just go in and have drinks. We don’t have to do the leash or anything more than sit and feel it out. Or just go home now.” Lena soothes, and gives Alex a slow kiss. This will be the first time Alex is out in a collar and leash, submitting to Lena in a new way, as well as, maybe playing around in the club. It’s something the two of them had talked about, but had yet to explore. Alex looks over at her dominant, her beautiful girlfriend, and she feels confident; safe.

“No, I want to wear the leash, but…” Alex bites her lip, “can we see about the rest as we go? I’m not sure if I’ll be comfortable being that… exposed.” Alex continues to bite her lip with a dark lust filled look in her eye. Lena’s deep red lips pull into a smirk, and she captures Alex’s own in a bruising kiss. 

“Of course darling. And don’t worry about anyone bothering you, between that collar and necklace on your neck and this leash in my hands everyone knows who you belong to.” Lena husks into Alex’s lips making her whimper out.

“Color?”

“Green.”

The car pulls up at their destination outside of National City in the club district. The streets are fairly packed as it’s a Friday night, and Lena buttons up Alex’s coat to hide her exposed skin and collar. Lena leads Alex out of the car by her hand, and into the alleyway. They make their way towards a door marked only with a glowing red cherry, and knock. They had thought about doing this at Lena’s club, but decided they wanted to branch out.

“Password?” A voice says from the now slightly open door.

“Cherry bomb.” Lena gives the access phrase and the door is opened for her and Alex. The low lights and decor give off an opulent feel as they walk through the entry. They make their way towards the coat check area, Lena easily disrobing her pea coat, and she looks back at Alex. This is the moment.

“Coat love?” Lena ticks her eyebrow up and extends her hand. Alex shuffles nervously before starting to unbutton the coat. She slides it off her arms and hands it over to Lena. The low light makes her skin practically glow, and Lena smiles reassuringly at her. She hands the coat over and makes her way back towards Alex. 

“You are such a good girl Alex. Ready?” Lena lifts her hands towards Alex’s collar. In between her fingers, the chain leash.

“Yes. Green.” Alex says breathlessly and lets out an aroused sigh when she hears the metal latch into place. She can feel Lena’s lips brushing her neck, her expensive perfume enveloping them, and it soothes her nerves. She’s here with Lena. She’s safe with Lena.

“Come.” Lena slips past the woman, pulling lightly on the chain to get her attention when Alex stays rooted to the spot. Alex follows along with a blush and soon they are entering the main club area. The place is fairly packed, but there are still plenty of untouched areas. Looking over, Alex can see a few others just like her, collared. Couples who are here to play and others who are here to watch.

“How about we walk around a bit then get a drink?” Lena says and Alex nods her assent. She follows Lena, being pulled slightly by her leash. It’s making her hot and bothered as she sees people watch them go by. Her submissive stance is so different from her day to day persona, but she loves how it makes her feel free. Free to lack control.

Lena leads them around the club, checking out all the different types of places. In the part they just left there’s couches for couples to hang out or make out as many are, among other things. Then they make their way to a deeper part of the club, where there are individual rooms for couples to play. On the other side are ropes and straps for bondage and flogging sessions. Lena can see Alex’s interest pique and her whole body flush. Something for another day perhaps.

As they make their way back to the main area, Lena orders them a bottle of wine and moves towards an empty couch. She pulls Alex down next to her, and pulls her bare legs over her lap. Her hands are running up and down them in a soothing pattern, while they wait for their drinks. 

Once it arrives, Lena takes the glasses and fills them up. Taking a drink as she offers Alex her own glass. They had discussed Alex sharing Lena’s glass, as some submissives around them were doing, but she wasn’t ready for that level of complete submission. It’s also why Alex, unlike some others in the club, is seated next to her on the couch and not on the floor by her feet. It just wasn’t their dynamic.

The two sit comfortably together, Lena’s hand on the back of her neck, stroking under the collar. They sip their wine and watch the others around them. When Lena looks over she can see Alex’s face transfixed on something across the room. Following her line of sight she can see a woman naked and on her knees in front of her girlfriend. She’s eating out the woman, and a quick scan see’s that they aren’t the only ones watching.

“See something you like.” Lena husks into Alex’s ear. She can see her swallow harshly and just nod. Lena’s fingers are stroking along the inside of Alex’s thighs and she can smell her arousal from here. 

“Want to get a closer look.” Lena asks and Alex just nods again as she stands up. Lena tightens her hold on Alex’s leash, and pulls her along to the other couple. 

“Do you mind if we sit and watch?” Lena asks the other woman as they get closer. She’s a beautiful redhead with iridescent pale skin, not unlike Lena’s own. The woman answers in the affirmative after checking with her equally gorgeous blonde sub. 

Lena sits down on an adjoining couch and pulls Alex into her lap facing the other couple. She rubs against Alex’s stomach with one hand as the other pulls slightly on the leash pulling them flush against each other. She can feel Alex’s breath become shallow as she watches the other couple across from them. The blonde in front of them starts to suck and lick with more vigor, putting on a show with her red headed dom clearly getting her closer to the edge of cumming. At the angle they are at they can see the blonde’s own arousal dripping down her thighs. 

Lena’s hands move back to their position from before, stroking along Alex’s thigh. Her skin is warm under Lena’s fingers and they creep under the tight leather skirt. She strokes and teases her girl, making the woman squirm above her. Alex starts to grind her ass down into the hard strap under Lena’s pants, pushing it into the woman’s clit. 

“Careful darling. Keep going and I might have to fuck you right here.” Lena threatens with a bite to Alex’s ear lobe, making the woman moan out. Alex’s moan catches the attention of the red head cross from them and she and Lena lock eyes as Alex pushes down even harder into Lena’s bulge.

“Please fuck me Lena.” Alex says with a husky whisper. Looking over her shoulder at Lena’s dark and lust filled eyes. She tips her head back and nuzzles into her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses.

“Are you sure darling?” Lena asks, capturing Alex’s mouth in a soft kiss as her hands continue to wander up under Alex’s skirt.

“Yes, please baby. I want you inside me.” Alex whines.

“Color.”

“Green.” Lena starts to stroke at Alex’s center, her other hand holding her close. She can feel Alex shuddering above her, and her moans mix with others around them, including the gorgeous couple across from them. Alex’s arousal is leaking through and around her thong, dripping down her thighs.

“Lift your skirt to your waist and stand up.” Lena commands with a smack to Alex’s ass. Alex stands and slowly peels the skirt up, wiggling her hips teasingly in front of Lena. Lena leans forward, biting lightly at the woman’s hip as she snaps the thong teasingly against her skin. 

“Fuck!” Lena and Alex are momentarily distracted by the red headed woman cumming undone in front of them. Her hips thrusting up into the blonde’s mouth until she flops on the couch, spent. She pulls her pants up as the blonde snuggles into her on the couch.

“Can we stay and watch them red?” the blonde asks, looking at Lena sitting on the couch with Alex standing before her bare from the waist down. The thong is wrapped around one of Alex’s legs, and Lena is starting to undo her pants.

“It’s up to them.” The red head looks to Lena with a question on her face.

“Alex, can these two watch you ride me?” Lena asks her, Alex nodding quickly. 

“Verbal darling.” Lena smacks Alex’s ass lightly in admonishment.

“Green.”

Lena pulls her stiff strapon out of the tight leather pants, rolling a condom on it. She pulls on the leash bending Alex forward, her hands on her knees and her ass is facing Lena. Alex’s pussy is exposed and dripping, and Lena leans forward to start licking and sucking at her folds. Alex gasps then moans out at the feeling. Her eyes snap up to the couple watching them with dark eyes. The thought of them watching makes her hot all over and her pussy gush.

“Mmm, you taste so good darling.” Lena mumbles into Alex’s pussy, making the woman moan out at the feeling. With a final nip and suck, Lena is pulling on Alex’s hips and leash. The woman straddles herself on her knees over Lena’s hips. Lena’s tip dipping slightly into Alex’s folds. She lets herself drop down taking the first two inches in with a groan. Slow and steady Alex engulfs Lena’s entire strap, until their hips are flush with each other.

“Lena.” Alex moans out and leans back into her strong dom. Lena lets her settle into the feeling for a few minutes, before she pulls Alex’s hips up and off her strap slightly. 

“Hold yourself there.” Lena instructs, as Alex floats above Lena with her strap partially sheathed in her wet heat. Lena snaps her hips up setting a fast hard pace. She pumps in and out of Alex’s pussy, pulling her down hard to meet her thrust for thrust. She holds nothing back, thrusting hard and fast making Alex cry out. The two moaning out draws a few more eyes.

“Please let me cum babe.” Alex whines above her in a high pitched voice as Lena continues to pump into her. Lena is using one hand to hold onto Alex’s waist and the other to tighten her hold on the leash. She uses it to pull Alex hard and fast into her lap, while pulling her neck and shoulders closer to Lena. It makes Alex’s back bow out away from the raven haired woman.

“Cum for me love.” Lena grunts as she pumps through Alex’s now spasming pussy. Alex’s back is bowed hard, and she screams silently. Alex grinds down on Lena’s center and she cums undone below her. Both cum hard as they keep falling over and over the edge of pleasure. She keeps pumping them through their aftershocks until the two of them fall boneless against the couch.

“Well what a show.” A sultry voice says from across them a few minutes later. The two almost startle, completely forgetting where they were, and that they were being watched. Alex pulls herself off of Lena’s soaked strapon. She pushes her skirt down and pulls the thong up, as Lena fixes herself. After the two are covered and put away Alex sits herself on Lena’s lap cuddling into her. She’s feeling vulnerable now that the lust and adrenaline has worn off.

“Hey, sweet girl. How are you doing?” Lena says softly stroking Alex’s hair. Her big hazel eyes peer up at her, and Lena looks softly and longingly into them.

“I’m so good.” Alex’s voice is rough, and she snuggles under Lena’s chin.

“You ready to go home?” Lena asks, and feels her nod under her. She pushes her to stand, following right after. The couple across from them are already making out again and look to be one zipper away from fucking. Lena locks eyes with the red head as she winks at the two of them, then dives back into her girlfriend. Lena rolls her eyes slightly and leads Alex out by her leash. After grabbing their coats the two of them start to head out. Lena reaches up to unhook Alex’s leash, but the woman pulls back. Lena lifts an eyebrow in question.

“I want to stay yours until we are home. Please.” Alex nervously bites her lip. 

“Of course darling. Anything you want.” Lena says kissing her girl softly. She helps button up Alex’s coat, not wanting her to be completely exposed. As they head out, Lena grabs Alex’s hand with her free one. The leash is between them, so as not to be obvious to anyone else unless they look closely. 

They make their way down the alley and towards the warm awaiting car. Sliding in, Alex immediately curls into her alpha. Her nose is pushed into the woman’s neck, and the smell of vanilla and birch soothes her. 

“You were such a good girl tonight love. So brave and obedient.” Lena whispers into Alex’s soft red hair as she strokes it.

“I really liked it, but I don’t think I would want it all the time.” Alex says softly.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself darling, and if you don’t want to we don’t have to come back.” Alex nuzzles deeper into her alpha’s neck, loving the soothing way Lena is stroking her hair. 

“No I want to do it again, but maybe not for awhile?” Alex peers up at her, looking into the loving green eyes. 

“Of course. Whatever you want love.” 

“What I want is to go to bed and feel your naked skin against mine.” Alex kisses the skin beneath her lips. 

“Maybe we can do a bit more too?” Lena says, feeling herself getting excited all over again. 

“Insatiable.” Alex chuckles against Lena’s skin.

“You know you love it.”

“I do. And I love you.”

“Well I am hot.” Alex smacks Lena making her laugh.

“Tease.”


	31. Agentcorp: Intersex Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Lenasafemmefightme: Could you perhaps do g!p alex with her being insecure of herself due to it? Alex thinks Lena would be grossed out so she doesn't tell her. (Lena can be kinda shy but adamant to show that Alex's anatomy doesn't disgust her, if anything is the complete opposite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do my own twist on a GP Alex story. Intersex can be extremely complicated and different depending on the person. This is just one version and not accurate of all intersex experiences. If I screwed up anything with it, please let me know.

“I just don’t understand it Sam.” Lena is sitting in her best friend’s kitchen, drinking her wine, and ranting. She had showed up early for dinner and has since not stopped talking, and drinking, about her sexual frustration.

“Maybe she’s just shy.” Sam says as she dumps the pasta into the boiling water. Lena scoffs into her wine glass making the deep red liquid slosh around. 

“Badass Agent Danvers, shy. Be serious.” Lena cocks an eyebrow at her best friend who just shrugs.

“Well you’ve been on 7 dates and she hasn’t tried to do anything more than just kiss you. I think my theory is sound.” Lena hums and ponders her words for a few seconds but then shakes her head dismissing it.

“No. I mean yes we’ve only kissed, but Sam.” Lena says with a far off dreamy look. “The way that woman kisses. It’s like she captures my entire soul with her lips. The confidence and power behind it. No, there's no way she’s shy about sex.”

“Well,” Sam drains the pasta, “I don’t know what to tell you Lena, other than that was sappy as hell.” She easily dodges the hand trying to smack her. “You’re just going to have to come out and ask her.”

“Ugh,” Lena’s head smacks on the counter as she mumbles out curses. She hates when Sam is right, and right now the infuriating woman is correct. Enough dancing around. Next time she’s with Alex she’s just going to confront her.

***

“Why haven’t we had sex?” Lena winces at the blunt way she spits that out, and then winces even harder when Alex chokes on her beer. After a few coughs and attempts at speaking Alex finally manages to clear her throat of the offending liquid.

“What?!” The squeakiness to her voice can definitely be blamed on the beer. At least that’s what Alex tells herself. The two had just finished dinner and had retired to the living room to watch a movie.

“If you’re not ready that’s fine Alex, but if it’s something else, please just talk to me.” Lena soothes her hand along the woman’s back. Alex looks down shyly unlike Lena’s ever seen her. Maybe Sam had been correct, she thinks.

“It’s not that I’m not ready… it’s… um…” Alex is stuttering over her words and won’t even look Lena in the eye. 

“Darling,” Lena pulls Alex’s chin up so she can see her beautiful hazel eyes, “whatever it is, it’s okay. And if you don’t want to talk about it we can just go back to watching the movie.”

“No… I… you deserve to know Lena.” Alex says fidgeting with her fingers. Her eyes show the smallest amount of fear, but there is also determination. “Especially as this might change whether or not you want to be with me.”

“Alex…” Lena cuts in but Alex waves her off.

“Please…” Alex pleads with a nervous look on her face, “just let me say it.”

Lena nods and grasps Alex’s hand in support. Alex gives her a small smile before taking a deep breath, seemingly psyching herself up. Lena just watches on with a soft look on her face.

“I didn’t develop like other girls.” Alex starts and Lena furrows her brow in confusion. “I… I’m Intersex.” Alex says the last word in a whisper, as if she said it any louder the room would collapse in on them.

“Oh…” Lena curses herself internally for the ineloquent word, but she isn’t sure what to say. She’s saved from having to come up with anything more by Alex continuing to speak.

“Genetically and internally I am female.” She says it with an almost robotic tone, like she’s practiced and said this many times. She has once again diverted her eyes down to her lap. 

“But outside, down there,” she waves towards her crotch, “I’m male. I present and consider myself female even so, but scientifically I’m both. It’s called 46 xx. I can go into the specifics of how this works out genetically if you want. You probably don’t want me to.” She shakes her head at herself. “Just know that I understand if that changes how you see me, and if you don’t want to be with me. I just thought you deserved to know.”

Lena can tell this ramble could go on forever if she doesn’t stop it. In one move her hands cup Alex’s cheeks, she can see the fear in her eyes, and she leans in for a soft kiss against her lips. She can hear Alex’s breath catch, and then the woman is tentatively kissing her back.

“Alex.” Lena pulls back after one last chaste kiss to her lips, Alex isn’t looking at her. Too scared to find a goodbye waiting there in her eyes. Or worse disgust.

“Alex please look at me.” Alex’s gaze locks with the green eyes after pulling her head up, and when she finds nothing but warmth and longing it takes her breath away.

“Thank you for telling me. You are the strongest, sweetest, most caring woman I have ever known.” Lena can see the tears gathering in the other woman’s eyes. “Nothing could change how I feel about you. Nothing. And I would be so honored if you would be my girlfriend?”

Alex just chokes on a sob and leans in to capture Lena’s lips once again. Lena holds the woman close to her as their mouths meld together. As they break for air Lena gives Alex a soft smile, wiping away the tears left on Alex’s cheek.

“Thank you… for understanding.” Alex says shyly. “And just know that It’s okay if you don’t want to have sex right away. I know this takes getting used to, and I just want you to be comf-”

Lena leans back in capturing Alex’s lips and cutting off another ramble. Unlike the kisses before, this one is nothing but passion and lust. 

“Alex,” Lena breathes out as she separates their lips, “I meant what I said before. If you aren’t ready that’s okay, but just know that I’m ready and willing whenever you are. I know there will be things to figure out, but I’m not afraid of your differences.”

“If you’re ready then I’m ready.” Alex says nodding to herself. Lena raises an eyebrow at her.

“Are you sure?”

Alex leans back in to capture the woman’s lips. She mumbles a yes and then bites Lena’s bottom lip. Alex can feel Lena moan into her and she grabs her hips in a bruising grip. Tipping the woman onto her back, Alex wastes no time in climbing up on top of her. Alex slips her hand under the back of Lena’s t-shirt, while the other helps keep her hovering above Lena. Their hips are connected and Alex can feel herself start to get excited.

“Oh…” Lena says with a gasp, pulling back from Alex’s lips. She isn’t used to feeling a bulge get hard like that and it takes her by surprise. She grinds her hips up and pulls Alex down before the woman has a chance to pull back self-consciously again. Lena’s running her hands along Alex’s back, pulling at her shirt so she can feel the warm skin.

“Maybe,” Alex pulls back, her eyes are blown and her lips are kiss swollen, “we should take this to the bedroom?”

A slightly nervous look flits over Lena’s eyes for but a second before she’s nodding enthusiastically. Alex stands up and holds her hand out, pulling Lena off the couch. She captures her lips once more, nipping and sucking at them, before she drags Lena with her to the bedroom. 

Lena quickly strips off her shirt once they’ve made the 10 or so steps to Alex’s platform bed. She can see the dark lust in Alex’s once bright hazel eyes, as the woman takes in her lacy black bra and creamy breasts. Lena teasingly slips the straps off her shoulders then turns around to unhook the bra. With her back to Alex she lets the garment fall, and doesn’t get a chance to turn around before Alex is there at her back.

The other woman reaches around to capture Lena’s breasts with her hands. Kneading and pinching at their softness as she licks and sucks at her pale neck. Lena groans and leans her head on Alex’s shoulder to give the woman more access.

As Alex continues to suck at her pulse point, her hands wander down to start undoing Lena’s jeans. With a pop, Alex is releasing Lena’s neck and pushing the woman’s pants and panties down as she falls to her knees behind her. She kisses the woman’s spine as she goes and nips at the curve of her hips. Alex helps her disinentangle her feet as Lena turns around. Lena is biting her lip, looking down as Alex sits back on her knees.

“You are so gorgeous.” Alex says reverently. She runs her hands up milky white thighs, pushing at Lena’s hips so the woman sits at the end of the bed. Alex scoots forward and takes a nipple between her lips and sucks. Lena cries out, pushing her chest towards the other woman. Alex sucks and bites at the stiffening peak, while her hands knead and pull on Lena’s butt. 

“Fuck, Alex. You feel so good.” Lena has one hand gripping onto Alex’s still clothed body as the other grips onto her short auburn hair. Alex releases her nipple with a pop and moves on to tease the other one. She loves the feeling of Lena gripping and scraping at her hair and scalp. It makes shivers run through the woman.

Lena eventually can’t stand the teasing any longer and pulls Alex’s head back. She gives her a bruising kiss before practically pushing the other woman’s head between her thighs. Alex just chuckles then runs her hot wet tongue between Lena’s folds. She licks up the arousal and uses it to circle Lena’s clit. 

The woman is moaning out above her, and it turns Alex on even more. The erection is now straining against her pants. She ignores it in favor of taking her time between Lena’s legs. Lena has wrapped her legs around Alex’s shoulders and her heels dig almost painfully into her back. She finds a teasing pattern that brings Lena closer to the edge, but doesn’t push her over. She licks, nips, and sucks around Lena’s clit until she can feel the woman’s legs shake. 

She snakes her arm around Lena’s leg to replace her tongue with her thumb. As she rubs tight circles on the hard bud her mouth moves lower and she thrusts her tongue into Lena’s soaked entrance. Pistoning it as fast as she can, as she rubs harder against her clit, Lena is closer and closer to the edge. One hard pinch of her clit sends Lena flying over with a scream.

She’s gripping onto Alex tightly as her entire body pulls taut. Wave after wave of pleasure course through her, until she falls back boneless to the bed. Lena is breathing out heavily and she can feel Alex laying kisses on her stomach, then her breasts, then finally her mouth. They kiss languidly for a few moments before Lena has to pull back due to a lack of oxygen. 

“Looks like someone needs attention.” Lena says with a salacious smirk, her eyes have zeroed in on Alex’s crotch where there is a definite hard bulge straining there. It makes Alex blush and shuffle nervously.

“It’s fine you don’t…” Alex starts only to get cut off by Lena.

“Alex.” She sits up and holds onto the other woman’s waist. “I want to take care of you. Although you will have to be patient with me, I don’t really have any experience in this area.” Lena says with a soft look on her face, hiding the small amount of trepidation she feels at her own inexperience.

“Really Lena.” Alex shakes her head. Lena has tightened her grip, not letting Alex back away. “I know you are a lesbian and you didn’t really sign up for… this.” She waves towards her bulging crotch with an embarrassed blush.

“You’re right,” Lena starts and Alex looks up with sadness but understanding in her features, “I am a lesbian, so it’s a damn good thing you’re also a woman.” Alex blinks dumbly at her for a few moments, willing the tears in her eyes not to fall again. She’s never felt this level of understanding and care from a partner before. She is used to tolerance at best. 

“And my girlfriend,” Lena continues after standing up, “just gave me a mind blowing orgasm, and I’d like to return the favor. If that’s okay?” Lena punctuated her statement with a soft kiss to Alex’s lips. Both ignore the slight tremble her lips had, and instead Alex nods her head.

Lena pulls on Alex’s shirt and slowly lifts it over the woman’s head. She attaches her lips to Alex’s neck, sucking and licking as she undoes the woman’s bra. Flinging it off to the side she scraps her nails down along Alex’s back, making the woman arch into her with a groan. Lena can feel Alex’s bulge push into her, and she moans out.

Pulling back she looks into Alex’s eyes, her hands softly and carefully cup around Alex’s crotch. She can feel the hardness in her hands and she squeezes gently. Alex is biting her lip and trying to stifle the moan that wants to escape. She runs her hands up and unbuttons Alex’s pants. She pushes them down, along with her boxers, and can see the fear and trepidation on Alex’s face. 

“Breathe Alex.” Lena says softly, watching her breath out a harsh shaky breath. Her head nodding like a bobblehead toy. Lena looks deep into her eyes, not paying attention to the muscle standing at attention between them, and gives Alex a soft loving look.

“You can look if you want.” Alex says softly, and it’s almost like Lena had been waiting for that permission as her eyes flick down between them. Against Alex’s stomach is an average size straining penis, with small soft balls below it. Lena’s tongue darts out to lick her lips, and her eyes flick up to look at Alex with the same soft look of adoration that she had before. 

“Come lay down darling.” Lena pulls Alex over to the bed and pushes her down. Alex falls back and catches herself on her forearms. Lena follows suit and drapes her top half over Alex as she catches the woman’s lips in an all consuming kiss. Her hands go up to play with the agent’s nipples and a moan rips from Alex’s throat. 

She lets her back fall fully against the sheets and loves the feeling of Lena on top of her. She can feel her penis hard and needing attention, so she reaches down to stroke herself. Lena sensing the movement separates their lips to look down. Alex’s hand fits well around herself as she continues to stroke and caress her member. Biting her lip, Lena looks back at Alex’s face.

“Can I?” Lena asks softly and Alex just nods. The woman scoots her body down Alex’s own, stopping to kiss and suck at the soft tanned skin beneath her. Once at her crotch Lena looks down in slight fascination, but mostly clouded by arousal.

“How… what do you call…” She motions to the straining erection in front of her face, while looking at Alex. 

“Penis is ok.” Lena hums, then tentatively reaches out and grasps it with her hands. The first thing she notices is how soft the skin is there. How utterly hard and soft.

“How about dick?” Lena asks, teasingly stroking the penis in her hand. As Alex goes to answer she tentatively licks the tip of it making the woman groan out.

“Or cock?” Lena sucks the entire thing into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. It makes Alex curse out and her hips jump slightly. With a pop Lena pulls her mouth off.

“Was that okay?”

“Fuck Lena, that was... yes completely okay.” Lena smiles a wicked smile, then leans back down to suck the tip into her mouth again. Her hand has never left the base of Alex’s cock and she pumps in time with her mouth. She can feel Alex cursing and shuddering above her, as the woman tries not to buck into her mouth. 

Removing her hand she sucks further down the shaft, taking more into her mouth. Just as it hits the back of her mouth she stops and pulls back with a gasp. She pumps her hand up and down the hard cock as she looks at Alex’s face scrunched up in pleasure. Alex’s fists are tightly gripping the sheets as she attempts to hold back her impending orgasm.

“Can I ride you?” Lena asks innocently, but Alex swears she nearly cums right then and there. She stutters out a yes and soon Lena is straddling her waist. She looks at dark green eyes, blown wide with lust. Flitting her eyes down, Alex watches as Lena engulfs her cock in her soaked center.

“Fuck!!” Alex screams out, as Lena just moans. Lena’s hands are on Alex’s chest, pinching and pulling on her sensitive nipples as she begins to slowly ride the woman.

“Alex you feel so good.” Lena moans out, her hips never stopping their rolling pattern on top of Alex. She thrusts herself up and down the woman’s cock, feeling the hardness slide through her. Alex looks like she’s about to burst, so Lena reaches down and rubs tight circles around her own clit.

“Alex I want to cum together. Can you hold on?” Lena pants out, riding Alex hard as she rubs at her own clit. Alex nods, unable to speak as she tries her hardest to hold on. A few more thrusts and a hard rub against her clit as Lena going over the edge. Her pussy walls clamp down tightly onto Alex’s dick, making the woman fall over the edge too.

They scream and ride out the mutual orgasms, until Lena falls against Alex’s chest. Her cock still buried between Lena’s legs, although becoming much softer than before. The two pant out, holding onto each other tight as the aftershocks of pleasure wash over them. 

“Fuck, Lena.” Alex mutters out with a harsh scratchy voice. Lena can feel their mixed cum leaking out of her, and she pulls herself off Alex’s now soft cock. It makes the two shudder, as Lena nestles herself next to Alex. She pushes her nose into the other woman’s neck, kissing softly at the skin she finds.

“Was that okay?” Lena asks softly, the orgasm making her feel soft and sleepy.

“That was amazing. Thank you.” Alex pulls her tighter to her side, stroking softly at her skin. The two sit quietly for a long time, until Lena speaks up.

“Alex?”

“Yeah.”

“Next time will you take me from behind?” Lena says. Just like that Alex can feel herself getting excited again, but more than that she knows Lena accepts her and that makes her heart more excited than she ever thought possible.

“Yeah baby.” Lena nestles deeper into Alex’s embrace.

“Kay.” 


	32. Agentcorp: Pool Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reviewer_only: One of them pushing the other in a swimming pool and deciding they might just do the deed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short. Hope everyone is staying safe.

Alex is lying by their new pool, the sun glistening over her tanned muscles. Her feet swing idly through the warm salt water. She’s only wearing dark red swim shorts, the top unprotected from both the sun and Lena’s heated gaze. She’s been like that for the last 20 minutes, and Lena couldn’t help but stare at her girlfriend's exposed torso. The muscle of her abs, her soft round breasts. 

Unlike Alex, Lena has elected to both keep her top on and stay in the nice shade of the umbrella to keep her porcelain skin from burning. She’s wearing a deep green bikini that Alex had picked out for her. It has a low waist and barely anything covering on top. When Alex had her try it on she couldn’t keep her dark gaze away from Lena’s curves and full breasts. It’s not what she’s usually chosen for swimwear but the dark look in Alex’s eyes and the almost literal drool hanging from her mouth had won her over.

“Babe you should join me for a dip.” Alex cranks her head to look at her girlfriend behind her. It had been Alex’s idea to get the pool, and Lena had added the tall fences for privacy. Lena has been pretending to read on her tablet for the last 15 minutes, but her eyes have always been focused on her goddess of a girlfriend tanning a few feet away. At this point the tablet has gone black, and so have Lena’s eyes. 

“I think,” Lena attempts to clear the huskiness from her voice, “I’m good in the shade, but you should take a dip if you’re hot darling.” Lena drinks from the cool water next to her, trying in vain to cool down her overheated body. The flush on her chest can’t solely be blamed on the heat. Alex makes a splash as she practically flops into the cool salt water. Then to Lena’s immense sexual frustration, and deep wanton desire, Alex flips her short hair back like a damned model. She’s not deep in the pool, and when she stands up her breasts are showing above the water. 

“See something you like?” Alex says with a low tone, the drops of water running down her silky skin. Lena is all but gaping at her girlfriend, and when Alex pulls herself out of the water like a greek god, Lena can’t help the whimper that comes out. Alex bites her lip as she leans over Lena’s tense form. The drops of water drip off her skin to the woman below.

“I-I-I” Lena just stutters out as she licks her lips. Alex leans down and teases her salty wet lips across Lena’s neck, making the woman shudder. She licks a hot stripe up to Lena’s ear.

“I think I’ll go dry off.” She whispers, pulling back much to Lena’s frustration. 

“Okay.” Lena wills her voice to remain even, but if the smirk Alex sends her is any indication she doesn’t succeed. Alex struts over to her towel, Lena’s eyes continuously watching, but instead of wrapping herself up, she lays it next to the pool. She gets comfortable on her front with her eyes closed and her head nestled on her hands for support. 

Lena could swear the woman is actively flexing her back muscles, but she just shakes herself out of it. She turns the tablet back on, making herself focus on the words there and not on her ungodly hot girlfriend tanning, and yep definitely flexing, a few feet away.

Lena eventually gets engrossed into the literature, and by the time she sets it down Alex has moved positions again. She nearly drops her tablet when she looks up and sees Alex laying on her side staring at her with dark eyes. As it is her breath definitely catches and Alex definitely notices. 

“Had to make sure I got the sides.” Alex explains while staring intently at Lena. She’s running her own hands down her side and over her exposed breasts, kneading and pinching her nipples. 

“You’re such a tease.” Lena says setting her tablet off to the side as she stands up. She saunters, putting extra sway into her hips, as she makes her way towards the other woman. Sitting beside her, she bites her lip and looks over all the bronze skin before her.

“And you’re too easy.” Alex laughs once Lena is in reach. She goes in to kiss the other woman, but only gets a shove in response. She doesn’t even have enough time to release an indignant squawk before she’s hitting the water. She splutters when she comes up and sees Lena bent over in laughter. 

“Just wanted to cool you down darling.” Lena says after she calms down from her laughing fit. Alex wastes no time in pulling Lena in after her, making the woman thrash as she hits the water. 

“Just wanted to cool you down babe.” Alex quips with a self satisfied grin. Lena starts to chase her in the pool, pushing the other woman underwater only to be then lifted with a squeal.

“Put me down! Alex!” Lena is grabbing tightly to Alex’s shoulders and the woman falls backwards bringing them both into the water once again. They resurface facing each other, Alex with a happy grin and Lena with a grumpy pout.

“You ass.” Lena splashes lightly at Alex, who continues to grin. Alex reaches out and pulls Lena closer to be in her embrace. She wraps her arms lightly around the shorter woman, and dips her head to find soft wet lips. Alex moans when Lena runs her tongue across her bottom lip, granting the woman entrance. Their tongues mix as Lena runs her hands over Alex’s soft skin. 

“Fuck Alex.” Lena moans out when the red head starts to pull and play with her nipples. The top of her swimsuit has already been undone and discarded. Honestly it may have fallen off when she fell the first time, Lena’s not sure. She doesn’t care to find out when Alex dips her head and latches onto one of her nipples. The other is being rolled carefully between strong fingers.

Lena is pulling at Alex’s hair, guiding her between each breast. She doesn’t want Alex to stop but if she doesn’t get friction elsewhere soon she might explode. She grabs Alex’s free hand and shoves it down her suit bottoms. Alex quickly gets the idea and pushes a finger inside, making Lena moan out. She pistons a few times before pulling out and entering her with two fingers. She thrusts in time with her mouth that is still latched to Lena’s breasts. Lena meets her thrust for thrust, but it’s not enough to push her over the edge.

“Alex, I want your mouth on me!” Lena whines petulantly.

“Well I have many talents but breathing under water is not one of them.” Alex chuckles and kisses Lena hard. She pulls back both her mouth and her fingers making Lena cry out at the loss. 

“Hold on.” Alex backs them up to the side of the pool and lifts Lena up onto it. Pulling her bikini bottoms off, she wastes no time spreading Lena’s legs and settling between them. Her thighs are thrown over Alex’s shoulders and her hands are buried in Alex’s deep auburn hair. Alex reinserts two fingers as her mouth flicks and sucks at Lena’s clit. The woman is bucking above her as Alex pushes faster and faster. The new attention on her clit makes Lena fall over the edge in minutes with a scream. Her back bows, and her hands practically rip the hair off Alex’s head. 

Alex works her through her orgasm as her back melts to the cement below her. Her one calf is still resting on Alex’s shoulder as the other has fallen into the saltwater pool. Alex pulls herself out of the water and hovers above Lena, blocking the woman from the sun.

“Would hate for you to burn.”

“Fuck I’d risk it.” Lena says still breathless, making Alex laugh. She lays her entire body atop her girlfriends, their wet skin slick together.

“As hot as you are right now, how about we move to a pool chair?” Lena suggests and accepts the hand Alex offers her. She is pulled into Alex’s warm body, and kissed hard. Alex grabbing onto her hips as she pushes them further from the pool, into the shade and the abandoned pool lounger. Lena’s knees hit the back of it and she sits pulling on Alex to straddle her. Their mouths explore each other, before Lena pulls back to kiss down Alex’s neck. She can still taste the salt on her tongue, and she wants more.

“I want you to sit on me.” Lena husks against Alex’s skin as she nips and sucks againsts her pulsepoint.

“I am sitting on you.” Alex’s voice is breathless and her arousal is ramping up.

“Not my lap.” Lena bites her neck, marking her. “My face.” She pulls back to look at deep dark eyes registering what she said. Once it hits her, Alex nearly falls off Lena in her haste to remove her bottoms. Lena just shakes her head in exasperation and lets her body fall back. 

Once she manages to get her bottoms off Alex is back to straddling Lena’s waist. She leans down and kisses her path forward, stopping at each breast to nip at her stiff nipples. 

“I thought it was your turn.” Lena says breathless and groaning at the attention.

“It is. I love tasting you. Feeling you tremble beneath my lips.” Alex husks as she sucks a bruise on Lena’s sternum. 

“Fuck. Get on my face. Now!” Lena pulls at Alex’s shoulders and practically drags her towards her waiting mouth. A bit of fumbling with Lena’s long hair, and soon Alex is settle with her knees on either side of Lena’s head. She lowers slowly, and moans out at the first swipe of Lena’s tongue. Lena starts softly, just parting her folds to dip in and explore. She moans at the taste of her girlfriend, even saltier with the saltwater still present. She licks and explores and just dips her tongue into Alex’s entrance. It makes the woman above her grind down slightly, searching. 

“Please don’t tease me.” Alex begs out. She can feel Lena’s hands gripping tightly to her ass. Her nails run down harshly, leaving streaks behind and making Alex buck.

“You’ve been teasing me all day darling, it’s only fair.” Alex whines then moans when Lena reattaches her mouth. She’s licking and sucking at every part of Alex. Working her higher, then bringing her back down. Over and over until Alex’s can’t take it anymore and the salt lining her skin is sweat. Just when she’s about to beg, Lena thrusts her tongue deep into Alex’s center. Thrusting in and out at a fast pace while she grips onto the woman’s ass.

Alex is bucking and screaming out Lena’s name as she falls over the edge of her release. She grinds down as Lena continues to work her through the orgasm. When she’s done Alex unsteadily unmounts Lena’s face and falls into the woman’s arms. Her body is still trembling slightly as she snuggles into Lena’s warm and comforting frame. Lena wipes away the arousal covering her face, and holds Alex tighter.

“I knew this pool was a great idea.” 

“And I knew that wall would come in handy.”


	33. Agentcorp: Vibrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
sangarinos: Now to make things a bit more interesting - how about a remotely controlled vibrating egg inside one of our ladies with the other having the remote and turning it on randomly throughout the day or evening (or games night if you're feeling up to it)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this one. No editing and all mistakes are my own.

“Fuck Lena please!” Alex cried out. She’s on her knees and forearms. The bedsheets are gripped tightly in her fists and her face is buried and moaning into them. The only other sound in their bedroom is the wet thrusting happening behind her. Lena’s got three fingers pumping into Alex, while the woman quivers and groans. Alex’s arousal is dripping onto the bed and all over Lena’s hand. 

“Not yet darling. Hold on a bit longer.” Lena’s voice is husky and soothing, but Alex cries out in frustration. She’s trying to still her hips as best she can, lest she prolonge this blissful torture. Alex is crying out at every thrust, tipping closer and closer to the edge. After what feels like lifetimes to Alex Lena reaches around and strokes her hard, stiff clit.

“Cum love.” Alex’s back bows sharply as all her muscles tighten. Her voice is silent, but her entire body vibrates with pleasure. Lena keeps pumping in and out of her soaked center trying to prolong the orgasm. Alex finally lets out a scream and her body crumples to the bedsheets below. Lena slows her thrusts and pulls out her dripping fingers. A shudder runs through Alex at the feeling, and she watches Lena suck the arousal off her fingers. 

“You taste so good.” Lena husks as she pulls Alex’s still trembling body into her. She holds her tight, and helps put the woman back together after her earth shattering orgasm. Soft words are spoken and soothing touches are placed on flushed skin. Alex snuggles into her girlfriend, her nose tucked securely in Lena’s neck. 

“How are you doing?” Lena asks softly. It’s been a few minutes of cuddling and now it’s time to check in. 

“That was absolutely amazing babe.” Alex says, lavishing kisses onto Lena’s soft skin. “I cum so hard when I’ve been built up and denied over and over.”

“You know that is just the tip of the iceberg.” Alex looks up at her curiously. The pupils are starting to recede, and the amber is shining in her eyes. “Orgasm denial can be more than just edging. Is that something you’d want to talk about?”

“Um…” Alex is biting her lip, and looking down shyly. Lena isn’t sure if it’s out of want or discomfort of the topic, so she lets her get her thoughts in order. Never stopping the light strokes against Alex’s skin.

“What would it look like?” So it’s out of want. Lena smirks internally, but schools her features for her shy girlfriend.

“Well, it can look like whatever we want it to. It can be a lack of orgasm one night, and you get to cum in the morning. Or it can be longer. Stimulation throughout the day, and you have to wait until night.”

“How… how would I get stimulation throughout the day? Would you want me to masturbate?” Alex blushes bright red at the thought, and Lena can’t help the soft chuckle that comes out. 

“Well that is one option.” Lena licks her lips, her eyes taking on a darker shade of green once again. “The other option is a small vibrator, like an egg.” 

“And it would be vibrating in me all day?!” Alex asks, shocked and a bit turned on, and this time Lena doesn’t stop the full belly laugh.

“No darling. I would turn it remotely for short periods.” Lena stares adoringly down at Alex, who looks a bit sheepish at her mistake. “But this is all hypothetical. We don’t have to do any of this if-”

“I want to.” Alex cuts her off, her face flushing. Lena leans in for a soft kiss, nipping and sucking Alex’s lips.

“When…” Alex pulls back breathless, her eyes dark once more. “When are we going to…” She waves her hand around in an egg like shape, and Lena can’t help but smile lovingly at her dork of a girlfriend. The smile quickly turns salacious and Alex audibly gulps. 

“Anything important on your schedule tomorrow?”

“Nope.” Alex squeaks out.

“Good.”

***

“Color love?” Lena has Alex bent over their dining table. She’s on her knees licking and sucking Alex’s full pussy lips. She’s making her nice and wet for their day ahead. Alex is just groaning into the hard table, and trying to stop her hips from twitching.

“Green.”

“What are the rules?” Lena is now thrusting a finger lazily into Alex’s center. Just playing with her, teasing her.

“You’re going to text asking for a color, and I will respond accordingly. I’m not allowed to cum, and will be punished if I do. If there is an emergency or I want to call out red, I will text you and the game will completely stop.”

“Such a good girl.” She’s rubbing the outside of Alex’s center. Her lips puffy, red, and swollen with arousal. “Are you ready darling?”

“Yes.” It’s barely a whisper that turns into a moan as Alex feels the small vibrator push past her folds and into her soaked center. She can feel Lena’s fingers retreat and her walls clamp around the intrusion. Lena strokes along Alex’s ass and thighs, letting the woman get used to the feeling.

“Color?”

“Green, so green.” A small vibration starts up that has Alex gasping out. Lena stands from where she is kneeling, pulling Alex’s pants back up with her. Alex is breathing heavily as she stands to fix her pants and belt. Her eyes are dark and arousal filled, and her body is trembling lightly. Lena leans in to offer a chaste kiss and smirk. Alex whimpers out, making Lena’s smirk broaden.

“Shall we go darling?” Lena asks, picking up her coat and purse. Alex hasn’t moved from where she left her, and Lena just raises an eyebrow in question. Alex seems to grit her teeth to stop a moan from spilling out as the first step makes the egg shift inside of her. It hits a whole new area everytime she moves and by the time she finally makes it to Lena she’s sweating. Lena flips the switch on the remote turning the vibrator off, and Alex slumps onto her body.

“Thank you, thank you.” Alex says from her place slumped in Lena’s arms. Her voice is muffled and her breathing is heavy. 

“You sure you’re going to make it all day love?” Lena says teasing but with an undercurrent of concern for her girlfriend.

“Yes… I’ll be fine. Just have to get used to it.” Alex says straighting up and putting on her badass persona like armour. 

“You can color at any time okay?” Lena says wrapping her in her arms. “My schedule is open, and I can come to you whenever you need me.” Alex leans in for a soft kiss, careful not to mess up Lena’s bright red lipstick.

“Thank you babe. I love you.”

“I love you too, now let’s go.”

***

The car ride to the DEO was uneventful. Lena kept the vibrator off and the two of them fell into their normal routine of talking about their days. Lena was going to be going over paperwork for most of the day, and Alex was going to be doing the same interspersed with time in her lab. 

As Alex walked toward the entrance, she felt her phone buzz. Pulling it out she saw there was a text from Lena.

**Lena: Color**

Alex turns around to see the woman with a red smirk on her face as she watches out the car window. Alex nods towards her, letting her know she’s okay with it, but Lena just shakes her head and points to the phone. It buzzes again in Alex’s hand.

**Lena: Verbal/written consent needed. You know this.**

Alex flushes. She knew that. It’s one of their main rules when playing.

**Alex: Sorry ** 😳

Alex looks up to see Lena’s smiling face, and breathes out knowing it’s all ok. Lena’s not angry, she just wants to keep her safe and cared for.

**Lena: Color?**

**Alex: Green**

**Lena: Have a great day at work.**

Just as Alex is about to text back she feels vibrations start deep within her. It makes her gasp out in surprise, although she knew it was coming. She can hear Lena’s chuckle as she’s driven away.

Alex takes a few deep breaths. The vibration is strong and luckily silent as far as she can tell. She musters up as much bravado as she can get, and begins her long torturous walk into the building and to her office. She can feel herself getting slick, and just like before every step seems to push the egg into a different wall. She finally makes it into the building, and pushes to get to her office. She has her Director Danvers mask on, and all the other agents make a wide berth around her. 

“Director!” She hears Vasquez voice behind her, and her sturdy sure steps follow. Alex spins around and regrets it immediately as the action seems to shift the egg once again. 

“Agent Vasquez.” She prides herself on the fact that her voice comes out clear and even.

“I need you to sign these Director Danvers.” All business. It’s one of the things Alex as always liked about her. That and her quick thinking. Alex signs them quickly and pushes them back to the Agent expecting her to walk away. She can feel the vibrations intensify for a moment before it goes blissfully still. There’s a buzz in her pocket, which is most likely Lena checking up. She reaches for the phone, before she realizes Vasquez is still standing in front of her. Alex looks at the woman before her with a raised eyebrow, and she’s met with a puzzled and unsure expression.

“Is there something else agent?” 

“I don’t mean to be rude ma’am…” Vasquez starts but then stops. Alex waves her hand in a motion to keep going. “But did you run here?” 

Alex looks confused for a moment, before realizing that her body is definitely covered in a thin layer of sweat. She wipes her forehead, and yep it’s wet. She stamps down the urge to blush in front of her agent, and just nods her head in agreement.

“Yep, I did. And now I’m going to go clean off. As you were Vasquez.” Alex quickly does an about face, luckily without the vibrations, and heads off to the locker rooms. Luckily at this point in the day, there is no one in there. She pulls her phone out to see a couple messages from Lena.

**Lena: Color**

**Lena: Alex are you okay?**

**Alex: I’m fine babe. I got stuck talking to Vasquez.**

**Lena: Oh, good. I was worried it was too much.**

**Alex: Well she did ask if I had run here, so thanks for that.**

**Lena: My pleasure darling ;)**

***

The day goes on fairly uneventfully. Lena seems to magically time her texts when Alex is at her most bored. It offers her at least one type of reprieve, but her arousal is getting harder and harder to ignore. She wants so badly to push her hand down her pants and rub herself into orgasm. The thing that stops her is knowing how worth it this will be later tonight. That and not wanting to disappoint Lena.

Alex knows that if she wanted to stop this game and just get her relief that all she had to do was say so. Lena may dominate Alex but that doesn’t mean Alex lacks control. On the contrary, it’s her choice when and where and how to play. Lena just facilitates those wishes. 

She’s headed to her lab when her phone buzzes once more. She looks down to the same text she’s seen all day: Color.

**Alex: Yellow**

It’s hardly sent before an incoming call from Lena pops up on Alex’s phone. She swipes to answer it, and cuts Lena off before she can worry.

“I’m fine babe, just headed to the lab to deal with some delicate samples.” Alex rushes the words out, stopping Lena’s worried rant. Alex swears she can actually hear Lena’s heels slow down from where she had clearly been running. Lena gasps in a couple breaths, cursing her own cardio, before she double checks with Alex.

“Yes, I’m sure I’m fine, but thank you for checking and starting to run here in heels.” Alex breathes out a laugh when she hears Lena’s scoff.

“I was running to an elevator.”

“And.”

“And then my car.” Lena grumbles when she hears Alex laugh softly. “But thank you for safewording love.” She adds sweetly.

“You’re welcome. Now I’ve got to go.” 

“Text me when you’re done.” The low timbre of Lena’s voice makes a shiver run down Alex’s spine, promising more and more pleasure soon.

“I will.” Alex promises and they exchange goodbyes, before Alex breaths out a sigh of relief. Her arousal was headed towards its peak, and she honestly needs a breather lest she fall over the edge without permission. She gets to work in her lab, letting sample after sample lull her arousal back to a manageable point. It’s still there deep in her bones, thrumming and whirling, but she can push it back in her mind to focus on her work.

By the time she wraps up with the samples a few hours have passed. She’s still wet, but longs for more pleasure. Whipping out her phone she sends Lena a text.

**Alex: Green**

**Lena: Are you in your office?**

**Alex: I’m in my lab, but I’m done with my samples.**

**Lena: Go to your office and lock the door.**

**Alex: Yes Lena.**

**Lena: Good Girl.**

Even through text, the dominating tone makes Alex shiver and flush with arousal. She whips her lab coat off, nearly ripping the material, and has to stop herself from sprinting to her office. It takes all her strength to calmly walk out of her lab.

**Alex: I’m here and the door is locked. Green.**

Alex can feel the vibrations start up again, but they are much, much stronger. She understands why Lena wanted her in the privacy of her office. She feels her pussy clench and gush around the egg nestled inside. A moan rips from her throat that she manages to catch with her hand. 

Alex’s hips are twitching and searching for friction that doesn’t exist. She’s standing by her desk, one hand gripping it for support, while the other covers her own mouth. The vibrations feel incredible, and each twitch of her hips sends another shock wave through her system. She can barely make out any sounds beyond the blood pumping in her ears, but she sees her phone buzzing against the desk.

“Fuck, Lena it feels so good.” Alex whines out after answering her girlfriend's call. She receives a low throaty chuckle in response, and it makes her body tremble harder.

“How close are you love?” Alex whines out, and wonders if there was any way for her to cum right now, because fuck was she close.

“So close Lee, so close.” She gasps out, and cries petuantely when the vibrations stop. 

“Now now, that’s not a good girl.” Lena teases at Alex’s whine. “Color?”

“Green.” Alex is breathing hard. Her breaths are shallow and harsh as she tries to fill her body with oxygen.

“Deep breathes darling.” Alex takes a few deep breaths and manages to push her arousal back down from the edge.

“That’s a good girl. Now, I’m picking you up in 90 minutes, so I’ll give you a choice.” Alex is biting her lip and feels the need for release deep down in her bones. Her entire body is wound up and ready to snap.

“Either I leave the vibrator on low until I get you.” Alex isn’t sure she can take that with how she’s still so close. “Or, I leave it off right now, and you spend the car ride home at the level you just were at.” Alex weighs her options. She could take the low level vibrations for a long time and risk sending herself over the edge with how close she is, or she takes the higher vibrations for a shorter time and risks getting stuck in traffic.

“I’ll take the car ride please.” Alex decides to risk traffic, knowing if she gets any stimulus now she’s blown.

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Car ride it is.”

***

This is probably the longest car ride Alex has ever experienced in her life, and that includes the cross country road trip where Kara was in charge of the music. The vibrations are hitting her in all the most pleasurable and worst ways possible. Alex has her hand slapped over her face, her eyes clenched tightly closed, and her other fist gripping the door. She’s trying to put as little pressure on her center as possible, but there seems to be a million potholes in this city. 

“Color love?” Lena is watching the woman somehow break but not fall apart across from her. She’s incredibly impressed with Alex’s stamina and will power, but she knows she’ll be pushed over soon. Alex doesn’t answer. Either can’t hear her through the pounding in her ears or her own moaning.

“Alex.” Lena lifts the woman’s hand off her eyes. They blink open deep and dark and it makes Lena gasp. “Color?”

“Green.” Alex grits out, clenching her teach and whimpering out when they hit another pothole. First thing monday she’s sending agents out to fix them. She doesn’t really care right now that it has nothing to do with aliens. She’ll say their undercover construction workers.

“You need to cum so badly don’t you.” Lena says softly, but the look in her eyes is dangerous.

“Yes Lena. Please.”

“Hmmm. What will you give me if I let you fall over the edge?” Lena strokes along Alex’s flushed and sweaty skin. The woman opens her mouth to respond and gasps out as they hit another pothole.

“Fucking potholes.” Alex grits out, making Lena chuckle. 

“So, what do I get for your orgasm love?” Lena refocuses Alex, even through the harsh and heavy breathing.

“Anything you want.” Alex pants out desperate at this point. Desperate for release.

“Cum for me Alex.” Lena jacks the vibrations up another couple of notches and watches as Alex’s entire body stiffens and bends. The orgasm rushes through her as she grips tightly to the door. If she had been Kara it would have bent in her grasp by now. Wave after wave of pleasure crash down on her, and she swears it goes on for an entire lifetime before she falls into a puddle of mush. 

“Such a good girl.” Lena coos and pulls the pile of mush into her body, wrapping her arms tightly around her girl. Alex’s entire body trembles with aftershocks even after Lena stops the vibrator. Lena holds her tightly until the aftershocks stop and continues to hold her until they make it back to their apartment. 

Lean pulls Alex out of the car, holding her beautiful pile of mush up, and drags her inside. They make it easily up the elevator and to the apartment and continue on straight into the bathroom. Lena runs a bath while Alex lounges against the vanity. Once steaming and bubbly Lena pulls Alex back into her arms. She strips off her top and sports bra, kissing and nuzzling the skin. Then kneels to pull off Alex's tight work pants and ruined boyshorts. She kisses along her thighs and Alex melts even further into her touch. All of her wait is pushed against the vanity as Lena holds her up.

"I'm going to pull the vibrator out now love, okay?" Lena says softly and looks up to see Alex's sleepy nod. She gasps when she feels the first tug and shivers when it's pulled out. Lena tosses it aside to be taken care of later,and drags Alex into the bath. She helps her step in then nuzzles in behind her. 

“Wait, I still owe you…” Alex starts to turn towards Lena, but she just holds her tightly and shushes her worries.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow my love. Just rest. I’ve got you.” And with that Alex nuzzles backwards, safe in her girlfriend’s arms.


	34. Agentcorp: The Week Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Anonymoys: Love this fic! One prompt I have is I would love to see a story where Alex gets in trouble at work or something and gets suspended for like a week, and to keep her from getting into trouble Lena uses bondage perhaps to keep her in her apartment and teases her. Feel free to change this or not do it! Again love this fic, Thanks so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This is part 1 of a multiple chapter prompt. Idk how many chapters there will be, but I'm going to try and do a few different kinks within this same prompt.

“Alex, I know you’re going crazy being home, but please stop pacing around the room.” Lena is focused on her laptop and the spreadsheet there, but out of the corner of her eye she can see Alex walking back and forth like a caged animal. 

“It just isn’t fair. They can’t force someone to take vacation. This is torture!” Alex throws her hands up dramatically, while continuing her back and forth motions. Lena just raises an eyebrow with a sigh and closes her laptop. 

“If you’re ever captured I think you’ll be in for a surprise about torture darling.” Alex just huffs at the teasing tone, but she stops her pacing to look up into space with an indistinguishable look on her face. Lena calls it her idea face, and it makes her a bit nervous.

“I can’t go into the DEO, but I bet if I call Maggie I can help her with some of her normal cases.” Alex starts to get excited and pulls her boots on. Before she can make it anywhere near the door however, Lena steps in her path with an unamused look on her face.

“Nope.”

“But-”

“Nope.”

Alex looks down at the floor like a petulant child, and scuffs her boots across it. She grumbles a bit, but eventually kicks her shoes back off. She makes her way back to the living room and sits down with a huff.

“Now would you like to know what I think we should do while you’re off?” Lena muses and gets a nod in response; still petulant about being told no. Lena rolls her eyes and looks at Alex with a stern expression.

“I was going to suggest playing, but since you aren’t being a very good girl right now, maybe we won’t.” Lena’s voice drops into a husky purr and she gets the response she was looking for. Alex’s head snaps up and she can see the way Alex’s pupils dilate, as well as her breathing picking up slightly at the thought.

“I’ll be good. I promise.” Alex says pleading with her. She can feel her arousal slowly taking the place of her boredom, and is almost desperate for it.

“I don’t know love. You were all set to ignore your DEO orders and run around with your ex-fiance like a vigilante instead of spending time with me.” Lena says with faux irritation. Alex pulls herself off the couch to stand in front of her girlfriend. 

“I’m sorry I was ignoring orders, and I really want to play. Please?”

“Fine.” Lena sighs, like this wasn’t her goal from the beginning. “What do you think about making this an all week play session? We never have to leave the house, so this is the perfect time.”

Alex gulps audibly. They’ve always talked about doing a longer play session. Staying in their roles like method acting for a few days at a time. This would be the perfect opportunity. 

“Okay.” Alex bites her lip excited, and moves towards Lena for a kiss. The other woman allows a chaste kiss before pushing her back. 

“I can’t ignore you trying to run out of here though,” Lena strokes along Alex’s face who finally looks properly chastised. “I think maybe we should start with a punishment. What do you think?” Lena muses as she pulls Alex back towards their bedroom. 

“Whatever you think is right babe.” Alex says with a blush rising up her cheeks. Even after months of being and playing together she still gets a bit nervous at the beginning of scenes. Lena thinks it’s adorable.

“Color love?”

“Green.”

“Hmmm. Strip and get on all fours.” Lena commands easily and Alex jumps to comply. She strips off her pants and socks, folding them nicely and setting them off to the side. Then comes her shirt, so she’s left only in her boxers.

“All of it love.” Lena is rifling through their toy drawer as Alex pulls the last piece off. She sets it on the pile of clothes before moving back onto the bed. She gets on her hands and knees and waits for Lena to return. She can hear the woman rifling through their toys before there is nothing but silence. It stretches for a few long minutes and it makes Alex antsy, until Lena’s soft voice breaks through the smothering silence.

“I’m going to smack your bottom ten times with the flogger, and each time you’re going to tell me why you’re sorry. Color?”

“Green.”

The first hit is light, warming up the skin of Alex’s ass.

“I’m sorry for trying to run out of here when I shouldn’t have.”

The second hit is the same light teasing touch of leather.

“I’m sorry for trying to run out of here when I shouldn’t have.”

The third hit makes Alex gasp out. It has more strength behind it and it cracks on her skin.

“I’m sorry for trying to run out of here when I shouldn’t have.”

The fourth cracks and stings. Alex’s ass is turning a nice shade of red.

“I’m sorry for trying to run out of here when I shouldn’t have.”

At the fifth Alex cries out. Her ass is heating up and each hit feels harder than the last.

“I’m sorry for trying to run out of here when I shouldn’t have.”

The sixth makes her hips buck.

“I’m sorry for trying to run out of here when I shouldn’t have.”

The seventh makes her arousal start to drip down her thigh.

“I’m sorry for trying to run out of here when I shouldn’t have.”

The eighth is the hardest one yet. The flogger whistles through the air before landing solidly on her sore bottom.

“I’m sorry for trying to run out of here when I shouldn’t have.”

The ninth is just as hard, and Alex cries out when it lands.

“I’m sorry for trying to run out of here when I shouldn’t have.”

The tenth is delayed and it makes Alex shake with anticipation. When it finally lands solid and hard, Alex has to will her hips not to fall to the bed.

“I’m sorry for trying to run out of here when I shouldn’t have.”

“Such a good girl. You took your punishment so well. I’m so proud of you.” Lena coos and soothingly runs her hands over Alex’s heated and red butt. It makes Alex shiver and moan out when Lena runs her fingers through Alex’s dripping folds. 

“So wet. I think someone liked their punishment.” Lena teases both in tone and through her fingers lightly pressing between Alex’s folds. 

“Please. I was so good.” Alex begs. She is so incredibly aroused and feels like she’s going to explode at any moment.

“You were so good.” Lena says and punctuated her statement by pushing two fingers into Alex’s center. She slowly thrusts them in and out as Alex moans and groans. Her fingers are coated easily as she speeds up her thrusts. She can see the sweat gathering on Alex’s back and pushes her closer and closer to the edge. 

“Fuck! Please let me cum. Please, please.” Alex begs. Her hands are gripping the bedspread so tightly they’re practically ripping. She cries out when Lena removes her fingers, but gasps when she reinsterst them with three fingers instead of two. She can feel her orgasm speeding towards her, but tries to hold it off. 

“Cum love.” Lena commands as she wraps her arm around Alex’s waist to play with her clit. She can feel the woman’s walls clamping around her fingers as her orgasm races through her. Alex moans out and soaks Lena’s fingers with her arousal. Alex’s body feels limp after the orgasm subsides, but she manages to stay on her hands and knees. 

“You can lay down love.” Lena says after pulling her fingers out of the woman. Alex unceremoniously flops forward onto the bed with a groan. It makes Lena chuckle as she reaches for the lotion. She squirts some on Alex’s still aflamed butt making her hiss.

“Sorry darling, but I don’t want you to bruise. Color?” Lena rubs the lotion in, ignoring Alex’s wiggling hips.

“Green.”

“Flip over love.” Alex rolls over with only a small groan, and scoots back towards their mountain of pillows. She frowns as she watches Lena leave the bedroom. She can hear her grabbing some things from somewhere else in the house, but she isn’t sure where. When she comes back she’s got her laptop and coffee mug that had been abandoned earlier.

“I need to finish up this spreadsheet, and you’re going to sit there like a good girl while I do it okay?” Lena quirks an eyebrow up as she opens her laptop once again. Alex is still spread out on the bed flushed while Lena chooses to take the plush chair across the way. 

“Yes.” 

“Good. Oh, and stroke and play with your nipples while I’m working. I want you nicely hot and bothered when I’m done. Color?”

“Green.” 

“Get started then.” Alex immediately starts pulling on her nipples and stroking the skin around them. Lena watches for a few minutes before looking down at the spreadsheet from before. She’s about half an hour in when she hears the first wimper. Glancing up Lena can see the arousal wafting off Alex in practical waves. Her nipples are hard and stiff, and Lena can see scratches on her soft breasts. 

“Color love?”

“Green.” It’s practically a whine and it makes Lena let out a throaty chuckle. 

“Only ten more minutes and I’ll be done, okay?” Alex nods and closes her eyes. Lena does a quick glance down to the woman’s pussy and sees it red and dripping. Lena licks her lips and gets a wicked smirk on her face. Another ten minutes goes by and Lena is closing her laptop. She sauntered over to the woman on the bed, and teasingly runs her fingers through the puddle of wetness between her legs. 

“Please.” Alex whimpers out.

“Please what?”

“Please make me cum.” Alex says with a urgency in her voice. Lena almost feels bad for denying her; almost.

“Not yet.” Alex cries out when Lena pulls her fingers back. “First I want to feel your tongue in me. Color?” 

“Green.” Lena steps off the bed and slowly unzips her dress. She lets it fall and pool to the ground leaving nothing but bare skin behind. She can hear as much as see Alex’s breath hitch. She saunters over and straddles the woman’s lap, replacing her now still fingers on Alex’s nipples. She tweaks them, making Alex’s hips jump slightly as she leans down for a soft, slow, messy kiss. 

“You did so good on your nipples love.” Lena husks into her mouth. She nips and sucks at Alex’s lips before pulling back. Inching herself forward along Alex’s torso, she wraps her thighs around her head. 

“If you do a good job love, I’ll let you cum one more time tonight.” It’s a threat and a promise all in one, and Alex doesn’t waist anytime. She licks up Lena’s soft inner thigh and dips her tongue into salty sweetness. 

“Fuck you feel so good darling.” Lena’s hands are gripping Alex’s hair tightly as she feels the woman’s tongue dipping and licking around her dripping pussy. Her arousal is surely covering Alex’s face, and the thought turns Lena on even more. Alex’s hands come up to grip her thighs, pulling her in tighter as she dips her tongue into her entrance. She starts to piston it back and forth as Lena moans out.

“Harder Alex.” Lena groans when Alex pushes her tongue harder and faster. Lena is so close to the edge, and she starts to swipe at her own clit. When Alex curls her tongue she goes flying off the edge with a shout. The orgasm washes over her and she moans out, tightening her legs around Alex’s head. Once the aftershocks are through, Lena flops off to the side to catch her breath. 

“Did I do good?” Alex asks with a hint of smugness. Lena smacks her arm slightly, but breaths out a laugh. 

“You did good love.” Lena kisses the arousal off Alex’s face. “In fact, I’ll give you two options. I can make you cum right now, but that’s it for today, or you can wait and cum right before we go to bed.” 

Alex weighed her options. On the one hand if she came now there’s no telling what type of teasing Lena would do for the rest of the day, but on the other hand waiting might be just as torturous. 

“I want to cum now. Green.” Alex decides and Lena immediately bites down on her nipple. It makes Alex’s back arch and she groans out at the feeling. She reaches down between Alex’s legs and starts to rub hard circles on her clit. Alex can feel her orgasm approaching quickly and it makes her hips start to buck. Lena doesn’t relent and soon Alex is flying over the edge with a scream.

Once Alex starts to come down Lena softens her touches, working Alex through her aftershocks. She feels Alex’s entire body tremble, and Lena pulls her into her arms. Alex snuggles into the embrace and they bask in the glow of their orgasms for a few minutes. 

“How are you doing Alex?” Lena breaks the silence eventually, but doesn’t stop running her hands soothingly on Alex’s back. 

“I’m so good. I feel like a limp noodle.” Lena chuckles softly, and pulls back from her limp noodle of a girlfriend. 

“Well limp noodle, let’s get up and have dinner.” Lena pulls away and Alex grumbles. 

“None of that, or you may not cum tomorrow at all.” At the threat Alex practically flies out of the bed and goes to grab her clothes. Lena stops her and pulls her in for a soft kiss.

“Don’t put any clothes on. I want you to stay like that for me.” Alex looks down to her naked state and Lena’s clothed one and shifts nervously. “Color darling?”

“Um… yellow?” Lena grabs a blanket and wraps Alex in it before pulling her down with her to sit on the bed.

“Thank you for safe wording when you needed it.” Lena always praises that because she knows it’s incredibly hard for Alex to put her own needs first. “Talk to me, love. What’s wrong.”

“Um… everything was fine. I just don’t know if I want to stay naked the whole time. It feels exposed but not in a good way, I guess.”

“Thank you for telling me love. I’m so proud of you.” Lena kisses Alex’s head lightly, making her blush. “What do you think about just wearing a tanktop and boxers?”

“I can do that.” Alex nods to go along with her statement. 

“Such a good girl.” Lena pulls Alex up with her and gives her a soft kiss. “You put those on and I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” 

“Okay.” Lena saunters out as Alex throws her boxers back on and grabs a tank top from her side of the closet. Side might be generous in Alex’s opinion. It’s more like her sliver of the closet. She comes out to see Lena pulling ingredients from the fridge. 

“Can I help?” Alex says coming around the corner and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“In a kitchen?” Lena asks incredulously, making Alex huff.

“I’m not that bad.”

“Sure, love. Sure.” Lena laughs when Alex continues to grumble. “How about you just sit in the living room, and play with yourself hmm?” Alex swallows. In their banter she almost forgot the game they were playing. Almost. 

“I thought I wasn’t allowed to cum again tonight?” Alex asks with a tilt to her head. It makes her look like an adorable puppy and Lena suppresses a smile. 

“You can’t, but you can still be teased. So go and tease yourself.” Alex whimpers out at both the thought of pleasure and denial of it.

“Color?” Lena asks as she sets a pan on the stove to heat.

“Green.” Alex answers in a hoarse voice and Lena waves her off to the living room. Alex walks over and sits herself on the couch. She’d start with her nipples, but they are incredibly sore from her fingers earlier in the evening. So instead she focuses on her skin, running her fingers lightly over her thighs and abs, then dipping under the waistband. 

She doesn’t want to work herself up so much it hurts, but she knows Lena will be displeased if she doesn’t give it her all. She pushes her fingers down over the soft patch of hair, and dips into her own folds. Gathering wetness she lightly circles and strokes herself. She avoids her clit lest she become too aroused. She dips her fingers into herself, slowly pumping a finger in and out.

“Dinner’s ready!” Lena yells from the other room making Alex jump. She could have sworn it’s only been two minutes, but a look at the clock shows it’s actually been twenty. Alex stands up on shaky legs and can feel her pooled arousal run down her leg. She practically wobbles towards the kitchen, and Lena smirks when she sees her. She pulls out a chair for the woman and Alex sits down carefully. Even so she has to muffle a groan. 

“Color love?”

“I’m green, just maybe no more stimulation tonight?” Alex asks and gets an answer of course in response. The two eat and talk and soon they are finishing up dinner and dessert . Alex did the dishes since Lena cooked, and when she walks into the living room she finds Lena naked and sipping on a glass of scotch. It makes Alex choke and she has to cough a few times to get air back into her lungs. 

“Something wrong darling?” Lena asks like she isn’t stark naked in their living room drinking scotch. Alex shakes her head as she coughs a few more times. 

“I’d love some assistance if you’ve got a moment.” Lena’s words are so innocent, but her actions are anything but. She spreads her legs wide, and crooks a finger telling Alex to come over. Once the woman reaches her she drops to her knees on the already placed pillow. Alex goes to lean in, but is stopped by Lena’s hand.

“Color?”

“So green.” Alex husks, and licks her lips. 

“Go slow and make me cum hard.” Lena commands and rests back against the overstuffed chair like a queen on her throne. Alex leans to the side, kissing her knee softly. She traces her lips up her thigh, leaving kisses and bites in her wake. She nuzzles into the soft skin before doing the same to the other leg.

Alex can feel Lena trembling just slightly, but focuses on kissing her torso. She kisses each collarbone, nipping at them. Then moves down further and kisses her stiff, dusty pink nipples. She licks broad stripes with her tongue and kisses her way down her soft stomach. She teasingly dips her tongue into Lena’s belly button before kissing her way closer and closer to her soaked center. 

Alex can smell Lena’s arousal, and dips her tongue in between her folds. Lena moans out at finally being touched where she wants and she grabs the back of Alex’s head. Alex sucks and nips at the woman’s lower lips, before pushing a finger, then two inside. She thrusts softly, listening to Lena moan above her. On every push in she sucks at the woman’s clit, and every pull out is curled to hit that perfect spot inside her. 

Lena is meeting Alex’s fingers thrust for thrust and she is moaning out above her. Alex speeds up when the grip on her hair threatens to make her bald. Pushing a punishing pace, Lena gets closer and closer to the edge. Her hips twitching at every thrust, her head is flung back, and her eyes are squeezed shut.

Alex wraps her lips around the hard bud, thrusting as hard as she can. She ignore the burn in her forearm and the arousal in her belly and continues to pump and curl her fingers. Finally with a few more pumps and a suck of Lena’s clit the woman goes flying over the edge with a scream. Alex doesn’t let up, just pumps and pumps through Lena’s orgasm until the woman is boneless against the chair. 

“Fuck.” Lena’s voice is harsh and skratchy from screaming, and her body is soft and pliant. Alex slowly eases her fingers out, sucking the arousal off of them. She kisses along Lena’s soft inner thighs, licking up the rest of the cum. 

“You’re such a good girl Alex.” Lena says with a love drunk voice. Alex just giggles and pulls her girlfriend up. She drags her to the bathroom where they take a very lazy shower before falling into bed together.

“Just wait for tomorrow.” Lena promises with a smirk, and it shoots straight down to Alex’s still hard and aching clit. She gulps in excitement and nerves. Sleep doesn’t come that easily.


	35. Agentcorp: The Week Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Anonymoys: Love this fic! One prompt I have is I would love to see a story where Alex gets in trouble at work or something and gets suspended for like a week, and to keep her from getting into trouble Lena uses bondage perhaps to keep her in her apartment and teases her. Feel free to change this or not do it! Again love this fic, Thanks so much.
> 
> Tumblr Anon: I know you said your not taking any more prompts but would adding a inflatable gag to one of the upcoming fics be up your interest? Only kink I have yet to find with any and all Alex fics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part two of the prompt from yesterday, as well as hitting this other prompt. Hope you all are well!

Lena wakes up to a wet feeling along her thigh. It’s still dark in the room with just the hints of the morning sun peaking up. She blearily looks over to the source of said wetness. Alex naked and flushed grinding against her leg. She raises an eyebrow at the scene, but notices the woman is still asleep. 

“Alex.” Lena calls out in a hoarse sleepy voice. She clears her throat when the woman doesn’t answer or stop her grinding.

“Alex, wake up.” A slight shove to her shoulder seems to do the trick, and the woman startles awake ready for danger.

“Calm down, you were grinding me in your sleep.” Alex just blinks at her the fog of sleep still heavily upon her. Lena can see when her words hit the other woman as she blushes and shoots her a sheepish smile. 

“Am… Am I in trouble?” Alex bites her lip nervously, but Lena just pulls her in.

“No silly. You can’t control your unconscious body.” She feels Alex relax against her and they drift off for a few more hours of sleep.

***

The second time they wake the sun is fully over the horizon, and they shuffle to the kitchen for coffee. They sip it in comfortable silence, just being together. Once their souls have re-entered their body, Alex starts to feel the twitch between her legs. She shifts from foot to foot trying to relieve the ache. She turns around to see a smirk on Lena’s face. Her green eyes are dark and she’s looking at where Alex is still shifting around.

“Something the matter love?” Lena teases, and Alex just rolls her eyes, but stills her fidgeting. Lena saunters over, putting an extra sway in her hips. She reaches towards Alex’s face, cupping her cheek in her palm before pulling their lips together. The kiss is soft and exploratory, but Alex wants, no needs more. 

“Please…” Alex whimpers out between kisses. She’s drunk on lust right now and needs relief. 

“Hmmm. Okay darling. You get undressed and I’ll be right back.” Lena leaves one last kiss on her lips before sauntering her hips towards their bedroom. Alex pulls off the boxers and the tank top and sets them off to the side. She fidgets both in arousal and the utter exposed feeling taking over her naked body.

When Lena comes back in she’s also equally naked, except for the seven inch strapon secured to her waist. It makes Alex practically have a pavlovian response. Her mouth goes dry, her center gets wetter, and her eyes take on a new dark shade.

“Grab a pillow. I want you to make this nice and wet. Color?” Lena’s voice has taken on a husky quality as she watches Alex spring into to action. She grabs a pillow, marches right over to her and drops it, and her knees, right to the floor in front of Lena. 

“Green.” Alex sticks her tongue out, running it along the ribbed shaft. She swirls it around the tip before sucking the silicone right into her mouth. Both of them moan, and Lena can see Alex’s hands twitching at her sides. 

“You can touch me.” Alex grabs handfuls of Lena’s ass as she bobs her head on the strap. She pulls her mouth off to run her tongue all over it, then starts bobbing and taking more into her mouth. She uses her hand to push the base of the strap into Lena’s clit, making the woman moan out above her. Alex continues to bob and stroke it, and the visual is driving Lena closer to the edge. Lena runs her hands through Alex’s short hair, holding her in place as she sucks in the silicone between her lips. Alex moans out, but it’s mostly blocked by the strap.

“Fuck I love hearing your muffled moans. It’s so hot.” Lena’s voice is deep and husky, and the sound of it makes Alex suck that much harder. Even if she can’t feel it, she wants to give her girlfriend a hell of a show. She pushes the cock harder and harder into Lena’s clit and soon she is falling over the edge with a cry. Her hands grip Alex’s head tightly, as she tries not to hard into Alex’s face. Once through her aftershocks she pulls Alex off of the dripping dildo. 

“Up and over the table.” Lena commands. Alex stands, stretching her joints out before she bends herself over their dining table. Lena walks up behind her, stroking at the flushed skin and dipping her finger in Alex’s folds. 

“So wet. I think you like sucking me off.” Lena teases in Alex’s ear, making the woman blush from embarrassment and arousal. “Color love?”

“So green. Please fuck me.” Alex says in a squeaky voice. She feels Lena push in one finger and it’s not enough. She thrusts it slow and steady, feeling Alex’s walls clamping down around it. She wants so much more. She wants to be filled and be fucked. Even so when she looses that one small finger she cries out in despair.

“Shooosh shoosh darling,” Lena coos, “I’ve got you.” She slowly pushes the tip of the cock past Alex’s fold and enters her girlfriend ever so slowly. She probably could have thrust right in with how wet Alex is, but she loves to tease her girl. Both of them moan out when their hips connect. All seven inches are nestled tightly in Alex’s pussy. Lena pulls back out to the tip before pushing ever so slowly back in. 

Alex feels incredibly full, but she needs harder, faster. Lena must sense her growing urgency because the next time she pulls out she does it faster but again to the tip. Then snapping her hips forward she buries all seven inches in. Alex groans out at the feel as Lena continues to pick up the pace. Thrust after wet thrust, the only sound other than moans is their skin slapping on each other. Alex’s arousal is getting higher and higher and she’s so close to an orgasm she can taste it. 

“Please let me cum!” She screams out after a particularly hard thrust. Lena is relentless in her pace, and she’s practically moving the table with her thrusts. She fucks Alex harder, not bothering to answer her, and she can feel the woman’s body start to tremble. She thrusts and thrusts and thrusts until she’s sure Alex can’t take anymore.

“Cum.” The scream and moan combination that leaves Alex’s throat would have surely alerted the neighbors had their place not taken up the entire top level. Lena continues to thrust into Alex’s gushing center. Although, she slows down her hips to help work her through the waves of pleasure. Once she’s over the crest and coming down Lena slows her hips to a lazy back and forth. She stops altogether with the cock still buried in Alex as the woman’s body still trembles in aftershock. 

Alex groans and practically slumps against the table. Her whole body is limp and sweaty, and the only thing holding her up is Lena’s hands on her hips. When Lena pulls the strap out she shutters as her body goes through a few more aftershocks. Taking it off and setting it aside for later, Lena helps Alex stand and drags her towards their bedroom. She sits her down and the woman just flops backward. Her breathing is returning to normal but her energy is sapped. 

Lena just chuckles to herself at the sight as she makes her way to the bathroom. She comes back with a warm, damp washcloth. Bending down she cleans up the mess between and all over Alex’s legs. Careful around her still pulsing center. By the time she’s done and has discarded the washcloth Alex is fast asleep. Lena just smiles before grabbing a blanket to cover her adorable girlfriend. She leaves her to sleep and goes to get some work done. 

***

The third time Alex wakes, it's with a groan and confusion. She’s laying at the end of the bed without a pillow, but with a blanket cocooning her. She can’t remember what happened until she feels the soreness in her center. It all comes flooding back and with it a hint of arousal deep down even if she is sore. She jokingly wonders if Lena spiked her drink with some kind of never ending lust pill. Sitting up and wrapping the blanket around her naked form she goes in search of her girlfriend. 

“Hey sleepy head.” Lena teases when she sees Alex walk in. She had been working in the living room on some never ending paperwork, but she sets her laptop off to the side. Alex immediately sits on Lena’s now vacated lap, and snuggles into her.

“How long was I out?” Alex says with a sleepy, raspy voice. Lena thinks her girlfriend is always adorable, but there's something about sleepy Alex that makes her heart grow three sizes.

“It’s been about two hours darling.” Lena is holding her girlfriend and running her hands soothingly across her back. “How are you feeling?”

“So good. Sore, but good.”

“Do you want to keep playing?” Lena asks as she cranes her neck to look at Alex's eyes. She can see her pupils get dark, but she’s mindful of the fact that they’ve been playing longer than ever before, plus Alex being sore.

“I want to keep playing, but…” Alex bites her lip nervously. 

“But…” Lena encourages.

“I don’t think I can take any more stimulation right now.” Alex looks so guilty that Lena pushes her back so they can be face to face.

“Never feel bad about setting a limit, even in the middle of play. I am so proud of you for seeing it and speaking about it.” Lena leans in to give her blushing girlfriend a soft kiss. 

“Do you want to stop?”

“No.” Alex shakes her head emphatically.

“Do you want to forgo any more stimulation for the rest of the day?”

“No. I think in a few hours I’ll be okay.” Lena ponders for a few moments before an idea lights up her entire face. She morphs it into a sexy smirk and Alex gulps. Leaning in, she kisses Alex breathless and pushes her to stand up.

“How about we get up and have some food before we keep going?” That wasn’t what Alex expected to come out of her mouth, but the grumbling in her stomach tells her it’s probably a good idea. They make their way to the kitchen and make a quick few sandwiches. Even Lena eats more than normal after all the exercise they’ve had. After they finish and the plates are in the sink, Lena pulls Alex back towards the bedroom along with her laptop.

“What do you think about being tied up right now?” Lena asks, already moving towards their toy drawer. 

“Green.” Lena hums in acknowledgement.

“When you’re tied up and I’m going to insert this.” Lena pulls out a small egg vibrator. “And you’ll get to control when and how long you’re teased. I don’t want you to push yourself too much if you’re still sore. Got it?”

“Green.” Lena smirks and brings around the last thing in her hands.

“And I thought you could wear this. I love to hear your muffled moans.” She holds up an inflatable gag shaped like a cock. Alex’s eyes widen and she stumbles over her words a bit.

“I-I… and I would… I… um…” Lena crosses over to her after setting down the objects on their bed.

“Darling breathe. Do you want to color?”

“Yes. Yellow.”

“Talk to me.” Lena pulls Alex into her arms. The woman still has the blanket wrapped around her.

“It’s just, I know we’ve used gags in the past, but never when I’m tied up.”

“Is it too much loss of control for you? Are you worried you won’t be able to signal if you’re not okay?” Lena says in a soft voice, her hands holding her beautiful girlfriend tightly. Alex just nods, and Lena pulls her in even tighter. 

“What about if it was only your feet tied up? You could still get to the gag and the vibrator if you need to, and you can wave me down.” Alex thinks about it for a few moments and then nods her agreement.

“Words darling.”

“Green.” Lena smiles at her, giving her a soft chaste kiss. She tucks her hands under the blanket Alex is using and pulls it down off her lover's naked body. Alex shivers when the cool air hits her skin, and moves towards the bed. She lays down and waits for Lena. She watches as she kisses each ankle before attaching soft cuffs to them. She takes them and spreads Alex’s legs wide and attaches it to their baseboard. 

“Color?”

“Green.” Alex’s voice is taking on a deeper huskier quality, and she moans softly when the egg is pushed into her center. She’s not incredibly wet, but it still slips in easily. 

“Color?”

“Green.”

“How do you signal with a gag?” Lena asks, making sure Alex remembers their agreed signals.

“Three fingers for green. Two for yellow. One for red.” 

“Good girl.” Lena waits for Alex to open her mouth before pushing in the gag. She secures it around her head before looking back at Alex.

“Color?”

Alex holds up three fingers.

“I’m going to pump it up now and when it’s enough hold up two fingers okay.” 

Alex holds up three signalling she understands. Lena begins to pump up the gag until it’s filing Alex’s mouth. When she throws up two fingers, Lena stops and takes a bit of air out.

“You can start the vibrator whenever you want darling, as well as touch your body.” She hands Alex the remote. “And you can cum whenever you want, understood.” Alex throws up three fingers as her eyes roll to the back of her head. Lena looks down to see the egg has started vibrating, and she just chuckles.

“Apparently not that sore.” If Alex hears the comment she doesn’t show it, but Lena just heads to the overstuffed chair with her laptop. Happy to let Alex pleasure herself as she works. She just opens the document again when she hears a muffled moan. Looking up, Alex has her hand on her breast and there’s drool coming out the side of the gag. Her hips are thrusting up into nothing and pulling on the restraints. Her entire body bows for a few long seconds before going slack again. Lena’s about to walk over to make sure she’s still good, but Alex lifts three fingers in the air as the vibrations come to a stop.

Lena just chuckles and ignores her own feeling of lust to focus on her paperwork. She gets through about twenty minutes of it, before she hears a muffled cry. The sound of it goes straight to her clit, and she tries to focus harder. She didn’t realize this scenario would turn her arousal up, but there she is trying to work and rubbing her legs together. Alex cries out a smaller orgasm and thankfully stills the vibrator once again.

This goes back and forth for a couple of hours until it becomes darker outside and Lena feels like she’s on fire. She’s barely been able to get anything done, not with Alex looking and cumming like that less than seven feet away. Finally Lena sets her laptop to the side, giving up on getting any work down. She watches as Alex builds up to another orgasm. They’ve been fairly small and spread apart so she hasn’t become too sensitive yet.

Lena can’t stop herself from pushing her own hand in her pants. She finds arousal pooled on ruined underwear, as she circles her clit. She moans out and the sound makes Alex’s head snap towards her. The visual nearly sends Lena over the edge. Alex’s restrained and flushed body thrusting into nothing while her mouth is gagged and her pupils are blown. She can hear the muffled groans from around the cock in her mouth and it’s what finally sends Lena over with a cry. Wetness gushes out of her and she watches Alex fly over the edge once again. 

They both breath hard for a long few moments before Alex waves two fingers in the air. Lena immediately rushes over to her and deflates the gag in her mouth. Lena undoes the strap from around her head, pulling the gag out that is now dripping with spit. She also has lines of spit running down both sides of her face. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Lena rushes out, but Alex just smiles a lazy smile.

“I’m okay, I just wanted to be ungaged.” Alex answers and opens her mouth to keep speaking before Lena cuts her off.

“Are you sure? I can undo your cuffs.” Lena goes to do just that, before Alex grabs her.

“You didn’t let me finish babe. I wanted to be ungaged so you could ride my face.” Lena has the look of realization on her face before her authority mask slips back into place.

“So you want to feel my thighs around your head as you lick me to orgasm.”

“Yes.” Alex says breathless. Lena kisses her swollen lips before she straddles Alex’s head.

“You sure you won’t be too tired after sucking this for so long?” Lena teases as she lifts up the dildo shaped gag and throws it to the side. Alex just huffs and Lena chuckles lightly.

“Green.” Alex is licking her lips and wants more than anything to just dive between Lena’s legs. 

“No touching. I want your hands on the slats.” Lena commands and Alex does what she’s told. She grabs the headboard as Lena slowly lowers herself down. As soon as she makes it close to Alex’s mouth, the woman sticks her tongue out to run through soaking folds. Lena cries out and settles herself fully as Alex begins to lick around her outer folds. She dips her tongue teasingly between them, then circles roughing around Lena’s clit.

“Fuck Alex!” Lena is holding onto the top of the headboard and cans see Alex’s knuckles turn white as she fights against grabbing onto Lena. She licks further in with soft exploratory touches and it’s driving Lena insane.

“Harder and faster.” She commands and Alex’s tongue immediately follows. She roughly sucks Lena’s clit in between her lips making her cry out and buck, then thrusts her tongue deep into Lena’s soaked entrance. She goes back and forth between the two until Lena is teetering on the edge. Alex sucks Lena’s clit one more time and scrapes her teeth lightly over the sensitive bud. It sends Lena flying over the edge with a scream. 

Her body bows as Alex continues to licks and suck her through her orgasm. Her hips are bucking wildly and it’s anyone's guess how she doesn’t fall off Alex. Alex never takes her hands off the headboard, but watches to make sure the woman isn’t going to fall.

Lena’s body shudders with one last wave of pleasure before she falls boneless into Alex’s body. She breathes hard, and grabs Alex’s arm to put around her. Alex chuckles and curls both arms around her girlfriend’s body. Even dominates need cuddling from time to time.

Once Lena seems to come back into her body she stands up and unhooks the restraints from Alex’s legs; kissing each ankle like before. She moves up Alex’s body and slowly pulls the vibrator out of her soaked and aching pussy. She kisses along her inner thigh, following an upward path to Alex’s lips. They two snuggle into each other, basking in their warmth, love and afterglows. They stay that way sleeping soundly together.


	36. Agentcorp: The Week Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Anonymoys: Love this fic! One prompt I have is I would love to see a story where Alex gets in trouble at work or something and gets suspended for like a week, and to keep her from getting into trouble Lena uses bondage perhaps to keep her in her apartment and teases her. Feel free to change this or not do it! Again love this fic, Thanks so much.
> 
> sangarinos: More rope bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously a continuation of that same prompt. 
> 
> PSA: Rope Bondage, especially suspension can be incredibly dangerous and life threatening if not done correctly. Do not try it at home, especially because what I've written may not be 100% accurate for safety. This is fiction and my shibari knowledge is limited.

“Squeeze love.” Lena pushes her finger into Alex’s palm waiting for the woman to squeeze. Alex gives her a solid grip, so she switches hands. As soon as she gets another squeeze she nods and asks for a color.

“Green.” Alex says in a daze. Lena hums and sits back down on their bedroom chair. She looks up at her girlfriend suspended from the ceiling. The coils of purple rope are wrapped tightly around Alex’s naked form, and keep her floating above the bed. 

When they had woken up on the third day of play, they both realized that sex wasn’t really fesible. Alex’s center was incredibly sore, making it impossible for any immediate stimulation. Plus Lena had a mountain of work she needed to get done that she had been ignoring this entire time.

***

** _Earlier in the day_ **

_ “You know domination and submission doesn’t have to be about sex.” Lena murmurs into Alex’s ear, licking the shell of it. She sees her shudder and smirks a satisfied smile.  _

_ “Do you mean like chores or domestic servitude?” Alex asks unsure about how she feels about that. When she had first gotten together with Lena, Alex had done a ton of research on BDSM, much to Lena’s frustration. There’s a lot of misinformation out there and Alex fell prey to that. She had come into Lena’s office, after an entire sleepless night of research, panicking about what she thought Lena would want from her. Needless to say the two of them had a long conversation about limits and dynamics.  _

_ Since collapsing last night, the two haven’t left their bed, and the sunlight is streaming in on them creating a warm glow on their bed. _

_ “Well… yes that is one option.” Lena says, “But another option is just submitting control but not in a sexual way. Submission without teasing and without a goal of orgasms.” _

_ Alex still looks confused and unsure but Lena just shoots her a patient look. Leaning in for a kiss she nuzzles their noses together. _

_ “How does your body feel when it’s wrapped tightly in rope, not restrained but just wrapped tightly?” Lena asks and gets an answering hum from Alex. She knows sometimes Alex panics about lack of control, especially with her arms and she would never push that boundary past where Alex can handle it. _

_ “Calm. Like it’s forcing every muscle to relax and just exist.” Alex says with a dreamy look on her face. _

_ “Like your body is submitting to the subspace and it’s calming high.” Lena sums up for her. _

_ “Yeah.”  _

_ “What do you think about just playing with rope today? I know you are incredibly sore and I have a lot to get done, but this way we still get to be together. You’ve always wanted to try suspension and this would be a great time to try it.” _

_ “Yeah.” Alex says with a smile, kissing her girlfriend softly. “Can we start small though?” _

_ “Of course darling. Why don’t you put some boxers on and I’ll get some rope?” Lena slides out of bed naked and throws on joggers and a tank top. She goes over to where they keep the multitude of restraints and pulls out some nice soft coils of purple rope. When she turns back around, Alex is waiting patiently for her sitting on the bed with just her boxers on. _

_ “Such a good girl” Lena leans in and kisses her girlfriends soft, supple lips. Alex is blushing slightly at the praise, but her eyes darken when she sees the rope. _

_ “Remember darling, it’s subspace without sex. Euphoria without the orgasms” Lena reminds and Alex nods her head. “I’m going to put you in a diamond chest harness to start. Color?” _

_ “Green.” Lena uncoils the rope, sliding it between her fingers as she watches the anticipation on Alex’s face. She drags it lightly over Alex’s flushed skin leaving tingly goosebumps in her wake. She starts the first coil around Alex’s torso and Alex’s breathing picks up. She continues to loop and tie length after length around Alex’s rib cage and breasts, always checking to make sure it’s tight but not too tight to cut off blood supply. By the time she’s done Alex shuts her eyes and lets out a content sigh. _

_ “How are you feeling darling?” _

_ “So good.” _

***

“How are you feeling darling?” Lena looks up at the suspended woman above the bed. The content and happy look on her face brings a smile to Lena’s own.

“So good.” Alex said in a husky, sleepy tone. Lena had built upon the original diamond chest harness by using another rope to tie Alex’s arms off behind her back. She had wrapped the rope around her wrists and comfortably attached it to the back of the harness.

***

_ “Are you ready for a bit more, love?” Lena rubs soothingly at the exposed skin of Alex’s neck. She had been working through reports while Alex worked on her own lab work in a different room. Alex thought it had been odd to work while half naked and have rope tied around her breasts, but she found that her entire being felt calmer and more centered; focused in a way she only discovered through submission.  _

_ “Yes. Green.” Lena hums, and checks over the rope that is already tied. Minimal marking and no shifting so far of the rope. _

_ “How are you feeling physically? Numbness, pain?” Lena checks. A slip of the rope could damage any number of nerves, and she has to be vigilant to make sure that doesn’t happen. _

_ “No I feel great babe.” Alex answers with a smile.  _

_ “Tell me if that changes.” Lena presses. _

_ “I promise.” Alex says with a salute making Lena roll her eyes in fondness. _

_ “Dork.” Lena kisses her softly, and Alex follows her lips as she pulls away.  _

_ “Yes, but I’m your dork.” _

_ “True, and you’ve been such a good girl this week.” Lena gives her another small kiss and Alex practically preens under the praise. “But now I want you to fully relax into subspace, okay?”  _

_ “Okay.” Lena drags Alex into the living room and to the overstuffed chair she had been working at. Turning her around Lena drags her nails across Alex’s shoulders and down her arms. She watches goosebumps rise as her body shivers. She pulls Alex’s arms behind her back, setting them where she wants them.  _

_ “Color?” _

_ “Green.”  _

_ “Are you sure?” This has always been a back and forth boundary for Alex; having her hands tied back. Lena always double checks this one. _

_ “Green.” Alex says confidently. Lena grabs the coil of rope she had set there earlier. She wraps Alex’s right wrist and tests the tightness.  _

_ “Squeeze a fist. How does it feel?” Alex does as she’s told and says it feels fine. Lena wraps the other wrist, again testing it for tightness. After a confirmation from Alex, Lena ties the two limbs together and attaches them to the diamond harness.  _

_ “How do you feel love?” _

_ “Good.” Alex takes a deep breath, pulling and testing the restraints. She makes sure to do it lightly so as to not rub them against her skin too much. _

_ “I want you to settle on your knees, and relax. Just stay floated in subspace. Color?” Lena says rubbing soothing circles on Alex’s back.  _

_ “Green.” Lena helps Alex position herself comfortably on the pillow at the foot of the overstuffed chair. Once comfortable and settled, Lena returns to her seat. She starts reading through her emails, marking things for later, as she runs her free hand through Alex’s short hair.  _

_ Alex moans out at the feeling, and feels incredibly content. Where the harness had given her a calm feeling, having her wrists bound gives her a larger submissive feeling. One her body still fights every now and then, but not today. Today she feels grounded, yet floaty; calm, yet excited; and most of all cared for and loved by her girlfriend. _

_ *** _

“I’m going to bring you down now, love. Color?” Lena rubs along Alex’s bound legs. She’s been suspended for around 30 minutes, and Lena is going to work to bring her down gradually over the next 20 minutes.

“Green. Can we keep going?”

“Nope you’ve been up there a long time, and this is only your first time. I don’t want you to feel too sore after I bring you down.”

“Fine.” Alex whines, and Lena swats lightly at her hip.

“Don’t be petulant, love. It’s for your own safety.”

“Yes, Lena.”

***

_ After spending around an hour kneeling in subspace, Lena helped coax Alex down from the high. She untied her arms to help ground her once again, but kept the diamond harness in place. Before suspending the woman she needed to make sure that Alex was okay moving forward and the only way to do that was to bring her carefully out of subspace. She pulled the woman onto the couch with her, tucking her under her chin and holding her close. _

_ “Alex, darling.” Alex groans softly, and blinks up at Lena. She watches the fog lift from her eyes and smiles down at her beautiful girlfriend.  _

_ “Hey you.” Lena says as she nuzzles their noses together and Alex burrows deeper into her arms. “How are you feeling?” _

_ “I feel so good.” _

_ “Do you want to keep going?” Lena asks as she drags her hands softly over Alex’s flushed skin.  _

_ “Could we… could we take a short break? I want to do the suspension, but I just want to come back to earth for a bit.” Alex asks uncertainly. The fog may be lifted from her eyes, but her brain is slower to come back to earth. _

_ “Of course darling. Do you want me to untie your chest?” Lena looks deep into dark hazel eyes that are becoming more and more clear. _

_ “No, the chest harness is okay. I like the calm feeling it gives me, but can we just snuggle for a little bit.” Lena doesn’t bother answering, just holds her tighter. They stay like that for around half an hour before Alex starts to stir again. She had drifted on and off comforted by Lena’s warm embrace. _

_ “I think I’m ready.” Alex says pulling back and looking down at Lena’s soft features. _

_ “You think?” Lena raises an eyebrow. Anything other than an enthusiastic yes is automatically a no. _

_ “I’m ready. Green.” Alex says with more confidence. Lena kisses her softly on the lips. _

_ “Go into the bedroom, strip off your boxers, and wait for me.” Alex sits up with one final kiss and carries the rope into the bedroom with her. She strips and waits patiently at the end of the bed. Lena doesn’t leave her waiting long and comes in with carabiners in her grip. She leaves them on the bed, and goes back to Alex giving her a soft kiss. _

_ “I’m going to start with your arms again. Color?” _

_ “Green.” _

_ Lena pulls Alex up off the bed and turns her around. She wraps her hands behind her back in the same fashion as before with the wrists attached at the back of the harness. Next she has Alex lay on her side, and pushes her knee into a bent position. Taking another coil of rope she wraps and ties Alex’s calf to her thigh. She tests the tightness and position, making sure it isn’t cutting off circulation or sitting on a nerve.  _

_ “I’m going to secure the ropes to lift you. What do you say if you feel off?”  _

_ “Yellow to come down slowly. Red if I need to be cut out.”  _

_ “Good Girl.” She maneuvers the lifting rope and carabiners to first lift Alex’s torso, then lift her leg. She also attaches another outside line to help keep her stable that’s attached to her free hanging foot. It will help level her body, as well as keep her hip joint from hurting. Finally she pulls Alex’s entire body into the air a foot above the bed. _

_ “Color?” _

_ “Green. This is… whoa.” Lena chuckles, and runs her hands along Alex’s body. _

_ “Any numbness or pinching?” _

_ “Nope.” Alex answers in a soft voice. _

_ “Good. Just relax and let me know if you are feeling anything off, okay?” _

_ “Yes Lena.” _

_ *** _

Once finally lowered all the way to the bed Lena makes quick work of the remaining rope encircling her girlfriend. She pulls the rope off her leg, stretching and massaging the muscles and joints. Then undoes her wrists, kissing at the red marks visible. Finally her chest gets undone and she softly rubs her fingers on the red marks and rope burns from nearly a full day of use. 

Alex flops onto her stomach when prompted and Lena carefully massages ointment onto affected areas. After finishing with her back, she helps Alex flip over. Again she rubs ointment on to the areas marked by the rope, and pays close attention to the sensitive area around her breasts. 

“How are you feeling darling?” Lena asks after she put the ointment away and pulled Alex into her body.

“I still feel floaty.”

“That’s okay. Take your time and come back to me. I’ll be here to catch you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see what the suspension I was describing looks like here is a NSFW link to a photo: https://rope-topia.com/portfolio-items/shibari-bondage-shoot-from-2011/img_7040_1/
> 
> And yall! I hit over 100K words


	37. Agentcorp: The Week Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Anonymoys: Love this fic! One prompt I have is I would love to see a story where Alex gets in trouble at work or something and gets suspended for like a week, and to keep her from getting into trouble Lena uses bondage perhaps to keep her in her apartment and teases her. Feel free to change this or not do it! Again love this fic, Thanks so much.
> 
> Ayushi95: Just another prompt that popped up: Eliza or Kara or John calls in during their play time and Lena tells her to have a full conversation with the caller as she works Alex up and through an orgasm or Alex disconnects before that or whatever :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! Here's the next part. It's unedited, so all mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy it!

By day four the two of them feel somewhat emotionally and mentally worn out. Lena wakes Alex up with slow soft kisses on her neck, nibbling lightly, until she stirs awake. Bright eyes blink open and stare up a Lena with a soft smile. Lena nuzzles their noses together and kisses her lightly.

“How are you feeling love.” 

“Tired.” Alex’s voice is still scratchy from sleep, and she has to clear it a couple times to get the word out. 

“Well what do you think about putting a pause on our game, and letting me just take care of you this morning?” Lena asks softly as she traces Alex’s exposed collar bones. She sees Alex nod and bite her lip, and shuffles down to capture her lips.

The kiss isn’t rough, or rushed, or anything like it has been the past few days. It’s slow, soft and sensual. They spend long minutes just exploring each other's lips, then Lena dips her tongue between them. She swirls it around Alex’s own, massaging it in a slow pattern. 

After a while it becomes necessary to pull back for air. Lena looks down to see Alex’s dark eyes and kiss swollen lips. Leaving one last peck on her mouth, Lena traces a pattern down Alex’s neck with soft open mouthed kisses. She reaches her chest and kisses down to one nipple and sucks it into her mouth. She can feel more than hear the groan Alex lets out, and she traces her lips across to take the other nipple into her mouth.

As she moves to go lower, she’s stopped by a pull on her arm. She looks up to see Alex’s open and vulnerable expression. Quickly pulling herself to eye level, she looks at her questioningly.

“What’s wrong Darling?”

“Will… will you hold me?” Alex says shyly and red blooms across her cheeks in slight embarrassment. Lena wastes no time in pulling her in tightly, and kissing her softly. She traces her fingers down Alex’s toned stomach and soon hits soft curls. She slides her fingers between wet folds and teases at Alex’s clit. It makes the woman below her shudder as Lena watches her features carefully. 

After a few swipes of her fingers, she traces lower and pushes two fingers into Alex’s entrance. It makes Alex gasp out and Lena recaptures her lips on her own. Lena slips a leg between Alex’s own and uses it as leverage to push harder and deeper. 

They rock slowly together, and Alex gasps everytime Lena hits a sensitive spot inside of her. Lena pushes in deep, hitting Alex’s clit with her palm everytime. She can feel Alex’s walls tightening around her digits as she nears the edge.

“Let go love. I’ve got you.” Lena says softly as she captures the moan on Alex’s lips. She bites and kisses as her fingers keep pumping and it sends Alex over with a shudder and a groan. Lena works her through the aftershocks and holds her tightly as her body continues to tremble. 

“Ugh, I needed that.” Alex says as she smooshes her face into Lena’s chest. Lena is lightly stroking her skin, never letting go as she holds the other woman in her arms. She chuckles lightly hearing Alex’s words and pulls back slightly to look down at her.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Lena punctuates her statement with a small kiss before disentangling them. She stands and stretches, then yelps and turns when she feels a small smack on her bare ass. Alex is behind her with an innocent expression on her face, and Lena just narrows her eyes.

“Oh are we feeling playful?” Lena teases and leans down to kiss Alex on her forehead, pushing her breasts right in the other woman’s face. She can hear as much as feel her breath hitch.

“Do you want to unpause love?” Lena asks seriously when she pulls back. She searches Alex’s features for any inclination into what she’s thinking. 

“Can we stay paused, so I can get some work done in our lab?” 

“Of course darling. I’m so proud of you for asking for what you needed.” Lena punctuates her statement with a soft kiss and a teasing nip to her plump bottom lip. 

“Now I’ve got some paperwork to finish after coffee.” Lena pulls on just a pair of Alex’s tight boxers and nothing else as she saunters out of the room.

“Um, aren’t you going to put on clothes?” Alex calls to her retreating girlfriend.

“Nope!” Lena laughs and makes her way out of the room. Alex just flops back against the bed before getting up and putting on clothes.

“So much for getting work done.” Alex grumbles when she comes out of the bedroom to see Lena topless working away at her computer. The sight makes all the moisture in Alex’s body move south and her focus along with it.

***

It’s been five hours and Lena has yet to put a top on. Alex’s only saving grace is their shared lab workspace is in it’s own room. Yet everytime Alex has to refresh her coffee or grab lunch, there’s Lena topless. Her soft breasts and rosey nipples calling out to Alex like a damned siren. Alex finally loses it when Lena accidentally drops some water on her chest. The beads follow her curves and disappears between them. 

Alex practically rips the laptop off of Lena’s lap and straddles the startled woman on the couch. 

“Alex! What are you-” Alex ignores her and leans down to lick up the water. She leaves soft and open mouth kisses around Lena’s ample chest. The dark haired woman threads her fingers into Alex’s soft auburn hair, gripping her tightly to hold her in place. 

“Alex, wait.” Lena says breathlessly, pushing her back. Alex is equally breathless as her eyes finally move up to lock with Lena’s own dark ones. 

“Are we playing or just having sex?” Lena clarifies, wanting to make sure they were on the same page. “Either is alright, I just need to know.” 

“Can we play, Lena? Please? Green.” Alex asks as she bites her lip, and Lena’s eyes go even darker as she pulls on her dom persona. 

“Make my nipples hard.” Lena releases Alex’s hair as the woman goes back to licking and sucking on Lena’s breasts. She uses her nails to scratch along the tops as her mouth wraps around the quickly hardening bud. After making sure it’s hard and straining, Alex kisses her way across to give the other one the same treatment. Once both are hard and wet from saliva, Alex blows a cool breath across them. It makes Lena shudder and moan. 

“Fuck, get up.” Lena says and Alex stands immediately. “Strip.” Alex pulls of her top and bottoms laying them off to the side. She hadn’t bothered to put on any underwear when she got dressed and she’s happy for that right now. Lena slides her bottoms off and down her long legs. She grabs a pillow from behind her and drops it in front of her spread legs.

“Make me cum.” Lena says and Alex drops to her knees in front of the other woman. Lena’s glistening sex is spread out in front of her and Alex dips her tongue in. They moan in unison as Alex drags her stiff tongue up and down Lena’s wet sex. Once she reaches her clit, Alex sucks it into her mouth softly as she flicks her tongue back and forth. She can feel Lena’s hips jump and her hand gripping tightly to her hair.

Alex eases one, then two fingers into Lena’s entrance. Her pussy walls are gripping her tightly as she begins to piston her fingers hard and fast. Alex can hear Lena moaning and groaning above her as she swears and calls out Alex’s name. She pushes her fingers harder and faster as her stiff tongue continues to flick relentlessly across Lena’s clit.

Alex grazes Lena’s clit with her teeth and it sends the woman over the edge with a shout. Her walls clamp tightly on Alex’s fingers as her legs clamp tightly on the woman’s head. Alex continues to work Lena through her orgasm, her fingers never slowing until Lena’s legs start to relax around her. 

Alex gives her a few more licks before removing her fingers and sitting back on her heels. She watches Lena take deep breaths, attempting to calm her racing heart. And when the woman sits back up again, she kisses Alex deeply, leaving her just as breathless. 

“Suck your fingers clean.” Alex pulls up the two soaked digits and sucks Lena’s cum off of them with a moan. Alex can see how it makes the arousal spike in Lena’s eyes.

“You’re such a good girl, Alex. Color?”

“Green.” 

“Come up here for your reward, love.” Lena pats her lap and helps Alex stand up. She shakes the tightness out of her legs before straddling Lena’s lap. They kiss long and slow, as Lena fondles Alex’s ass and breasts. It works Alex up and soon she’s panting into the woman’s mouth, as her hips search for a friction that isn’t there. Lena pulls back and motions Alex down on her awaiting fingers. 

“I want you to ride deep and slow. Can you do that for me?” Lena asks, giving Alex a kiss while the woman sinks down onto her fingers with a groan.

“Yes, green.” 

“Good girl. Go ahead and start.” As soon as the words leave Lena’s mouth Alex is pulling herself nearly off Lena’s fingers before slowly sinking back down. She grinds down against Lena’s palm on every thrust down. Alex keeps this same pace for over ten minutes. Her body is sweating with exertion at keeping herself from going any faster. 

“Speed up.” Lena husks out. Alex rocks her hips up and down faster and faster. She goes as deep as she can as she tries to speed up her thrusts. Just as she nears the edge a sharp, shrill ringing goes off in the room. It makes Alex stutter and stop as the two of them look over to see Alex’s phone ringing on the coffee table with Kara’s name flashing on the screen.

“Answer it love.” Lena whispers in Alex’s ear with a smirk. Another ring goes off as Alex thinks about what to do. She reaches over to pick up the phone and Lena shifts her fingers inside Alex before she gets a chance to swipe the accept button. It makes Alex gasp out as she looks at the wicked smirk on Lena’s face.

“Keep riding as you talk. Color?”

“Green.” Alex says hoarsely as she answers the phone. She pulls her hips up as quietly as she can as she gives Kara a cheery hello. Lena watches as Alex listens to Kara’s ramble as she slowly rides Lena’s fingers. Alex gives one word answers and just let’s Kara ramble on as she focuses on keeping her breathing under control as her body gets more worked up. 

Alex’s hips start to stutter and she barely holds in a gasp when Lena pushes against her throbbing clit. She shoots Lena a look, who just responds with an eyebrow raise as she continues to rub against her clit. Alex can feel her body getting closer and closer to orgasm as she continues to ride Lena’s fingers.

“Alex?!” Kara’s voice comes through the phone loosing being held in Alex’s hand.

“S-sorry, Kara. I’m-” Alex gasps quietly when Lena’s fingers hit a sensitive spot inside of her, “running and I’m getting out- out of br-breath.” Her voice stutters a bit through it, but Kara just tells her to call her when she’s done and hangs up without another word. 

“Lena, fuck!” Alex screams as Lena doubles down on her clit. She’s riding her fingers fast and hard and she goes flying over the edge. She keeps pumping hard and deep through her orgasm as her back bends. Pleasure courses through her body in waves and as she moans and groans, finally slumping into Lena’s warm body below her. 

Lena holds her there, rubbing soothing circles across her skin with her free hand as Alex slowly comes down from her high. The woman is nuzzled into Lena’s neck and her body is trembling slightly. 

“Do you think Kara knew?” Lena snorts out a laugh and pulls back to look at Alex incredulous.

“Super hearing love.” Lena points out and Alex just groans with her face in her hands making Lena laugh. 


	38. Agentcorp: The Week Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Anonymoys: Love this fic! One prompt I have is I would love to see a story where Alex gets in trouble at work or something and gets suspended for like a week, and to keep her from getting into trouble Lena uses bondage perhaps to keep her in her apartment and teases her. Feel free to change this or not do it! Again love this fic, Thanks so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this prompt. Hope ya'll like it. No editing, so are there mistakes? Most likely. Do I care? Not so much.

It’s the final day of their weeklong play and Lena wants to make it special for them both. They’ve explored so many new things this week, and in doing that their closeness and intimacy has just been strengthened tenfold. 

Lena had woken up early to make coffee and a plan for the day. She had left Alex crashed out in the bed as she got everything ready for when Alex finally rejoined the land of the living. After getting everything sorted and placing her now empty mug in the sink, she quietly slunk back into the bedroom. 

Alex had moved over to Lena’s side of the bed in her sleep, and was now clinging to her pillow. The sight made Lena’s heart absolutely melt as she crawled up towards her on the bed. Gently brushing the covers off her lover’s naked body, Lena starts to kiss up the backs of her thighs until she reaches the swell of her ass where she nips lightly. It makes Alex let out a little noise in her sleep, but the woman doesn’t stir. Lena softly spreads Alex’s legs and dips a finger into her already wet folds. She swirls the wetness around and lightly strokes Alex’s clit. The woman’s hips react to her touch, but she still doesn’t wake up.

Using the fingers of her other hand, Lena spreads Alex’s pussy open and softly licks through her arousal while still stimulating her clit. Alex groans as her hips push back for more friction. Lena chuckles as the movement and pushes in one than two fingers. She pumps in and out, while still rubbing the hardening bud.

She can feel Alex’s body and mind come to life as she pumps and sees dark eyes look over a shoulder at her. She smirks when those same eyes close in pleasure as she moans out Lena’s name, begging her to go faster. Lena speeds up her fingers and bites along the swell of Alex’s ass. It makes the woman groan out and she starts to beg Lena to make her cum.

“Cum for me love.” Lena says after a few more pumps and Alex goes screaming over the edge. Most of the noise gets muffled in the pillow she still has a death grip on and her entire body goes slack under Lena as the woman removes her fingers from Alex’s still twitching center.

“Good morning darling.” Lena says with a chipper voice and is only met with a groan in response. She lightly swats Alex’s ass, making the woman yelp and turn around to face her.

“None of that, or your play today won’t be very fun.” Lena threatens with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Alex’s eyes darken and she bites her lip in excitement. She goes to ask what’s on the agenda for the day, but Lena cuts her off before the first word.

“Now breakfast is getting cold, so get up and leave your boxers off.” Lena punctuates the statement with another swat to Alex’s ass as she bounds off the bed. Alex follows throwing her tank top on, but forgoing the boxers on Lena’s orders. She figures out the reason for that when she walks into their dining space to see two place settings, one of which as a suction cup dildo sticking up from the chair. 

“I want you filled and fucked the entire day.” Lena says wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist and swiping messily at her clit. It makes Alex moan and buck, then whine when Lena takes the pressure away.

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Then have a seat.” Lena says with a smirk as she rounds the table and sits at her own seat adjacent from Alex. She watches the woman first straddle the dildo, then grip the already slick shaft in her hands before sinking down on it with a moan. She feels incredibly full, and her hips itch to ride it to orgasm. Before she can even begin to move on it, Lena is stopping her.

“Eat your food, and no riding without permission.” 

“Yes Lena.” Alex resigns herself to her fate and starts in on the toast and scrambled eggs Lena has made for her. All the while the thick dildo inside of her is stretching and filling her giving her the feeling of delicious fullness. She itches to grind down onto its base, but manages to stop the twitch of her hips. Lena smirks at her, likely knowing and loving Alex’s struggle. 

“Will you do the dishes, love?” Lena asks sweetly once their food is done, and Alex nods her head and moves to remove herself from the dildo that’s impaling her. Lena watches her slide off the hard silicone, but stops her before she moves towards the kitchen. She has another didldo in her hands and she slowly pushes it inside of Alex. She looks deep into Alex’s dark eyes and begins to pump it in and out making the woman shudder. With one hard thrust back in she removes her hand, leaving the cock deep inside of Alex.

“I’ll be in the living room when you’re done. Color?” Lena says with a kiss to Alex’s cheek. 

“Green.” Alex takes a few moments to get her breathing back under control, then carefully moves towards the kitchen. All the while trying not to let the dildo buried inside slip out of her. She isn’t sure what Lena’s punishment for that would be, but she’d rather not endure it. Once she was done with their dishes, had them dried and put away, she made her way back into the living room to see Lena naked and fucking herself with her fingers on their couch. The sight made Alex’s jaw drop and heat pool in her belly. 

“Darling get in the harness.” Lena gestured with her free hand to the harness and strap waiting on the table. Alex rarely gets to wear it, and she feels excitement build inside of her. It’s when she moves that she is reminded of the dildo already deep inside of her. She looks unsure of what she’s supposed to do, and looks to Lena for guidance.

“I want you filled and filling me. Color?” Lena slows her fingers, never removing them as she looks to Alex.

“Green.” Alex grabs the harness and steps into it. After tightening the straps for her smaller waist, she tightens the strap between her legs. It pushes the cock inside her deeper and she can’t help the moan that falls out. Lena is still pumping her fingers in and out of her slick center and gestures for Alex to take over. Alex get’s on her knees so their hips are even and removes Lena’s fingers from her dripping center.

“Can I taste?” Alex asks licking her lips as she looks at Lena’s arousal covered digits.

“Yes love, taste.” Lena pushes her fingers past Alex’s lips, who immediately begins to suck and swirl her tongue around them. She makes sure to get every drop before pulling the wet fingers out of her mouth. 

She lines up the strap between her hips to Lena’s soaking center and pushes the first few inches in. Lena moans out at the feeling as Alex slowly pumps more and more of the strap into her. When they are finally flush together their moans tangle together, as Lena wraps her legs around Alex’s waist. 

Alex pulls out a few inches before slowly pushing them back in. She pumps in and out at a steady pace, loving the sounds she’s producing from her girlfriend. She begins to snap her hips faster and harder, rolling them to hit that sweet spot inside Lena as the woman moans out her name. 

“Nipples.” Lena demands and Alex bends her head down to capture a bouncing breast with her mouth. She gives attention to the straining hard bud as her hips continue to pound and snap into Lena. Releasing the one with a pop she moves over the next one having to slow her hips slightly because she can’t catch the wildly bouncing breast. As soon as her lips are around it she begins to pick up the pace again.

Alex’s hands are gripping onto Lena’s hips as she drives the cock into her girlfriend. Every pump makes the one inside her shift as well as rubbing against her clit. She ignores her own pleasure for the moment as she focuses on getting Lena across that finish line. She continues to bite and nip at her heaving breasts, and soon Lena is tumbling over the edge with a shout as she grips onto Alex like a life line. 

Alex keeps pumping her hips to work her through it as Lena’s body stiffens with pleasure. Once her body starts to slacken Alex slows the thrusting of her hips until she’s just buried inside of Lena’s center. The two breathe hard, trying to calm their racing hearts. Alex is still on her knees leaning against Lena’s slack form.

“So good love. Fuck you’re so good at that.” Lena doesn’t get to experience being fucked like that very often. Only when she allows Alex to indulge in her toppy side for a bit. Alex pulls out slowly, making Lena groan and shudder. 

“Take off the strap, but leave the dildo inside.” Lena directs as soon as her mental functions return to her body. Alex does what she asks and gives the strap to Lena who walks off to the bathroom to wash it. When she returns she’s carrying a crop in her hands and Alex gulps.

“Am I being punished?” She asks meekly, trying to remember if she disobeyed Lena at any point that day. She can’t think of an instance, even asking before she came that morning and she was half asleep at the time.

“Oh no darling, nothing like that.” Lena sets it off to the side and takes Alex into her arms. She holds her until she feels her body relax once again. 

“Will you trust me?” She asks as she pulls back and Alex nods her head. Lena leans in for a small kiss then pulls back with a sweet smile. She goes to the dining room and grabs Alex’s chair from before. The dildo still there standing proudly. She sets the chair down in front of the couch before moving back to Alex. She kisses her with sloppy passionate kisses as she moves the dildo still deep inside Alex back and forth before finally pulling it all the way out.

It leaves Alex feeling empty and wanting. That feeling doesn’t last long before Alex is being pulled over to the chair and told to sit down. She straddles the chair once more before sinking back down onto the cock. It feels thicker and deeper at this position with her legs spread on either side of the wooden chair. Lena sits on the couch in front of her with the crop in her hands.

“I want you to ride the cock and every five strokes I’m going to smack a nipple with the crop. I promise it’ll feel more like pleasure than pain love. Color?”

“Green.” 

“If you don’t like the crop I want you to color. This isn’t about punishment, it’s about pleasure. Understood?”

“Understood.” Alex nods and starts to ride the dildo. She lifts all the way up before slowly sinking back down. After five times as promised Lena flicks the crop at Alex’s left nipple. And as Lena said the feeling isn’t one of pain but of sharp pleasure that zaps straight to Alex’s core. 

“Color?” Lena immediately asks.

“So green.” Alex groans as she continues to ride the hard silicone between her legs. Lena smirks and waits for her to reach five once again before flicking the crop at Alex’s other nipple. It makes the woman’s hips jump and her chest arch as she keeps riding. She picks up the pace of her hips, wanting to feel the crop land again.

“Slow love. Make this last a long time.” Lena commands when she notices Alex speed up. Alex groans and whines, but does what she’s told when Lena lands a warning swat to her thigh. Up and down she moves. Rolling her hips to hit that sweet spot inside of herself. And like clockwork every five thrusts Lena smacks a nipple. It’s making both her nipples and center ache, until she finally can’t take it any longer. 

“Please let me go faster. Please!” Alex begs after a hard smack to her right nipple. She continues at the slow pace as Lena ignores her pleas. After three more smacks Alex is practically shaking with pent up arousal.

“Thrust as fast as you can.” Lena commands and Alex immediately begins to bounce up and down on the cock fast. Even with her speed Lena still follows along and hits a nipple every five thrusts. Because of Alex’s speed that means she’s hitting nearly every few seconds and soon it’s almost constant smacks. Alex is groaning and screaming out her pleasure, then soon begging to be allowed release. 

“Fuck Lena, please!” Alex nearly screams out after a particularly hard smack. Lena lets the torture go on for the longest seconds of Alex’s life, before granting here request to cum. Alex’s entire body shudders with release and her arousal squirts out of her covering her thighs in a way that’s never happened before. 

Her entire body is shaking in aftershocks as Lena pulls her up and off the chair and into her waiting arms. She wraps them both up in a blanket as Alex’s body continues to shake. She waits for Alex’s body to calm down as she strokes the woman’s hair. Alex is snuggled into Lena’s warmth, gripping onto her ribcage. 

“How are you feeling love?” Lena says softly.

“Did I squirt?” Alex mumbles feeling the wetness still coating her legs. Lena chuckles softly, holding her close.

“Yes you did love, it was so hot.” Lena says with a husky voice.

“Fuck, what a week.” 


	39. Agentcorp: Alex get's caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> isabelroznoy: Maybe Alex and Maggie break up, Alex and Lena sleep together/start sleeping with each other, and Maggie catches them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit shorter than normal, but I still hope you enjoy.

When Alex and Maggie broke up, alcohol was step one.

Sleeping with Sara Lance on Earth 1 was step two.

Alex really didn’t expect step three to be sleeping with her sister’s best friend but here they are.

***

“Fuck Alex.” Lena moans out, her hand gripping the agent's short hair. They are in the alien bar with their friends just outside yelling and joking and drinking, but Alex couldn’t wait. And if the breathy moans coming from Lena are any indication she couldn’t wait either. They’re in a stall, the only stall at that, and Alex has Lena pinned to the wall. 

“What do you want, baby?” Alex says as she teasingly bites Lena’s neck. Her fingers are playing with the button on Lena’s Armani jeans as the woman groans out at the tease. 

“Fuck, I want… I want you on me... now!” Lena is arching into Alex’s body when her hand finally slips in. The air around them seems to crackle and shift at the first swipe of Alex’s fingers over Lena’s wet and throbbing clit. The moan the woman lets out is downright filthy as Alex’s fingers continue to caress and swipe at the hardened bud.

“Alex, Alex, ALEX!” Lena cums fast with a scream as Alex continues to to flick and rub at the hard aching bud. As Lena’s body becomes slack once again Alex slows her fingers and pulls them out. She sucks the digits into her own mouth as she moans. Lena is flat against the stall wall, eyes blown wide and panting as she watches Alex lick her cum of her slender fingers. 

“We should get back before they wonder where we went.” Alex pants out and waves away Lena’s attempt to return the favor with a later. Once they situate Lena’s pants and Alex’s hair, they step out of the stall and see the long line of women waiting. Both sheepish, they quickly wash their hands and pretend not to see the mixture of annoyance and smirks on the women’s faces. 

“Hey, where did everyone go?” Lena says once they make it back out into the bar. Alex looks over and sees their table filled with people they don’t know, and pulls out her phone when it vibrates. 

“Luce, sent me a text.” Alex pulls it up as Lena tucks into her side. “Gone to Ace, meet us there when you two stop…” Alex blushes bright red and Lena cackles in her ear. 

“So do you want to go to Ace, or…” Lena spins Alex around in her arms biting her lips softly and taking in the dark eyes. “You know the back of my car is pretty roomy. What do you say we find an empty street and have some fun.” Lena bites softly at Alex’s bottom lip before capturing it with her own lips. 

“Yeah.” Alex clears her throat, “I think the car sounds… yeah.” Lena just smirks at Alex and drags her by her hand out of the bar. Lena is patting herself on the back for having brought the SUV tonight as her and Alex jump into it and take off out of the parking lot. Alex feels like they drive for hours, but soon Lena is pulling off onto a secluded part of National City. Somewhat still known for nightlife but with far less people. It’s also the farthest point from Ace and Kara’s super hearing, so it’s a win win.

“I want you to ride my face.” Lena says without missing a beat as she turns off the engine and makes her way to the back seat of the car. She has stripped off her shirt and pants, laying down longways before Alex has even realized what’s happening.

“Are you going to stay up there all night, or are you going to come back here and ride me?” Lena says with a low husky voice that seems to snap Alex out of whatever daze she was in. She whips off her pants and shirt and shifts to move to the back, but not before smacking her knee on the console and cursing. Lena manages to hold her laugh in, but can’t stop the smile that spreads over her face. 

“Shut up,” Alex grumbles, “that really hurt.” 

“Want me to kiss it better?” Lena asks as she drags Alex’s naked body towards her until they are laying front to front, skin to skin. Lena kisses Alex softly, groping and fondling her butt, then dragging her up her body until Alex is settled straddling her face. As promised, Lena leans over and kisses Alex’s knee all better. She makes that the starting point and slowly kisses up Alex’s thigh, inch by inch until she’s at Alex’s center. Blowing a teasing breath across dripping folds Lena skips over Alex’s aching pussy and kisses back down the other leg. 

Alex is straining to hold in her desperate need to grind down onto Lena’s face, as Lena continues to tease her relentlessly. She’s gripping the door with one hand on the armrest and the other on the window, which is now fogged over completely. If anyone were to walk by there’d be no doubt about what they’re doing even if they couldn’t see it. 

“Please Lena. Please!” Alex begs and the woman below her finally takes pity. With the first swipe of Lena’s tongue Alex is crying out in relief. Lena sets up a slow rhythm, tasting and teasing. She avoids Alex’s clit and instead focuses on lapping up as much arousal as she can. Parting her folds with every swipe of Lena’s tongue and leaving Alex wanting so much more. 

Just as Alex is about to beg again, Lena picks up the pace. She swirls rapidly, tightening circles around the hardened bud. It makes Alex buck and moan out as pleasure starts to overwhelm all of her senses. With a nip of her teeth on Alex’s sensitive clit, Lena makes Alex fly over the edge with a scream and a harsh back bend. Her hips buck wildly as Lena licks her through her orgasm. Once the aftershocks are over Alex flops backwards with her legs still bracketing Lena’s cum soaked face. Lena’s hands lightly stroking her skin and she’s just about to move when they hear a knock on the window. 

“Police. Cover up and open up.” An authoritative voice speaks out through the haze of sex still lingering in the car. The two scramble to grab their clothes. Alex falls on the floor of the car with a grunt as she scrambles to get her clothes. Lena manages to cover herself with a spare blanket from the back, while Alex throws on her own pants and Lena’s top. Once they are somewhat presentable, Lena rolls down the window.

“Danvers?”

“Maggie!?” Alex squeaks and her face drains of color. Lena isn’t sure whether to grimace or laugh hysterically at the look of shock and horror on both Alex and Maggie's face. Maggie manages to recover first and slip her professional mask back on. 

“Glad to see you’ve moved on, but move on in the privacy of your own home. Got it.?” Maggie says and barely waits for Lena to nod before she’s practically running back to her squad car.

“Alex?” Lena tries to get the woman’s attention, who seems content with looking off into space with a horrified look on her face. 

“Alex, are you okay?” Lena says a bit more concerned when her girlfriend hasn’t moved or even flinched since Maggie showed her face. 

“Was… I… and you… and naked… and Maggie?” Lena giggles slightly, giving a soft kiss to Alex’s cheek. 

“I’m afraid so darling, but let me drive us back to the penthouse while you regain function of your brain.”

Lena crawls to the front seat, after buckling a still silent Alex in, and heads back to her penthouse. 

“Why Rao, why” Alex exclaims to the heavens and Lena nearly crashes the SUV in her fit of laughter. 


	40. Agentcorp: Grey's and Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Reviewer_only: Maybe Lena finds an edition of Grey's Anatomy online or DVD and notes the similarity to Lexie and wants Alex to dress up in hospital scrubs. Meanwhile Alex has been watching Merlin and wants Lena to dress up as a wicked and evil sorceress.
> 
> While that's going on, Cat organises a more general fancy dress party, which leads to everyone around dressing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the fancy party turned into a Halloween party, but oh well. I hope you guys like it!

Thursdays were decided long ago to always be sister nights. A night Alex and Kara can spend just the two of them without their girlfriends. Similarly, Lena and Sam took the opportunity to have best friend nights, while their girlfriends were together. Usually both groups spent the night, talking, eating, drinking, and catching up on whatever show they’re watching.

“I have a great idea.” Kara beams happily at Alex, who just rolls her eyes. Kara’s last great idea involved binge watching tiger king, and while that was a cluster-fuck of hilarity Alex isn’t sure she could survive another “great idea”. 

“No I swear you’ll love this one.” Kara implores and flips over to her netflix. She scrolls down until she is hovering over a title screen. All Alex can see is the show's title Merlin against a black background. 

“Merlin?” Alex asks unimpressed so far.

“Yes!” Kara says excitedly, half bouncing on the couch. “I swear, just give it a chance. And I think you’re really going to like the Morgana character.” 

“Fiiine. One episode, but it better be amazing.”

  
  


***

“If you choose to play Grey’s Anatomy one more time I’m going to create a robot to constantly smack you with a pillow.” Lena gripes from her place stretched out on the couch. One hand is rubbing her eyes as the other clutches her wine glass.

“But… but Leeeena!” Sam whines, the remote already hovering over season 3, episode 24. She pulls out a pout to rival Kara’s own. Clearly her girlfriend has been teaching her a thing or two. 

“Ugh, fine. One episode. One.” Lena punctuates her statement with an eyebrow raise and a finger in the air. She rolls her eyes at Sam’s whoop as the opening credits roll by. 

***

“Who is she?” Both Alex and Lena say in their respective apartments, at nearly the exact same time regardless of the miles between them. 

***

“Oh you’ll see.” Sam nearly cackles at the look on Lena’s face. Having been a major fan for many years, she already knew this character was coming. What she didn’t see coming was the look of awe, excitement, and dare she say arousal on Lena’s face. She curses herself for not having a camera or phone near to capture the moment. 

“We could watch one more… if you really want to.” Lena fails at sounding nonchalant and Sam just bursts into laughter, making the woman turn red with embarrassment. 

***

“Okay you were right, this show is great.” Alex agrees the second she sees… her. Kara just shakes her head, but keeps quiet as she watches her sister stare intently at the screen with dark eyes.

“I told you that you would love Morgana.” Kara smirks triumphant when all she gets is a nod in response. 

“Is it just me or does she look like…” Alex says at the end of Morgana’s first scene. 

“A dead ringer for Lena? Yep.” Kara pops the p, and chuckles at Alex’s flushed face. “Just wait. It’ll get even better.” 

***

“Hey, Lena?” Sam’s voice cuts through the Lexie Grey haze that Lena has been in for the last few episodes. 

“Hmm?” Sam notes she won’t even look away from the screen until Lexie is gone. Once she is, she looks over to see Sam giving her a knowing look, eyebrow raise and everything. 

“Do you want to see this old picture of Alex that Kara sent me? It’s from her med school days.” Sam asks with an air of innocence about her. Lena and her giant brain have yet to note the similarities between Alex Danvers and Lexie Grey. Luckily Sam always has a back up plan in play. 

“Um sure?” Lena asks, somewhat confused about why Sam is showing her photos all of a sudden. She takes the offered phone and nearly gives herself whiplash looking back at the screen. 

“Oh my god!” Sam almost falls off the couch in her fit of laughter. This time she had the camera ready. After calming herself down she takes her phone back with a shake of her head.

“I can’t believe you didn’t notice the similarities right away.” Sam chuckles out, making Lena blush in embarrassment. 

“Shut up! Did you know this character was in here?” Lena smacks Sam on the arm while the woman continues to laugh at her. 

“Duh! Why do you think I’ve been pushing so hard for us to get through this!” Sam had been pushing and pushing every Thursday for them to watch Grey’s Anatomy. Usually she can only get Lena to watch an episode or two, so this has been a long time coming. 

“What!? Why didn’t you say anything!” Lena gapes at the other woman.

“And miss the look on your face?!” Sam cackles and starts to wheeze during her laughing fit. She turns her digital camera around so Lena can see the look of shock on her own features. Lena glares at her, but the heat is lost with the way Lena’s face turns red in embarrassment once again. 

***

“So Kara showed me an interesting show tonight.” Alex says innocently from her place lounged on the bed pillows. She can see Lena in their shared bathroom brushing her teeth. She makes a noise of acknowledgement around her toothbrush, letting Alex know she heard her and she’s listening. 

“Yeah, it was pretty good. Called Merlin. Have you ever seen it?” Alex asks and Lena spits out the toothpaste, rinsing her mouth a couple of times. She leans on the doorframe thinking and then shakes her head.

“No, I don’t think I’ve seen it. Was it any good?” Lena asks and then raises her eyebrows when Alex does a once over of her with dark eyes.

“Yeah.” Alex husks out and bites her lower lip as her eyes still trace Lena’s body. Lena isn’t sure what about this show Merlin caused this obvious arousal, but Lena doesn’t really mind. She struts right over, with a sway in her hips, and straddles Alex’s lap. She captures Alex’s lips in a heated kiss, flashes of auburn hair in hospital scrubs flash through her mind and she moans out.

“Too many…” Alex husks between kisses, “too many clothes.” She’s pulling at the t-shirt Lena wears to bed. Lena leans back just enough to strip both her own and Alex’s shirt. Alex groans at the soft breasts that are exposed to her eyes. She leans in and licks a path as she feels Lena’s fingers in her hair, pulling and gripping tightly. She licks and nips and sucks a teasing path around her hard nipples, but never touches them. 

“Alex please!” Lena cries out in frustration, her hard nipples begging for attention. She can feel her center becoming wetter and wetter, the slick arousal sliding down her legs. She’s canting her center up and into Alex’s abs, but can’t find any great friction. She swears out when Alex finally connects her mouth to Lena’s nipples. Sucking hard and scraping her teeth across the buds as Lena shaking violently from sitting on the edge of her orgasm. 

Alex dips her fingers under the boxers Lena’s wearing and groans when she finds her center soaked. In one quick move she flips them over and settles on top of Lena, who had squeaked at the sudden movement. She aggressively pulls Lena’s boxers down and thrusts two fingers deep into her center.

The sudden intrusion makes Lena gasp out, and she moans wantonly when Alex starts a hard and fast pace with her fingers. She hits that sweet spot inside every time, making Lena gasp and her entire body shudder. With a quick and fast pace, Lena is falling over the edge incredibly quickly. Her entire body trembles and she shutters through her orgasm as arousal and pleasure wash over her.

“Fuck Alex.” Lena pants with her arm thrown over her eyes. “What got into you?”

“Hopefully you’re tongue sooner than later.” Alex deadpans as Lena guffaws. 

“You’re lucky you’re hot.” Lena says smirking up at the woman. “Well come on up then.” She gestures to her mouth, and Alex quickly sheds her joggers. Inching up her torso, and brushing Lena’s long hair out of the way, Alex quickly straddles Lena’s face. Her center soaked and dripping on Lena’s face. Lena traces the arousal up Alex’s thigh and finds the source. Sucking and licking around Alex’s folds as the woman moans out above her. Lena swirls around her clit and sucks it into her lips. Alex finds her release quickly as her center gushes around Lena’s exploratory tongue, soaking Lena’s face.

Alex flops to the side, panting for breath. Lena sucks up the juices around her lips and chin, and then nuzzles into Alex’s side. They lay there for several minutes just trying to slow their breathing.

“So,” Lena raises an amused eyebrow, “Merlin?” She laughs when Alex blushes.

“Well there’s this character… named Morgana.” The way Alex says it, with awe, makes Lena jealous if only for a second. Until Alex turns that same gaze towards the woman in her arms. Any fears or stupid jealousy is gone when Alex looks at her that way. Like loving her is the only place she wants to be.

“Should I be jealous,” Lena teases, if but a bit of truth comes through. 

“Not if you saw her.” Alex says seriously. She disentangles them and reaches over for her phone. Pulling up a picture and showing Lena. She waits in anticipation, but Lena just looks confused.

“Okay, she’s pretty, but I don’t know why seeing her is supposed to help me.” Lena looks genuinely confused and Alex sighs remorseful.

“Great now I owe Kara $20.” Alex’s phone pings before Lena can say a word, now even more confused. Alex takes her phone back and sighs at the notification from Venmo.

**Kara Danvers requests $20**

Alex shoots off the money, then turns her attention back to Lena’s confused face. 

“Kara bet me that you wouldn’t realize who the actress looks like.”

“Who does she look like?”

“You!” Alex says exasperated. Lena just frowns and reaches for the phone once more.

“I mean we both have dark hair and killer jawlines… I just don’t see it.” Lena just shrugs and Alex falls back with a groan.

“You’re killing me smalls… killing me.”

“Who’s smalls?”

***

It took some convincing, and one sandlot movie, but Lena finally conceded that she and Morgana have ‘very similar features’. The two groups spent the next number of Thursdays watching their prospective new favorite shows. And afterwards both women were hot and bothered, and it was some of the best sex they’d had in a while. Lena had told Alex about the character in Grey’s that looked like her also. However, in Alex’s case she noticed the similarities right away making Lena lose $20 to Sam. And this all led up to Cat Grants Halloween party. 

“How about,” Lena says while the two of them are looking for costumes together online, “I dress up as Morgana,” Alex is instantly excited, “and you dress up as Lexie?”

“Yes.” Alex agrees vehemently, but they have to wait to order the costumes because Alex immediately drags Lena back into their bedroom. 

***

The night of the halloween party came around and all the superfriends were dressed and ready. James lost a bet against Alex, so he was dressed as Harley Quinn. Winn lost that same bet and was Poison Ivy. Of course the gang got lots of photos of them. Winn even seemed pretty into it as he strutted around in his green tights. Kara and Sam were wearing a couples costume; Bob Ross, Kara, and a painting, Sam. They even got Ruby in on it and she was dressed as a happy little tree. Cat Grant of course was a queen, because what else would she be. And that left Alex and Lena. 

Lena swears when she saw Alex walk out in those scrubs she nearly asked for her spongebath like a bad porno movie. Alex was equally awestruck when she saw Lena in her tight black dress, with lace down the arms. Her hair was tousled to look windblown. Basically she looked gorgeous. The two nearly didn’t make it out of the house, and if it wasn’t for Kara and Sam interrupting them they would have fallen right back into bed.

***

The party was an overall success. It was a rooftop party at a local club, and all of Catco was there with their partners and kids. Carter was dressed as Supergirl, skirt and all, much to the amusement of Cat. Kara nearly cried when she saw it, and then made a rambling excuse about how much she suspects Supergirl would love it. Cat didn’t have the heart to tell the young woman that Carter knew before she did. 

“Dance with me Lexie?” Lena teases in Alex’s ear, and the two join hands to walk onto the dance floor. A slow song has come over the speakers and they sway together, lost in each other’s embrace. Over Lena’s shoulder Alex can see Sam and Kara in a similar position to their own. Even “Harley” and “Ivy” are dancing with “supergirl”. 

“Want to get out of here Morgana?” Alex husks into Lena’s ear, making the woman shiver. She pulls back to see a smirk on Alex’s face and doesn’t waste any time pulling Alex off the dance floor and down the club. 

Once they’re in the back of Lena’s car their lips seal together. They don’t even feel the car move. All they feel is each other and the softness of their lips. Someone moans, neither can tell who, and Alex shift off the seat to kneel in front of Lena. She teasingly drags her hands up and under Lena’s dress as she sucks and nips at her neck. 

“Don’t tease me Alex.” Lena begs and feels the skirt of her dress being pushed up. Alex follows the trail left by her fingers with her soft lips as she kisses a path towards Lena’s center. Alex can feel the tremble of Lena’s legs under her mouth as she inches closer to her desires. A whine/groan leaves her lips when she realizes Lena’s not wearing anything under her dress. Her glistening pussy is red and puffy with arousal and bare before Alex’s eyes. 

“Fuck you’re so hot.” Alex husks as she sticks her tongue out and licks a broad stripe across Lena’s folds. It makes her moan and buck into Alex’s mouth. Alex licks across her mound before parting the folds with her tongue. Lena’s arousal is coating Alex’s tongue as she explores. She teases Lena by lightly licking her clit, never giving her the pressure she craves. 

Just as Lena is about to beg for more, Alex slips one, then two fingers inside of her. Pumping as her tongue lashes against Lena’s clit. It’s sending Lena hurtling towards the edge and she meets Alex thrust for thrust. With a well timed stroke and a soft bite to her clit, Lena flies over the edge with a cry. Her back is bowed hard as Alex continues to pump her fingers. Once she sags back down to the car seat, Alex slows then pulls her fingers out. 

Alex pulls herself off the ground and they both realize after a minute that they are now just circling their building block. With blushes across both their cheeks, and a cheeky smile from Alex, Lena buzzes to their driver to tell him to drop them off. 

The two make their way upstairs, making out at every opportunity, until Alex is pinning Lena to their front door. They kiss and devour each other, seemingly unaware that they are still in a very public hallway, until a throat is cleared and an elevator dings. The two spring away from each other and receive the stink eye from an older tennant who gets on the elevator. 

“Inside.” Both say in unison laughing. Once inside, Lena sets her purse and keys to the side and turns around.

“Will you untie my dress?” Lena asks with a hoarse and husky voice. Alex will deny that her hands tremble, but tremble in excitement they do. She loosens the dress and helps Lena slide it down over her curves. Once it drops to the floor Lena is left naked, and she turns around with heat in her eyes. 

“Doctor I feel unwell.” Lena fake coughs, “Will you take me to bed?” She cracks a smile when Alex full belly laughs. 

“That was 70s porno level bad.” Alex admonishes, but quickly shuts up when Lena bends over to pick up her dress. Her ass on full display, pushed out for Alex to see. She can also see where the arousal is dripping down her leg once again. Alex’s own legs aren’t much better, as she can feel the wetness between them.

“Is it wrong that I want you to cast a spell on me?” Alex says, and Lena laughs with a soft smile.

“And you said mine was bad.” Lena reaches out for Alex’s hand and drags her to the bedroom. Pushing her on the bed she kisses her softy, straddling her lap. They get lost for several minutes in each other's lips. Finally Lena pulls back with a finally kiss, and moves to reach under their bed. Alex gets another bent over eye full that has her arousal spiking once again. When Lena straightens back up, she’s holding a harness and 6 inch dildo in her hands. 

“Fuck yeah.” Alex exclaims happily. She nearly rips her scrub pants in her haste to remove them. And goes to do the same with the top before Lena stops her. 

“Leave it on and get on all fours.” Lena says with a commanding tone, and she can see the effect that has on Alex. Alex does what she says and gets on her knees and forearms. She’s bent forward with her ass in the air, and her legs spread just enough that her pussy is exposed. Lena slips into the harness, setting the dildo perfectly against her clit.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you like this ever since Sam showed me that picture of you in scrubs.” Lena husks out and lines up the dildo. With a small push forward she sinks two inches into Alex’s center. Alex groans out into the pillow she’s clutching as she feels Lena’s shallow thrusts. Inch by inch Lena fills Alex’s pussy with the strap, until their hips finally meet. Both women groan at the feeling of it. 

“Please Lena, just fuck me hard.” Alex begs and Lena easily gives in. She pulls out nearly to the tip before slamming back in and picking up the pace. Soon she’s pistoning like a machine and Alex’s moans are the only thing covering up the obscene sound of skin slapping. Lena pumps and pumps her hips into Alex, completely plowing her. 

Alex can only hang on for the ride. She initially tried to meet Lena’s thrusts, but they were just coming too fast. She buries her face in the pillow to hold the loud cries spilling from her raw throat. 

“Lena, I’m so close! I’m so… so close!” Alex cries out as soon as Lena speeds that much faster and pumps that much harder. 

“I’m almost there too love. Just hold on a bit longer.” Lena can feel the base of the strap rub against her clit on every pass. She pumps and grinds as fast as she can, and soon she feels the tell tale sign of an orgasm about to wash over her. The tingle in her toes and the sweeping flush of arousal deep in her core.

“Fuck I’m going to cum Alex!” Lena chants out and Alex sticks her own hand between her legs to rub at her clit. She rubs it messily in time with Lena’s thrusts and both women fly over the edge together. Lena pumps through her orgasm, trying to ride the cresting waves as long as they both can. Finally with one final push Lena collapses on top of Alex’s sweaty body and the two fall to the bed. 

Lena pulls out gently, hearing a small whimper from Alex, and throws the dildo and harness off to be dealt with later. She collapses on the bed once more and pulls Alex into her side. They lay there drifting in and out of consciousness, until they both succumb to sleep. 

***

“That was amazing last night.” Alex says when she pears up and sees Lena smiling softly at her.

“It was. We’ll have to do that again.”

“Well next halloween is only 354 days away. Can you wait?” Alex asks.

“No.” Lena deadpans.

“Good, me either.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena's Morgana Dress: https://www.whatsontv.co.uk/events/will-morgana-expose-merlins-secret/


	41. Agentcorp: The Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> Tumblr Anon: Hi!! Can you write something really angst for agentcorp on “Power over me”? Like a bad fight or a breakup? Break up sex and back together sex, like you are the love of my life sex but full of angst, I love all your agentcorp fics but I’m craving for some angst but with happy ending. Yo are awesome thanks for all the fics!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically angst smut, so enjoy! Still not taking prompts.

“Don’t walk away from me Alex!” Lena nearly screams. The woman in question is pacing down the hall towards their front door. Alex rips her jacket off the couch, whipping it onto her body. 

“Alex! This conversation isn’t over!” Lena grabs the woman’s arm and whips her around to face her. Alex’s eyes are dark and there’s an intense fire burning behind her gaze. She yanks her arm out of Lena’s grasp with a snarl.

“This conversation is over. This entire relationship. Over.” Alex says with a deadly sort of calm to her voice that makes Lena step back like she’s been burned. Alex’s whole demeanor is practically vibrating. 

“You can’t mean that.” Lena is finding it hard to stay on a single emotion. Anger, sadness, and guilt swim around her vision. “She’s my assistant Alex! She means nothing to me, and nothing even happened!” 

“I know what I saw! I walked in with her lips all over you! Your lipstick was all over her mouth! What was that just nothing?!” Alex is practically spitting, she's so angry. 

“Yes her lips on  _ me,  _ not mine one hers!” Lena punctuates, “I didn’t want to kiss her. She’s the one who pushed herself on me, and I didn’t even see it coming! I was in shock Alex! I didn’t expect it, but when I figured out what was happening I pushed her away!” 

“You mean I walked in on you and you jumped apart because you were caught! And you didn’t see it coming Lena?! She’s been flirting with you since you hired her. How are you this thick!” 

“God Dammit Alex!! I don’t know what you want me to say?! I’m sorry she kissed me, but you’re the only one I want to be with. You’re the only one I love!” She pushes Alex hard against the wall, making the woman grunt as her back hits a table. Lena slams her body into Alex's, colliding their mouths in a furious battle.

Alex pushes her back and anger burns in her eyes. Both of them are breathing heavily, and Lena’s lipstick is smeared across Alex’s mouth. Alex wastes only a single breath before lunging towards Lena and sealing their lips once more. It’s messy, wet, and full of frustration and anger. A hard bite to Lena’s lip has the woman moaning out and retaliating by pulling Alex’s hair. 

Alex pulls back from her before shoving Lena over the side of the couch, making her yelp as she lands on the cushions. Alex kicks off her shoes and undoes her belt. Her pants are dropped, quickly followed by her underwear, jacket, and shirt. She stands before Lena all muscle and Lena gulps on a swallow that just doesn’t want to go down. 

Alex doesn’t even wait for Lena to strip. Instead she’s grabbing the woman’s skirt and pushing it up over her curves to expose her lace panties underneath. Alex hooks her fingers into them and looks up for permission from Lena. Once she nods Alex pulls down the garment and straddles the woman’s legs. She leans down kissing her hotly, all tongue and teeth. She claims Lena’s mouth with her own, making the other woman moan out and run her nails down Alex’s back. 

“Mine.” Alex nearly growls into Lena’s mouth, making the woman whimper out. Alex runs down Lena’s front and yanks at her blouse. Buttons rip off and go flying, but Lena nor Alex can be bothered to care. The show of aggression makes Lena embarrassingly wet and moan out, even if it’s muffled around Alex’s lips still capturing her own. 

“Fuck Alex please.” Lena begs, when they break apart to breathe.   
  
“Who’s are you?” Alex pulls back with a dark look in her eye.

“Yours. Only yours Alex. I love you.” Lena says with complete sincerity. Alex leans down and gives her a soft kiss; tender and unexpected. Then kisses down her neck, sucking the skin between her lips to leave a nice bruise in a few spots. It makes Lena groan out and throw her head back to ask for more. Alex follows her path down, nipping and sucking at Lena’s collar bones, before she starts to kiss between Lena’s breasts. 

Alex laves attention onto the soft skin of Lena’s breasts before biting down hard and leaving a purpling bruise in her wake. Alex wants every piece of Lena marked as hers, so she follows it up with a bite to her other breast. 

“Do you like this bra?” Alex asks as her hands grip the cups. She doesn't even let Lena get a word out before she rips it from her chest. Alex possessively grips onto Lena and bends down to suck a nipple into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around the hard bud before nipping it with her teeth. Lena just squirms at the feeling, and moans out when Alex starts to pinch at her other nipple. With a few more swipes of her tongue she’s switching. Sucking and biting back and forth until Lena’s nipples are red and stiff. 

Alex moves on, cupping her hands around Lena’s breasts as she moves down her soft stomach. She kisses the area before her bunched up skirt, leaving another bruise and teasingly dipping into her navel. She moves over the skirt to suck a dark purple mark on Lena’s thigh. At this point Lena will look like a leopard before she’s done, not that the moaning woman is complaining. 

After leaving a trail of marks on Lena’s thigh, Alex kisses her way up to Lena’s dripping center. She swipes a tongue through the wetness she finds, moaning and sending vibrations through Lena’s body. She teasingly moves her tongue through Lena’s folds, tasting but never providing the friction Lena needs. She nips at Lena’s bud, making the woman yelp, before pulling back. 

Alex is looking at Lena with dark, wild eyes. She wets two fingers in her mouth before slowly pushing them into Lena’s quivering pussy. It makes Lena’s eyes close in pleasure, but they snap open when she feels a palm smack her ass. 

“Keep them open and look at me.” Alex demands as she hunches over Lena’s body. Their noses are nearly touching as they look deep into each others eyes. Alex’s fingers have been slowly sliding in and out of Lena, as they stare deep into their souls. 

“Alex...Alex…” Lena whines and the woman speeds up her thrusts. Soon Alex is pistoning harder and harder, making Lena groan out. Her eyes nearly roll back and she shuts them, overwhelmed with pleasure. A resounding smack rings out and Lena pops her eyes back open once again.

“Look. At. Me.” Alex punctuates every word with a hard thrust of her fingers and a smack against Lena’s ass. Lena’s nearly there, and Alex swipes at her hard clit with her thumb on every pass. Lena is built up and up until she falls over the edge with a scream. 

The pleasure courses through her as Alex continues to pump and pump. Once the waves stop cresting, she feels Alex pull her fingers out. She doesn’t know how long she sits in the haze, but she’s soon being filled with something large and hard. Lena lifts her head and looks down just as the thick purple dildo sinks completely inside of her; the other end attached to Alex’s hips. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous and I’m the only one who gets to see it.” Alex growls as she grinds her hips down hitting both hers and Lena’s clit.

“Fuck! Yes. Only you Alex. Only my love.” Lena gasps out as Alex continues to grind down. Alex grabs onto Lena’s ankles and throws them over her shoulders. She can feel one of Lena’s heels fall down her back, but she doesn’t really care. Lena is nearly folded in half, and it’s making the dildo feel even bigger in her tight pussy.

Alex pulls her hips back, the dildo nearly all the way out, before she slams it back in. Over and over Alex pulls back slowly and rams it in hard. She makes sure to grind down on every stroke in. She’s setting a brutal pace as Lena just moans out and hangs on for the ride. Alex’s hips snap hard and fast then, and they’re groaning out together. 

They both start to near the edge of overwhelming pleasure, and Alex is breathing hard. She reaches around Lena’s legs, and starts to pull and twist at the woman’s hard nipples. It seems to be what throws her over the edge, because she clenches her entire body with a choked scream as Alex pushes and pushes the strap into her. Alex hits her own orgasm as Lena is cresting down from hers, and grinds hard against the base. 

“Fuck, Alex… I...I” Lena can barely get anything out, the pleasure still vibrating through her. Alex doesn’t disconnect them, only lowers Lena’s legs to wrap loosely around her waist. She can feel Alex kissing her lips and lazily kisses back. When Lena finally opens her eyes, she sees wild lust is replaced by what can only be described as love and longing. She gasps out when Alex starts to slowly move her hips once more.

“I love you Lena.” Alex says in a whisper, just above her lips. She captures them before Lena can say anything back, so she pours her love and devotion into the kiss. Alex’s hips move slowly and lovingly; a sharp contrast to before. Lena can feel the love and tenderness wafting off of her lover now, and she relishes the feeling. Alex’s hips are a slow, steady rhythm as she pumps the strap into Lena. 

“I love you Alex. Only you.” Lena says, nearly desperate; although, whether it’s for release or understanding it’s hard to say.

“I know. I love you too Lena. Only you.” Alex speeds her hips up slightly and it’s enough for Lena to shutter through a third orgasm. Her body cresting over small waves of pleasure. She can feel Alex pull back and Lena whines out at the loss of her body weight. She gets shushed as she hears the strap fall to the floor and feels Alex crawl back onto the couch. She turns so she’s wrapped up in strong arms with her head listening to her lover's heart.

“I’m so sorry Alex.” Lena says and peers up at her. She only sees love shinning back at her, the anger from before all but gone. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize what was happening, and I’m sorry it escalated to that point. I’m also sorry I didn’t take your feelings into consideration when you told me you didn’t like her.”

“I forgive you Lena.” Alex punctuates the statement with a soft lingering kiss. The two settle together on the couch; Alex naked, and Lena with her clothes torn or bunched. They sit in silence for a bit, Alex having draped a blanket over them when she got cold.

“Next time just hire the gay guy.” Lena chuckles and lightly smacks Alex on the arm.


	42. Agentcorp: Space Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reviewer_only: Also maybe someone discovers their 'sex addiction' and makes them dress in very clothes heavy spacesuits, and challenges them to find a way of having sex while wearing those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was last month hell, yes. Was this edited well, no. Do I hope you enjoy it, yes.

“Alex this was my favorite chair.” Kara cries out with her hand over her eyes. Alex and Lena are scrambling to get their clothes on. Alex had been in the other woman’s lap and nearly fallen on her head when Kara and Imra walked in. Lena pulls on her pants with Alex’s button up as Alex scrambles into her own jeans and Lena’s tight blouse. It makes for a hysterical sight if Kara would remove the hand covering her abused eyes. 

“Kara… I’m-”

“It was so comfortable.” Kara wails aghast at what has happened to her favorite piece of furniture.

“It was purple and perfect Alex! Purple!” Kara wails out and slumps dramatically into Imra’s waiting arms. 

“I’m sorry Kara.” Lena looks contrite as she buttons up Alex’s shirt. It’s a tight fit on her large chest and it nearly has her popping the buttons. Alex can’t drag her eyes away from the sight even as she fails to button Lena’s blouse correctly on her own body.

“Yeah Kar, she was just wearing that, or um” Alex looks down at herself “this blouse and it does things to me!” Alex defends herself.

“She could be wearing a full body space suit and you’d still have no self control. Neither of you. You’d rip it off like it was lingerie,” Kara says with a pout/glare leveled at the two of them. She’s tempted to burn that piece of furniture right then and there but Rosita deserves better than that. 

“That is so not true.” Alex defends while Lena has a look of agreement on her face. Imra and her share a look deciding it’s better to just let the sisters fight it out. The two slowly move towards the kitchen for drinks and snacks. They can hear the bickering escalate to the dreaded I’m rubber and you’re glue fight level and the two girlfriends move faster to get things. 

“Here love.” Lena hands Alex a double pour of expensive scotch as Imra hands Kara a pint of double chocolate chip ice cream. Both sisters fill their mouths with their comfort vices as the tension in the air cools down.

“I’m just saying Kar. We aren’t that bad.” Alex says after knocking back her scotch in one swallow.

“Rosita would have to disagree.” Kara mumbles around a mouthful of ice cream.

“Rosita?” Lena has to ask.

“As in Rosita would disagree.” Kara exclaims nearly throwing the spoon in her hand as she gestures to the sad, depressed couch. 

“Alright!” Lena says lifting her hands in the air as if she’s quieting children. “How about this Kara, Alex and I will wear space suits through the weekend, to prove that we aren’t sex crazed,” Kara makes a face as Alex blushes,” We’ll only take them off to shower and change, and if we can go the whole weekend without taking them off will you let this go?”

“Fine, but when I’m proved right you have to deep clean my chair.” Kara thrusts the ice cream in Imra’s hands before flying out of the window. Lena doesn’t even get a chance to question where she’s gone before she’s back with two space suits courtesy of the DEO exploration department. 

“Here you go.” Kara looks smug as she thrusts the space suits towards the two waiting women. Grumbling they both pull the suits over their clothes; zipping them up they look comically uncomfortable. Their arms can’t fall all the way down due to the puffiness of the suit and they look like happy marshmallow people. Kara can’t help the cackle that gets released from her mouth at the look of them standing there.

“So who’s up for Mario Kart?”

***

“I can’t believe you got us into this.” Alex grumbles as she tries to get comfortable in bed with a space suit on her otherwise naked body. She figures that may be the only way she has a chance of being comfortable and unheated tonight. Saturday night when they slept in the suits, Alex had barely slept and woke up covered in sweat.

“Well you were that straddled me knowing they were going to be home any minute.”

Alex grumbles and turns over on her side facing away from Lena. She hears fabric struggling around behind her then feels a hand rest on her chest. 

“Maybe we should take this as our own challenge hmm?” Lena husks into her ear, the fabric squeaking as she shuffles to lay more behind Alex. 

“What do you have in mind? I don’t want to lose this bet to Kara.” Alex says breathlessly when Lena squeezes her breast through the suit. 

“Hmmm. I bet I could get you off without removing our space suits.” Lena whispears and bites onto Alex’s ear lobe. “That isn’t breaking the rules… technically.” 

“Fuck,” Alex gasps as Lena squeezes her breast harder, her hips thrusting up. Lena pulls Alex to lay back on her back and straddles her waist. The material of the spacesuits are squeaking together as Lena grinds her hips down. Leaning down, Lena captures Alex’s soft lips in a passionate heated kiss. She licks along Alex’s bottom lip moaning into her mouth when she’s granted access. Their tongues circle and dance around each other as their bodies get more heated in the space suits. 

“Please don’t tease me.” Alex begs as her hips thrust up into Lena’s own. Lena shifts so a strong leg is in between Alex’s legs. Pushing her weight down she starts to rub and shift against Alex and starts creating friction. Alex is moaning beneath her as the thigh rubs the suit into her soaked center. The friction creates a delicious pressure on Alex’s clit. 

Lena keeps up the rocking rhythm as she captures Alex’s mouth. She can feel the woman getting closer and closer by the stuttering of her hips as she jerks into Lena’s thigh. Lena pushes even harder and grabs onto Alex’s hips to help her rub out her orgasm. Separating their mouths they both pant out as Alex gasps closer and closer to the edge.

“Fu-fuck fuck!” Alex chants as she finds herself on the edge, and cries out in frustration when she can’t fall over the edge. 

“Lena please… Please make me cum!” Alex cries out as tears of frustration gather in her eyes. Lena thrusts into her even faster and bites down on Alex’s neck. The mix of pain and pleasure sends Alex flying over the edge with scream. Her hips are bucking and stuttering as Lena keeps rocking her through her orgasm. The rocking slows down as Alex starts to come down from her orgasmic high.

“Fuck baby, that was so good.” Alex says with a rough voice, trying to catch her breath. The two of them breathe in sync and lay together as their heart rates calm down. Before they can drift off Alex starts to move under Lena, restless again. Lena looks down with a question in her eyes.

“Now it’s time for you to have some fun. Wait here.” Alex pushes Lena off of her and runs to look through their toy box. Pulling out their most powerful vibe Alex shuffles back to the bed and sees Lena sprawled out looking sexy with her black hair spread out like a halo. Of course if she wasn’t in a puffy space suit it’d be even better, but beggars can’t be choosers. 

“Let’s see if you can feel this through the suit.” Alex waggles her eyebrows and starts the vibe. A loud buzzing sound fills the room and Lena moans out just at the thought. Alex lies between her legs kissing up the suit to Lena’s soft red lips. She captures them and reignites the heat between them. Without warning she pushes the vibe against Lena’s clothed center. It makes the woman gasp and moan out as her hips seek to find more vibrations and friction. 

“Fuck that feels so good! It’s - it’s... like an entire body vibration... with the suit.” Lena gasps out. She can feel the tingles start down at her toes as the pleasure grows and grows. A click happens and the vibrations come on even stronger, Lena’s entire body shaking with the overwhelming feeling of her impending orgasm. Alex is licking and sucking at her neck as she pushes the vibe harder into Lena’s quivering pussy. A scrape of her teeth has Lena falling right over the edge with a scream. 

Lena’s body shudders and shakes as wave after wave of pleasure course through her. Stars explode behind her eyes, and Alex doesn’t let her come down before she’s pushing her right back towards the edge. Lena cums hard with a choked gasp and trembling limbs. Alex works her through the aftershocks and then shuts the vibe off. The two of them stay tangled together until their body calms down.

“Told you we could do it love.” Lena says smugly and Alex just chuckles. 

“Kara is going to be so mad she lost.”

***

Call Lena a good sport, or a better friend, she has Kara’s chair cleaned anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ltoliviabenson
> 
> I'm not taking any new prompts right now as I try and catch up. Thank you!


End file.
